The Young and Defiant
by Azure.Zink
Summary: Inuyasha is the lead singer of a band he formed along with Kouga and Bankotsu, his two closest friends. Sesshomaru is a fan. Follow our characters through drama, love, and mayhem as they unravel secrets long since forgotten by many, during a required youki cycle.
1. Chapter 1

()()()()()()() mean's the chapter has been updated instead of the weird line below. I'll only use the line at the beginning and end of the chapters.

* * *

"Hello I'm your host Tom Filan here with The Young and Defiant!" The TV talk show host exclaimed. Golden eyes glanced over at the large flat screen as the person they belonged to readied themselves for another day. "Let me tell you now everyone, these three-young people are definitely young, and without a doubt defiant! Against the odds of their different stances in the world they have come out to be one of the most successful bands of the decade. Tell me, how has it been these past 7 years, tearing up the scene.

A young shiro inu-hanyou beamed at the question, "I hadn't ever thought we'd get this far. It's more than I could've ever hoped for!" The golden eyes became glued to the screen, glued to the fanged smile of the lead singer of The Young and Defiant.

A tanned arm was thrown around Inuyasha's shoulder as he whispered something into the triangle appendages on top of the hanyou's head. "We…we actually have an announcement to make…and it's a really difficult one." The three beings looked at one another before Inuyasha continued. The golden eyes stopping all preparations as they watched intently. "We're actually approaching a Youkai Cycle, we have to go on a bit of a hiatus." Gasps and outcries could be heard in the studio. "It's not a complete hiatus, just…no tours until we complete this part of our education. We'll do it together and have a blowout celebration with all new music!"

The golden eyed being was frozen in place, he was considering the age of the band members and which cycle they were entering. "We're just hoping our fans will stay with us. We even plan to do a few shows during our breaks." The wolf, Kouga added.

Cutting the TV off, the golden eyed being went to the stairs where he was greeted by the maids of his family home. "Prince Sesshomaru."

Not sparing them a glance the Lord Sesshoumaru continued his way to the dining room where his mother and father sat waiting. "You're late." His mother commented coldly. Not bothering to respond, he ignored her icy stare as he sat and began to eat. "Unacceptable."

"Mother be calm. I will be gone within a day and you'll be free from me for a few years once more." He deadpanned.

His mother, the Lady Shayou, balked at her son. "The disrespect." She was cut off by a rough laugh from Lord Touga, the current Inu no Taisho. The lord was a king, literally. The family ruled over a large expansion of land, home to the shiro Inu clans, the only mammal youki able to transform into a greater form. Sesshomaru and his mother watched the Lord, too cold to share in the mirth.

"I will miss this tension between you two. I find it utterly refreshing." Touga ended his laughter while wiping at a few tears. "What had you so distracted my son? You are always quite punctual."

Sesshomaru felt unease enter in gut as he couldn't lie to his father but he didn't want to hear his mother go on a tirade about half-demons, smelling wolves, and Ethereal Humans. Suppressing the sigh that was building in his gut, "A band I like, The Young and Defiant, had an announcement to make about the future of the band. They're going into a Youki Cycle and will be on hiatus for the duration." He stated coolly. Touga nodded his head while Shayou watched her son with disapproval.

"Is that the band you're always listening to? Isn't the lead singer a InuHanyou?" His father asked, "I worry about that child. Most people tend to raise their children here in the lands. Hanyou or not."

"I don't think his mother is Inu." Sesshomaru commented quietly.

"Well alright, I'm elated that you have interests aside from your studies. Have you packed?"

"Yes father."

The family of three continued to eat in silence. When the meal was finished, the young lord returned to his rooms, full of suitcases and empty shelves. He glanced at the CD's he'd been gifted over the years but only one stood out. The band's first album, self-named in all its glory stood out amongst the many classical CD's people though befitting of his personality. The CD's were only for show, he owned all the band's music from iTunes. Popping his ear buds in, he relaxed on his bed and let the voice of a certain hanyou help him escape. He wanted to escape from the pain and angst he felt each day and this music was it. So, different yet so familiar, it spoke to him. Before he realized, it was time for lunch. Dining alone this time, he decided to call a schoolmate. He thought to himself that perhaps the youki could be called a friend as they'd known each other for quite some time.

"Hello?" The spider youki answered in a groggy tone.

"It's past noon, how are you asleep." Sesshomaru clipped.

"Maybe it's because I live in a time zone 8 hours behind you moron." Naraku answered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"My apologies, I'd assumed you'd arrive at school already."

"Nah it's alright or whatever. What did you want?" Sesshomaru could hear Naraku roll over in his bed.

"Just checking in about our living arrangements. Is Hiten on board as well?"

"Yeah, we were talking about it the other day, I'm actually leaving in about 7 hours for the airport. We're gonna meet up at another airport before heading out there."

"Nice of you to invite me." Sesshomaru answered a bit colder than he meant to.

"Sorry Ice princess, I know she's probably been running you ragged." Naraku then chuckled, "At least you'll be free for another few years."

"A few years is never enough." Sesshomaru sighed audibly.

"When are you leaving?" Naraku asked a bit more awake now.

"In about 16 hours. The time is at a standstill."

"Impatient princess." Naraku laughed heartedly, "Don't worry about it man, you'll be here sooner than you think. Then you'll start complaining about the students and how much they annoy you." Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile. Naraku and Hiten knew him very well, better than even his own mother did. They knew what he truly liked and disliked and could read him, even when he hid behind a stoic mask. It was very rare for a youki to befriend someone in the same cycles as them. Sesshomaru counted himself lucky. The two were humorous and loyal to a fault. It made school life much more interesting.

"Yeah, alright, get some sleep you monstrosity." Ending the call, Sesshomaru headed back to his room. Looking out of the window at the kingdom he would one day rule he couldn't help how he was feeling. He put his head phones in and played a song that helped him understand that feeling, _Reasons by The Young and Defiant_.

 _I never thought I'd be here,_

 _Standing in front of this crowd,_

 _Screaming fans looking up at me,_

 _While I look down._

Inuyasha's voice was rich and full of emotion as his voice sang the lyrics for the ballad.

 _Could I be anything more,_

 _Than lost_

 _Could I feel anything_

 _Besides hopeless,_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his favorite part of the song began, slow and sure.

 _So many responsibilities,_

 _I don't want to let you down,_

 _I'm not asking for a break,_

 _Just looking for my own~_

 _Reasons~~~!_

 _I just wanna sing this song,_

 _Do as I please,_

 _Do great as I move along!_

 _I wanna see your eyes,_

 _Looking up to me,_

 _Proud of who I've come to be_

 _Oh, please~_

 _Please~!_

The chorus spoke to Sesshomaru on so many levels. He never thought someone else in the world could know how he felt, even if the situations were different. The Young and Defiant with their band, and him with ruling his father's land. There was just so much responsibility and he just wanted his father to be proud of him, even though he'd never say it out loud. The young lord dozed off while listening to the band. Lord Touga closed the door to his son's rooms so that he could sleep peacefully, knowing the stress his mother would cause him should she see their son sleeping after a meal. Touga enjoyed moments like these as they were rare. When Sesshomaru behaved like the puppy he was.

()()()()()()()()()()

A mess could be seen as The Young and Defiant packed for their cycle. "I hate that I have to do this! It's not my fault I age like a demon, if it was up to be I'd age like a human! I hate school! Ugh!" Inuyasha shouted as he shot shoes into a suitcase. The half-demon was not excited about returning to school once more. At only 150 years old, he'd be required to do this around 4 more times before he'd finally be 200 and legally, in youki law, be of age. The same held true for his two bandmates, Kouga and Bankotsu. Bankotsu stretched, popping several joints.

"Dude just calm down, it's not that bad. At least we're gonna be roomies." Bankotsu said while he tried to tame his suit case that just refused to close. He sighed and just stared at the suitcase as if it would fix itself. "This is annoying."

"Did we have to choose the most expensive school?" Kouga asked, still messed up about their tuition costs. He was frugal by circumstance, still not use to their fame and use to scrapping by.

"It wasn't my idea, it was the managers. They think we'll be safer with all the security and how remote the school is." Bankotsu answered. "So, hopefully we won't get mobbed everywhere we go."

"I just wanna lie down and throw stuff." Inuyasha pouted.

"Soooo exactly what you're doing now." Bankotsu and Kouga laughed at Inuyasha's expense.

"Shut the fuck up asshats!" The trio began a war with all their clothes and shoes. Laughing and having fun like the best friends they were. Eventually they stopped and finished packing before heading out to grab a bit to eat. "I can't believe it's been 7 years' guys." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Our band has been so successful man. I hope it lasts a lifetime."

Kouga snorted, "A lifetime with you idiots is hell on Earth." It earned the wolf a few swings and swipes. The trio continued to eat in the restaurant. "I hope it'll be better this time around. I'm worried."

"Yeah, same. It kind of sucks that no matter how famous we get we're still a band of misfits." Bankotsu added sadly. "I'm hoping for something different. Hopefully we can come out on top and alive."

"Don't worry too much, we have each other and to be honest I'd love a break from our _adoring_ fans, right?" Inuyasha laughed, thinking about all the crazy stunts their fans had pulled to get a single word from them. Both demons and humans were crazy. He thought about the time he blew a kiss to a girl and she fainted on the spot, only to faint again when he was trying to help her. The human media went crazy calling it hanyou voodoo when really the girl couldn't stop holding her breath. Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm ready for a little break from all that insanity."

The band decided to have a jam session after lunch, Inuyasha as lead singer and on bass, Kouga on the drums, and Bankotsu on lead guitar. The trio usually rotated roles but publicly, Inuyasha was lead singer even though on some albums Kouga and Bankotsu take the lead. They began with a few covers of Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco. The sounds were rich and full of life. They didn't get many moments to just jam, usually it was scheduled and hard practice. They had to be perfect for their fans but here they were just the 3 misfits that just so happen to end up together and playing music.

"God damn that's so awesome." Bankotsu exclaimed.

Kouga laughed, "I think I'm tearing up, I missed this so much. Just us three."

"Don't be a baby! We can jam like this at school whenever we want. Just the three of us." Inuyasha beamed with happiness. The trio broke in to a fit of laughter, finding the good in their forced education.

Later that night, Inuyasha was resting in bed on his phone. He was going through his social media responding to what he wanted. The notifications were full of humans asking him and the band not to go, humans never really would understand the demonic education system. He barely understood it himself, it was a hard concept to grasp when you don't have all the time in the world to do so. Swiping up on all the open apps, he stared at the picture in the background of himself and his mother Izayoi. He began thinking of things better left forgotten and soon found himself without the ability to sleep. He grabbed a pen and paper and began writing. Whether the words on the paper would become a new song would be left up to the future Inuyasha. Thoughts filed away and emotionally drained he was finally able to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, he and his friends found themselves on a plane to their school Shikon Academy. A school built from a town and completely obscured with youki. It wouldn't be until late at night when they arrived and so they passed the time goofing around. "What kind of room are we staying in?" Kouga asked Bankotsu.

"It says that there's a gated community in the school for its most prestigious students. They're actual houses, I think that's where we'll be." Bankotsu answered.

"I would have been perfectly fine with a dorm with a few bunk beds and you guys." Kouga smiled.

"Aw, you're so clingy! Do you love us that much?" Inuyasha joked.

Kouga looked appalled for a moment before laughing and tossing some popcorn at the hanyou, "For whatever reason." The blush on his tan skin was clear and the other two occupants smiled joyfully at their partner in crime. Inuyasha's friends slept comfortably, unaware of the turmoil Inuyasha was currently feeling. He thought back to the worse times he's gone through a cycle and felt his gut wrench in fear. He shut his eyes tightly, he'd been alone that time. This time he had his friends behind him and the support of millions of fans. He smiled and settled down to sleep the rest of the plane ride.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru arrived at his final destination late at night in his private jet. When he stepped off the plane the limo was waiting. Black as night and just as silent. Sesshomaru was looking forward to a relaxing drive to his temporary home and sleeping off the jet lag. The limo driver got in and rolled down the window separating them, "My lord I must apologize on behalf of the school. A mistake was made in the scheduling and tonight you will have to share the limo. Is this a problem?"

Sesshomaru glared at the limo driver, "So long as I make it to my destination, I care not." The driver nodded before raising the window. Sesshomaru wanted to sigh but knew the driver would hear him. Soon enough a jet was landing. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the 3 occupants exited. He blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing what he saw. He watched them head towards the limo sleepy and yawning cutely. He repositioned himself away from the door to not be in their way. He couldn't believe they chose Shikon Academy. He began to straighten himself our before he realized what he was doing. He closed his eyes, relaxing, only opening them when the door opened and the trio entered.

"Man, that flight was rough." Kouga exclaimed while stretching. "Who's this guy?" Kouga stated roughly when he noticed Sesshomaru's presence.

"My apologies we hadn't expected you all to arrive at the same time." The limo driver apologized again.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Isle of the West." Sesshomaru stated stoic mask in place.

"That's pompous as hell, who the heck refers to themselves as a lord." Bank added, the sleep lines on his face ruining the effect.

"Dude shut the hell up, he's the prince of my country." Inuyasha whispered in a worried tone. "I apologize for my friend, Lord Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha added a bit louder, even though he'd known Sesshomaru could hear him. Sesshomaru's face gave away nothing he was feeling, but he wanted to smile. He was elated that _the_ Inuyasha knew who he was. He was even happier that the band would be attending his school.

"So, the prince of your country, is going to school here?" Kouga asked incredulous.

"Well, It's a really prestigious school, I'm not too surprised." Inuyasha answered, worried about offending the dog demon prince. He'd never been in the presence of royalty and he felt the weight of being a hanyou heavily as he met the demons gaze. "So, uh, I'm Inuyasha, this is Kouga, and Bankotsu. We're a band called The Young and Defiant. It'll be our first cycle at this school."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He nodded before closing his eyes, only to open them when they were only a few minutes away from the gates of the community. The car was quiet, but the roar of cheering was loud to the demons within. The limo driver stopped suddenly. Shouts and screams could be heard outside of the window. "Crap how'd they figure it out?" Bankotsu cursed with a bit of panic.

Inuyasha looked out the tinted windows as fans flocked the car. Kouga was smiling happily as they showed off wolf girl shirts, from a line of shirts Kouga created a while back. Sesshomaru watched as his peers acted like maniacs. "We're never gonna get a break." Inuyasha sighed, "I thought people here wouldn't be so eager to see us since we'll be here for a while."

"Yeah it's gonna be tough man." Kouga agreed.

The band watched the crowd with crest fallen faces as the reality that they might not get a break from their crazy fans dawned on them. Sesshomaru had had enough of the foolishness and opened the door. Something which the band protested greatly. Upon seeing the Lord Sesshomaru step from the car, the crowd grew silent. "That is enough. I've had a long and rough day and I am not pleased in the slightest." The silence was deafening. "Move out of the way. Now." Like the red sea, the crowd parted quickly. "Should any of you decide to bother them with your petty requests, you will be removed. Is that understood."

A "Yes lord Sesshomaru" Sounded throughout the crowd. Stepping back into the limo the band was shocked at what had just happened. The band had never seen their fans so quiet before. It was scary. The trio realized that, without a doubt, Lord Sesshomaru was terrifying. The limo pulling through the gates. Behind the guarded gates stood six houses, the largest belonging to the lord himself. The one on the furthest end would go to the trio.

The limo stopped at the Band's house before moving on, "Um, thanks for that." Inuyasha stated with his signature smile.

"Do not concern yourself. Goodnight." Sesshomaru said before the door was shut and the limo pulled to his home. Upon entering the large home, he was greeted by a too familiar face. "Naraku."

"Ice queen." The spider youki chuckled. "I stayed up all night waiting for you man, it's good to see you again."

"The sentiment is shared, is Hiten here?" He asked looking around for the thunder youki.

"Yeah, he's asleep upstairs though." The spider shrugged and headed to his room, "Your stuff is sitting in your room." He yawned adding, "see you in the morning." The sleepy spider demon walked up the stairs and into his bedroom while Sesshomaru followed suit.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning Sesshomaru woke to knocking on the door. It took him a moment to remember where he was and gather the strength to move his jet lagged body. By the time, he made in down the stairs, Naraku had already answered the door. "Is, um, is Lord Sesshomaru here?" A familiar voice asked. Naraku turned to him with an uncomfortable scowl, and let the small group in. "Uh, hi. I made this as thanks for dealing with the crowd yesterday. It gets really messy sometimes." Inuyasha said with a bit more confidence than yesterday.

Sesshomaru looked at the food held tightly in Inuyasha's hands then back to the trio. "Dude I told you there's no guarantee that he eats human food. This isn't even a youki gesture, it's so human it hurts." Kouga complained earning an elbow from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru took the container shocking the trio, "Feel free to come in." He said, heading to the kitchen.

"The Young and Defiant…" Naraku whispered. "That's who you are no way!" He exclaimed. "Dude, The Young and Defiant are in our house! They made you food! What the hell?" The other four simply watched Naraku piece everything together. Sesshomaru suppressed the eyeroll that was coming. Naraku wasn't as much of a fan as he had become but he didn't need to know that. "Where's Hiten? He's gonna flip too!" Naraku said as he dashed upstairs.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked unintentionally cold.

"We don't really know much about the school, and you're the first person we met here. So, we thought maybe you could clue us in?" Bankotsu answered while playing with his fingers and avoiding the cold gaze.

Sesshomaru began to explain and answer their many questions. Hiten and Naraku arrived as he finished another question. "Is the ice princess scaring them away?" Hiten's question could be heard down the hall. "Hey! I'm a pretty-big fan of you guys. How's it going?" The thunder youkai's face was joyful, even with the jet lag. "Nice to meet you all, the name's Hiten, thunder youkai of the southern islands. The band reciprocated. "I tried to get you guys to play at my birthday but they said you don't do private shows. That sucks!"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of our fans, now would it?" Bankotsu laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it's just one of our things. We want all fans to have a chance to see us in action, which is why some tickets are pricy and some aren't. We want everyone to be happy." Kouga added before the trio was laughing amongst themselves.

"Do you wanna grab lunch with us? We could show you around the town." Hiten threw out as he grabbed his shoes.

"Sure!" Kouga answered after sharing glances with his bandmates.

"Are you gonna get dressed ice princess, or are you gonna stand there and be pretty." Hiten shot towards Sesshomaru. Instead of commenting, he made his way to his room, tying his hair up before showering because he didn't have time to wash it. When he returned, several swallows could be heard. Hair tied in a messy bun, slacks, and a silk button up with the sleeved rolled, Sesshomaru looked like a walking ad. His markings stood out on his alabaster skin and his molten eyes were sharp.

"Alright let's go!" Hiten threw a pair of keys at Sesshomaru who caught them without looking over. The group of six piled into a limo that took them into town. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to watch the band and they were glued to the windows watching the town pass by. There were many students milling about, their eyes caught the sight of the limo and they began to follow. The limo stopped and allowed the group to exit. Sesshomaru exited first causing the crowd that gathered to back away. He glared at the crowd which made them move even further away. When Naraku emerged, a cold red gaze was fixed on the crowd sending shivers down their spines. Hiten exited and stretched, sparks were sent out frying phones and burning the crowd who moved away further. When the band exited, they were a bit worried about the crowd and how silent they were. They looked at the three alpha youki and felt what the crowd was feeling. They looked so unapproachable when less than 30min they were joking around with each other. Walking in Naraku led them to a table set far from the windows where people were too afraid to enter in fear of angering the occupants. There were already a group of people sat there. Naraku introduced a woman as his intended, her name was Kikyo Higurashi. Next to her sat her younger twin sister Kagome, and then Kagura. The demonesses looked as the three males did. Cold and untouchable. Except Kagome, she was staring at Inuyasha curiously.

When the group sat down and the final introductions were made, a slap could be heard. Inuyasha's face was scrunched in anger and Kagome's hand sporting a large red mark. It would bruise for sure. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry I just wanted to…" Kagome tried to explain.

"Do I look like a damn petting zoo to you!?" Inuyasha was furious. He hated when people touched his ears. They were thin and easily damaged, not to mention the fact that they have more nerve endings than most ears in the world.

"I've just…never met a hanyou before…I'm sorry." Kagome apologized politely.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "That was harsh. Normally hanyou are disgusting to look at, but your parents did well."

That was all it took before Inuyasha simply stood up and walked off. The group watched as he left the restaurant and headed down the street, the crowd following him. Bankotsu and Kouga started to go after him before Kouga stopped and turned. "If you ever say anything to him again, I'll tear you to shreds, and trust me dear, I'll enjoy it." The crowd ran after the trio down the street.

Sesshomaru was sitting with carefully concealed anger. It wasn't his feeling towards Inuyasha as his favorite singer, but a feeling of duty to his people. Inuyasha looked like most hanyou that were raised on the isle, nothing extraordinary about that. Usually, however, they had tails instead of ears. He idly thought about whether Inuyasha had a tail as well. Some human-demon mixes just weren't meant to be. Like insects, and birds. They were just too different. Even many demon-demon mixes weren't meant to be. Like horses and rabbits. Sesshomaru fixed his cold gaze on Kikyo, a soul snatcher. She wasn't a youki she was just a demon. Depending on the state of mind a soul snatcher either drained a bit of energy from the soul and released it to the afterlife or they devoured it completely. The royal family was known for their pure hearts. He could see it in Kagome, but Kikyo was another story. "I would appreciate your silence when in regards to those who come from my lands. Be they human or otherwise. The last thing I would want to do is start a war because of how tactless you are." He stated coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I had no idea your kind cared so much for them. Hanyou I mean." Kikyo was testing him. His patience.

"I can assure you, we do very much, and to insult one of my kind is an insult to this Sesshomaru himself. Bite your tongue or I'll rip in from your mouth." His face, still as stone, the air about him cold as night, Sesshomaru would do just as he said. Kikyo looked away in submission and Sesshomaru looked towards the door curious about whether the band would be okay.

()()()()()()()()()()

Running down the street, Inuyasha dodged his fans trying to get away as quick as his demonic blood would allow. He soon began all out sprinting to get away from his crazy fans. He found himself near the edge of the town, away from the main school buildings. "Goddamnit, where the hell am I?" He began to walk around aimlessly before he jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings to get a better look around. That's when he saw someone. He had a combo of orange and green hair, markings on his face and sharp features. He was soon joined by another person, they were twins! Inuyasha slowly descended from his perch, "Hey, um, could you tell me where I am?"

The twins looked at each other, then blinked at Inuyasha. "You're…" The one with mostly green hair started.

"You're Inuyasha." The two stated together. "No way!"

Inuyasha smiled, "The one and only I guess. It's nice to meet you two."

"Roku it's him! It's the Inuyasha! He came to our school! _Our_ school!" The mostly orange twin shouted. That's when Inuyasha noticed the scent of the two. They were hanyou, his eyes widened. "Do you want to come in for a bit, while we figure out where you need to go?"

"You guys aren't going to kidnap me, are you?" Inuyasha joked.

"So, you met your fans already?" Dai laughed happily. "I can't believe you chose this school, of all schools out there."

Inuyasha ended up having lunch with the hanyou in their small housing complex. There were two small rooms, living room, dining room, and a kitchen. The garage was used as a workshop for the twins and the basement was an entertainment area. Roku was a master in the kitchen and soon there were piping hot plates in front of everyone. Inuyasha enjoyed the quips he and the twins threw back and forth, he'd never been around other hanyou too much. He didn't realize how comfortable it was. The group laughed and told stories then Inuyasha played video games with the twins who happily high fived when they kicked his ass, only for him to call rematch once more. Before he realized it, he'd spent the whole evening with the hanyou and invited them to his house for dinner to thank them for their hospitality. They'd figured out where Inuyasha needed to be after being told they were staying near the Ice lord and his gang.

While Inuyasha had been having a good time out with new friends, Bankotsu and Kouga were panicking. Their shock in the restaurant lasted a bit too long and now they were stuck without any clue how to find Inuyasha. He wasn't answering his phone and the bandmates were worried that maybe someone had tried to kidnap him again and this time they succeeded. After hours of looking for him they headed back to their house, telling themselves that Inuyasha was strong enough to take care of himself. A knock on the door had the two scrambling, thinking it was Inuyasha. They were met with the three youki that lived down the street. Not wanting to associate with them because of the company they keep, Kouga slammed the door in Naraku's face just as he was about to speak.

The pair standing behind him had never seen someone be so boldly rude to Naraku before. The spider demon was at a loss for words, brain unable to process that someone had just slammed the door in his face. Naraku took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock once more. A loud, "Fuck off!" was heard clearly and tipped the spider over the edge.

He kicked the door in swiftly and had Kouga in his arms in an instant, "I came here to apologize to Inuyasha and I'm met with this rudeness."

Kouga sneered and snarled trying to free himself from Naraku's grip. "Let me go you fucker!" Naraku made a mistake in shifting his body. It gave Kouga enough wiggle room to lift his leg and kick with only a fraction of the force he possessed. He heard a crack and Naraku released him and fell to his knees while clutching his abdomen. Pissed as hell and while Naraku was still in shock, Kouga punched with all his strength; Effectively collapsing the spider. Kouga shook his hand and let out a shuddered breath.

Naraku groaned on the ground confused, "Goddamnit. What?"

Hiten started laughing at him, "Aw shit, you got dropped. Maybe now you know better than to go breaking down doors and demanding shit." He was in tears laughing at his friend who coughed a little blood from his position on the ground.

Naraku rolled onto his side and glared at Kouga, "No fucking way you hit me that hard."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "You wanna test me again. Touch me like you own me again, and I promise I'll actually kick you." He went to stand next to Bankotsu, who had grabbed his Banryuu.

The two bandmates stood looming over the spider. Naraku's eyes widened when he saw just how blank Bankotsu's face was. As if he'd kill him with no remorse, just a like a demon. He and the others noticed a new detail on his forehead. A purple four-point star. "You and yours will not disrespect my friends again. Because of them we have no fucking clue where Inuyasha is. He could be hurt or worse. I thought we could all be pals but I guess not if you keep that kind of company and you're paying for that fucking door. I've fought countless demons stronger than you, and I've never lost. I don't mind adding you to Banryuu's list."

"I think he cracked my skeleton." Naraku stated as he began to stand. Blood leaving his nose and mouth and shifting could be heard as his body repaired itself. "Strong enough to crack my skeleton without using all his strength." Naraku muttered to himself before looking dead at Kouga and grinning deviously, "I like it." He dusted himself off and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Cub, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Naraku chuckled making Kouga uneasy. "My fiancé and her sister come from a country where hanyou are forbidden, if anyone of their citizens is caught associating with a human they are killed. It's a taboo. I was going to explain that to Inuyasha before you rudely slammed the door. They usually only mate within their kind. In our case, it's political." Naraku sighed as he felt the last few cracks heal. He stretched to assess how well the process had gone.

"Does Inuyasha know his way back?" Sesshomaru asked, speaking for the first time since this all started.

"Puppy's smart, but the puppy could get into trouble." Bankotsu stated calmly, lowering his Banryuu. "I'm going try calling him again." While Bankotsu tried to call Inuyasha again, Naraku assessed the damage done to the door under the watchful eyes of Kouga while Hiten examined Banryuu, which was leaning against a wall. He tried to lift it but was surprised it weighed much more than what he was ready for. He grunted under the strain and fell backwards with it on top of him. Sesshomaru had to help his struggling friend manage the weapon.

"You sure do pack a punch cub." Naraku chuckled again as he watched his friends.

"Piss off." Kouga ground out.

"So, why the drums?" Naraku asked changing the topic. This threw Kouga off as he chewed his lip thinking about whether he wanted to answer. He decided not to and just ignored Naraku completely. "I think you like them because they're loud, right cub?" There was a dark glint in his ruby eyes as he looked Kouga up and down, "I can make you louder." Kouga stood stock still, wondering who in their right mind hit on someone after getting their ass handed to them.

"Dude, you have a fiancé, she's a bitch but she's yours." Kouga stammered. He'd known the demon for a few hours, decked him, and was now being hit on.

"Not by choice cub. Still trying to find a way out of that actually." Naraku smiled, "I'd much rather mate someone of my choosing."

Kouga used his hand to cover his blush when a loud, "What the hell?" from a certain missing hanyou was heard from the broken door way.

Kouga shoved Naraku out of the way to latch onto his friend and hold him closely. "We were so worried about you!" Then he pinched the hanyou's cheek, "You can't just run off and disappear like that! What's wrong with you?"

"Wow, sorry, I met some new friends is all." Inuyasha reassured Kouga.

Bankotsu hurled himself at the two, knocking them all to the ground. "Inuyasha you idiot! Don't run off like that again!" Bankotsu was relieved to see his hanyou companion once again. "Dude, Kouga kicked the spider guy and punch him in the face. I ended up grabbing Banryuu ready to slice his head from his should…" Bankotsu looked up at the two hanyou watching him and his bandmates. "The fuck?"

"They're my new friends. They go to this school." Inuyasha said happily. "I ended up at their house and we hung out and had lunch together. I invited them over for dinner. The chefs will be here, tonight right?"

Kouga and Bankotsu sighed, only Inuyasha could run away and make friends so quickly. "We're really big fans!" Roku said after introductions were made. "Um, Kouga…I wanted to ask…um…why you play the drums…your voice is really amazing too…and the way you play guitar…but you play drums so much so I thought maybe….it was your favorite." Roku was looking away as he blushed a bit and stumbled over his words.

Much to Naraku's annoyance, Kouga gave him a large grin, and answered. "It actually is my favorite; my dad plays the drums as a hobby and I've always been into it to be honest. I only started playing guitar and singing after I met these two. Hey, I really like your hair, it's really cool. Is it natural?" Roku's blush became deeper and he nodded as one of his idols complemented him. Naraku only glared a bit. Not understanding why Kouga was ignoring him in favor of the unknown hanyou.

Bankotsu lifted Banryuu like a feather after seeing how the two demons were struggling with it. He twirled it a bit making it look weightless. "It's cursed with the souls of all the demons it's killed. I'm human so it's weighs nothing to me."

"Oh wow! The craftsmanship on that is amazing! You must take really good care of it for it to look so good!" Dai exclaimed.

"Hey, since the chefs aren't here I'll go get started on dinner okay? Any requests?" Inuyasha asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Human food!" The twins shouted, "If I'm gonna have to eat demon food for the next few years please grant us this request."

"It's really hard to get human ingredients around here." Dai sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Inuyasha chuckled happily.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up I want to talk to you." Naraku followed Inuyasha into the kitchen to apologize for his fiancé. Inuyasha enlisted him as his assistant and had him chop the many vegetables that needed to go into the beef stew he was making. Naraku had never tried beef stew before and was curious as to what the human food would taste like. "Does Kouga like food made this way?" He questioned the hanyou at the stove.

"Yeah, he likes the beef stew but usually he eats the meat raw being a wolf and all. It's why I only chopped up that meat over there, I'll just throw it in for him at the end." Inuyasha answered before tasting the stew. Naraku sat on the counter and watched hanyou work. He was entranced when he started singing to himself, a familiar tune from the cartoons his youngest sister enjoyed.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _Like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that its true_

' _cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special?_

When Inuyasha returned from his trance Naraku gave some applause causing him to stiffen as he hadn't really realized he began to sang. "It's a habit. So, quick question if you don't mind."

"Shoot." Naraku said while playing with some utensils.

"Why are you guys hanging out with us? I mean, I don't mind but…I don't really peg you all the type to hang out with a bunch of misfits." Inuyasha said while stirring.

"I actually don't know. We don't really care too much that your famous. We like your music but it's not like we know you enough to be obsessed like some people. Sesshomaru likes your music the most I guess. Maybe that's why he didn't make you walk or he was just annoyed and ready to go to the house. He's the unkindest demon I know to be honest." Naraku never really considered his friendship with the others or why they hovered around the trio.

"Oh, well it's nice hanging out with you guys, just kind of stressful meeting…new people." Inuyasha sighed while grabbing bowels and setting the table. "What did you do to make Kouga attack you?"

"He slammed the door in my face and told me to fuck off and it really pissed me off. I ended up grabbing him and he kicked me hard enough to crack my fucking skeleton dude." Naraku rubbed his midsection remembering how much it'd hurt to be kicked by the wolf with a grin.

"That's wolf boy for ya. If he'd really meant to hurt you there'd be a Naraku sized hole and crater, right out the door. I'd never tell him this but Kouga can kick some serious ass. All that training he had to go…" Inuyasha stopped himself before he gave away his friends' business. "Hey everyone! Food!" He shouted, dropping the whole conversation.

Inuyasha set the raw meat in the middle of the table. Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Dai, and Roku said a small prayer before digging in. "It's so good." Dai exclaimed.

"Wow he does something right." Roku mocked earning the middle finger from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha if you weren't in the band you could definitely make it as a chef." Kouga added while dipping the raw meat in the stew. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Bankotsu were tucking the food away fast as the others at the table stared. The remaining youki at the table merely looked at the stew as if were some foreign creature. Naraku watched as Kouga ate happily and tried a spoonful.

His eyes widened and he ate with as must enthusiasm as the others, receiving questionable stares from his friends. Hiten tried some and was shocked, literally. He accidently sent out a mini spark of sorts, causing the occupants at the table to jump a bit. "It's really good. Does all human food taste like this? It's like the flavor is _in_ the meat!" Naraku felt similar, thinking back to in the kitchen and how unnecessary everything Inuyasha was doing seemed to be.

Sesshomaru was reluctant, but finally gave in. His mouth was met with warm and flavorful meat, and several spices for his tongue to dissect. It was so different from what youki ate he didn't know what to make of it. The one thing he did know was that after he finished the first bowl, he wanted more. He didn't know how to go about getting it. There weren't any servants here so he couldn't tell them to refill his bowl. "Does anyone want seconds?" Inuyasha asked the group, pleased that they enjoyed the food.

"Ugh man I'm gonna need thirds and fourths!" Kouga laughed.

"Same~!" Bankotsu agreed.

"Alright I'll bring the pot out for everyone." Inuyasha was delighted they enjoyed his food as usual. It was a recipe his human grandmother had taught him, it was as older than he and his friends combined. The group ate and chatted for hours before anyone decided they had to return home. School would start on Monday and it was only Friday. They had a few more days to get settled. The first to leave were the twins, taking left over stew with them after exchanging phone numbers, they promised to call Inuyasha later to hang out. Kouga soon began nodding off from the food and was sent to bed before he passed out somewhere and was too heavy to move. He became a literal boulder when he slept. Hiten had a meeting in the early morning and Naraku's interest was fast asleep upstairs. The duo left together leaving only Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Bankotsu took his Banryuu upstairs to polish and get ready for bed while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hashed it out.

"So, how big of a fan are you exactly?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the question. "Naraku told me you guys are fans. Why'd you pretend not to know us?"

"Because I do not know you. I introduced myself and you followed suit. I know nothing about you besides you're a musician…and a fantastic cook." Sesshomaru stated simply. "You let me introduce myself even though you knew who I was."

"I knew you by name, not by face." Inuyasha explained, "I asked Naraku this but I wanna ask you too. Why are you hanging out with us? Isn't it beneath a prince to hang out with a ragtag group of misfits?"

This actually made Sesshomaru want to laugh out loud, "Do you not see my own rag tag group of misfits, as you say? I stay because I enjoy your music and I would like to know you all as well. It is very rare that something peaks my interest. Your band is one of them."

"Well, I just thought because I'm a shiro InuHanyou it'd be a problem for you." Inuyasha stated a bit embarrassed.

"It is of no concern to me. I do not share my mother's beliefs about hanyou. My father has even expressed worry about you traveling the world without guards from our clan because of how young you are." Inuyasha's eyes grew twice as large.

"The king of the isle…is worried about me?" Inuyasha felt strange.

"You weren't raised on the isle. You know nothing of our customs or culture. The kingdom keeps track of all shiro Inu, hanyou or otherwise. You just popped up one day as a musician and you were added to the registry and citizenship. You would have been better off had you been raised on the isle. Shiro Inu are pack demons, and while individuals may have their opinions, you would've been safe." Sesshomaru took a sip of water. He wasn't use to speaking as much he had been recently.

"Yeah, I really don't know much besides what I am. My mother made sure I could speak the language but aside from the little research I've done, I'm pretty lost but I'd love to visit one day." Inuyasha was enjoying his conversation with Sesshomaru. He didn't seem so scary when he started talking, his wording was stiff but that's probably because it isn't his first language, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"There is something I want to ask you and it might be a bit too personal." Sesshomaru said suddenly very serious. Inuyasha eyed him curiously. "Do you…have a tail?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Why?"

"Your ears are rare. Most shiro InuHanyou have tails instead or both." Sesshomaru answered factually.

"Well, yeah, but I have a necklace to help hide it." Inuyasha fingered the beads and fangs around his neck. "It's hard to deal with usually."

"I could imagine with screaming fans and crowds the last thing you'd want, is for them to step on part of your spine." Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

"You have no idea, when I was a little kid, kids thought it was funny to do it on purpose. With the necklace, I had to learn how to walk all over again, cause tails and balance and shit."

"Well, I must take my leave. This time has been enjoyable. If you would like we can meet tomorrow and I can teach you about the isle." Sesshomaru wasn't so sure why he added the last part but the lights that danced in Inuyasha's eyes after it was said made it worth it.

"Of course, give me your number and I'll text you." Inuyasha gave his famous fanged smile. After exchanging numbers, Inuyasha walked Sesshomaru to the door.

Inuyasha sighed and headed to his room. At the top of the steps Bankotsu was waiting with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "So, when's the wedding?" Inuyasha balked at the question. "Getting digits from a prince, Inuyasha you fiend. You do know he's probably never had sex, never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Royals are usually pretty sheltered to be honest."

"It isn't like that." Inuyasha shoved him a bit.

"Dude, he literally used the Isle to get to see you tomorrow. Why offer if he wasn't interested?" Bankotsu couldn't believe how naïve his friend was being. "He asked you a personal question which means he's been thinking about you. He spoke about you to his father. He said he was interested in the band. If he was interested in all of us, he wouldn't be watching you so closely. He's a predator puppy, and you're the prey."

Inuyasha hadn't noticed any of that and just thought the dog prince was being nice because he's a fan. He hadn't read into it as much as Bankotsu did. If anything, it weirded him out a bit. It was unusual to him, for someone like Sesshomaru to show any interest in the band and him especially. "I mean but at least he's subtle, Naraku's a train wreck. Notice how he started calling Kouga cub? He must get off on getting his ass kicked. Kouga's gonna rip him a new one." Bankotsu was having a ball, he loved all the new developments that occurred over the past few days.

Inuyasha went to bed that night thinking of the youki that wanted to teach him about the Isle of the West. He didn't really know much about the Isle as he wasn't raised there. He found himself looking at his background photo again, like he did every night. "Mama I'm confused." He stated before sleep claimed another victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the guest who pointed out that this chapter was missing! I was with my japanese exchange friends when it happened so it was really dramatic when all of a sudden I checked and was like, "え！？なんで？何をした？どやってから？" And they were all, "え！？大丈夫!?" It was a crazy funny moment. Luckily I have my computer with me today so quick fix, :D. To le guest, "ありがとうございました！" I would've never known, I usually only read 3-4 chapter's back unless theres a reference from an earlier chapter in my notes.

update: 05/22/2017

* * *

The morning after was quick. The band turned the garage into their new practice area for an afternoon jam session. Kouga was lead vocals this time around with Inuyasha on drums and Bankotsu playing lead guitar. "What should we play?" Kouga asked.

"Let's do something by the Chainsmokers." Bankotsu suggested.

"Sorry but uh, no. " Inuyasha shut down. "Let's do some rnb. Kouga's voice is good with that."

"How about We Can Make Love by SoMo?" Kouga suggested

"We'll need the sound board for that one. We should all sing, like karaoke." Bankotsu laughed.

"Dude, boy band style? You're on!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily.

When everything was set up and the song started Bankotsu started with the firs verse.

" _I can be tender, I can be rough,_

 _I can do anything you care for,_

 _Everything above,_

 _Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body,_

 _Kiss your favorite spot_ ," Inuyasha shoved Bankotsu aside and continued on to the next part of the song. Down the street, the bass of the speakers could be heard by strong Shiro Inu ears. He decided to head over, Naraku following him out of the door with an idea about where he was headed. They arrived as Kouga took on the chorus,

" _So we can make love_

 _Or we can just fuck_

 _We can get romantic, dirty dancing_

 _Feel my hands until the sun comes up_ "

The two demons stopped outside of the garage where other people from their small community had gathered. They stood listening to the boys sing together. When they reached the chorus once more the crowd visible swooned as Kouga carried the notes with perfectly even grace. "I wanna hear my name in that voice fuck."

The trio sang the second part of the chorus together before bursting into laughs and giggles. "Dude let's do Ride!" Kouga laughed loudly.

"Okay but you have the chorus!" Inuyasha laughed just as loud.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah

Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah oh

Whoa, oh, oh, yeah yeah"

"Was that Bankotsu? Holy fuck." Hiten said descending from the air.

"Take off those heels, lay on my bed  
Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair  
Poison in our veins, but we don't even care  
Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare  
Everybody wonders where we run off to  
My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue  
Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two  
The fevers f***ing running, feel the heat between us two!"

"Goddamn Inuyasha has a voice that could melt glaciers." A person in the crowd commented as the hanyou sang.

A shout of "Do it Kouga!" was heard before Kouga's strong voice was heard through the garage door.

" _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_

 _On you lady, all night, all night!_

 _I'm gonna take care of your body,_

 _I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

 _Getting hotter, make it softer,_

 _Feel your chest on top of me._

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_

 _I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby_

 _On you lady, all night, all night!_

 _I'm gon' make you feel that loving,_

 _Getting weak all in your knees._

 _Kiss your body from the tip-top,_

 _All the way down to your feet!"_

Kouga's voice continues in that strong clear voice, going straight to Naraku's dick. Bankotsu took on the next part as brilliantly as Kouga did the chorus. _  
"Whoa, and we can go slow,_

 _Yeah, we can go slow, oh, oh, oh_

 _Lay on your back, you like it right there_

 _Don't have to say it twice_

 _Love, there's nothing here to fear_

 _Taking it back, back to where it's clear_

 _Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_ "

Kouga started the chorus again leaving the youki standing outside to wonder why they didn't sing together more often. They'd probably be even more popular than they are now. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he heard how their voices were blending together and he realized they had done this before on a few albums. The trio's singing voices just sounded similar to one another so they could probably pull off being the same person.

"La, la, whoa, yeah," Kouga's voice continued before Inuyasha sang the bridge with the other two singing the background vocals,

" _Sun's coming up, oh_

 _You're on my side, oh_

 _I rub your thighs, oh_

 _You look in my eyes, oh_

 _And I just see the skies (See the skies)_

 _I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,_

 _I'm just coming down from this!_ "

In the final chorus, the three were singing at the same time but different parts making it sound studio edited and slashed together. He'd never heard a band do something like this so well. "I have something for Kouga to ride and Imma put that mouth to serious work."

The crowd outside began clapping and cheering. The band looked at the garage door with red faces. Bankotsu lifted the garage door and was greeted by several beautiful youki along with the familiar ones. "Damn cub, I wanna see what we can do with that mouth."

Kouga scowled and Inuyasha noticed the look of utter disgust that came afterword. He noticed how Kouga took a step back as Naraku approached. "Kouga, can you help me move the rest of the equipment back to the basement?" He asked, helping his friend away from the demon that was making him uncomfortable. When they were safely in the basement, unheard and unseen, Inuyasha pulled Kouga into a tight hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kouga scratched the back of his head. "Why the hell is he bothering me? I would've thought he'd wanna gut me after I kicked his ass."

"Masochist?" Inuyasha threw out while organizing boxes.

"Be serious Yasha." Kouga looked pleadingly at his friend.

They headed back upstairs when Inuyasha stopped Kouga, holding the slightly taller males face in his hands, he kissed him, "Everything's gonna be okay. I'll take care of you, okay? I know it's freaking you out I'll make him stop. Kick his ass again if necessary." Kouga nodded and kissed him back before they went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to them, three youki had been watching, waiting in the living room away from the youki higher ups that were outside. A red eyed spider's face scrunched in annoyance. "Okay everyone, we're done please leave." They went into the house and locked up. "We have to find a place to practice, it's kinda difficult to do it with people hanging all over us."

"We could ask the twins if they knew a place." Bankotsu threw into the suggestion box. They headed to the kitchen, nearly losing it when they saw the three youki lords relaxing in their living room as if they didn't have a home of their own.

"Why are you here?" Bankotsu asked.

"I thought we were friends!" Hiten smirked.

"We heard you singing." Sesshomaru added while flipping through his phone.

"They're not fans anymore, they're stalkers." Kouga chuckled.

"You sang the second album." Sesshomaru said looking pointedly at Kouga.

"Oh, uh…how'd you know?" Kouga scratched his head.

"You're singing voices are similar but there are differences. I don't think Inuyasha can hold high notes as well as you do. Perhaps it's because you're a wolf." Sesshomaru analyzed the different sounds of each bandmate. The group was soon talking about random things. Inuyasha and Kouga sat on the loveseat while Sesshomaru sat in the arm chair, and Bankotsu, Hiten, and Naraku were settled on the sofa. Kouga was leaning comfortable on his friend and Naraku watched a bit upset. They seemed closer than he wanted them to be. 7 years is a long time to not show any interest in a person, and there was no telling how long they'd actually known each other. Both were attractive, there was no reason for them not to have at least slept together. Naraku was so focused he didn't realized how he'd been staring. They left a bit after that because the band would be running errands for the better part of the day.

"I'm annoyed," Naraku said to no one.

"Why? 'cause wolfies not interested?" Hiten teased. Naraku said nothing. He was use to getting what and who he wanted with just a few words. He thought about the kiss he and Inuyasha shared. In was too tender to be familial.

"I'm a prince he should be begging at my fucking feet." Naraku snarled, enraged the more he thought about it.

"Calm your shit. Maybe if you didn't hoot and holler at him like he's some slut on the street he'd have something to say." Hiten chastised.

"Fuck that, he'll be mind before school starts. I'll have the cub begging at my feet. Bet on it." Naraku was very sure of himself. He and Hiten placed a bet for half a million dollars, and Hiten became that much richer.

()()()()()()()()()()

When school started, there was a large commotion. The principle made a statement about the band attending the school and said anyone whilst on school grounds caught demanding autographs or taking photos of them would be expelled effective immediately. The school promoted their dedication to providing an educational environment for all students and felt as though the students fame would distract from that. Sesshomaru was happy to see that he and Inuyasha had an overlapping class. It was an anatomy and physiology class. One the first day when Sesshomaru walked in he sat in the back and there were at least two desks separating him from other students. When Inuyasha walked in the class became quiet, and everyone stared at him. Some were waving and gesturing towards empty seats near them others were glaring dangerously. When he saw Sesshomaru's familiar face, he was quick to take the seat next to him. The class stared in disbelief as a hanyou, no matter how famous, had the audacity to sit next to the icy lord. A few things in some of the girls snapped when Sesshomaru turned and started talking to the hanyou. Many had been trying to get the attention of the lord since they first laid eyes on him. When Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru he sighed in relief, most of his classes were shared with either Kouga, Bankotsu, or both.

"How old are you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru cool voice inquired.

"150. You?"

"180."

"So only one more after this huh?" Inuyasha smiled. "You're pretty old."

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow giving a small smirk at the childish statement.

Inuyasha was going to retort but the teacher had begun the class.

The first 3 weeks of class went by without incident. The students gradually became accustomed to the band being there and each of them had met several new friends. They hadn't known the school had as many different types of demons before they'd come. Inuyasha even met a few more hanyou. During lunch, he was mostly on his own because Bankotsu and Kouga had class. He made due. In his magic history class, he'd met two ethereal humans named Miroku and Sango. Miroku had a void in his hand he had to cover with holy beads and Sango was gifted with a ridiculous amount of strength, which was shown during sports seasons. The three ate lunch together daily and he reluctantly accepted the fact that Kagome was one of their friends after hearing that school was the only way she'd ever be able to see them because of their humanity. She apologized again and Inuyasha found that they got along to an extent. They often argued catching the attention of the surrounding students but many said they argued like an old married couple. Inuyasha was becoming very accustomed to life at school and he was very happy it was so different this time around. It was when the school announced a ball, and invited the parents of the students that everything really changed and life became difficult.

()()()()()()()()()()

The band were at home when the announcement was delivered across the campus. The announcer stated the ball was a formality and that parents, if they desired, were shown around the campus if they had not previously visited. They also ate dinner with the principal. The parents were invited for a week where several meetings took place. They were even able to see up close how their students were doing in their classes. One thing no one was prepared for was the first day when several kings and queens arrived. Two of which, belonged to Sesshomaru. A limo, dark as night was allowed into the gated community along with several security officers. The Lord Touga exited, extending his hand to his ever-cold mate, who was upset she was made to visit her only son's school. The head of the Isle of the West's security gave a few short raps to the door. All of them were stunned when no one answered. The principal was given a curious look from the dog lord. Lord Touga extended his youki to find that Sesshomaru wasn't in his temporary home, but down the street. Much to everyone's surprise the dog lord began to walk down the street, shocking his staff as they scrambled to follow. A strong beat was heard as it vibrated through the ground from the house of the band. Inuyasha's rendition of Light 'Em Up rang throughout the small neighborhood.

The Lady Shayou did nothing to mask her disgust at what she considered pointless noise. As they approached Sesshomaru could be seen in the garage, with a smile on his face. His two companions were throwing each other around in a circle gleefully. The person that caught Lord Touga's interest was the young Hanyou whom stood in front of the young wolf playing the drums, singing happily and watching the foolish behavior. It'd been a long time since he'd seen his son smile as he was now. Touga, using his immense youki, concealed his presence along with the rest of the youki that followed so he could watch his son have fun. Inuyasha began singing Cough Syrup and the two youki princes grabbed Sesshomaru to pull them into their dancing group. Touga couldn't help but laugh at how awkward his son was. The young hanyou eventually grabbed his hands and helped him find the beat. It was then he noticed how incredulous Shayou was looking. Disapproval written clearly on her face. Touga wondered who this hanyou was to have become so familiar with his son. His son was known to be cold and unforgiving just as his mother was. When the song ended the group of young men burst into laughter at the expense of his son, who had trouble even with the hanyou's assistance. Sesshomaru had very many skills but dancing had not been something he could master, as of yet. "It is great to see my son has friends he is able to have fun with." None had ever before seen Sesshomaru stiffen as he had when he heard his father's voice.

Sesshomaru turned and bowed as proper in his home country. Inuyasha followed suit as well as Kouga, Naraku, and Hiten. Bankotsu just stood dumbfounded by what was going on. "It is nice to see you again father." Sesshomaru said even more stiffly. He then turned and bowed to his mother but not as low as he had done to his father. "Mother." Inuyasha couldn't believe how coldly he'd said that. As if mother was an insult. The rest of the group watched the exchange quietly.

"We were surprised you weren't at your home Sesshomaru. Would you be so kind as to introduce us to your friends?" Lord Touga asked with a wide smile. He seemed so different from Sesshomaru that the group could only stare at the lord.

"This is Naraku, prince of the spider kingdom in Ishvaran, Hiten, prince of the Arcand Skies in the Grey Sea's Southern Islands, and Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga, they're the band The Young and Defiant." Sesshomaru stated cold and factual. Giving way for no emotion to enter his voice.

"Ah, so you're the young group that my son likes so much and you're the hanyou that has my people losing their common sense." Lord Touga laughed loudly, "They've been begging me to force you to come to the Isle."

If his tail was released, he felt like it'd be wagging. He liked the Lord of the Isle. He was approachable, even though his youkai whispered in the back of his mind to be wary. "I'd be happy to schedule a tour all over the Isle." Inuyasha's smile matched the Lord's and Sesshomaru wondered how Inuyasha managed to become so close with the Lord so quickly. He couldn't help the pang of jealously as he watched Inuyasha communicate with his father effortlessly.

"Sesshomaru tends not to contact his mother and I whilst here at school, I didn't even know you three were here." Lord Touga addressed the other band members. "You have a beautiful gift Inuyasha. I must ask you and your band to perform at the castles Winter Rite's."

Inuyasha laughed nervously before looking around at all the InuYouki guards and the Lord and Lady, embarrassed about what he was about to ask. He looked over at Sesshomaru who's presence calmed him a bit, "What's the Winter Rite's?" A few gasps could be heard from the guards and a rude, cold, laugh from the Lady Shayou.

"Oh, you must forgive me Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had informed me prior that you were not raised on the Isle and for that I do apologize. The Winter Rite's is a series of ceremonies. Many young youki and hanyou celebrate either their 50th or 100th year, others celebrate their 150th, and the rest celebrate their 200th. There are several rites of passage that they must go through. It's quite exciting. I hope you will join us. I am unsure as to how old you are though."

"He's 150." Sesshomaru stated coming to stand closer to his father to ease what he could now sense as nervousness from Inuyasha.

The Inu no Taisho's eyed widened happily. "Then it's settled! You will attend your rites!" The royal family of the Isle left, leaving a shocked band and the two remaining princes alone.

"You're a prince too?" Bankotsu directed at Hiten.

"Of course, our parents might have never let us associate otherwise." Hiten laughed off not noticing the slight frown from Bankotsu.

"So, does that mean parents are coming now?" Kouga asked curiously.

"Probably so cub, guess we should get going then Hiten." Naraku answered, surprising Kouga when he didn't add in a dirty line. The two youki departed leaving the band looking at each other sadly.

()()()()()()()()()()

A few hours later and the band was at the twins. "I think I wanna have a concert." Kouga stated after the silence became too much for him to bare. The five had one thing in common. The lack of parents. Bankotsu's parents had died over 100 years ago. The twin's demon mother died leaving them large inheritances and her engineering companies. "I don't want to sit here and pity myself. Let's throw the biggest bash that anyone has ever seen."

"Why?" Dai asked, thinking about his mother.

"Because I'm pretty sure we're not the only orphans at this school." Kouga stated strongly.

"Then it just needs to be something small and underground." Inuyasha though aloud.

"I'm pretty sure we can use Shion's place. Dai and I could set up a stage in no time flat." Roku added getting excited. "When should it be?"

"The night of the ball thing." Bankotsu declared determined.

"That's perfect, so the people without families visiting can have fun all our own. We're gonna need a new set list and everything, when is the ball?" Inuyasha was very excited at the prospect of catering to the misfits like them.

"In 3 days. Think that's enough time?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know." Dai said unsure.

Roku patted his twins back. "I'm sure that we could pull it off. You three just worry about music. I'm sure Asagi can spread the word. As well as Miroku and Sango. It was set. After very many calls and texts, the event was underway. The band had never put something like this together without the assistance of their managers and other professionals. They felt like they were underground all over again, hungry for gigs, and looking for their big break. The next day, Inuyasha and the group were shouting out songs for their set list as they rushed to get ready for school after staying up most of the night trying to decide what to wear and the theme of the event. They were dropped off at the main school building where Inuyasha's class was. When he entered, he saw Sesshomaru sitting quietly as usual, looking very tense. He made his way over to the youki who hadn't even bothered to look up at him. Sitting down Inuyasha eyed him for what seemed like an eternity before Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He said nothing but following Sesshomaru's eyes he saw the Lady of the West, seated as well as several guards and other youki noble parents. Inuyasha noticed that his class wasn't as active as it usually was and felt a tad bad for not being able to understand what the other students were struggling with. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's mother burning a hole into the side of his head when they began to work together. The teachers were required to give the student's progress grade for their parents. Inuyasha was proud of his solid A with extra credit. He found the youki history fascinating. He noticed the slight tremor in Sesshomaru's strong grip. The B- was clear at the top of the paper. Inuyasha was a worried about the look on Sesshomaru's face. It was full of dread. The class was advance, and very difficult. The only reason Inuyasha was doing so well could be chalked up to the fact that this was the type of thing he was interested in. As Inuyasha was packing his books he heard a loud resounding slap that caught the attention of the whole class.

"Think again before you disgrace yourself and the Isle once more with this foolishness." The Lady snapped colder than the arctic. "You." She addressed the teacher sending a shock of fear throughout the room. "I do not want my son seated with that hanyou. His lacking intelligence are reflecting upon and dragging my son down with him."

"My Lady, if I may, Inuyasha is one of the highest achieving students in the class and I doubt his hanyou status has anything to do with it." The teacher defended him but Inuyasha already decided he didn't like Sesshomaru's mother. If the look of contempt were anything to go by, neither did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's own mother would have never raised a hand to him and aside from the red mark on his face, he could tell Sesshomaru was red from embarrassment.

"As anything that crawled out of a human whore could be anything other than inane." She said her sharp eyes shooting daggers at the hanyou.

Inuyasha took a calming breath, "Yeah, well then I guess being a human whore is the only way to be a good mother. My mother in all her years on this Earth never once raised her hand against me."

Lady Shayou seemed shocked that Inuyasha would said something back, Sesshomaru was equally shocked. "How dare…"

"No how dare you. Do you not realize you just embarrassed your son in front of his peers? What type of mother does that? Mine's never did and never would have. I bet you get some weird thrill from it." Seeing his friend only able to take the abuse that was dished out over a grade that wasn't finalized really annoyed him. Making eye contact with Sesshomaru, the shock was evident as he'd never seen anyone aside from his father argue with Shayou.

Lady Shayou's eyes narrowed. "And what would you know about embarrassment. You are an embarrassment."

At this Inuyasha laughed, "Not to brag or anything. I'm the leader of an internationally adored band. I get chased down the streets by men and women begging me to take them as my mate." Inuyasha smirked before adding, "Besides, even when I couldn't carry a note in a bucket my mom was there encouraging me to improve and to become great, man if she could see me now." Inuyasha found himself lost in thoughts about his mother and childhood. Sesshomaru's mother was not happy, but before she could say anything Inuyasha continued, "Well, I've already decided I don't like you lady, and I'm pretty sure you hate me, but whatever you're the same as every other hanyou hating youki out there. See ya bitch. Sesshomaru, I'm cooking tomorrow if you want to come over." Flashing a dumbfounded Sesshomaru his fanged grin. Inuyasha exited the classroom and headed to his next class. Sesshomaru stood unmoving as he stared at the door Inuyasha has escaped through with an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Aside from his father, no one ever bothered to defend him against his mother. Lady Shayou was livid. She knew the way he called her a bitch was an insult because of his human upbringing. When she saw the way her son stared at the door, his pupils dilated a few fractions she knew he couldn't stay here.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was stepping into his next class when he was informed that the principal wanted him to come to his office. Inuyasha sighed heavily, a feeling of dread overcoming him. He was definitely going to become a prisoner and be tortured for the rest of his natural life. He felt a little less awful when he saw Kouga and Bankotsu sitting comfortably. "I have a request." The principal started, "Would you three be able to perform at the ball for a short while?"

The trio looked at each other before staring at the principal. "Um, we can't actually. We already have plans." Kouga stated reluctantly.

"Just one or two songs would be enough for the student. Maybe a ballad or two." The principal pleaded. He wanted the event to be enjoyable for both the students and their parents.

Kouga and Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha, "We can do one song, and then we have to leave. It's very important. When should we be there?" The principal's face lit up as he explained when the band should be there. He was elated the band could perform, even if it was for a short time. Inuyasha and the others made it for the last few minutes of their respected classes, enough time to gather whatever homework they needed. They met up afterword to agree on the ballad they would play.

When the day was over the three found, themselves stressed, and passed out in their living room. A few knocks on their door was met with three loud groans of "Go away!", "Why!?", and "Just let me sleep!"

Inuyasha eventually rose from his position and answered the door, surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there clutching a container of food. Seeing that Inuyasha noticed the food Sesshomaru looked away, a move that was entirely unlike him. "I…wanted to thank you…for…earlier."

Behind him Naraku groaned, "Now I know how Kouga felt, this is so embarrassing."

"It's a human custom. You thanked me like this before so I…" Sesshomaru was at a loss for words He never really says thank you to anyone. He didn't realize thanking the hanyou would be so difficult.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru. To be honest, I thought you'd hate me for talking to your mom that way." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head while taking the container with the other. "Where are your parents now?"

"All of the royal families are having a meeting of sorts. Hiten is there currently. Naraku and I are going right now. Thank you again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated but before the two returned to the limo that was waiting for them, Inuyasha surprised him with a hug. Sesshomaru hesitantly put his arms around the shorter hanyou before being released and given a warm smile.

After closing the door, Inuyasha opened the container and was greeted with delicious smelling youki style food. He tried a bit and found the taste a bit off wondering if Sesshomaru made it himself. Smirking to himself at the thought of the dog lord in the kitchen Inuyasha proceeded to eat every bite of the food.

()()()()()()()()()()

Away, at the meeting in the Hall of Nations, Sesshomaru sat to his father's left. His mother was glaring at him and he realized Inuyasha's scent was still on him. Without noticing, he took in the scent of the hanyou and relaxed. He became so lost in thought he hadn't realized the meeting ended until his father was laughing roughly with Hiten's father over the now dealt with bandits that threatened their shared boarders.

Across the room a squeaky, "I wanna meet them too!" Was heard as Hiten's younger sister, Souten, tugged and pulled on his braided pony tail with tears threatening to spill. Hiten's father noticed the commotion and Hiten explained that his sister was a big fan of The Young and Defiant.

"Me too." Naraku's adoptive little sister Kanna looked up at him with blank eyes that had tears pooling. She watched as Souten pulled on Hiten's hair and followed suit, pulling on Naraku's, while holding onto her little mirror.

"They're probably sleeping! Souten! You don't want them to be mad at you for waking them up, do you?" Hiten tried.

"It's only 8:30! I'm sure they're awake! You get to play with them all the time! Wah! Father!" Souten began to cry her frustrated tears.

The Lord Touga only laughed, wishing he had a daughter to fawn over. This is what lead to their second visit to the home of the band that day. Naraku knocked loud and hard enough to rattle the door. "Fuck off, fucker. Why the fuck are you knocking so fucking hard you fucking fuck-head!" Naraku rolled his eyes, use to the bad mouthing Kouga was so good at. When no one answered the door, he knocked again only to be ignored. "Hold the fuck up with your uninvited ass!" Kouga shouted through the door. Just as Kouga was making it to the door, Naraku kicked it in once more. Kouga, this time, kicked him like he meant it and created as Inuyasha said, a Naraku sized crater. Naraku groaned from his position, looking up and smiling at Kouga.

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naraku was dazed and turned on if the tent in his pants was anything to go by. Unbeknownst to Kouga, spider youki males were by nature masochistic and Kouga's abuse of him was doing nothing in his favor. Naraku spit up a hefty amount of blood this time before collapsing. When he didn't move for a while Kouga became a bit worried. That's when he realized everyone was staring at him. Hiten was standing to the side with two small children. He then noticed the little white haired girl staring at him with awe. "Drummer cub." She whispered sweetly.

"Hello, little princess. My name is Kouga."

She said nothing, only stared at him before whispering, "Drummer cub" again.

A squeal next to her and the other child hugged his legs while jumping excitedly. "Kouga! I'm Souten! I love you so much!"

Kouga grinned at the two little one, "It's very nice to meet you. Did you come all this way to visit us?"

"Big brother Hiten wouldn't let me come see you! He said you'd think I was annoying! He's a meanie!" Souten whined.

Kouga lifted her into his arms, "Well that's not very nice. It's nice to meet you so don't worry. Why don't you three go in while I check on Naraku?"

The little white haired child who had yet to be named whispered, "Drummer cub." Again before Hiten guided them into the house.

He checked the youki's breathing, then placed his hand on the man's chest, feeling things shifting inside. Hopefully that meant his body was healing. He sighed wondering what the spiders issue was. He seemed to be out cold, so Kouga lifted him and took him to his room. It was a struggle with the stairs but using his powerful legs made it a lot less challenging than it could have been. Lying the annoying spider on his bed he went to get him a glass of water. When he returned, the spider was sitting up and looking at his surroundings. Handing him the glass his eyes narrowed, "I'm not sorry about kicking you."

"I didn't expect you to be." Naraku smirked happily. "Nice room, we could have some fun if you want."

"Could you stop?" Kouga's voice rose a bit. "I don't know what I have to do to convince you I'm not interested."

"Give it a try and tell me you hate it." Naraku stood up, looming over the shorter Kouga.

"W-what?" Kouga sputtered.

"Date me. If you hate it, I won't bother you anymore." Naraku challenged seriously.

"No way I can't." Kouga stated unsure.

"Why? Because of Inuyasha?" Naraku was upset again, his eyes glowing red.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kouga was confused.

"I've seen you two kiss, several times. Are you dating? How long?" Naraku's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Inuyasha and I are friends. Friends only. We kiss like that all the time, it's a canine thing you moron." Kouga glared up at Naraku and his stupidity.

"Fine, then there's no reason for you not to date me then." Naraku reasoned. Kouga sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "Come on Kouga, just say yes. I promise I'll make it worth your while." Naraku pleaded with the wolf he'd been pestering for the last month.

"Okay." Was the barely audible response. Kouga was swept up into strong arms and kissed, the spiders mouth working its magic on the wolf. Hands touching but not enough to scare the wolf out of his decision. Naraku was demanding, taking control and forcing his tongue into Kouga's mouth. Kouga fought against the dominance and won. It was the spiders turn to melt under Kouga's touch. Kouga was any and everything but gentle. When they stopped to catch their breath, he was in awe of what he saw. The spider was staring at him with wanting red eyes, panting breaths, and the hardness pressed into him was a telling sign of how much he enjoyed it. He hadn't taken the spider seriously in his advances because they were so callous. "Listen Naraku, and listen very closely. If I'm going to do this with you, we need to layout some rules." He didn't know if the spider was listening because of the dazed look on his face but he continued, "Stop with the dirty talk any and everywhere, stop calling me cub, stop kicking my fucking door in. Got it?"

"Is that all?" Naraku asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Kouga thought for a while, "Give me your number." Naraku handed Kouga his phone and Kouga added himself to his contacts. While Naraku did the same. "If we're dating you can't have a fiancé." Kouga looked Naraku in the eyes.

"Done. I'll talk to my parents about it again, and get out of it for sure." Naraku grinned.

"I don't want you to just pop in. Text me when you're coming over and learn some fucking patience." Kouga couldn't think of anything else at the moment so he ended it there. "Um, while we're trying this out what do you want."

"Nothing. But…" Naraku whispered into Kouga's ear. Kouga became slightly red but it was a small request.

The spider looked at the wolfs lips in a silent plea to continue. He bit his lip before kissing the wolf once more, after having a taste he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. It was quick and he wanted more but didn't want to push his luck with the attractive wolf. Kouga wasn't as turned on as he was from what he could feel. Kouga pulled out of his arms and headed for his room door, "I'll see you down stairs." Naraku couldn't take his eyes off the wolfs ass until he was gone. He rubbed his sore dick a bit to relieve a little of the painful pressure. He didn't want to masturbate in his cub's room so he thought unpleasant thoughts to help him calm down. It was no easy task with his mind full of his cub. He finally pulled himself together enough to join the others downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere a heated debate raged on. Between none other than the Lord and Lady of the Isle of the West. Sesshomaru sat strung between the two as their argument reached higher octaves until the ground was literally shaking with the power of their enraged youki. "I do not want him fraternizing with hanyou!" Shayou shouted with a growl.

"Our people are hanyou as well! Why do you shun them so?" Touga couldn't believe his mate.

"Hanyou are abominations on this Earth. Not worthy to walk these lands." Shayou was livid. She wanted to send Sesshomaru to a different school.

"Sesshomaru. What is it that you want?" Touga asked, bringing the prince from his trance. "Since we cannot agree, perhaps it is time he makes his own decisions." Touga watched his heir's eyes widened a fraction at being given an option in this.

"I would like to stay here father." Sesshomaru answered a bit quickly.

"Why is that?" The lord asked with a smile.

"Because my friends are here." Sesshomaru said without falter.

"Then it's settled. He shall stay here, or will you tell him his opinions don't matter Shayou?" He challenged, no dared his mate to say something against the wishes of the prince. She said nothing. She only turned on her heel and left for her rooms in the large hotel.

"Sesshomaru, I know she gives you a hard time. I apologize my son. We will see you first thing tomorrow morning at your home. Good night my son." Touga actually ruffled Sesshomaru's hair playfully. After seeing his son dancing with his friends, he thought maybe Sesshomaru wasn't as cold as he originally thought him to be. Stupefied at the unusually playful behavior of his father, Sesshomaru forgot to bow and allowed himself to be lead away by guards.

Sesshomaru was thankful for the time he had to himself in the limo. It gave him a much-needed break from people. It was late in the night, and as he rode past the house of the band, he could see his friends, along with their younger sisters playing with sparklers outside happily. Inuyasha watched the limo as it parked down the street and allowed the dog prince out. Sesshomaru didn't look in their direction and instead went into his home. Inuyasha was puzzled but knew he'd had a very long day and probably needed some rest. Sesshomaru was walking up the stairs tiredly, while slowly striping throughout the halls. By the time, he made it to his room he was clad in only his boxers which he removed as well. When his body met the comfort of his oversized bed he became restless. He was so tired that he was wide awake and it was beginning to piss him off.

Getting up he went into his bathroom for a hot shower and bath to help him relax. He tried breathing exercises, stretching but nothing was helping. He was frustrated and he didn't understand why. He wanted to do something but he wanted to sleep for the rest of the week and do nothing. Not wanting to wash his hair, he tied it up into a tight bun. The hot water was just what his muscles needed. When he made it into the steaming bath water he was putty, but he still couldn't sleep. He toweled off before curling up in bed once more. His phone screen turned on, he had a text from Inuyasha.

 _Hey, you okay?_

 _Yes, I'm fine._

 _You looked a lil tired, you want anything? I could have Hiten or Naraku bring it back with them_

 _No, I'm already in bed, I might sleep for the rest of my life_

 _Lol, don't do that, I'm making food tomorrow. Oh, and the food you gave me was fire_

 _Fire?_

 _It's American English slang for delicious_

 _Thanks, I made it myself_

 _Even better! ^_^ get some sleep though, see you tomorrow_

 _Goodnight_

Sesshomaru stared at their small exchange, it was oddly comforting to have someone worry about him. He grabbed his headphones and played his favorite playlist. Inuyasha's voice came to life in his ears. A love song, full of rich beats and fast paced love. Sesshomaru felt something in his stomach stir.

The feeling was foreign but became stronger the more he thought about the hanyou. Reaching down his body, he felt his cock and how it was beginning to harden. He'd never felt the need to masturbate before so he wondered why he felt differently now. Stroking the whole of his length he let out a deep sigh. With Inuyasha's voice in his ears singing about love, and the relief flooding his body as he stroked himself, Sesshomaru found himself lost in a pleasure he never really understood. When your every move is watched and catalogued by your mother, things normal teenaged men do are thrown out of the window.

Using his precum as lubricant, Sesshomaru stroked faster, thoughts and images of a certain InuHanyou filling his mind as he neared his goal. Inuyasha's smile, his face, and body. He wanted to touch the hanyou, barely understanding why. His body was hot with need and his length equally hard. He began to stroke faster, the jolts of pleasure driving his inexperienced body insane. His youkai surfaced a bit, this part of its nature had been stamped out and forced into the shadows. Sesshomaru's young body was frustrated and his youkai knew this more than anyone.

His eyes were tinted red, his fangs elongated, as he panted. His cock was hard as stone and his mind was dizzy with his youkai and pleasure. Stoking faster he met his end. With long and sure strokes, Sesshomaru came at a dizzying force. His breath came short and difficult but he felt better. A lot of the tension in his body had been released, he felt more relaxed than after his shower and bath.

He cleaned himself up and his mind became plagued with thoughts of what he'd just done. It was shocking to him the type of reaction his body had had to Inuyasha. He didn't know where the thoughts came from but once they did they wouldn't stop. Sesshomaru allowed his face to burn. "I'm confused." He admitted to the darkness of his room. "I…don't know what I should do." He stared at his ceiling, thinking that maybe he should ask his father about what he was feeling. Putting his headphones back in he fell asleep to Inuyasha's soothing voice.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, early in the morning, Sesshomaru found himself at his parent's hotel once more. Knocking on his father's door, he waited until he was told to enter. When inside he was greeted with the sight of his mother and father sharing a light breakfast. Joining them at the table, his mind was in too much of a flurry to partake in the meal. "Sesshomaru, your mind seems to be wandering." His father stated grabbing his attention.

Sesshomaru suppressed his need to take a deep breath, "Father can I speak to you about something?" At this Touga's eyebrows met his hairline. Sesshomaru never asked to speak with him. He'd always been a quiet and reserved child who usually figured things out on his own. "Alone." Sparing his mother a glance.

Touga stood and gestured that Sesshomaru should follow. Leaving the guards behind, the two youki found themselves walking alone towards the outskirts of the town. Sesshomaru was quiet and unsure of how to bring up the problem he was having. "You are having an issue you cannot resolve on your own?" Touga asked, seeing the turmoil his heir was in.

Hearing this, Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "I'm unsure about feelings I've been having."

Touga's eyes widened. He'd assumed the issue would have been more along the lines of training somehow. "You must elaborate my son."

Sesshomaru could only look up at his father, "I do not think I can. They weren't there before and now the feelings are and he is all I can think about." He hadn't meant to ramble but once he started he couldn't stop.

The Lord Inu no Taisho paused, "He?" Was his son, in love? Touga felt his heart pound a little faster. He had always though Sesshomaru was odd in not showing an interest in either the men or women who threw themselves at him but perhaps he was missing out on who his son truly was. Many youki princes took advantage of their status and slept with many youki before they even reached their first heat. The lord knew he himself had done so but Touga was simply happy that his son felt like he could trust him with these feelings.

Sesshomaru didn't answer the inquiry right away, he said nothing for a long time but his father didn't pressure him which helped him relax about the whole situation. "Inuyasha."

Touga's eyes widened. "Ah, Inuyasha, an interesting young hanyou. The problem?"

"He. I. Um." Sesshomaru became a bit frustrated, unable to express himself.

"Sesshomaru take a deep breath. Whenever you're ready, I'm here." Touga gave his son a wide reassuring smile. Something he hadn't done since the pup was small and confused about life.

Sesshomaru did as his father stated, holding the breath before releasing it. "I'm having these feelings for Inuyasha that I am unused to. I do not understand what I should do about them."

"Depends on what you feel when you think of him." Touga felt pride in his chest. He felt as though since his arrival he was learning about his heir on a deeper level.

"I. My chest tightens. I lose my train of thought. When he smiles I just, everything's okay." Sesshomaru looked up at his father who had noticeable tears in his eyes.

Before Sesshomaru could dodge him, Touga was hugging him close, "My son's in love. My only son, is in love."

If Sesshomaru's confused face was anything to go by, he didn't understand how his father arrived at that conclusion. Was that what love felt like? He started to think about when the feelings started because they weren't there before. Then it hit him, like a train. It was when he stood up for him, his whole view on Inuyasha changed in those short moments in the classroom. Touga released his son and smiled happily at him. "Father, what should I do?"

Touga smiled mischievously, "Ask him on a date."

"A date?" Sesshomaru knew it as a human word adopted by youki because it sounded much more causal than courting.

"Yes, my son, that is what people your age do." The lord couldn't help but laugh a bit at his son's inexperience.

"Okay father. Thank you." Sesshomaru was grateful he had at least one decent parent.

()()()()()()()()()()

Some ways away, Kouga, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha were walking through the forest that surrounded the town in search of Shion's shop. As they walked Kouga filled them in on what had taken place in their home the previous day. "I was wondering why Naraku stopped calling you cub." Bankotsu asked, wondering why they weren't informed sooner.

"I don't know, we made out and it was pretty hot. I think he's a masochist for real though. When I actually kicked him, he was hard as a rock. I can tell he liked it." Kouga was still weirded out about Naraku, and still having second thoughts about the whole dating thing. He'd only agreed because Naraku had 5 more years to pester him. "He was holding back when we made out though and got all weird and dazed when I took over."

"Masochist." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Yeah, and I think he's crazy jealous of you Inuyasha." Kouga added as they continued their hike.

"Me? Why?" Inuyasha thought he and Naraku had been getting along just fine.

"He saw us kissing. He'd probably lose his shit if he found out we sleep in the same bed sometimes." Kouga sighed at the thought of his new 'boyfriend'. His phone buzzed, "Speak of the devil." His friends laughed as he answered.

" _Hello?"_

" _Kouga what are you gonna be doing around 1?"_

" _I don't know. Probably hanging out with Inuyasha and Bank."_

" _Come have lunch with me instead."_

" _Um, okay where?"_

" _Just be at home, I'll come get you."_

" _Okay."_

" _Alright bye babe."_

" _Bye."_

"Kouga and Naraku, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Inuyasha and Bankotsu sang as if they were kindergarteners.

Kouga couldn't hide the blush on his tanned skin. He was thankful when they reached Shion's shop They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The twins had out done themselves and Inuyasha thought about all the stunts he could pull with a set up like this. He could see why their mother had been such a successful woman. "Dai! Roku! This is insane!" Inuyasha expressed excitedly looking around. There was a large stage and solid pillars. Spot lights were everywhere and there was a control panel that looked way too complicated for words.

The band put their things back stages and chatted a bit with their friends before heading back to their house to prepare for their first gig at the ball but Kouga would be preparing for his first date with a certain spider youki.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kouga didn't want to worry too much about what to wear but he did say he'd try, so it was a real date. Pulling his hair into a messy bun, he threw on a black tank top with green plaid shirt to match the fall weather. He then pulled on black cut up jeans and matte black timberland boots. When he went downstairs to get his friends approval, they were in the living room chatting with Naraku. He stood up when he saw Kouga, smiling wildly at how effortlessly the wolf pulled off the look. When they were seated in the limo, Kouga said nothing, waiting for Naraku to inform him of their destination but he stayed silent, looking out the window, lost in thought.

The limo finally stopped and allow the two to exit. "What is this place? I haven't see this around yet."

"It doesn't open until hunting season." Naraku grabbed his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"Ginta? Hakkaku?" The wolves standing at the register were two friends he'd met in his classes.

"Kouga! You came! We were just talking about inviting you here!" Ginta exclaimed happily.

"Who's this?" Hakkaku asked curious as to what their friend was doing here with the attractive older male.

"Ah, this is Naraku…my…boyfriend?" Kouga said questioning himself because he was still unsure about the answer.

The two ushered them to a secluded table and gave menus before bringing their drinks out. Kouga was amazed at the list of meats he could have freshly killed. He decided he wanted the platter. While Naraku was still deciding what he wanted Kouga ended up staring off into space and singing to himself. When he came back to himself, Naraku was staring at him with a dangerous look. "Tell me Kouga, why do canines kiss?"

"Not exactly first date conversation Naraku." Kouga was amazed at how horrid his social skills were turning out to be but Kouga answered anyway, "It's comforting. It's a body language thing. Like, 'I'm here for you don't worry' or 'I understand' it can be 'thank you' or 'I'm grateful' too. A kiss with a bite is a dominant move, reprimanding really."

"So, this is common with all canines? Why don't I ever see Sesshomaru doing these things? He's never tried it with Hiten and I."

Kouga wanted to face palm, "You're not a canine. His instincts are useless with you two. Look at Ginta and Hakkaku." Naraku turned to watch and saw Ginta clumsily drop a bunch of plates and silverware only to be yelled at by another worker. Hakkaku came over to help him clean the mess only to stop a moment to kiss and nip at Ginta's lower lip, before allowing it to become a full kiss. "See, that was a conversation."

"What did it mean?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Hakkaku told Ginta he should be more careful about what he's doing, then said he was sorry and he's glad Ginta is okay." Kouga answered bored, "What did it look like to you?"

"Just them kissing." Naraku though back to the kisses he'd seen Kouga and Inuyasha share. They were a bit long, and tender. Reassurance? "Canines are confusing."

"Says the spider who gets off on getting his ass kicked." Kouga threw back.

"All spider youki males are like this." Naraku muttered, but Kouga heard him loud and clear.

"What do you mean?"

"Spider youki males are born, um, what's the word for it in this language. They like pain? Like, during sex." Naraku couldn't think of the word but Kouga's face was as red as the meat he was going to devour.

"Masochist." Kouga's face was burning. His friends had been correct about him.

"Oh, okay I think that's it." Naraku agreed, trusting Kouga.

"Why?"

Naraku shrugged, "In the animal world if a male spider doesn't get away quick enough he'll get eaten after mating."

"So, if we ever…you know…" Kouga didn't think he had it in him to hurt someone he was sleeping with.

"I just like it really rough Kouga." Naraku winked as their food was brought out.

They ate in a comfortable silence though Kouga's mind was running rampant with thoughts of bringing his band here. "Oi!" Kouga growled loudly shocking Naraku a bit. His two friends rushed over. Kouga made a few more growling sounds while gesturing towards the food. One of them nodded and made the same noise. When they left to refill their drinks, Naraku was once again confused by what had happened. "Canine language. I asked if they cooked the meat here too, I think the boys will like it but Bank can't digest raw meat."

Naraku nodded, he'd never dated a wolf before, and hoped the sex would be as animalistic as Kouga was turning out to be. When they left Naraku paid for their meal and lead Kouga down the street hand-in-hand. Kouga blushed and allowed himself to be pulled into a hotel. "Where are we going?"

"To get me out of my engagement." Naraku answered with a dangerous smirk. They stopped in front of a door. Naraku's arm snaked around Kouga's waist. The door was opened from the inside by who he thought to be a butler. Inside two families sat, Kikyo and hers, and what Kouga assumed to be Naraku's. There was a man with hair like Naraku's and bandages covering the lower half of his face, A woman that looked like Kagura, Kagura, and the little white haired girl from yesterday, Kanna. The group watched Kouga and Naraku at the door. Naraku released Kouga and knelt in front of his parents. He began speaking a language foreign to Kouga's ears. He assumed it to be the language of his lands.

"Drummer cub." Kanna whispered before coming and standing quietly in front of Kouga.

"Hey princess, nice to see you again. Can you tell me what he's saying?" Kouga hoped the little girl could translate but instead she showed him her mirror, which was transcribing and translating everything for him.

"I want him instead." Naraku said dropping to his knees. "He's just right. Strong. Interesting. Loyal. Oh, and he hurts just right." At this his father's eyes widened.

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "Surely you cannot be serious Naraku."

"I am mother. He finally agreed to allow me a chance but one of our terms was that I cannot be engaged. Look at how well Kanna has taken to him. He's the one." Naraku's mother, Yura, looked over at Kouga with dark red eyes. His father, Onigumo had said nothing throughout the entire ordeal.

Yura grabbed the man's hair tightly and pulled his bandaged face down. "How do you feel about this love. Should we allow our precious son his choice."

"I was allowed to choose you love, I think it will be good for him." Onigumo's rough unused voice was sure.

"Very well then you have our blessing my son." Yura smiled deviously at her son who returned it.

Naraku jumped up and bowed to his parents before grabbing Kouga's hand and shouting, "I'm free!" Kouga couldn't believe Naraku called off a political engagement for him. He couldn't stop the fluttering in his chest. Naraku stopped running and whipped Kouga around, "Promise me something." Kouga looked up into Naraku's eyes, "Dance with me at the ball."

"Okay" Kouga agreed without thinking. His face was hot from the proximity and his emotions in regards to Naraku were all over the place. The limo arrived to get the two. Naraku was having a hard time keeping his hands off Kouga, who eventually gave in. When the limo reached the gates, Kouga had Naraku pinned, legs spread, and panting, looking needy and horny. Kouga was hard too and grinding against the dynamic spider youki had done nothing to calm it. Kouga separated their lips and looked down to the youki below him and bit his lip, unsure of if he should continue.

Against his better judgement, he palmed Naraku through his pants and earned a groan of pleasure. His youkai wanted to fuck the youki through a wall. Kouga unzipped the spider's pants and gave his length a few good strokes watching Naraku become even more undone. His youkai was surfacing fast. He hadn't realized how long it'd been since he'd had a good fuck. Kissing the spider as he stroked him was rewarding when he heard his name on his lips, begging. Kouga stroked faster and grabbed a fistful of the youki's hair and pulled hard. "Fuck Kouga! Ah!" Such a submissive sound coming from such a powerful youki made Kouga groan with need. The limo had stopped, lifting himself, he looked out of the window at his house. "Kouga don't leave me like this, please."

Kouga looked down at the youki leaking precum, straining, and ready to cum. Kouga was tempted to leave the youki like this and tell him he wasn't allowed to cum until he said so, but he was horny too. "Come upstairs." Kouga said quietly. He began to fix his clothes and saw that Naraku was just lying there. Kouga began to fix his clothes, not bothering with his hair. He pulled the spider into his house with a red face. Pushing him upstairs and into his room, "Strip." Kouga left Naraku in his room and went to the kitchen for water.

"How'd it go...?" Bankotsu saw how disheveled Kouga looked, "You guys fucked didn't you?"

Kouga shook his head, "Not yet…I'm not sure if we should."

Bankotsu was looking at his friend with the stupidest expression, "Are you a moron? Have you seen him? You'd better go tap that! Don't make me chase you out of this house."

"He's upstairs naked by now." Kouga stated after downing the last of his water.

"Even better, need lube? Go tap that, that's important in a relationship too!" Bankotsu was excited for his friend, wanting him to fuck the prince.

Kouga made the decision and went back to his room. Inside there was the perfect image. Naraku was spread out on Kouga's bed trying to relieve the pressure that had built in his cock. He sat up when Kouga entered and began stripping. Kouga had no idea what kind of show he was putting on, staring at Naraku with his predatory stare. Naraku would have hardened more if possible. Kouga looked dangerous. The only fear was that Kouga would take him. He'd never been interested in a male before. Males of his species needed a partner that would dominant them every now and then, so women were the only option in his country. Naraku had never been on the receiving end, even with women. He'd never become close enough to a woman to allow her to peg him. He squirmed uncharacteristically as Kouga approached.

Kouga pulled him into a kiss, and they began again where they left on in the car. Naraku wasn't ready for how rough Kouga became, it was driving him insane. Kouga reached into his nightstand and grabbed a tube of lube and coated his fingers. Naraku tried to relax and prepare himself for what was going to come. Kouga's finger circled Naraku's entrance. He hesitated before adding more lube and plunging two fingers in at once. Naraku jerked and cried out in pain or pleasure. His body trembled. Kouga was unsure how rough was too rough and it was making this difficult.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"Please, more." Naraku said while wiggling his body.

Kouga set a pace to be reckoned with. Ramming his fingers deep in the spiders' body, pulling all manner of sounds from the youki. He added a third finger before trying to really find and abuse his prostate. Naraku's chest was heaving, eyes rolling back as Kouga abused his prostate. Kouga pulled his fingers out earning a demanding growl from Naraku. Kouga grabbed a hand full of his hair and jerked the spider's head to the side roughly whispering, "You wanted this, so shut up." The commanding voice went straight to Naraku's straining cock. He wanted that line recorded for when he masturbates. Not bothering to coat his cock in lube, Kouga lined up, giving a blank unreadable look at Naraku, before ramming in to the hilt. Naraku came on his stomach and chest. He was still solid as a rock as he came down from his orgasm. Kouga pull out half-way and slammed back in. Kouga lifted Naraku's leg on his shoulder and put a pillow under his hips so he could stand and put his full force behind the thrusts.

Now adjusted, Kouga set a brutal pace. A pace Naraku had not been expecting. It hurt but it felt so good. Naraku ended up running his hand through and pulling on his own hair it felt so good. He wondered idly if Kouga would tie him up one day. "Kouga fuck!" Kouga groaned at hearing his name. He dipped down to kiss Naraku and nip and suck at his neck, leaving marks so deep they shouldn't fade for a while. Naraku's cock bobbed in-between the two, Kouga grabbed it and began stroking. Naraku was going to lose it again, Kouga could tell by the way he tightened around him. "More. Harder! Kouga please!" He would have never guessed Naraku would be so vocal in bed. He did what his new lover asked. Holding him down so that he had no control, Kouga sped up, trying to hit Naraku's prostate on every thrust. Naraku didn't know what to do. His arms were pinned above his head, his cock was being stroked in time to the pounding his ass was receiving, and the way Kouga was looking at him with his lust filled eyes seemed like enough, but then Kouga bit him and he couldn't stop cumming. "Oh, fuck Kouga, yes!" The shout of pleasure was most likely heard by Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and the entire neighborhood through supposedly sound proofed walls but Kouga couldn't focus on that right now. Naraku had tightened impossibly tight around his pumping cock and at this point Kouga just wanted to cum. A few more thrusts into Naraku's warm heat and he came. "Ah, Na-raku!"

Before he realized what had occurred, Naraku stiffened. Kouga looked down and noted that he'd knotted the spider. "Sorry, that must hurt. I knotted." Kouga explained.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt all that much." Naraku sighed, body still buzzing post orgasm. He flexed his muscle around Kouga, and yelped when Kouga gave a shallow thrust burying himself further. "Did you just cum again?"

"Please, don't do that." Naraku smiled at the plea and continued to squeeze around the wolf who groaned and began thrusting again. This only pushed the knot deeper into Naraku's body.

Naraku eventually stopped torturing the wolf and relaxed in his arms. "So, what made you want to fuck?"

"It's been a while." Naraku was a bit hurt by the answer. He wanted this to be a regular thing he didn't want to be fuck buddies. "And I wanted to know how you were in bed because you're a perv."

Naraku laughed, "Says the surprisingly rough wolf. At least my first time was enjoyable."

Kouga stiffened, "You're first time?"

"I've never been with another male before, never been pegged either. I was very curious, and now I know." Naraku wanted to go again as soon as possible.

"I would've thought you'd want it the other way around." Kouga commented.

"Yeah, I wanna hear you shout for me Kouga. I wanna hear my name, like a mantra on those lips." Naraku's cock twitched at the thought. It felt very weird when Kouga finally removed his cock. He felt pretty empty without him inside.

They made their way to Kouga's bathroom to shower. "You get weird when you're horny."

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked, allowing Kouga to wash his hair.

"You get really quiet and submissive, like in the car." Kouga explain, rinsing his hair.

"Oh. I didn't notice." Naraku said as he began to wash Kouga's hair and kiss him repeatedly. Kouga's tail tickled his legs and chest while it moved with no direction. Naraku stroked the length of it and learned something new about his wolf cub.

()()()()()()()()()()

When Kouga went on his date with Naraku, Inuyasha got to work in the kitchen. Bankotsu sat with him while he cooked and sang random songs. "Stuffs been changing so much huh?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, imagine when Ayame finds out about Kouga and Naraku." Inuyasha said not missing a beat. Bankotsu snorted before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "Dude you know I'm right, she's gonna flip out." They were talking about the leader of a pop group that had the hots for their wolf boy. Ayame made it no secret how much she wanted Kouga. The bandmates often teased him about it. An hour and a half later and the food was done. Inuyasha texted Sesshomaru telling him and Hiten to come over for food. He also texted the twins because he made human food again. Their response was quick, but Sesshomaru had yet to answer. He decided to walk down the street, to see if the youki was feeling better than he had yesterday. A few short raps on the door and Sesshomaru answered, hair wet and a towel around his waist, "Hey, I texted you about food, you didn't respond."

"My phone is in my room, I was showering. Come in." Sesshomaru held the door for Inuyasha who was trying not to stare at the naked flesh of the lord. "Come up stairs."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to his impressive room. It was much larger than his own. He sat on the perfectly made bed and played on his phone so he wouldn't stare at Sesshomaru as he dressed. "What did you make?" Sesshomaru asked over the blow dryer he was using for his hair.

"Fried fish and chicken, macaroni and cheese, and spaghetti." Inuyasha listed off.

"My father wishes to join us, if that is alright." Sesshomaru stated after while, but it sounded as if there was a but coming.

"but…?" Inuyasha voiced.

"He might bring my mother along. He is unaware of what transpired in the classroom." Sesshomaru fixed his clothes in the floor length mirror.

"Why not just tell him?" Sesshomaru stiffened at the question. It was one that he'd asked himself many times before. The simple answer was that he didn't want to appear weak. The more complicated one was his fear of his mother. He thought back to the classroom and how fondly Inuyasha spoke of his mother. He wanted to know about her. Inuyasha was playing on his phone while his ears twitched, picking up all the sounds around them. He was tempted for a moment to touch the appendages but remembered the reaction Kagome had received.

"I do not wish to appear weak." Sesshomaru stated.

"Not to rain on your parade but it's pretty weak not to even stand up for yourself." Inuyasha was staring at him now. It pissed Sesshomaru off that Inuyasha could talk about his situation as if it were so simple.

"It isn't that simple" Sesshomaru stated with ice dripping from his voice.

"You're right. First you gotta man up, then you gotta grow a pair, and lastly you gotta stop looking like the worlds gonna end when she comes around."

Sesshomaru tried, he tried so hard to hold it in but the snort and laughter that escaped him at the ridiculous simplification of his situation hadn't been expected. He was expecting Inuyasha to become oddly deep as he did sometimes. "You should laugh more often, I like the sound." Inuyasha was looking at him with a warm gaze. The noon light that filtered through the windows did wonders for his tanned skin. Sesshomaru felt the constricting in his heart again but he was too busy staring at Inuyasha to analyze it. "It's alright if he brings her, it's not anything I'm not use to. Bank or Kouga might rip her a new one though." Sesshomaru allowed himself to be led from his home and down the street to the hanyou's he'd become quite fond of.

When they arrived, Bankotsu informed them of what was currently happening upstairs in the sound proof walls. Sesshomaru wondered what Naraku did to Kouga to get him in bed short of drugging him. A few moments later and the Lord and Lady of the Isle of the West arrived. They only had two guards this time. The twins arrived a tad bit later, Tupperware ready for the leftovers. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Dai, and Roku said a prayer before they began eating. The Lord and Lady watched their son tuck into the food eating just as quickly and mannerlessly as Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

"What is this?" The Lord asked poking at his food like a child.

"Human food." The teens of the group answered together, continuing their conquest of the food in front of them.

"Why is it that I'm only just now tasting food this good?" Lord Touga asked, not believing something could taste better than what he paid his cooks to make. Lord Touga dug in feverently. Scarfing down the food like the teens at the table. The only person who had not eaten was the Lady Shayou who didn't trust anything the hanyou called food. Instead she watched her mate and son eat as if they'd been starved. "Inuyasha you will make a fine mate to someone one day." Inu no Taisho said between bites, earning a look unseen by the other occupants at the table from his son.

"Oh man, human food is soo much better than youki food." Dai sighed and patted his satisfied stomach.

"Makes me miss dad." Roku commented. The twins then became very quiet and immobile.

"Your dad was your human parent?" Inuyasha asked, taking empty plates from the table.

"Yeah, our mom saw him repairing an old tractor on the side of a rode and gave him a hand." Roku thought about the old story.

"She said he was so adamant that he could do it himself that he broke the engine completely. They ended up covered in goop and laughing the whole time." Dai was grinning.

"What about your H-P?" Roku asked.

"Well, actually, my mom was a princess." Inuyasha threw out, several gasps could be heard. "Lady Izayoi of Setsuna."

"Setsuna? The huge kingdom neighboring the Isle of the West?" Roku asked, he couldn't believe it. "So, Prince Inuyasha of Setsuna?"

"Ugh, don't say it. Her kingdom fell, a long time ago…human lives move a lot quicker in comparison to youki lives." Inuyasha looked pointedly at Lady Shayou.

"What did she look like?" Dai asked curious. Inuyasha opened his phone and handed it off. "Wow she's beautiful. Is that a mini Inuyasha?"

"I think I was around 14 in that picture." Inuyasha stated as he walking into the kitchen. When Sesshomaru received the picture the baby Inuyasha caught his attention first. Then the beautiful woman with unusual violet eyes.

"Wait, you really a prince?" Roku asked.

"He's actually..." Inuyasha stiffened and smacked Bankotsu,

"Shut the fuck up dude."

"Shit, sorry, just thought you were in a sharing mood." Bankotsu defended himself from the onslaught.

"What about your father?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Uhhh…I think he died before I was born. Mom use to get real weird about him. All sad and apologetic to me. I miss her." The hanyou in the room sighed, feeling their shared plight. "I do have some things from him though, besides my stupid ass name."

Lord Touga never understood what the circumstances were when a hanyou child was brought into the world but from what he can see the reasons aren't always bad. He looked at his mate whom was quieter than usual. Her face cold and calculating. He wasn't a naïve child, he knew that look. Shayou resented the child for some reason. He wouldn't give her a chance to spread rumors.

"Robes, a sword, and a retainer of sorts. He's a pain in the ass." Inuyasha thought about Myoga, as useless as he is, he often had something helpful to say. Sometimes. The Lady opened her mouth to say something rude but before she could, a loud and very clear cry of, _"Oh, fuck Kouga, yes!"_ was heard from upstairs. Inuyasha and Bankotsu began laughing. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to hear his friend enjoying sex so soon after eating. The Lord, Lady, and twins were baffled until Bankotsu explained what was going on. "I'm happy they're having fun, even if Naraku can be a prick sometimes." Inuyasha was wiping the tears from his eyes.

The Lord watch Inuyasha head into the kitchen, making eye contact with his son he motioned with his eyes that he should follow him. Sesshomaru, the clever young man, understood and followed the hanyou into the kitchen where he helped him wash dishes. "Thank you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"For what," the hanyou's ears twitched.

"A lot of things." Came the short answer.

"Like…?" Inuyasha nudged the taller youki male, "You can't just say that and not explain."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Because it's rude!" Inuyasha laughed and threw suds at Sesshomaru, some of which stuck to his recently cleaned hair that cascaded like a silver waterfall down his back. Sesshomaru froze, grabbing a hefty amount of the suds and calmly placed them on Inuyasha's head. He and Inuyasha shared a look before water was flying everywhere and in a desperate attempt to preserve a bit of his dignity Sesshomaru tripped Inuyasha causing him to fall to the ground and tried to leave without running, only to be grabbed by a lock of his long hair. That is what started the unintentional puppy brawl they were now in. Inuyasha had Sesshomaru pinned from practice and Lord Touga who heard the racket stood by the door, very entertained by the antics of the boys. He wished he could have given his son siblings but with a mate like his he's lucky they slept together every now and then. Sesshomaru was frustrated and unable to release himself from Inuyasha's grip. "Say uncle."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"It's like saying 'I forfeit', say uncle and I'll let you go." Inuyasha was elated that he was able to pin the older male.

Sesshomaru didn't want to give up but he had no way of getting out of the hold he was in. "Uncle." It was short and clipped. No sooner than he said it did Inuyasha release him. He turned to his back and Inuyasha was still straddling him. He couldn't force the light blush on his face way. He sat up, their bodied uncomfortably close. "How do I get out of that hold?" Sesshomaru listened closely as Inuyasha explained and then when he noticed how Inuyasha's lips moved, not so much. Inuyasha finally became aware of their precarious position, with him straddling Sesshomaru while he sat up. Their eyes met and Sesshomaru leaned in, Inuyasha's eyes closed as he prepared to be kissed.

"Aww, everyone's getting some today." Was Bankotsu's annoying cockblocking ass voice that ruins every good god damned moment, according to Inuyasha. He awkwardly rose, face red from their almost kiss. He helped Sesshomaru up from the ground, and they started to clean up the mess they'd made. Lord Touga felt awkward for having watched as well. His son had finally made a move but Bankotsu ruined it. Touga wondered if all humans did things like that. He knew a lot about different customs and their biology but hadn't really gotten to know very many humans personally as they lived such short lives. The air in the kitchen was tense. Inuyasha hadn't understood why he was so anxious for the kiss that never came. He chanced a glance at the prince beside him. He was focused on his task and his face was unreadable. Inuyasha didn't know he felt that way about the prince. Had they really been in this tension since the beginning? He wondered. Inuyasha felt like a little kid, naïve and unsure.

Sesshomaru did his best not to gut Bankotsu where he stood. He'd finally mustered up the courage to show Inuyasha how he felt and then he had to ruin it. Inuyasha wanted him to kiss him. Sesshomaru dried the dishes with a blank look. Not noticing Inuyasha stealing glances of him. When they finished his mother and father took their leave, as well as the twins and the rest of the left overs. Inuyasha started a movie, sitting on the sofa with Sesshomaru. Bankotsu sat on the lounge and Kouga and Naraku joined shortly after. When they came down, Kouga had blankets and pillows, Naraku was walking with a bit of a limp which Bankotsu snickered about. Naraku laid on the couch and pulled Kouga on top of his chest and covered them with the blanket. Kouga didn't protest too much and Inuyasha was 90 percent sure from the movement under the blanket that Naraku had found Kouga's weakness. The wolf used the blanket to cover his beat red face in Naraku's chest. Naraku was all smiles as he tortured the poor wolf.

The movie was 2hrs long, at the halfway mark Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga were fast asleep. Naraku smirked at his wolf, he was tired but horny from Naraku's relentless attack on his tail. At a knock on the door, Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha to rest comfortably before answering the door. Hiten came in whispering about the fact that he'd been wondering where his friends had run off to. Sesshomaru maneuvered the sleeping Inuyasha back to leaning against him. "They're really cute, falling asleep together." Hiten looked at the ethereal human relaxed in the chair. Literally yanking the poor human awake, he sat in Bankotsu's warm spot with the human in his lap and covered with a blanket in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Bank." Hiten's playful attitude was annoying the sleepy human. Hiten maneuvered his head to the crook of his neck, "I just wanted to sit with you, go back to sleep." He had barely been awake in the first place. "Humans are so adorable with all the their needs and crap. Too bad they break easily." He looked over at Naraku with Kouga cuddled on his chest, Naraku rubbing their lengths together under the cover of the blanket cause Kouga to moan and whimper in his sleep. "Did you fuck him yet?"

"No, other way round." Naraku corrected.

"How was it?"

Naraku's eyes rolled when he thought about it. "Best. Ever."

"Made your move yet Sesshomaru?"

"Tried, but the brat in your arms ruined it." He stated, still sour about the whole ordeal.

"Aw, Bank's just playful and bored."

"Entertain him."

"I'll get to it, I'll get to it." Oh yes, Hiten had plans for the powerful and bad-mouthed ethereal human. Said human shifted in his arms, making himself more comfortable against the thunder demon.

When the movie ended, the youki moved their passed-out juniors to their respective rooms. Naraku curled up in bed with Kouga, he didn't plan on sleeping so he just listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat. Hiten, decided it would be a great idea to sleep in Bankotsu's bed naked, leaving Sesshomaru, unsure of whether he should stay or not. His friends were so sure that Inuyasha wouldn't mind. He had never been in a situation like this and it was weighing on him. He turned to leave but felt his hair in a tight grip again. He turned to see Inuyasha's sleep slit eyes. The hanyou pulled and forced the youki to come closer. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou in question grabbed his hand and whispered, "Stay." Sesshomaru removed his outer and inner shirts and, jeans, leaving him clad in only boxers. Inuyasha lifted the blanket and moved to the center of the bed as Sesshomaru followed. Inuyasha tangled his legs with Sesshomaru's, bringing his body flush against the other. His ears flat on his head he rested his face against Sesshomaru's broad chest. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha as be made himself comfortable. He felt as though he'd throw up with the way his stomach was clenching. He could feel all of Inuyasha like this. From the feather, soft hair on his head, his soft lips against his skin, his semi hard length pressed against his. He couldn't stop staring, then Inuyasha opened his eyes. Sesshomaru could see the golden orbs just as clear as if it were day. Inuyasha grabbed his face, thumbs rubbing against the texture of his markings. Sesshomaru leaned in without time to second guess himself. He captured Inuyasha's lips with the passion that had been building up. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth as Sesshomaru's strong hand trailed down the sides of his body until they reached his pj clad bottom. Inuyasha was a little disappointed they hadn't taken it any further than kissing and some light touching before they fell asleep. Both still confused as to where their relationship was going.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was more than awkward enough for 3 people in the house. Bankotsu woke to Hiten's obvious boner pressed up against his ass. When he woke he initially panicked at being held by a stranger. Hiten squeezed him and shocked him a bit. "Stop moving, or else." Bankotsu, always ready for a challenge and never backing down. He struggled in the youki's arms. Hitens grip tightened an unbearable amount and Bankotsu couldn't breathe for a moment then he was released and flipped onto his back under the piercing red gaze of the thunder youki. Bankotsu was still trying to catch his breath. He had tears pricking at his eyes. "I said stop fucking moving." Hiten's morning wood made itself known as it pressed into Bankotsu's pj covered crotch. "I'm really horny. If you don't fucking stop, I'll have to fuck you." Bankotsu stiffened not finding the threat amusing at all and the dark look he received from the prince promised him that the youki had no problem taking him without consent. Youki had different morals than humans and fucking someone against their will wasn't seen as a crime most of the time. Being a prince, if Hiten raped him, there'd be little he could do short of killing him.

"Get off of me. Why the fuck are you in my bed anyway?" Bankotsu didn't move. He wanted to gut the youki, but he didn't want to be raped. He could even hear Banryuu singing in its case.

"I don't want to." To prove his point, Hiten spread Bankotsu's legs and rested in between them rubbing against Bankotsu's morning wood. Thrusting against the unwillingly human Hiten moaned, "You're comfortable, and weak, it turns me on." Hiten noticed that Bankotsu's cock was softening.

Bankotsu bristled at being called weak. He pushed his hips up shocking Hiten and making him moan, before throwing the demon off and calling Banryuu to him. "Get. Out."

The naked youki stood in all his glory. "Calm down Bankotsu, I'm just fucking with you." Hiten looked the dangerous human up and down and wanted to see his face contorted in pleasure. Bankotsu was not amused by his antics and forced the naked youki out of his room. He locked his door and showered, only to be greeted by the youki when he exited his room. "Sorry?" the nude thunder youki tried, only to be ignored as Bankotsu made his way to the kitchen.

In a room down the hall, Naraku watched as Kouga slept. He was bored and wanted the wolf to wake up for some morning action. Moving down under the blanket, Naraku came to his wolfs waistline. Sliding the basketball shorts down along with boxers Naraku was happy to see Kougas semi-hard cock. He rolled Kouga onto his back and removed the blanket. Licking the tip he watched Kouga's face for reactions. Languid licks coated Kouga in saliva and Naraku stroked him to full mast. Licking the slit, and sucking, Kouga's face twitched and he sucked in a breath. Naraku sucked the tip into his mouth and continued deeper and deeper. A strangled moan escaped Kougas lips. The sounds were going straight to Naraku's cock. He sucked harder needing more of the sounds. When he looked up again, Kouga was looking down at him with an unknown look, so Naraku continued working hard to make the wolf cum. Kouga soon began thrusting into the inviting mouth. Naraku relaxed his jaw and throat, allowing Kouga to fuck his face. Kouga couldn't help himself. He'd wanted to put a stop to it when he woke but the attractive male looked very good with his mouth around his cock. His hands found Naraku's hair and used it as leverage to thrust harder into Naraku's waiting throat. Naraku's claws on his thighs and hot mouth on his length brought him to his end. Naraku swallowed every drop of cum.

The spider prince couldn't believe how hard he was from pleasuring the wolf. Kouga took note of Naraku's dilemma and switched their positions. Kissing Naraku and tasting himself on the man's tongue, Kouga began to stroke him. He nipped and sucked at Naraku's throat traveling down until he reached his small brown nipples. Licking and biting at one while pinching and twisting the other earned Kouga several moans and gasps making his way down further his tongue dipping in and out of his belly button. Reaching the black curls that caressed Naraku's manhood, Kouga wasted no time going down on him. It was rough, Kouga's fangs scraped the sides of Naraku's cock adding a dizzying mixture of pain and pleasure. It wasn't long before Naraku came without warning. The amount of cum spilling from the sides of Kouga's mouth as he wasn't prepared to swallow. "I could get use to this." Naraku sighed, sated.

Kouga began to clean up and get dressed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Standing in the bathroom alone he couldn't help how he was feeling towards Naraku. He felt so used, waking up to Naraku sucking him off. Be felt even worse that he'd enjoyed it. He wouldn't mind doing those things if he and Naraku knew each other a bit better. They'd barely been going out and Kouga was feeling the full force of regret.

When the wolf exited the bathroom, he was pulled into a warm hug. Naraku's hand rubbed his lower back, wanting to play with the wolf's tail some more. Kouga pulled out of his embrace before he could do so. He started pulling on clothes for breakfast. Kouga left Naraku alone in his room, peeved at the spider but more so at himself. Naraku dressed himself as well and followed his wolf, confused by what was wrong.

Inuyasha woke before Sesshomaru. The older youki was wrapped tightly around the hanyou, his impressive cock was the only thing Inuyasha could pay attention to. Last night, he hadn't realized how huge it was because of how sleepy he was but damn if Sesshomaru wasn't blessed. Sesshomaru's soft snores were soothing as the air passed his fur tipped ears. Inuyasha thought about the various kisses and touches they shared the night before.

There was an air of inexperience that came with it. He enjoyed himself but wondered how seriously he should be taking Sesshomaru. He was a star, Sesshomaru's infatuation could stem from that and he might think he wants to be with him. Inuyasha felt on edge as with most relationships he's had during his stardom. More than once had the person who claimed to want to be with even after his fame, broke it off with him because they found something new to fawn over. He felt a tightness in his chest. He'd never have a regular relationship until he gave up on being a star but he'd never be able to do that until they met their goal. Sesshomaru's sleeping face was soft, he was glad the man was sleeping so peacefully. He'd be damn to hell as a liar if he claimed he didn't want to see that face come undone in the very bed they were sleeping in. Inuyasha looked at the clock on his nightstand. It read 11:16am. Inuyasha sighed, he didn't want to wake the dog lord but he still had things to do today. He shifted in Sesshomaru's tight grip until he loosened up. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath of Inuyasha's scent as he came to. Releasing Inuyasha, he himself sat up, embarrassment gripping his chest when he noticed his 'problem'. It helped that Inuyasha said nothing and simply began getting ready for the day. Sesshomaru gathered his clothes, dressing, he went down stairs with Inuyasha and the rest of his friends.

Downstairs was tense, when the older youki finally left the band let out a stressful breath of air. The trio looked at each other before settling in the kitchen and having a convo about what was going on. "He threatened to fucking rape me like that's a fucking joke." Bankotsu started, "Who the fuck told him to sleep in my bed anyway with his annoying ass."

Kouga rubbed a hand through his hair, "He's been torturing me non stop about the whole tail thing and just jumping me for the last 20 hours. I just…I just don't know right now..."

Inuyasha wasn't happy his friends were having these problems but he felt the same, "I don't know what he wants from me. We kissed and touched shit but fuck he's really inexperienced. I don't know what to do. I kind of really like him. A lot. I think." The three usually ranted like this about their problems in hopes that one of them has a solution for the other but this time everyone was lost.

"I vote we stop fucking with them for a while. At least until we can deal with their shit again." Bankotsu raised his hand. Kouga raised his in agreement. The two looked at Inuyasha who slowly raised his hand as well. He needed a bit of a break from his emotions.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was the night of the ball, the band was dressed in white suits, hair combed and braided they were ready to sing the ballad. The principal introduced them and several students in the crowd began to cheer and crowd the stage. "Hey everyone, my name is Inuyasha and these are my friends Bankotsu and Kouga. We're The Young and Defiant! Bankotsu began strumming the guitar for the opening of Reasons, Sesshomaru's favorite song. Inuyasha caught the dog demon's eyes as he began to sing. Lady Shayou witnessed her son fall into the same trance and his pupils dilated as he watched the singing hanyou. Her son reeked of the hanyou's scent, when questioned he merely stared at her before saying, "It is no business of yours." She'd wanted to strike him but the look in his eyes froze her. There was no hint of fear, only resentment. Watching her son as he watched the hanyou sing on stage she became confused. She knew the hanyou had done something to the foolish prince. Those of Setsuna were known for their sorcery. It wouldn't surprise her if her son had been cursed.

Aside from their garage performances, Sesshomaru had never seen the trio perform live. Their energy on stage was unmatched, Inuyasha body language commanded the crowd and Sesshomaru's eyes eagerly followed. Inuyasha began to sing his favorite part and Sesshomaru's chest constricted. Inuyasha was gorgeous on stage and Sesshomaru didn't doubt he knew it. When their eyes met, they held the contact for the longest of times. When the song ended, the band said their goodbyes and rushed off stage.

Naraku caught Kouga asking about his dance. Kouga sighed pulling the youki's hands to his own, "We'll have to do that another time..." He then darted off with the others.

Naraku stood umbfounded, "What just happened?"

"The Young and Defiant are having a concert tonight." Kagome said quietly joining them.

"What?" Naraku asked, they hadn't told them about a concert.

"It's for the orphans here at school. You do know the three of them are orphans." Kagome asked nervously, unsure on whether she should have said that.

Sesshomaru began to follow after the trio, with his friends falling in behind him. Behind them, Kagome and Sesshomaru's parents followed for whatever reason. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's scent until he heard cheering and cries for the band. The large crowd that was gathered was amazing. He would have never thought so many students were parentless at the school. Inuyasha and the band appeared on stage clad in sparkling black suits, pink heart shaped eye patches and glowing heart shaped panels on their chests. Sesshomaru made it to the ground as Inuyasha began with a slow song, a rendition of Hallelujah to warm the crowd up. The crowd was dancing together and Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru standing in the crowd. Sesshomaru approached him, the crowd parting at the sight of him. He held his hand out to Inuyasha who took it and allowed himself to be led into a slow dance. The one sort of dance Sesshomaru was decent at. Bankotsu stood off to the side while Kouga strummed at the guitar.

" _Your faith was strong,_

 _But you needed proof,_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof,_

 _Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you,"_

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru's serious face. He had followed him and Inuyasha couldn't understand why. His arms were wrapped around the dog demon's neck and his around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him closer.

" _She tied you to her kitchen chair,_

 _She broke your throne,_

 _She cut your hair,_

 _And from your lips she drew the hallelujah!"_

Inuyasha sang while fingering Sesshomaru's soft locks. His hands eventually moved to the stripes he'd caressed the night before. Sesshomaru's face was blank but his eyes were so full of emotion that Inuyasha was a bit overwhelmed with the stare. Sesshomaru felt the song in his heart and the panel on Inuyasha's chest was beating fervently.

" _Well there was a time when you let me know,_

 _What's really going on below,_

 _But now you never show that to me do you,_

 _And remember when I moved in you,_

 _The holy dove was moving too,_

 _And every breath we drew is hallelujah!"_

Inuyasha's voice was literally music to Sesshomaru's who realized he could listen to the hanyou sing for the rest of his days. Inuyasha's voice carried across the field drowning out everything around Sesshomaru until there were only the two of them. The prince's eyes became lidded as he stared into Inuyasha eyes.

" _I did my best it wasn't much I,_

 _Couldn't feel so I tried to touch,_

 _I told the truth,_

 _I didn't come to fool ya,"_

The Lady Shayou wanted to intervene, stopped only by a growl from her mate. She was forced to watch the disaster unfold.

" _And even though it all went wrong I,_

 _Stand before the lord of song,_

 _With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah!"_

Sesshomaru felt his chest swell when Inuyasha finished the song. Tightening his hold on the hanyou the audience gasped at the slow kiss the pair shared. When they broke apart Inuyasha's face was flushed, Sesshomaru released him and made his way to the back of the crowd, eventually disappearing in the sea of people. The band started up a cover of Fall Out Boy's The Music or the Misery. As they played their set list, Inuyasha and the others performed all manner of stunts which amazed their captivated crowd.

Sesshomaru left with his parents because he felt as if he were intruding on something important. At his parent's hotel, his mother could no longer hold her tongue. "A hanyou Sesshomaru? A hanyou of all creatures you could decide to bed you chose a hanyou. Are there not enough youki throwing themselves at you? I'm sure this is just a rebellious phase and the sooner you resolve it the better." Sesshomaru allowed his mother her rant but he was sure it wasn't a phase, after tasting the hanyou he couldn't get enough and Sesshomaru wasn't going to let go of him. Whatever prince Sesshomaru wanted, he received and Inuyasha was on his wish list. "Touga we cannot allow this. Sesshomaru will ruin the name of the west in fraternizing and reeking completely of the hanyou. What could you have done so that the hanyous' scent permeates your being?" His mother was annoying him. Wishing to strike her down where she stood was pointless. He narrowed his eyes at her, unresponsive.

"Sesshomaru is a young man now. He is no longer a child that needs to be guided in everything he does. I like the little hanyou. I believe he is a good match for Sesshomaru."

Lady Shayou couldn't believe what she was hearing. What Touga was suggesting went against everything she believed in and what she'd taught her son. "Hanyou are vile creatures of sorcery and darkness." She tried to argue.

"One of which will hopefully be my mate in the future." Sesshomaru hadn't realized he'd spoke aloud. "Father, may I speak to mother alone?"

When the Lord left, Shayou tried to strike Sesshomaru who blocked her attempt without effort. "You dare?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and his face gave nothing away. His eyes were cold and empty as he stared at his mother. He'd always looked for her approval feeling as though without it he'd become nothing. He no longer felt that way, he wanted Inuyasha's approval and his look of pride beaming at him. Shayou was simply obsolete in his eyes. "If you cannot accept this you are welcome to leave. I do not need you. You are not my mother Shayou, you are simply the bitch that birthed me. Whenever I take the throne whether by resignation or father's death, I do not wish to see you in my lands. Goodbye." Sesshomaru left his mother behind and for the first time in a long time felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

()()()()()()()()()()

At the end of the show, the band escaped in the cover of the trees unseen. They made it to their house when the weight of what happened crashed down on Inuyasha. His face as beat red from the tender kiss he and Sesshomaru shared. He didn't know what to do or what would happen should they see each other again. Inuyasha's stomach was turning and he felt so weak. The band undressed and hunkered down and watched movies in the dark. "The whole ignoring them thing might not work out." Bankotsu stated 10min into the movie.

"No kidding." Inuyasha stated, reminded of the prince.

"Maybe talking with them." Kouga suggested. "Ugh, but I feel like such a bitch when emotions are involved."

"How do you even ask someone what's going on between you two." Inuyasha pulled his bangs back. The trio went to sleep with their turmoil. A few days later and all parents had returned home.

()()()()()()()()()()

A month later and the band was doing an excellent job at avoiding Sesshomaru and his friends. Inuyasha didn't know how to approach the topic of their relationship and feared Sesshomaru bringing it up. He stopped answering texts and stopped sitting next to the youki in class. Rumors and photos of their kiss spread like wildfire throughout the town of students. He received more than the usual looks; threats and rude remarks about his hanyou status were hurled at him as well. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with, he knew it would happen sooner or later. It was simply and matter of time.

Kouga was having a more difficult time avoiding Naraku as he seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. When Naraku knocked at the door like a maniac, he didn't even bother shouting at him for it. He ignored him even when he kicked in the door to his bedroom. Kouga sat at his computer typing assignments. When Naraku tried to get his attention Kouga asked him to leave. Naraku couldn't believe it and gradually stopped coming over. Kouga felt terrible when he saw the youki moping around the school, snapping out at any and every one.

Bankotsu was having an easier time than the others as he decided to carry Banryuu around with him for the time being. Whenever Hiten saw the monster of a blade he walked in the other direction. He wasn't afraid of Bankotsu by a long shot, it was the dark Bankotsu he was afraid of. Whenever Bankotsu held Banryuu he became an entirely new person so the thunder youki named him thusly.

The worse part about the situation was how people in the class had begun to treat Inuyasha without his being close to the prince. On this particular day, he'd worked alone on a group project because of the hate most of the students directed at him. When he exited, something red and very rank hit his head with a very wet sound. It was blood, a pig's blood to be precise. Inuyasha stood frozen as his attackers laughed and berated him. The blood was a splatter coating the left half of his hair and face. His heart rate increased and his breathing became heavy. The crowd had been laughing so hard that no one aside from a youki and ethereal human who were now running as quickly as they could to their friend saw the change. Eyes bleeding red, a jagged purple strip showing on the cheek untouched by the blood. Sesshomaru had seen as well, he felt the change in the air. He hadn't known students were attacking Inuyasha this way as he was the first to leave class.

A snarl and pulse of youki came from the hanyou as he dropped his things and attacked. Kouga and Bankotsu were able to pull Inuyasha off of the cat youki, covered in his own blood. The two pulled Inuyasha's hands to either side of his body as the rest of the students watched stunned. Sesshomaru had no idea what was happening. "We need to knock him out or something, he's too strong." Kouga shouted, using all of his strength to subdue their friend, without hurting him.

Sesshomaru took in the change in Inuyasha's scent. It was familiar, but so different from normal. His eyes were wild and dangerous, Sesshomaru was momentarily frightened of the hanyou. It wasn't losing control like a normal youki, Inuyasha looked like a wild animal. He looked on dejectedly, he was worried about Inuyasha. "What is happening?" He questioned the two holding him.

"Piss off Sesshomaru!" Bankotsu shouted, frustrated.

"Yasha, I'm so sorry for this." Kouga said before pulling his fist back and hitting Inuyasha square in the face with two quick hits as hard as he could. They released him when they were sure he was out cold. "At least he didn't kill anyone."

"Fucked that guy up pretty bad though." Bankotsu said watching the cat demon be treated by a doctor already.

"What the hell is going on? I will not ask again." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"None of your business." Kouga frowned. "Just, leave us alone."

Sesshomaru decided they had too many secrets between them. First, they start ignoring and avoiding his group, then Inuyasha loses his mind. He was already pissed off about the former, after clearly showing Inuyasha how he felt he had it thrown back in his face by being ignored and avoided. The prince had had enough and refused to deal with this anymore. Kouga was checking Inuyasha's face in hopes that he hadn't broken anything.

Inuyasha groaned after a minute and opened his eyes to see 3 pairs staring back down at him. He looked around and smelled the blood coating his claws. "I…I…I?" Kouga could see the tears welling up in Inuyasha's eyes, and pulled his friend close, disgusted by the pigs blood.

"It's okay Yasha, everything's okay, no one got hurt who didn't deserve it." Bankotsu whispered as he also held the hanyou. They helped him stand and watched what had begun to unfold.

The principal had arrived at this point and so had more students as word of the incident spread. "I'm telling you that hanyou is dangerous, he lost his mind look at all of the blood covering him." A girl from his class was screeching egging the crowd against Inuyasha.

"Silence." Sesshomaru stated, voice even and commanding. "I will not stand here as you spread those lies." He approached the girl, "Now tell the truth." She was frozen, Sesshomaru's dead gaze promised pain if he wasn't obeyed.

"We…we threw the blood at him…when he stepped out of the classroom. Everyone laughed…and insulted him…and…" She was looking at her feet, the scent of her fear coating the area.

"Why?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"B-because…he…he…kissed you my lord." She became more bold in her words, "A hanyou is not worthy enough for the dirt on his Lord Sesshomaru's feet. We've been teaching him a lesson since he dared disgrace your beauty with his taint. His Lord Sesshomaru will only mate those of pure blood."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in distain, he leveled a look so cold and deadly that the girl stood petrified but on the inside, he tore at himself. Inuyasha had become a target because he showed an interest in the star. "And who might you be to tell this Sesshomaru what he will do? Make no mistake, this Sesshomaru pursues the hanyou, foolish low bred excuse for a youki." Sesshomaru looked around and the gathered crowd. He saw Naraku and Hiten looking at the band covered in indiscernible blood from the distance at which they stood. Channeling his youki to his voice Sesshomaru barked out, "Kneel!" along with a pulse of his overpowering youki. All present and well as in the surrounding area kneeled before the prince, aside from the band and his friends, who the command was not directed at. "Those of you kneeling are not worth the dirt on my heel. Should any of you decide to be bold, this Sesshomaru will hunt you down and execute you myself. This Sesshomaru does not make mistakes and does not give second chances."

No even when they first arrived had they seen Sesshomaru this way. This was the cold and calculating prince that all others knew. Inuyasha had gotten use to the quiet prince he was around him. "For attacking a citizen of the isle you'll be transported and imprisoned in the west pending trial, effective immediately." Several InuYouki guards appeared, taking the girl and the wounded cat youki. Sesshomaru gave another glance at the kneeling youki. "This Sesshomaru is unpleased with how this was allowed. Should any harm come to Inuyasha, I will level this school to nothing, and kill everyone within." Sesshomaru was really talking to himself but the shiver that ran through pleased his sadistic youkai. "You are dismissed, leave." The crowd dispersed with fire on their backs. Sesshomaru turned to the very shocked face of Inuyasha and his friends and his aura and mood changed immediately. "Inuyasha, are you okay now?" It made Inuyasha's head spin.

Looking at Sesshomaru's worried face made Inuyasha feel awful. He'd been avoiding the prince for so long he'd expected him to be mad at him. Naraku freaked out at Kouga's bloody clothes, personally checking the wolf over, much to hi displeasure. The three older youki rode with them to their home, it was the most awkward and silent moment of Inuyasha's young life, and it got worse when they were in the house. Inuyasha went straight to his room to strip and shower, the clean hot water washing the stench away while Bankotsu and Kouga did the same.

Downstairs the trio were speaking amongst themselves, "I miss him." Naraku thought to himself, thinking of the past month where he and Kouga had barely spoken.

Hiten shrugged, "I don't even know what I did to be threatened with a weapon every time he sees my face."

Sesshomaru couldn't understand what he did to deserve it either but he wouldn't complain. He couldn't let Inuyasha get hurt because of him. He planned on making things right. Heading up the stairs, he opened Inuyasha's door and sat on his bed, waiting for him to finish his shower, his heart beating in his ears. The hanyou began singing Reasons in the shower, the acapella version sounded much deeper to Sesshomaru's ears. Sesshomaru was worried about what would come next, his stomach twisted into several knots when the singing stopped and the shower stopped running. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru waiting for him on his bed. He grabbed fresh clothes and then blow dried his hair. When he finished, Sesshomaru was in the same position, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Inuyasha sat next to him and waited for the youki to speak. "Why have you avoided me?" Came the question, sooner than Inuyasha would have liked.

"I…I…" Inuyasha didn't really know how to explain himself but he was no coward so he blurted it, "I don't understand how you feel about me." Inuyasha looked over at the stoic youki.

"I would have thought that was clear." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, unable to smell a lie he took the reason as the truth.

"It's complicated when you're a musician, a star. You don't know if it's you they want to be with, or the you that everyone else sees." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders. "...and I'm not too great at these things…"

This was one of those moments where Inuyasha became oddly deep but Sesshomaru could only smirk, "So I, as prince of a very large and respected land don't know what that would feel like?"

Inuyasha thought about what he'd just said in regards to the prince and his eyes widened. Sesshomaru had it worse than he did, being _the_ Sesshomaru. "I guess I never thought about that. I'm sorry." Inuyasha smirked before aiming his signature grin at the youki, "If it makes you feel better that's not why I like you." Sesshomaru raised an inquiring eyebrow. Inuyasha wasn't all that great at the emotions thing but he'd try his best, "I think you're funny. I love that you can't dance because you seem to be able to do everything else. The best thing is when you can't stay blank faced and end up laughing out loud. I like it when you blush when embarrassed, and how awkward you get when you're around me even though we've become close. It's cute. You're cute." It had been many decades since anyone dared to define Lord Sesshomaru as cute. He hadn't expected Inuyasha to be as detailed as he decided to be and was feeling the embarrassed blush on his face. "See? Cute."

Sesshomaru wanted to cover his face but kept his hands at his side, "I…didn't realized how I felt until that incident with my mother in the classroom. There has only been one other person to stand against my mother the way you did, my father. I hadn't been expecting that from you, you shocked me. I realized that I wished to know you better. I was confused by how I felt and sought advice from my father. He concluded that I was in love with you and should act on it even though my mother is against it."

Inuyasha hadn't been expecting the love part. His tan face turned a new shade of red. "Love?"

Sesshomaru took in Inuyasha's expressions, "I am unsure as to what is deemed as love. I have never felt the way I do about another being as I do for you."

Inuyasha was trying to think of what Sesshomaru could have told his father for that to be the conclusion. He was beat red while Sesshomaru watched him curiously. "You make it sound like you don't know what love is…"

"I don't, it is a borrowed concept from humans. My father understands human culture very well so I trust his judgement." Sesshomaru looked back at the hanyou. His face was red and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "The language of the Isle has no word for love, we borrow it from this language." Sesshomaru chose that moment to bring Inuyasha into a kiss. Holding Inuyasha in his arms he finally asked, "Inuyasha, will you go out with me?" Inuyasha froze, he hadn't expected Sesshomaru to ask as outright as he had. Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha's answer, if he agreed, he never planned to let Inuyasha go. In his mind, their fate was to be mated and rule the Isle of the West together. Inuyasha nodded with a smile and kissed the demon prince. Happy that he was no longer confused about what they should be doing. Inuyasha was elated and felt a bit smug about the fact that he was dating a prince and future king. Sesshoumaru had never had a boyfriend before and he was unsure as to how to perform in his new role. He held Inuyasha in his arms as they sat in a comfortable silence.

In Kouga's room, Kouga was showering but he could feel Naraku waiting for him. Drying his hair he sat on his bed in front of the youki while is red gaze was trained on him. Sighing he looked into the spider's eyes, "I'm sorry…about everything…" Naraku said nothing as he waited for the wolf to continue, "I just…feel…a bit…u-used… We um, we said we'd give this a shot but we've only had one date and sex and I didn't want it to be a fuck buddy deal….I needed a break…sorry?"

Kouga was a bit put off by the expression on the prince's face, "I'm sorry too!" He glomped onto the worf and hugged him tightly, "I thought you hated me and wanted to give up on us…"

"No…you just kind of make me feel like a hoe." Kouga tried lightening the mood.

"I'm sorry! That was not my intention…you're just…really attractive…I can't help myself." Naraku rubbed the back of his head, thinking it was too early in their relationship to explain everything.

"Can we start over?" Kouga asked after a while.

"I'd like that." Naraku smiled, kissing the wolf deeply and pulling him flush against his body. He wanted to have sex again but assumed the wolf would appreciate a slower pace. The two ended up making out for some time, resolving their problems quite smoothly.

However, the same could not be said about poor Bankotsu. With Banryuu in its case down stairs, Bankotsu was cornered by Hiten. Eying his surroundings Bankotsu looked for a way out. The windows or the door, and he didn't think he was getting pass the thunder youki. "Bank, I really wanna talk to you." Hiten took a step forward and Bankotsu took one back. He eyed the demon warily. "I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe you should fuck off and figure it out."

Hiten sighed, "Was it because I called you weak? I was kidding. I wouldn't give you the time of day if I thought you were weak." Bankotsu said nothing, still in his defensive stance. "Just tell me what I did, I'm not good at these games."

"You're a fucking creep. Who the hell, sneaks into someone's bed naked, then holds them down while threatening to rape them?" Bankotsu wanted to punch him.

"I was just joking!" Hiten raised his hands in defense.

"It wasn't funny! That isn't something you joke about. Do you know how fucked up that sounds to me? I'm human you moron." Bankotsu couldn't believe him. Hiten literally was staring at the human with the most confused expression on his face. Bankotsu realized that Hiten was a bit of a moron. Bankotsu squinted before he began to laugh, "You're stupid aren't you. Like not even joking, you're a moron right? Your grades are probably horrible." The air became charged with electricity. Hiten didn't like being laughed at. "Hit a nerve, didn't I?" Bankotsu couldn't help himself. He always forgets that youki can be just as unintelligent as humans. Hiten growled at him but the blush dusting his cheeks softened the effect. "I can't even be mad anymore, god. You're literally stupid. I can't get over that."

"I'm not stupid." Hiten muttered but it went unheard as Bankotsu couldn't stop laughing. Hiten knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he knew next to nothing about humans but he wasn't as stupid as Bankotsu was making him feel. He wanted to hit the human through a wall or something. "I just don't know a lot about humans." Hiten watched as Bankotsu continued to laugh at him. The man was handsome when he was laughing but it was quickly becoming annoying. "Stop laughing at me!"

Bankotsu just laughed even harder, "You sound like a little ass kid."

Hiten grabbed the human, forcing him against the wall. "I said stop." Bankotsu struggled under the tight grip. Pissed off that he was unable to break free. Hiten press his lips to Bankotsu's, forcing the human to open his mouth so he could explore him further. Hiten tasted like electricity and fresh water, it was an interesting mixture. "I'm sorry about the bad jokes. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore." Hiten whispered against his lips before kissing him once more. "I wouldn't do something like that to you Bank." His arms wrapped around Bankotsu's waist, rubbing up the sides of his body.

Bankotsu found his clothes being removed slowly, rubbing, licking, and sucking their way to the bed. He was horny and it'd been over 3 months since he got laid, he was gonna have fun. It was his first time with a prince and that made it all the better. With every kiss, Hiten sent out a small jolt of electricity. He couldn't help it; his body was electrically charged and when he was excited he lost control. Bankotsu lifted his hips so Hiten could remove his bottoms but, "Oh what do we have here? Getting nice and steamy huh? Bring those asses downstairs, baby boy." Inuyasha dodge the alarm that Bankotsu threw from his nightstand. "Pay backs a bitch!" Inuyasha shouted out of sight. Moment officially ruined, he and Hiten put their clothes back on and headed downstairs. "

Bankotsu stopped Hiten on the stairs, "We need to figure this out." He said seriously while gesturing between the two of them before leading the prince down the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, Kouga being forced to sit in Naraku's lap while the spider cuddled him. Together they had drinks and rekindled their friendships.

()()()()()()()()()()

In the coming weeks things were a lot calmer, when the snow fell for the first time, the band was eager to make snow creations. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were clad in winter gear while Kouga wore a t-shirt and shorts. They made snowmen, snow angels and an igloo. When they'd run out of space in their front and back yard they made their way to the house of the princes to do the same. Sesshomaru had been awaken by the loud laughter of The Young and Defiant. Something hit his window, when he looked out he could see Inuyasha standing next to a pile of snow balls. Sesshomaru joined them outside in a button up and jeans. Inuyasha embraced him, he noticed how red his nose and cheeks were. "Are you cold?" Inuyasha nodded with chattering teeth before continuing making different snow creations. Sesshomaru took note of the cute novelty hat that kept his ears warm.

Hiten and Naraku joined a bit later after the trio had thrown a few snowballs at their windows. Bankotsu was literally shaking with the cold. Hiten hadn't known humans got cold so when he saw Bankotsu shaking, he thought something was seriously wrong. Giving him a jolt of electricity he was able to warm up a bit and stay out longer. Eventually, Hiten forced him into the house and sat with him near the fire place. Inuyasha was a bit better than Bankotsu but still shivering. Sesshomaru grabbed a blanket and sat Inuyasha near the fire as well. Telling the chefs to make warm drinks for the two. Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Naraku were not prepared for when Bankotsu sneezed. Hiten jumped and the other two stared at him, wondering what just happened. He coughed a bit and sniffled. Inuyasha immediately began to scoot away from the human, "You are not getting me sick again!"

"You're sick?" Hiten asked, "What should I do? Are you going to be okay?" Youki usually didn't get sick, and if they did it was life threatening.

"It's probably just a cold, calm down I'm not dying." Bankotsu yawned, feeling the head cold coming. "Fuck."

"You can get sick Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his worry concealed behind his mask.

"Sometimes." Was the quick answer. "Come here." Sesshomaru maneuvered himself behind Inuyasha and wrapped the blanket around them. "Yup, nice and warm like I thought you'd be." Inuyasha relaxed against Sesshomaru's warm chest. Very satisfied.

"Yash, when we go home can you make me soup? I want chicken noodle." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah, of course." Inuyasha loved having soup when he was sick, it reminded him of his mom. Around thirty minutes of chatting later, Kouga who had been lying on the couch with his head in Naraku's lap started singing.

" _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose,_

 _Yule tide carols being sung by a choir,_

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos"_

Inuyasha loved the song and continued the next verse.

" _Everybody knows,_

 _A turkey and some mistletoe_

 _They can help,_

 _To make the season bright,_

 _Tiny tots, with their eyes all a glow,_

 _Will find it hard to sleep tonight,"_

They ended the song there because Bankotsu tried to continue but his voice cracked with the impending cold. "You sound awful." Inuyasha commented.

"No shit Sherlock." Bankotsu tossed back in a language, foreign to 3 youki in the room.

"Fuck you Watson!" Inuyasha countered in the same language.

"Do they do that a lot?" Naraku asked Kouga.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha and I do it two. Bank and I don't have a language in common that Inuyasha doesn't know." He stated simply. He wished they did for when Inuyasha was being a dick. "It's some human language."

"It's from Setsuna. Bankotsu, you are Setsunese?" Sesshomaru asked.

The two froze, "Did you…understand that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes, but I am unsure as to it's meaning. Is it a reference to pop culture?" Sesshomaru didn't think he'd mentioned his ability to speak Setsunese. It's because of the proximity to his kingdom that he was required to learn it.

"Yeah, I'm from Setsuna. Inuyasha and I met there actually. Man that was a helluva battle huh?" Bankotsu held onto Hiten's arm, remembering his and Inuyasha's meeting was painful.

"How did you meet…if you don't mind me asking." Hiten whispered to the back of Bankotsu's head.

"Well, before I died I was the son of a wealthy merchant." Bankotsu looked down at his tea, "But my family and I were attacked and killed for our wares. This was waaay back in the day, before cars existed. The bandits were after Banryuu. A famous blacksmith had forged it from the souls of several youki. As I lay there dead, a sorceress comes to me and asked me what I wanted. I wanted to avenge my family and rid the world of youki. Dramatic, right? So, she brings me back to life turning me ethereal, cursing me and I grab Banryuu, boy did it sing. I slaughter the bandits that killed my family before I laid my parents and younger siblings to rest. That's when the rampage started. I just remember being so angry and sad that nothing else mattered. I hunted the families of those who killed my family, I killed four generations of them. Word got around about me tearing through Setsuna, killing all youki in my way. I even joined up with 6 other ethereal humans. For decades, so many youki were sent to kill me, all failed. As I said, I've never lost one battle. I was still so angry, then this fucker here shows up. He takes down my crew, they're lying half dead all around me, and it made me so angry that a youki had again, taken my family from me. Then he's just standing there staring at me. Huge sword in his hand. We duke it out but I couldn't get the upper hand on him, it was awful. So here we are standing there, bloody, dirty, messy as hell and he starts laughing. 'You can't kill anyone with human blood can you?' I personally had never thought to kill humans because they'd never done any harm to me. I then realized that Inuyasha was a half-demon and started spouting all this nonsense about why he shouldn't exist, typical human tyraid really but that's why Inuyasha could match me, the Banryuu can't absorb humanity. So, I'm stuck and I really wanted to fuck the hanyou up. I drop Banryuu and sucker punch him square in the face. Man, life did not prepare me for the ass-whooping I received. I'm still angry, still frustrated and I don't know what to do. Can't kill myself, body won't die without a fight, so what am I supposed to do? Inuyasha says something like, 'Instead of conquering every demon within a 2000 mile radius maybe you should try to conquer your anger.' I was annoyed as hell, 'What do you know about anger? You don't know anything!' Inuyasha put me to shame that day, 'I am neither human nor youki. Everyone hates me. Humans hate my youki, youki hate my humanity. I'll never win. Do you see me killing all humans and youki? No. Why? Because I can deal with it. Grow because of it.' Then he started walking away, and I followed. We've been together ever since. I even saw that he didn't kill my friends, they were just ragged and bloody. I meet up with them every now and then to shoot the bull." The older youki were entranced by the story.

"You're the Walking Beast of Setsuna…" Hiten realized. "They used stories of you to scare us when we were kids!" Bankotsu didn't feel too good about that connection being made. "My father was so scared of you making it into our lands he cut ties with the Isle of the West for a while. You're considered _the_ single most powerful ethereal in all of existence." Hiten couldn't believe he'd been fooling around with the very being that gave him nightmares as a child. He'd never would have expected that being to be the same as the man snuggled in his arms. "You're so cool."

Bankotsu looked back at Hiten's face, greeted with a large smile. "Think so?"

"Yes. We are definitely going to be mates in the future. I'll be unstoppable with you at my side." Hiten nodded as if it were a fact.

"We're not even dating." Bankotsu snorted.

"Says who?" Hiten challenged. The two had been moving along as friends with benefits comfortably.

Bankotsu blushed, "Lemme think about it and get back to you on that."

"Kouga how did you meet them?" Naraku asked, wanting to hear his boyfriend's story. Although, Kouga wasn't in a very sharing mood. His circumstances were dangerous should the wrong people be told. There were things about the band, secrets that they kept for a reason. Bankotsu trusted that no one would tell others but his situation was different.

"I'd rather not say. Maybe later?" Kouga eyed Bankotsu and Inuyasha who nodded. Naraku wanted to know more about the wolf cub. After they'd come to an agreement to focus on learning about each other, he couldn't get enough of the wolf. Kouga dropped the topic of his and Inuyasha's meeting, and refused to comment further.

"Inuyasha, the Winter Rite's are approaching, would you like to participate?" Sesshomaru asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You became 150 this past year. I believe it'd be a great way to experience our culture."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, "I've never been to the Isle before. It could be fun."

"I forgot the semester's almost over. Break starts in a few weeks." Hiten sighed in relief. His grades had improved after Bankotsu dug into him. He started studying more and spending less time out and about partying with his other friends. "Come with me to Arcand."

"So I can be electrocuted? I think not. Besides, I thought your father was afraid of me." Bankotsu looked at the thunder demon as if he'd lost his mind.

"That's what'll make it so much fun!" Hiten laughed. Bankotsu rolled his eyes, silently agreeing to go with the youki.

"That means you have to come with me Kouga!" Naraku's smile was dangerous, and Kouga didn't quite know if he wanted to be stuck in his country for an extended period of time.

Naraku, however, had already decided the wolf didn't have a choice, and was planning out the break in his head, wanting to show Kouga everything about his country.


	5. Chapter 5

A day or so after break started, in the early morning, the band were once again standing before a plane. They looked at each other while their luggage was loaded into their respective flights. Bankotsu was the first to frown and tear up. It's been years since the trio had been apart for any amount of time and they didn't want to leave each other. They stood there hugging for a long time, unsure of how they would get along without each other. "Inuyasha, they'll be okay, we have to leave." A tear escaped the hanyou's eye which he swiped at before anyone could see it. "You can call them every day."

"I'm not that attached to those asses." Inuyasha frowned.

"It's okay Inuyasha, we'll miss you too." Kouga said hugging them close. "I love you guys."

"Don't be all sappy dude!" Bankotsu tried to free himself.

"Says the one covered in snot and tears." The three laughed before hugging once more and watching the inu board Sesshomaru's private jet. Inuyasha watched his friends wave as the plane took off and felt a bit empty. The two were a huge part of his life and he felt like he was leaving them behind. He trusted that they'd be safe with the older youki but they'd been looking out for one another for so long, it hurt.

Sesshomaru was sitting quietly looking out of the window, "I know you stayed up the past few days to avoid jetlag. There is a bed through those panel doors. Our flight is very long."

"Come with me?" Inuyasha opened the doors and wasn't surprised by the full-sized bed. He felt Sesshomaru's hands snake around his waist. Turning in the youki's arms he was met with his warm lips. Removing his jacket and tossing it onto a chair, he kicked off his slides and made his way under the blanket where Sesshomaru soon joined him. Inuyasha pressed his face into the chest of his youki boyfriend, taking in his powerful scent as he allowed sleep to consume him. Sesshomaru didn't need to sleep as much as Inuyasha so he stayed up rubbing the hanyou's back and listening to his heart beat. He'd learned a lot about Inuyasha as their relationship progressed slowly. He had very many plans for them before and after the Winter Rites. Looking at Inuyasha's sleeping face, Sesshomaru felt very pleased with himself. A few short months ago, this wasn't even a thought, he loved having the hanyou in his arms. Sesshomaru, however, was worried about returning to the Isle. They would be staying in the castle and there were several youki within that he simply did not trust, by any means.

Inuyasha woke an hour before they were going to land and Sesshomaru helped rid him of the residue sleep. Kissing, nipping, and sucking at any available skin. He removed Inuyasha's shirt and his own before continuing. Sesshomaru didn't know much about sex besides the basics and the result. He knew he wanted to do it with Inuyasha but he was unsure on whether or not he could impregnate the hanyou. If Inuyasha was more youki in nature then it wouldn't be possible until his first heat but if he were more humanlike either he could or couldn't and Sesshomaru wasn't ready to be a father. He considered allowing Inuyasha to take him but didn't know how his youkai would feel in such a compromising position. He was sure Inuyasha was much more experienced than he was if the moments when he became very aggressive and dominate were anything to go by. Inuyasha's hands wandered the planes of Sesshomaru's chest and abs. Rolling them over so that he was on top of his inexperienced boyfriend, Inuyasha took charge. Rubbing against Sesshomaru's jean covered crotch, he sucked and bruised the skin on the youki's neck. If Sesshomaru's pleasured gasp was anything to go by, the youki was enjoying himself. Inuyasha straddled his boyfriend and looked down at his handiwork. Sesshomaru was breathing harder, a deep blush across his cheeks, and hickys littered his chest and neck. Capturing the youki's lips once more, he began a slow decent down the youki's body leaving no patch of skin untouched. Inuyasha was a bit intimidated by the monster in Sesshomaru's pants. Youki tended to be well endowed in comparison to humans. Inuyasha considered himself to lean more towards the youki side. When Inuyasha reached his waistline, Sesshomaru held his breath. They usually stopped before making it this far. Looking down at puppy ears and a heated, lustful gaze, he felt his youkai rise a bit.

Inuyasha unbuckled his belt and pants before freeing his member from the confines of his jeans. Sesshomaru moaned at the unfamiliar feel of someone else giving him pleasure. Without missing a beat, Inuyasha began licking and sucking the tip, clearing it of precum. Sesshomaru was trying and failing to contain the embarrassing slew of moans Inuyasha's skillful mouth ripped from him. He felt every part of being the blushing virgin and hated it. It was pissing him off that Inuyasha could do this to him. Inuyasha began taking more and more of the prince into his mouth, the moans and hand griping at his hair turning him on further as his cock was granite inside of his sweatpants. Sesshomaru began thrusting up, and when Inuyasha gaged, unprepared for the onslaught, Sesshomaru immediately panicked. "Are you okay?" He asked breathing heavily.

Inuyasha nodded before continuing, relaxing his throat and swallowing around Sesshomaru's massive cock. He began bobbing his head, using his hands on what he couldn't fit. Sesshomaru gripped the sheets under his claws, unable to bear the overwhelming stimulus. He came with a grunt, and the unaware Inuyasha rose, unable to swallow everything. He began to cough and ended up covered in Sesshomaru's cum. Biting his lip, looking down at Sesshomaru, all he wanted to do was fuck him. Sesshomaru was looking at the hanyou with lidding eyes, breathing quick, chest and face flushed. Inuyasha rubbed his dick to relieve some pressure. " _My lord the plane will land soon. Please return to your seats and fasten in._ " Inuyasha sighed, feeling like he was just saved. He was moments away from saying fuck it, and fucking the inexperience prince through the bed and up the wall. He wanted to take it slow with Sesshomaru. He'd never been someone's first, he wanted it to be better than his first time.

A clawed hand grabbed Inuyasha and spun him around. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's back against his chest. Inuyasha could see why Sesshomaru was so focused in his direction. Aside from having a perfect view of Inuyasha blowing him, he could see himself being blown by Inuyasha, and Inuyasha knew that would turn him on if in Sesshomaru's position. Sesshomaru held his hands and pulled his sweats and boxers down. "Let's make this quick." He whispered into the hanyou's ears. He began stroking the hanyou quickly. The precum was spread over Inuyasha's length as he let his pleasure be known. His moans and groans goading Sesshomaru on. Inuyasha watched himself in the mirror, covered in cum, pants by his knees, Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around him, jerking him of as he whispered dirty things into his ears. Inuyasha wasn't ready for Sesshomaru to jerk him as fast as he did, moving at a demonic speed, Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha to his end with whispered promises of what they'd do later, in the confines of the youki's bedroom. Inuyasha's cum splattered the ground and mirror. He moaned loudly as Sesshomaru continued to stroke, milking him for all he was worth. When Inuyasha came down from his pleasured high, Sesshomaru had a warm towel and began cleaning his cum covered face and hair. The two fixed their clothes and buckled in for their landing. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's hand during descent, unaware of the dilated pupils watching him.

The two were greeted by many guards and escorted to an armored limo. Guided and followed by guards and police, they were taken to the castle, which sat in the middle of the capital city. Inuyasha couldn't believe the size of the massive structure. The grey stone looked stunning in the early morning light. Inuyasha held his breath at the sight. Sesshomaru was watching his reactions with interest. He'd been raised in the castle, so it wasn't as magnificent as it must've been to Inuyasha. The gates to the castle opened and Lord Touga and Lady Shayou stood, waiting to greet them. Touga's large smile welcomed the two, Inuyasha returning it. Sesshomaru bowed to his father and ignored his mother. "Have a room prepared for the hanyou." Shayou stated coldly.

"That is unnecessary." Sesshomaru glared at her. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand once more, he led him through many halls until he reached the family wing of the castle. Inside, Inuyasha couldn't believe how wonderful Sesshomaru's rooms were. The walls were hand painted, the wooden trim, carved to depicted InuYouki in their true forms. Sesshomaru disappeared behind another door. Unsure of what he should do, Inuyasha followed. The door led to a private bathroom where he got an eyeful of a completely naked Sesshomaru stepping into the shower. Golden eyes narrowed at the hanyou before gesturing that the hanyou should join. Happily putting on a show for the prince behind the glass shower. Inuyasha flattened his ears as he joined Sesshomaru. They helped each other clean up with kisses and touches here and there.

Fresh, clean, and relaxed, Inuyasha plopped into Sesshomaru's comfortable bed and stretched. "I want this bed." Inuyasha smiled at his boyfriend. It was the first time since they'd met that Inuyasha spoke in the language of the Isle. The language of the Isle tended to change people's voice. Sesshomaru wondered what he would sound like singing in their language.

Inuyasha sat up when someone knocked on the door, "My lord, breakfast will be served shortly. Your lord father requests both your and the presence of your guest." It'd been a while since he spoke the Language of the Isle. He had to really focus to catch everything.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and led the way. The InuYouki maid bowed to the two when they exited, taking note of their entwined fingers with shock. She watched them walk down the hall and as the familiar hanyou bumped into her lord playfully. Earning a glance which he met with a smile. She was curious about who the hanyou was.

In the dining room, Sesshomaru's parents were waiting on them. Taking a seat across from his mother, not acknowledging her, Sesshomaru began to eat. Inuyasha watched his food, he didn't know what was popular in the Isle but gave it a try. The food was decent, but he had always preferred human food, and needed it every occasionally. "I can imagine it doesn't taste very great to you." Lord Touga commented. Inuyasha didn't want to be rude so he planned to eat everything. "Maybe I should hire human chefs, they do well with spices and different food."

Inuyasha nodded, "It isn't like the food isn't good. I'm just use to human food. That and I need it every now and then."

"Really? Why is that?" The Inu no Taisho asked curious about the hanyou.

"Um, well, I guess I'm more youki than human, so my body is fine on youki food but I do need certain things from human food or I'll get sick or something. There are some hanyou that can't even eat youki food." Inuyasha explained to the childlike lord.

"Fascinating." The conversation was carried by the Lord an Inuyasha, whilst the remaining youki listened in.

()()()()()()()()()()

When the meal was over, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to the front gate where another armored limo was waiting. "Where are we going?"

"To walk around the city." Sesshomaru answered when seated. Eyeing the beads that Inuyasha never removes. "You should take those off." Inuyasha fingered the beads around his neck for a moment before doing as Sesshomaru wanted and removing the beads. His body glowed a bit and he scrunched up his face in discomfort when his tail reappeared. It reminded Sesshomaru of his Mokomoko. He watched as Inuyasha pet it, the fur looking very soft.

The limo stopped in a busy part of town, leaving the two alone. Inuyasha had never seen so many InuYouki in one location. All bowed to Sesshomaru when they saw them pass. Inuyasha could even see many hanyou, distinctive by their tails. It was a hanyou that took note of who he was. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou female couldn't believe her eyes. Her idol was standing there with the prince. She wanted to approach but the look her lord gave her warned her. So she bowed instead, "I love your music!" Inuyasha smiled at the crowd that gathered near her, all afraid to invade the personal space of the prince.

"Well it's nice to meet you all! Thanks for being fans, I appreciate you all." Inuyasha answered with practiced ease. He moved away from Sesshomaru and began chatting with the hanyou much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him close, leveling a glare at the gathering of InuYouki and InuHanyou, he pulled Inuyasha along. "This place is amazing. I've never seen so many Inus." Sesshomaru was enjoying Inuyasha's fascination, it was refreshing.

Inuyasha had yet to see any InuHanyou who looked like him however. Sesshomaru said his traits were quite rare but he didn't believe it until he'd arrived. Something small grabbed onto his tail while they were walking. Inuyasha was ready to lose it until he turned around and saw the tiniest InuHanyou holding onto it. The wide-eyed little girl snuggled his tail. An InuYouki woman ran over bowing on her knees before the two, "I'm so very sorry. She's very young and curious please forgive her."

"Mommy he look like Chima!" The little girl squealed. Looking her over, he noticed the small ears sitting behind the headband. The little girls tail was nothing more than a poof of fur behind her.

"Chima. Remember when we talked about the other kids pulling your tail and how it hurt?" The little girl nodded at her mother's words. "How do you think Inuyasha feels about you doing that to him?"

The little girl, Chima, frowned. "Not good." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "M' sorwy." The small girl pouted, releasing her grip on his tail.

"Hey it's alright little lady. You didn't mean to." He patted her head and pet her ears earning a squeal of delight.

"Wow, she usually hates having her ears touched." Her mom said amazed.

"Yeah, they're really sensitive, people without them are really rough." Inuyasha answered. Happy to make the little girls day. Chima growled playfully at Inuyasha, who knocked her down softly. Her mother was going to reprimand her for her behavior but watched quietly as Inuyasha handled her with ease. Sesshomaru watched very interested in how Inuyasha was great with the child.

"How old is she?" Inuyasha asked while tickling the squealing child.

"28." Her mother answered, watching closely.

"She speaks so well." Inuyasha complimented the excited girl.

The excited little girl was running around when her headband slipped and covered her eyes. She ran into the silent demon lord. Her mother began apologizing profusely. Sesshomaru watched the little girl lift her headband and stare up at him. "Pwretty."

Inuyasha picked her up and she continued to stare at Sesshomaru. "He is really pretty, isn't he?" He smiled at the demon prince who couldn't get over the picture that Inuyasha and Chima made. Inuyasha was beautiful, holding the smiling puppy eared child.

"I think you're pretty too, Chima." Sesshomaru said, tickling her as he'd seen Inuyasha do. Sesshomaru heard several cameras click. He looked around, he and Inuyasha had been followed since the arrived. Only none would be as bold as toddlers. Setting the little girl down, Inuyasha said his goodbyes before he and Sesshomaru continued their sightseeing.

"Bye bye big bwrother!" Chima yelled. Inuyasha waved before grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru led him to a restaurant where they were seated in a private area. "How are you feeling Inuyasha?"

"I feel…good! It's so comfortable here." Inuyasha was happy he'd come here with Sesshomaru.

They were brought menu's and Inuyasha was happy to see yet another hanyou. "M-my name is, uh, Kryos and I'll, um, be your server today my lord and uh, brother Inuyasha." On the Isle, calling someone brother or sister was a sign of respect. Auntie and Uncle was for those much older than you, and mother and father was the most respectful for close older men and women. Inuyasha smiled, trying to ease the hanyous nervousness. He was sure serving himself and the prince was probably killing the young man. The service was very nice, and he was able to get human food as well as youki.

Leaving the server with a great tip, the two exited onto the streets where a large group of youki had gathered. There were even camera crews reporting. "We're here at the Routin Restaurant where InuHanyou star Inuyasha has just exited with the Isle's prince Lord Sesshomaru. They've been seen waltzing about town and interacting with various citizens. Brother Inuyasha, may we have a word." The camera crews began to crowd around the pair. Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's hand, a bit overwhelmed by the flashing cameras, the different sounds and smells all assaulting him at once. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how the citizens were behaving, usually they kept their distance unless his father was with him.

"Hey everyone, I'm here visiting for break and for the Winter Rites. I'm really excited." Inuyasha tried.

"What is your relationship with the prince?" A reporter screeched.

"How long have you been seeing the prince?" Another asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why have you chosen to see a hanyou?" A different one asked. They were shouting the questions at them, the crowd was closing in, and Inuyasha could only look up at Sesshomaru with apologetic eyes. The prince was probably really annoyed.

"Guards." Sesshomaru stated, and watched as several castle guards appeared and forced the crowd to move back. "If any TV or radio station does this again, all will be shut down on the Isle until further notice." The dark look in the prince's eyes silenced the crowd. "Inuyasha would you like to go back to the castle?" Inuyasha could only nod. Seeing Sesshomaru in prince mode was a turn on apparently. The limo arrived quickly, and the two departed from the city. Inuyasha was on his phone and Sesshomaru looked over, noticing the question he was searching. _Legal drinking age the isle of the west._ He would of asked about it but Inuyasha hadn't asked him so he felt as if he'd been spying.

When they ariived at the castle, they were on their way to Sesshomaru's room when loud screeching voice could be heard. "Looooorrrdddd Sessshooooooommaaaaaruuuuuuuu!" Inuyasha's ears flatted on his head tightly to block the noise. "My lord I am glad you've returned~!" The weirdest little toad demon appeared. He barely reached Inuyasha's knee and was carrying a staff of some sort. "My lord, your father requests your presence in his office. Alone."

Sesshomaru wondered what his father could want, "Jaken. Take Inuyasha to my room. Do as he says." The toad nodded and bowed deeply.

The prince could have laughed at Inuyasha's face. The star was still trying to figure out what he was looking at. When Sesshomaru was out of ear shot, that's when it started. Inuyasha didn't know what he'd been expecting but the toad had to be the worse. It screeched at him the whole time about how unworthy he was, and how the only reason his lord was interested was that he was a star. He continued on and on about how vile and dirty hanyou were and how his lord didn't need to be near filth. Inuyasha was about to let the toad have it but came up with something a little eviler. When they entered his boyfriends rooms the toad screamed at him to not touch anything with his dirty hanyou hands. It was pissing Inuyasha off, so he texted Sesshomaru to ask when he was coming back. Lord Touga must not have wanted much, so he sent Jaken for tea and food for the prince which the little toad jumped for the opportunity to please Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had already planned to please him in his own way. "Oh, Jaken, don't bother knocking, just come in." The toad ran to complete his task and Inuyasha smirked evilly. Sesshomaru entered a few moments afterwards. "You know that toad thing is in love with you." He said in English because the language lacked the word for love. Sesshomaru raised a brow and gestured for Sesshomaru to come closer. "I'll prove it."

20 minutes later and Jaken was on his way back with hot tea, and freshly killed meats for his prince. Bursting into the room he was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha leaning over his prince who was breathing harder as the hanyou's hand worked on his hardened cock. The two were on the lounge, Inuyasha kissed and sucked at the exposed skin of his boyfriend's neck. "Come on Sess, cum for me." Sesshomaru groaned as his orgasm hit him in waves. While Sesshomaru road the waves of pleasure, Inuyasha made eye contact with Jaken, who was losing blood at seeing his prince undone. When the little demon passed out Sesshomaru thought he'd die from the embarrassment. Inuyasha reassured him that if cleaned up he'd wake up and think it was a dream. Which he did to Sesshomaru's relief.

Dinner was an event for only the two of them, "Sess, are you happy to be home?" Inuyasha asked, playing with his food.

"Yes, it is nice having you here." Sesshomaru responded.

"I'm happy I finally got a chance to be here. There are so many things I wanna do!" Inuyasha was really excited about tonight. "What are we going to do tonight?" Sesshomaru was a bit confused. What could Inuyasha want to do? There weren't any festivals going on so there wasn't really any reason to go out. "I wanna go and party. We don't get to do that at school."

Sesshomaru was a bit lost on what to say, "The guards will accompany us as before."

"Wait why?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to be a bit naughty with his prince and didn't want to be under the watchful eyes of guards.

"I'm not allowed to leave the castle without guards until I'm of age." Sesshomaru stated, finishing off his food.

"Never mind then." Inuyasha said unhappily. They went to bed after watching a movie on Netflix. Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha was upset but he didn't know what he could do to make it better. In the middle of the night however, he was awaken by Inuyasha shaking him. "Wake up and get dressed babe we're busting out!" Inuyasha whispered with a grin. He knew he was being a bad influence but he felt like Sesshomaru could relax more without being under the watchful eyes of his father's guards. Inuyasha threw on a cut off with low-rise jeans. Helping his boyfriend be sexy in his half bun, jeans grey shirt and leather jacket, Inuyasha was all too eager to tear it up on the Isle.

The two left from the balcony of Sesshomaru's room, and quick as lightning they darted over walls and fences, until they were in the downtown metropolis of the capitol city. Inuyasha was elated if his large grin were anything to go by. Taking out his phone he searched for the best club and they headed there. The large bouncer wasted no time allowing the two in. "I don't believe my eyes! Is that Inuyasha up there?" You came into the club on the second floor. Inuyasha waved happily at the crowd below him. He enjoyed partying, it was the greatest thing ever. Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand they headed to the VIP section where a large and comfortable booth was ready for them.

Sesshomaru took his seat and Inuyasha sat in his lap, "If you want to leave at anytime just let me know."

The DJ at the booth grinned up at the two, "Hey Inuyasha, you gonna sing a note or two for the guy in your arms?"

A microphone was brought to Inuyasha who laughed into it, "He's not just some guy dude. He's the prince of the country show some respect man."

"Aight I gotchu, what you gonna do?" He asked ready to play whatever Inuyasha had in mind.

"First can I get a round of shots up here? And Don't, Bryson Tiller." He asked and the crowd cheered gleefully. "You gonna do them with me?" He asked out of the mic. Sesshomaru couldn't say no with how Inuyasha was glowing. There were six shots brought t them of youki hard liquor. Inuyasha shook his hands, ready to go. "Count for us!" The crowd cheered, and screamed 1. Signaling the two to take the first shot. "2~!" Second shot gone. "3~~~!" They took the shot and Inuyasha pointed at the DJ and sang, "Don't" Into the mic.

Youki liquor hit hard. It could kill a human and if it didn't they'd need their stomach pumped and IV fluids for a few months. Inuyasha stood and swayed side to side in the VIP section before walking around.

" _I'm back but I'm better,"_

He returned to where Sesshomaru was standing and got close and personal with the prince,

" _I want you bad as ever,_

 _Don't let me just let up,_

 _I want to give you better,_

 _Baby it's whatever,"_

Inuyasha started singing to the crowd, he'd never done a Bryson Tiller song and 2 minutes into the song he was starting to feel the youki shots. He hated microphones, he always used headsets and he wanted one right now so he could dance with Sesshomaru who was looking delicious. When the song was over the DJ played Often by The Weeknd, as the crowd danced on each other. Several people bought the two drinks, which Inuyasha happily accepted. This was a new side to the hanyou that Sesshomaru wasn't too sure if he liked. After another round of shots Sesshomaru was feeling the effects of the alcohol. The poison in his blood slowed the effects. Soon his head was hazy and he noticed how kissable Inuyasha looked. Grabbing the prince's hands, Inuyasha pulled him to the dance floor. Liquid confidence. They danced for a long time and ended up grinding on the dance floor. Inuyasha was happy the prince had loosened up but noted that they didn't need any more drinks. The prince was wasted. He could tell when they were making out and the prince became sloppy. Inuyasha pulled his prince from the club and began the track home.

Neither of them were okay enough to walk back to the castle. Inuyasha was trying to sober up but youki alcohol was different. It was only hitting the prince so hard because he was inexperienced. He just hoped Sesshomaru didn't pass out. He was holding Sesshomaru's hand tightly, afraid to lose the drunk prince. They'd have to go through the front gates because Sesshomaru was in no condition to be jumping walls. Inuyasha felt something caressing his ears. He looked over at the intoxicated prince. "Cute." He mumbled. They were miles away from the castle, which sat on a hill when Sesshomaru's mind gave up and he passed out.

"Fuck Sesshomaru. Fuck. Fuck fucking fuck." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru needed to work on his tolerance. They'd drank the same amount. Hoisting the youki on his back, piggyback style, Inuyasha continued on. Stumbling here and there because of the alcohol. "Damn you're heavy." The walk seemed to go on forever. They left the club around 2am or so. By the time, they made it to the castle, it was 4am. It was a long and difficult walk. Inuyasha felt his heart squeeze when he saw several guards and Sesshomaru's parents standing at the gates.

"What have you done to my son?" His mother screeched.

"Calm down, he just had a little too much to drink." Inuyasha said annoyed.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes from his position on Inuyasha's back as he walked. "I…don't feel well." A second later and Inuyasha was covered in vomit. From his hair to his feet. "Sorry Yasha." Sesshomaru whispered before passing out again. The guards grabbed Sesshomaru and took him to the infirmary and Inuyasha could tell the Lord Touga didn't find it amusing. In the Lord's office, covered in his son's vomit Inuyasha wanted to cry. The alcohol in his system did nothing to help and it was enhancing his emotions.

"Inuyasha I'm not upset that you and Sesshomaru went out. I'm not even upset that he's passed out drunk. I'm upset that you snuck out. When you snuck out my guards saw. They didn't know what was happening and believed an intruder had been in the castle. When both you and Sesshomaru were confirmed to be missing, I feared the worse. I thought you both had been taken from the castle. I was going to place the Isle under complete lockdown. You cannot pull a stunt like this again. Do you understand? Sesshomaru would never have done something like this. I'm not saying you are completely to blame. Sesshomaru has a weakness in you. I doubt he'll ever say no to you." Lord Touga was very unhappy at the turn of events.

"We just wanted to get away from the guards. They're everywhere and it's so annoying." Inuyasha said defiantly. He didn't need anyone yelling at him right now.

"They are there for the protection of the prince." Lord Touga was amazed that he would speak to him thusly.

"Yeah, well, I thought he could relax without being under lock and key. Without being watched all the time." Inuyasha said, really tired and wanting to shower. "We had fun. Just us two. No guards, no responsibilities, no worries." Inuyasha thought about when they danced together which turned into kissing and touching. "I hope he's okay." Inuyasha whispered to himself. He should've been watching more closely, but the prince was so calm as normal he didn't notice he'd gone over his limit.

"We'll continue this at a later date, you're dismissed." Lord Touga stated. Inuyasha hated the way the Lord was speaking to him. He was fine with Lord Touga when he was friendly, but it'd been a long time since anyone scolded him. He was worried, drunk, annoyed, he smelled, and being yelled at did nothing to help. He began tearing up as he walked to Sesshomaru's room in the empty halls. Wiping away the tears, he entered the room where a nurse was checking on Sesshomaru before bowing to him and leaving. Inuyasha took a long hot shower, allowing himself to get the emotions out. He ended up singing to himself wanting to feel better. He blow-dried and pulled on boxers before joining Sesshomaru in bed. He spooned the prince from behind holding him close and apologetically.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru woke with a pounding headache, he felt like he'd been slammed into the ground repeatedly. He couldn't remember coming home or leaving the club. He sighed and looked around. "Here." A voice behind him sounded. "Nurse left this for you." Inuyasha handed him pain killers and water. After taking them he relaxed in his bed. Inuyasha rested his head on Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm sorry Sess." Sesshomaru looked down at the flattened puppy ears in confusion. "I should've paid more attention to how much you'd been drinking. Do you remember anything?"

"We were kissing on the dancefloor…and then nothing." Sesshomaru said, uncomfortable with being unable to remember anything, decidedly not liking alcohol.

"We walked back but you passed out on the way. I carried you for most of it. There were guards and your parents waiting on us, you threw up on me, then I got yelled at by your dad." Inuyasha was feeling more in control of himself than he had been yesterday. It was around 2 in the afternoon. The two had a late lunch in the garden. Jumping up into the sturdiest tree he could find Inuyasha made himself comfortable.

"You do know you aren't a cat, right?" Sesshomaru stated, standing below.

"Keh, I'm comfy." Inuyasha responded and proceeded to nap.

Sesshomaru sat under the tree, looking up at his boyfriend. "I forgive you Inuyasha." He whispered to the sleeping hanyou. His father found the two in the garden, Inuyasha comfortably sleeping and Sesshomaru reading. "Inuyasha told me you yelled at him." Sesshomaru began giving his father a look.

"I scolded him. The child has been parentless for too long. You both put yourselves in danger by sneaking out. The guards are there for a reason Sesshomaru. I expect more from you." Touga said calmly. "What if something happened and you two were too drunk to protect yourselves? Inuyasha was drunk bringing you home. You were in no condition to keep yourselves safe. The guards would've arranged transport for you. I do not mind you wanted to go and have fun, but do so safely." Touga sighed, "I'm glad there wasn't an incident like that."

The two looked up at the sleeping hanyou. His hair blowing in the warm winds. "I understand father. I'll do better next time."

"I will leave you two then." Touga smiled at his air before heading back to his office to complete the paperwork he'd been procrastinating on.

An hour later and Inuyasha jumped down and stretched. "Inuyasha, would you like to fight with me?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru like he'd lost his mind. He doesn't want to fight with him if he could help it. He replayed the question in his head and realized he'd misheard a word. Spar and fight sounded the same to him. "That could be fun." Sesshomaru led his boyfriend through the long hallways until they made it to an outside arena, where several guards were practicing. Inuyasha was fascinated and Sesshomaru learned something new, Inuyasha liked battling.

Picking up a sword from a barrel a soldier laughed, "Put that down before you hurt yourself pup."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Please, I'd drag your ass across this field."

"What are you gonna do, sing me to sleep. Go play in the music room kid." The soldier laughed on with his friends.

Inuyasha was not amused. Taking off his shirt and shoes he moved to the arena with the flimsy sword. "I'll kick all of your asses at once." The soldier was going to make a rude remark, "Unless you're scared you'll lose to a hanyou."

The soldiers bristled at this. Each grabbing swords they looked at Sesshomaru for permission, who looked at Inuyasha's eager face. "You may." Sesshomaru decided he would intervene if it became too dangerous.

Two soldiers attacked at once. Inuyasha dodged on and blocked the other with skill. Another came after him and he blocked once more. The five soldiers attacked all together, Inuyasha was blocking and dodging with a smile. He was happy. It'd been a long time since he fought. The soldiers were no match for him and he disposed of them quickly. They lay on the ground breathing hard and bloody. Inuyasha laughed out loud. Their commanding officer ordered them to run laps until the sun went down because of their loss. Sesshomaru congratulated Inuyasha, wanting to test Inuyasha's skills for himself. "Would you still be up for sparring with me Inuyasha?"

"Hell yeah! I didn't even break a sweat!" Inuyasha confirmed happily.

"I'm not going to go easy on you. You will need to wear youki armor." Sesshomaru opened a panel on the wall.

"Ahm, actually, give me a minute." Inuyasha darted away, leaving Sesshomaru a bit confused. When he returned, he was clad in robes made from the red firerat. Sesshomaru had never seen a garment made from the fur in person because of how dangerous firerats were. "Um, it was my dad's. It's really good and it repairs itself too." Inuyasha also held a sword. Tying it to his obi he waiting for the prince as he changed. Wearing traditional spider silk robes, and demon bone armor. Sesshomaru allowed mokomoko to appear on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, unsheathing Tokijin.

Inuyasha smirked, "As ready as can be."

Sesshomaru made the first move, shocking Inuyasha with his speed, but Inuyasha caught on quickly and dodged the hit. A crowd began to gather to watch the two fight. Inuyasha hadn't drawn his sword yet and was dodging all of the prince's attacks. Sesshomaru needed him to draw his sword so he could go all out. That's when he realized Inuyasha was studying him. He jumped back away from him. "You're studying."

"Of course babe." Inuyasha answered with a smile. Inuyasha began to counter. He came in fast and hard with only his hands. Sesshomaru released Tokijin and blocked the onslaught with his arms. Inuyasha was a brawler first and foremost and Sesshomaru couldn't predict his moves. He finally managed to put some distance between them. Inuyasha came again, harder than before. Sesshomaru had years of hand to hand combat training and was beating the relentless hanyou back. Inuyasha was waiting, waiting for the perfect opening and it came in the form of Sesshomaru leaving his gorgeous face open. Inuyasha cocked his arm back and hit his boyfriend as hard as he could, causing the poor youki to stumble in shock before grabbing his arm and using his own weight and momentum to slam him into the ground. Annoyed, Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha and called Tokijin to him. His youkai was pissed and it happened before he could think. He sent a youki fueled attack at Inuyasha, who had no means of protecting himself, or so he thought. The attack hit something and there was Inuyasha, coming out of the smoke unscathed. Sesshomaru only had so much time to block. He found himself staring in awe at the magnificent sword before him. Inuyasha was and excellent fighter, but he lacked certain skills. Which Sesshomaru then exploited. He left openings when he attacked with his sword which led to his defeat. Sesshomaru had the upper hand in armed combat while Inuyasha bested him in hand to hand. Inuyasha was on the ground sweaty and out of breath. Sesshomaru kneeled and leaned on tokijin above him. "You're amazing." Inuyasha said after a while. "We should do this again."

Sesshomaru nodded, then noticed the crowd and his parents. They were thinking the same thing as the prince. Inuyasha's Winter Rite would be interesting to say the least.

()()()()()()()()()()

After a hot shower, the two were in bed watching Netflix, waiting on dinner. "Your sword."

"Oh, Tetsaiga?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's magnificent." Sesshomaru admitted. He wanted to see the blade once more.

Inuyasha grabbed the sheathed sword and sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling it from the sheath, Sesshomaru couldn't believe how rusted the sword looked. Inuyasha laughed at the face he made before connecting to the sword with his youki causing it to transform. "Where did you get such a sword?" Sesshomaru silently wished for a sword just as magnificent.

"My father made it for me. Something about protecting my humanity or whatever that means." Inuyasha answered also admiring the blade, "It was forged from his fang by the blacksmith Totosai, a good friend of his."

The name Totosai raised an alarm in Sesshomaru's head. "What is your father's name?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I don't know if I should tell you. You might think I'm crazy or something." Sesshomaru reassured Inuyasha that it'd take a lot to convince him that the star was crazier that he already seemed which earned him a snort and playful swat. "Sess. Don't tell anyone okay? I trust you." Inuyasha said seriously. Staring into Sesshomaru's eyes before continuing. "His name was Tsuyo, the Inu no Taiyou."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what he was hearing. "If you didn't want to tell me then there was no need to lie."

"Stop Sess. Do you smell a lie?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Sesshomaru didn't smell a lie. Which made him all the more unsure. "I actually know a lot about my dad. I have to pretend I never knew him though."

"I'm…unsure." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha curiously. "He is spoken about as the most powerful InuYouki to walk the Earth. Even my father is said not to compare to his strength. He died defeating a dragon name Ryuutesusai and was killed after sealing him to the side of a mountain. They say he was kind for a demon king and allowed humans to inhabit his lands."

"The land of the rising sun sits next to the setting moon." Inuyasha whispered. "The isle is the setting moon. Setsuna is the rising sun. They weren't always called that you know."

"How do you exist if that is true?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well that's just it. It's not true. He didn't die after defeating Ryuutetsusai..." Inuyasha bit his lip, usually comfortable talking about his father. Inuyasha went to his saved photos in his phone and to the larger version of the one he used for his background. Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the legend, smiling with an armful of baby Inuyasha. The hanyou swiped right on the screen and the youki was seen with Inuyasha on his shoulders, smiling happily, looking just like the portraits and drawings in storybooks. Swiping right again, Inuyasha was a little older, wearing a novelty hat that had been pulled down on his smiling face by the broad-shouldered man. In the next photo Inuyasha was crying, and the man was looking ragged and annoyed by whoever was taking the photo. The last photo was Sesshomaru's favorite. He lay sleeping comfortably in his father's arms, surrounded by different toys and books, in a rocking chair. The man was also sleeping and drooling a bit. He looked up at Inuyasha's frowning face.

"So, if he didn't die, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure. One day he was there with me and mom, then he was gone, and then he was turned into a myth."

"You really are a prince." Sesshomaru stated causing Inuyasha to stiffen.

"No, I'm not. Not anymore." Inuyasha frowned. "My uncle took over Setsuna when my mother died and kicked me out of the castle. My father and his entire family just…disappeared." Inuyasha looked very hurt and unsure.

Sesshomaru pulled him into his lap kissing his forehead and holding him close. "A lost prince but a prince all the same."

"The only people who know are Kouga, Bank, and our managers Myoga and Tasn, he's really Totosai in 'disguise'." Inuyasha relaxed in the prince's hold. After a few moments of silence Inuyasha spoke again, "My mother use to sing to me all the time." He rested his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I always told her I'd be a star and sing on stage." Inuyasha began to play in Sesshomaru's hair. The prince, however, didn't know if he was comforting the hanyou as he should be. Inuyasha was relaxed in his arms but he felt like he should be doing more. Sesshomaru couldn't imagine his family disappearing and losing his crown.

" _Sweet little sun prince,_

 _Dancing with the wolves,_

 _Where did you go,_

 _Are you hiding in the woods?_

 _Come back little sun prince,_

 _Don't go away,_

 _I'm afraid of the darkness,_

 _Oh, won't you stay."_

Sesshomaru had never heard that part of the lullaby before Inuyasha began singing the part he knew.

 _Oh sweet one don't cry tears,_

 _The moon prince is here,_

 _To calm your fears,_

 _I'll be here always,_

 _To light the night,_

 _And guide you with my light~_

Sesshomaru had never heard it sang so beautifully. "I don't know why, but there aren't a lot of people that remember the lands as they were before. Many things became legends, like Bankotsu. One day I'll figure it out though, and find my dad too." A knock and a maid's voice alerted them about dinner but they weren't feeling to hungry. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha tighter. He felt closer to the star after learning more about his history. There was so much more he wanted to learn and know that would come with time.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was starving! He knew he shouldn't have skipped dinner. Untangling himself from the prince and putting on house shoes, he made his way to the kitchens, intent on eating everything. Inside the cooks were busy preparing breakfast, Inuyasha assumed the meal would be served soon so he grabbed a few apples before being shooed out by an older woman. Inuyasha decided to walk around the castle a bit. He hadn't had a chance to do that yet and found himself fascinated by the architecture. Rounding the corner, he walked for a while before his ears caught his name on the tongue of another being. "That hanyou nearly killed the prince. I cannot believe Lord Touga is allowing this." Inuyasha heard a guard say to his partner.

"A lot of people are saying they were sparring and the hanyou had one up on the prince." The other added.

"It's disgusting. I don't care how famous he gets, he's still a vile hanyou." The guards sneered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued walking and eating his apples. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before, and it's not his fault they couldn't stop them from leaving the castle. Inuyasha eventually made it to the garden he and Sesshomaru ate lunch in the other day. He sat on the stone bench near the pond and watched the koi be koi. Apples finished and tossed he began to make his way back to Sesshomaru's rooms. Sesshomaru was in the shower when he came back. He laid on the bed and covered himself with blankets. Which Sesshomaru, freshly out of the shower, pulled off him a few moments later. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru before his eyes widened at the dripping prince. Hair soaked, towel low on his sculpted waist, it should be illegal to look as good as the prince did. The craziest part was that he had about 20 years to go before he was considered a fully grown adult. Even after that he'd change. Sesshomaru saw the star staring at him and smirked. Sesshomaru knew he was attractive, he'd have to be blind not to see that. He was glad Inuyasha thought so too. He blow-dried his hair before getting dressed, and they headed to breakfast together.

Needless to say, breakfast was a silent affair. The air thick with unspoken tension as the two inus who usually carried the conversation were quiet. The formally talkative hanyou sat staring at his food, barely eating, contrary to what he'd been feeling earlier. He had not been looking forward to seeing the Lord Touga. To his credit the Lord tried to start up a conversation only to get a "Hn." From the young inu. Sesshomaru had been informed of what had taken place but he couldn't understand why Inuyasha was behaving this way. His father was only concerned about their well-being. Touga, on the other hand, was quite amused. The petulant child was reminding him of himself at that age. Lord Touga now understood the reasoning for the name of the boy's band.

Noting Inuyasha's barely eaten food, Sesshomaru began to worry a bit. "Inuyasha are you feeling well?"

Inuyasha felt the 3 youki eyes on him and snapped, "What does it matter?" The answer shocked the prince. Having never been on the receiving end of one of Inuyasha's moods, he felt a bit hurt by the statement. Inuyasha rose from his seat and left, "Sorry Sess. I'm just not in the mood for talking."

The Inu watched his retreating back as he walked pass an approaching advisor. "I must say mi Lord, the hanyou is quite disrespectful."

"He's a child. It's to be expected. I was the same way." Touga laughed. Sesshomaru's eyes still hadn't left the door. He wondered what was going through Inuyasha's head. He didn't have time to ponder such thoughts because after breakfast he joined his father in his study to discuss Inuyasha's Winter Rite. It would have been much easier with the InuHanyou present but he needed time on his own to cool down.

Elsewhere, on the towering rooves of the castle, stood Inuyasha. He stayed there for a long time, napping, watching the sky, waiting for it to turn orange so he could talk on the phone with his favorite wolf. He'd never been so happy to hear the wolf's voice, rough and annoying as always. They talked a lot, caught up on everything their respective princes had been putting them through. Inuyasha explained his big problem with the Lord of the castle and finally got someone to see his side instead of yelling at him. He didn't mean for Sess to get so drunk. He didn't even mean for them to be out so long. He didn't even want to be as drunk as he was. He was used to having his friends around and he expected for he and Sess to take care of each other. The alcohol was just too much. "I need to get away." He sighed.

"But you _are_ away, on vacation." Kouga chuckled.

"You know what I mean. Now I see why Sesshomaru is such a stick in the mud sometimes." He sat down and aloud his legs to hang off the side.

"Yasha…what are you going to do tonight?" Kouga asked after a long moment of silence.

"Tonight?" Inuyasha wondered what Kouga was talking about before it dawned on him, the new moon. There had barely been a moon when he went out with Sesshomaru, that's why it had been so dark. He searched the sky for even a hint of the moon but could see none. He said goodbye to Kouga quickly as his heart began to race. He needed to get somewhere safe. He needed to get away from the castle as soon as he could. Running to Sesshomaru's room he wasted no time grabbing his fire-rat and sword. Peeling through the halls, he hoped but failed, to avoid Sesshomaru and Lord Touga.

Sesshomaru grabbed his arm, sensing the panic Inuyasha was feeling and scanning for any signs of danger. "Inuyasha what is wrong?"

Looking wildly from son to father and back again, Inuyasha shook his head while yanking for Sesshomaru to let go. The prince's grip was like stone and Inuyasha was panicking enough. He needed to get away. Cheaply, he tried to kick Sesshomaru but that was useless. "Just let me go! Please, let go!" He nearly sobbed, shocking the prince who released his arm.

Guards had since stepped up and it was a bit harder for Inuyasha to escape the palace which was then put on high alert. Most only saw a blur of white and red, Inuyasha was feeling his power fading. He needed to find somewhere safe to hide for the night. Running he looked around, there were too many youki. He wanted to cry. He knew his secret would be revealed at this point but this was the one secret no one needed to know about, ever. He felt his world crashing down around him as all eyes were on him. His one ray of hope, came in the form of a high-pitched squeal, "Big brother!" before his legs were hugged by a 28 year old pup. "Mommy look! Big brother!"

The youki woman saw how ragged and panicked Inuyasha looked and could only assume what tonight meant for him. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe." Picking up her pup, she led Inuyasha to her car. Inuyasha's leg bounced as he watched the horizon.

They made it into the woman's house just as the painful change took place. The woman ushered Inuyasha into the basement and behind a very strong door. The room looked like a bomb shelter but the door could only be opened from the inside and was decorated for a little girl. The now human sat in the corner of the room, quiet, and hoping the sun returned soon. "Big brother has his secret night." Little Chima whispered understanding. "Secret." She held out her tiny pinkie finger, which helped Inuyasha calm a bit.

"Is it really so awful?" The youki woman sniffled. Then she looked at her pup who was concerned about her tears before hugging her close. "I'm so sorry Chima. Mommy and daddy are sorry. We love you so much."

"Mommy no cry. You make big brother cry." Chima said innocently.

Touching his face, he hadn't realized he started crying. He cursed his human emotions. "I'm just…worried." It'd be a cold day in hell when he admitted he was scared.

The woman wiped her tears, "My husband will be home shortly. He's better at making good human food than I." Sure enough, 30min to an hour later a man was let into the small space who greeted Inuyasha kindly. A while later, he brought down some soup and crackers for his overly shot digestive system. There he sat watching Chima draw with her mother. Inuyasha couldn't feel safe, not without his friends who'd been by his side for so long. His heart hurt with every beat against his chest.

()()()()()()()()()()

At the castle, Sesshomaru was livid, at least, he wanted to be. Inuyasha has done what his father had asked him not to and sent the guards into another panic. Although, the look of sheer terror on the hanyou's face had given him enough pause to conclude that they needed the practice anyway. He wanted to go after his boyfriend but couldn't leave without an escort, which led to where he was now, running through the castle until he found and barked orders to follow him at three guards. His father was once again very angry with Inuyasha, but he'd seen and smelled the fear attached to him. Something in the castle had caused it, he wanted to find out what, but Inuyasha could be in danger and it wouldn't do well for the image of the country if the visiting star wound up dead somewhere.

Together, along with the guards, Sesshomaru set to work on trailing the hanyou's scent. He'd never had track someone to this level but he knew Inuyasha's scent better than anyone. Inuyasha had taken to the trees when leaving the castle but ended up on the ground once more. People all around were startled to see the royal family and guards searching for something. A guard realized, before him, that Inuyasha was put into a vehicle. The group took off, following their prince at a nearly impossible speed. They found the car in front of a very humble home. Sesshomaru kicked the door down, reminiscent of a spider youki, startling the occupants. It was the home of the woman Inuyasha interacted with the other day. She and bowed seeing the prince. "Your majesty…to w-what do I owe this honor?" She felt sweat on her brow. She was nervous, but she knew how important this secret was. She knew Inuyasha would help her little Chima in the same situation.

"Where is he?" The youki prince bit out. "and do not feign ignorance or you head will roll from your shoulders."

The youki demoness had no such intentions. When her husband rounded the corner at the noise he was met with the weapon of a guard. "Please stop! Let him go!" The demoness shouted with a growl. The human remained passive and silent.

"It would be wise of you to answer the question." The prince was not in the best of moods.

"I-I can't! He needs to be alone. He needs to be safe!" She cried out.

"I can keep him safe." Sesshomaru practically roared.

"He can't be safe with you. Nowhere is safe. Nowhere." The woman was sobbing now. Not because of Inuyasha, but because of the plight her own child would face in the world. No matter how much she wished it to be true, she wouldn't be able to protect her from everything. "Please…understand."

For the first time since they'd arrived, the human spoke, "There are things, you as youki can't understand. This is one of them. Please allow me to go to my wife."

Sesshomaru nodded and the guard released the man and allowed him to comfort the youki. "I know what you're thinking, but Chima is strong too. Just like that boy."

Sesshomaru had heard enough, all he knew what that these people knew where his Inuyasha was, and he wanted him back. What the prince wants, the prince gets. "I detest repeating myself. Where. Is. Inuyasha?"

Downstairs Inuyasha heard the commotion and the tears wouldn't stop. He didn't was Sesshomaru to see him like this but he'd been stupid to believe that the prince wouldn't follow him. The tears burned and Chima brought a tissue over to wipe them. Looking at the empty box, Chima picked it up and scampered from the chamber, "I get more." And so Inuyasha was left alone, terrified and drenched in his own tears.

Chima's tiny footsteps were loud as she came up the steps. The youki hadn't been expecting her to be so tiny and missed her completely as her one tracked mind was set on more tissues for her big brother and his secret night. "Need more." She said quietly to herself reaching for tissue in a closet as more came tumbling down, "I clean later." She ran back to the chamber, giving the box to Inuyasha who's eyes were still flooding. "It okay now big brother." Sesshomaru gave the parents a warning look before he and a f soldier followed the little girl. They heard her voice in the large structure below the main house. Chima heard their quiet footsteps before Inuyasha and ran from the chamber, closing the door behind her quickly. She was young but her mommy and daddy told her secret nights should always be secret. She stood in front of the door, blocking the Inu's with a pout.

"Little one, we must open the door." The soldier said softly and Inuyasha released a loud sound. After so many years, his secret was going to be exposed. Sesshomaru started for the door quickly.

"No!" Chima screeched as loud as her little lungs could muster, piercing the Inu's ears. "Leave big brother alone!"

"Pup, that is enough. Move out of the way." Sesshomaru demanded of the child who stuck her tongue out. Picking her up she screamed and clawed at the prince who nearly dropped her.

"You can't go in! You not hanyou! You no know!" The little girls speech deteriorated the more she cried, falling into sobs for her mother and father. Wondering why the pretty prince wanted to hurt big brother.

Placing the squirming pup under his arm, Sesshomaru kicked the door once breaking part of the latch and bending it back. It was dark inside and Sesshomaru couldn't see Inuyasha but he could smell him and salt. The door was stronger than Sesshomaru had anticipated and was clearly made to keep youki out. He readied himself to kick again but was stopped when Inuyasha choked out, "Sess please…please stop."

Lowering his foot, "Inuyasha are you hurt?"

"No, just go away! Please just go away!" Inuyasha sobbed.

He wondered what could cause Inuyasha, to break down in such a manner. "Inuyasha you must tell us what took place at the castle to cause such a reaction from you. The perpetrator must be identified. You need to return to the castle at once." A soldier stated his father's demands.

"I can't…no one did anything!" Inuyasha answered, choking on his own sobs. The stoic prince had an idea of who might've done something, and he'd be speaking with her soon.

Sesshomaru leaned his head against the metal of the structure. "Inuyasha please. What's wrong? I didn't know what to think when I saw you in the halls."

Chima had calmed down but her face was still very red. Finally, after nearly biting the prince's finger off, she managed to squeeze through the hole he created. Inside they heard her sniffle and begin to cry. Worried about the scary youki hurting her big brother. "Sess, please, just trust me." Inuyasha was trying to calm down now that Chima had begun to cry as well.

"I thought you trusted me." Sesshomaru slid down the side of the structure until he was seated.

"I do…but this…there is no one I can't trust with this…" Inuyasha whispered into the darkness. His stark reality thrown back in his face after living an ideal fantasy for so long.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to do to help you. I can't just leave you here." Sesshomaru stated exhausted.

"Where is Chima?" Said her mother as she darted down the steps. Seeing the damage done to the lord's hand and the hole in the pricy structure she could only guess.

"Mommy don't let hurt big brother. It secret forever!" Chima cried into Inuyasha's human arms.

"More secrets." Sesshomaru huffed, "There's always a secret." The hurt in his voice made Inuyasha's lip quiver. "Why won't you trust me? I can't take it." It sounded like Sesshomaru was breaking up with him, which hurt so much more than even this secret.

Holding Chima tightly as her mother answered instead. "Because if I were his mother I would tell him that no one should know." She sniffled, "I'm sure his parents thought the same. It's what I tell Chima every time it happens. No one should ever know. Not even the people she loves the most."

It was quiet for quite a time afterwards. Sesshomaru sat leaning against the structure from the outside, and Inuyasha doing the same from the inside while holding a sleeping Chima. Sesshomaru was focusing, focusing on Inuyasha's breathing and heartbeat. Both were strong but slower than usual. The beating was the only thing keeping him from kicking his way in. "Sess, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sesshomaru answered a bit too softly for his human ears.

"I just keep causing you problems. I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Inuyasha sniffled once more, suddenly feeling horrible about the situation that had taken place a few days ago,. "I just wanted to have fun with you. I wanted to see you have fun. Don't…don't break up with me." Inuyasha's voice cracked.

It took Sesshomaru a moment to understand what he was talking about. It explained Inuyasha's behavior at breakfast and his reluctance to answer his father's questions. But where he got the faintest idea that he was breaking up with him he knew not. "Inuyasha, I'm not breaking up with you, I forgive you. I forgave you the moment you told me what happened. The vomit was payback."

He was happy when he heard Inuyasha laugh. "There was so much it almost got into my ears." He laughed some more. Chima's mother caught a glimpse of something rare, Sesshomaru smiling.

"Inuyasha, when will this be over?" Sesshomaru asked, serious once more.

"When the sun is in the sky." Was the answer from the hanyou turned human. "What time is it?"

Sesshomaru checked his phone, noticing how many missed calls and texts he had from Naraku, Hiten, and unknown phone numbers. He told Inuyasha the time while considering calling his two friends. Inuyasha nodded to himself, 3:13am, "Only a few more hours," Inuyasha thought quietly. Slowly and quietly, Inuyasha began to sing.

 _My sweet little prince,_

 _White hair,_

 _And eyes of amber~_

 _There are special things you should remember~_

Sesshomaru thought for a moment that Inuyasha had begun singing to him. Though quickly he realized, he was singing to himself.

 _One day you might be_

 _Scared and alone,_

 _Running and hiding,_

 _With no place called home._

 _I know it hurts,_

 _I see your tears,_

 _I might not always be here,_

 _To ease your fears,_

 _But listen to me,_

 _My sweet baby,_

 _I love you more_

 _Than anything_

 _I love you more_

 _Than the sun loves the moon_

 _More than the sky and sea_

 _Love the land,_

 _I love you more than you might believe I do_

 _But trust me my sweet little prince it's true_

 _Don't let strangers take your crown,_

 _Don't let them hurt you,_

 _Or keep you down_

 _I believe in you baby,_

 _Your father did too_

 _Trust me baby it's true._

 _La la, la la la, la, la, la, laa~_

 _La la, la la la, la, la, la, laa~_

 _Oh won't you trust me baby_

 _I love you_

"Your voice is beautiful." Sesshomaru sighed, listening to the relaxing song made him a bit sleepy.

Inuyasha had been so lost in his memories that he'd forgotten Sesshomaru was on the other side of the wall. "It's my mother's song. She'd sing it to me on night's like this. I had a tape of her singing it but…it's hidden in a wall in the royal castle in Setsuna." Inuyasha sighed, "What I wouldn't give to hear her voice again."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to her?" The prince worried about upsetting Inuyasha again.

"Same thing that happens to all humans. Same thing that'll happen to Chima's dad down the line. They grow old and they pass on." Inuyasha watched Chima's sleeping face in the darkness.

"It must have been very difficult." Sesshomaru whispered more to himself. "Will you tell me about her someday?"

Inuyasha froze. He hadn't been expecting that. He knew Sesshomaru was curious about him but he didn't know if he could bring himself to talk about the horrors they'd faced in Setsuna. "Someday." He repeated.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Sesshomaru felt a surge of youki on the other side of the structure. He saw a very bright and blinding light through the hole. Soon, Inuyasha opened the door and came out holding the little girl. He wasted no time hugging the foolish hanyou. Chima woke up when she felt too squished and whined before looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Secret night complete! Yay!" She cheered gleefully.

Kissing his lips and pulling him close, "If this happens again. Tell me. I want to keep you safe Inuyasha." The prince continued to kiss him, the unusual behavior making the guards uncomfortable as they watched the stoic prince being affectionate. Inuyasha was embarrassed with the attention and even more embarrassed by his behavior. He hated feeling so weak and powerless. His emotions were always amplified and he couldn't help remembering the time when he cried to Kouga and Bankotsu about how much they meant to him. Inuyasha bowed to the owners of the house, promising to fix everything that was damaged and to visit Chima again soon. They were ushered into a limo and taken directly to the castle where Inuyasha was on edge. He didn't want to be yelled at again. This was something he could control about as well as he could the push and pull of the ocean. Lord Touga was standing there, clearly upset.

Many people were outside and that simply made the situation worse. Usually he loved an audience but this once he could go without. He couldn't even look the lord in the eyes. The youki's energy was pulsing so strong, it was hard for him to be in his presence. Standing before the lord was difficult after the rough night.

"I can't even begin with you Inuyasha." Touga eyes pierced through the teen.

Inuyasha was going to speak when several servants rushed in front of him. "My lord I know this may seem insane but please trust us when we say what he did was necessary." Inuyasha then noticed that everyone kneeling in front of him was hanyou, he'd never seen them around the castle before.

"Explain." Touga said angrily.

"I cannot sir. It's something all hanyou must do and it is our unspoken secret. To tell you would be to betray ourselves." The trembling hanyou continued.

Inuyasha could only stand there mouth agape before he wised up and bowed to the lord at the waist like his mother had taught him when he was younger. "Lord Touga. I apologize for my actions up to this point. In the first incident, it was not my intention to put Sess and myself in danger. I just didn't think everything through like I should have. But this time is different. It was for my safety. I did not feel safe here and my youkai compelled me to get away. It's a secret many of us hanyou carry to our graves. While they mean no harm or betrayal to you, what they say is true. We cannot share the secret with anyone. Not even those who want to keep us safe." Inuyasha ended with an apologetic look at Sesshomaru.

"The west offers protection to its citizens. The isle is and has always been safe." Lord Touga couldn't believe what he was hearing. That the hanyou of the Isle weren't safe and protected some how. There'd never be a reason why they weren't taken care of, even if they were quarter youki.

"No place is safe for a hanyou." Several of the hanyou and Inuyasha recited like mantra.

Touga was unsure what to do at this moment, he looked at the bowing hanyou. "I assure you lord Touga, had we seen him running as many others did we would've helped him instead. We are sure in the future, if required, he will come with us."

"If they keep secrets from the Lord of the castle then off with them all." The kneeling servants flinched at the cold words of the Lady of the Isle. "The Isle has no need of traitors." She was amused if the smirk were any clue.

The servants then stood, "Then we shall take our leave. Allow us to gather our things and we will be gone." One sighed, and a male began to cry.

"Wait no!" Inuyasha couldn't believe they were being fired from him. "They can't be fired for sticking up for me, fuck it I'll leave! Bitch, I already know you want me gone!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, waiting.

"I am the Lady of these lands, and you will do well to remember who you're speaking to. Retched impure half-breed. I will not have any deceit within these walls." She said narrowing her eyes at Sesshomaru, taunting him with her words. Several of the other castle servants began to cheer for the cold lady. Wishing the hanyou off and saying they should have been gone years ago. Then the shit hit the fan. As Inuyasha predicted it would from the moment the cold lady showed her ugly mug. Several things were thrown in their direction, harsh profanities shouted and Touga stood in the center of the mess.

"You see Lord Touga. We aren't even safe under your roof." Inuyasha said, hiding a devious grin behind his bangs.

Lord Touga's eyes widened before a roar tore through the court yard and all Inu, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Lady Shayou included were on their backs, with whimpers on their tongues. "Enough!" Lord Touga could only handle so much, he was just a demon. "I have never witnessed such a dark amount of hate in my life. I have always been proud to say that we took care of our hanyou citizens unlike most. This is unacceptable!" No one moved. People were barely breathing. "Inuyasha, I must know. What secret my citizens must guard with their lives if I am to assist them." He said exasperated. He needed to know, to protect his people better than he had been.

The hanyou on the ground watched Inuyasha suspiciously as he stared into the eyes of the Lord. "I am sorry, Lord Touga. I don't want to die." Was the answer. It stayed like that. Everyone on the ground before the lord.

"I don't understand." He said after a while.

"I apologize Lord Touga, but you can't understand unless you're a hanyou." Inuyasha whispered from the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()

In that morning, Lord Touga learned a lot about his people. He learned of the tension and hate they'd been hiding from him, and after firing several of his servants, he began working on better laws to protect his citizens. The hanyou that were attacked were given pay raises and he sent out word that he needed a hanyou advisor for the foreseeable future. Inuyasha apologized again for all the trouble he'd been causing. Lord Touga couldn't be prouder of him and the hanyou that spoke out. Even under a command as powerful as the one he sent out, the hanyou's loyalty to their own kind was strong. If he admitted it, he was upset that there was a secret he'd never know. Something they wouldn't share no matter if he paid or threatened them. He wondered for a moment if Sesshomaru knew but only for a moment because he had to deal with his mate, who's attitude he could no longer tolerate.

In the family wing of the castle, Inuyasha was singing in the shower once more. He felt like he and Lord Touga reached a new understanding and couldn't wait to detail his night before the courtyard situation. Aside from the crying, he wanted to give something to the family and fix the structure that Sesshomaru broke.

Out of the shower and feeling brand new Inuyasha jumped onto the ridiculously large bed. Sesshomaru joined him later after speaking with the servants that stood up for him. Inuyasha really needed to give them something. Tickets to his concert? Front row tickets to all his concerts? A private concert? Inuyasha wanted to smack himself, there was no guarantee they even liked his music. "Are you feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked, changing for the day.

"Yup, I'm peachy." Inuyasha chirped happily. He then began to admire the body of the prince. If all men looked like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would have no interest in women, at all. He considered that a moment. "Sess do you like girls?" It sounded so childish when he said it. Sesshomaru looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Like….fuck." He was blanking on the word for dating, he shrugged his shoulders, "Would you fuck them?" To be honest, in the language of the Isle and Setsuna, Inuyasha's vocabulary wasn't the most appropriate. He then smacked himself for real, "Why the hell didn't I just ask in English?" He said in the language. Sesshomaru was laughing at him on the inside. "Like, would you date girls?"

"No." Sesshomaru stated as he fixed the buttons on his shirt.

"Why not?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Because I'm dating you. I have no interest in anyone else." Sesshomaru said quietly. To an outsider, what Sesshomaru just said seemed short and sweet, but to Inuyasha it was loud. The sound of Sesshomaru's voice and the warm eyes that looked at him when it was said, sent his heart into flutters and blew his pupils wide as they took in the prince. But then the look turned predatory, and Sesshomaru stopped putting on his tie. He stalked over to Inuyasha and caught his lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and spread his legs for Sesshomaru who settled comfortably in between. Much to Inuyasha's delight, Sesshomaru was in a mood. He took his time leaving strategic hickys for all to see. He wanted there to be no mistake of who the hanyou belonged to. The prince felt Inuyasha's semi-hard on pressing into him. He was happy he could excite the hanyou. They lay in the bed, making out and touching like the teens they were. Sesshomaru was happy the hanyou was getting ready to sleep the day away instead. He lifted the t-shirt up to expose his hanyou's chest. Teasing and torturing the honey nipples as he ground his hips into the star which brought on a slew of wanton moans and pleas. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was very vocal in his pleasure. Moaning and crying out into Sesshomaru's mouth, inflating his youkai's ego and encouraging the youki on. Sesshomaru began stripping the hanyou, starting from the top to the bottom. When his boyfriend was naked under him Sesshomaru paused for a moment. Unsure of what he should do with the naked star. Inuyasha was beautiful underneath him, hair splayed out under him, tan skin contrasting against the white sheets and blankets. Inuyasha's tail twitched in anticipation, something Sesshomaru took note of. Kissing his way down his body, having found a goal, Sesshomaru prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. Taking the hard member to his lips, he licked. The gasping moan Inuyasha let out gave him the boost in confidence he needed to begin sucking and stroking. Looking up at Inuyasha's heated gaze as he asked for more was perfect in Sesshomaru's mind. He mimicked what Inuyasha had done to him on the plane, wanting him to enjoy himself. "Oh~, yes Sess…" He groaned as Sesshomaru took him deeper. Inuyasha wouldn't have expected the prince to do something like this. It was amazing and too much all at once. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed in concentration and Inuyasha was struggling not to fuck his face. When he accidentally thrust up, Sesshomaru's hands came down hard. Holding his hips in place so he wouldn't gag. "Sessh~ C'mon~!" The warmth of the prince's mouth was amazing. He was drunk with pleasure, dizzy from the sensations, and tired from his emotional night. Looking down at Sesshomaru as he concentrated and moaned around his cock was too much. "S-Sess…M' gonna cum." Was the warning the prince received before Inuyasha came under his ministrations. Inuyasha was sweet tasting and Sesshomaru had no doubt he would be doing this again.

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha get under the blanket and drew the curtains so it would remain dark. Kissing him he whispered, "Get some sleep." The still hard prince ordered the euphoric star. Breathing hard and with a body feeling like mush, Inuyasha passed out before he could help his boyfriend. Sesshomaru sighed, watching Inuyasha for a bit. Looking down at his predicament he debated masturbating but he had a busy day with preparations for the Winter Rites which would be held in a few days.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha woke late in the day, sometime before dinner was to be served. He'd managed to completely tangle himself in the abundance of sheets, blankets, and pillows on the bed. He was hot. The capitol of the Isle was below the equator and didn't get snow in the winter like elsewhere. The only reason Sesshomaru could stand it was because youki maintained a constant temperature unless in the most dire of conditions. Inuyasha, however, felt like he was melting under the fluff. When he managed to free himself, he sighed in relief. He didn't want to leave the bed yet and curled around a pillow. Inuyasha loved Sesshomaru's bed, it smelled perfect. Just like the youki prince.

His thoughts were focused on the prince and he felt his body heat up with the memories of what occurred earlier in the day. Without really thinking about it he began to hump the body pillow he was curled around. He'd wanted Sesshomaru to do more, he thought for sure that Sesshomaru wanted to have sex. Eyes closed and concentrated on what he was feeling he felt a bit awkward masturbating in the bed of the prince's but only a tiny bit. To be completely honest, he was pretty turned on by his actions and even more so when he began fantasizing what would happen if Sesshomaru caught him like this. He felt like a perv but he'd been wanting the prince pretty badly as of late.

Sharing a bed with someone as amazing as the prince was frustrating. He reached over and into a duffle bag he had yet to unpack and found a bottle of lube. Coating his hands, he began stroking his hard cock while his other hand found his entrance. Entering himself he sighed at the forgotten feel of being penetrated this way. Surrounded by the prince's scent, ears drew back and moaning his name, Inuyasha was lost in pleasure. He shuddered when he began pressing and rubbing his prostate. With two fingers, inside and another hand around his cock he stroked faster. "Sess…" He gasped, wanting the prince. He imagined the quiet prince taking charge in bed and making him beg. Adding an additional finger Inuyasha winced a bit and moaned loudly. His leaking cock standing attention as the precum soiled the pillow further. His orgasm came to him slowly, he rolled his hips into his hands, hard at work on his body. His cum spilled all over himself and on the bedsheets. Breathing hard he removed his hands. "I wanna fuck." He said speaking Setsunese in the darkness of the room. "I want him to fuck me."

Feeling needy he forced his tired body up. He cleaned up in the bathroom and put on clothes. He then checked his phone and sent his friends a long text message explaining what had took place during the new moon. They sent back two equally long rants about how badly they wanted to murder him for making them worry so much. Inuyasha was grateful to have friends like his. When leaving the room, he felt so embarrassed seeing the youki guards standing outside of the room. They gave him a short bow and began to follow him to his destination. He'd assumed that dinner would be served and headed to the dining hall but it was different. There were many decorations everywhere and many more people than there had been. When he entered, all eyes were on him. A girl squealing. "You're Inuyasha! I love your music so much, I had no idea the rumors were true about you and the prince!" The InuYouki girl was beaming at the star who was not ready to deal with fans. "Oh, let me introduce myself. I am Reiko Inugawa, please call me Reis." She bowed politely but Inuyasha was still at a lost of what to do. She was a noble and Inuyasha didn't want to be rude, he treated all of his fans very familiarly but he wasn't sure if he should do that with her.

He smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Reis. I'm loving your dress, you're looking very beautiful. I'm happy that you know my name, I'm just a bit lost on what's going on right now." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, the Winter Rites begin in two days! Families have begun to come to the city for the celebration. I'm the third daughter of Count Ranhi Inugawa." She explained, her smile so wide Inuyasha thought her face might crack. It definitely suited her though.

Inuyasha smiled at her again with a laugh, "Thanks sweetheart, I just woke up and my heart was beating so fast I felt so lost." He grabbed her hand and kissed it with a bow. He tangled their fingers when he straightened whispering in her ear, "I hope we see each other later as well, Reis." Reiko stood frozen in place, beet red. Inuyasha had kissed her hand, she was a diehard fan of the band and couldn't believe it. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to feel light headed. Inuyasha realized this and held her face, angling it up to his. "Sweetheart you have to breath." Reiko gasped and began breathing again. She was a bit embarrassed by the situation but the look Inuyasha gave her said he didn't mind. Releasing her hand Inuyasha took his seat next to Sesshomaru who had been watching the entire time along with the rest of the occupants at the table. Inuyasha noticed there was one missing face among the two familiar ones and her chair next to Lord Touga sat empty. The table had become silent and Inuyasha noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" He blurted earning a laugh from Lord Touga.

Eyeing the Lord Questionably, Lord Touga explained, "Inuyasha these are a few of the noble families residing in the Isle. It is proper to introduce yourself before taking your seat."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Sorry about that, I've become use to people just knowing who I am." He tried to joke but the blank faced youki were a tough crowd. "My name is Inuyasha. I'm the lead singer of the Band called The Young and Defiant. Nice to meet you all." He took his seat once more but noticed they were still staring at him. His eyebrows scrunched up.

"Family name." Sesshomaru whispered beside him.

"Oh. I don't have a family name." Inuyasha answered quietly. He did but he couldn't spread that around.

"Then what were you registered as?" A nobleman asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't born here." Inuyasha shrugged and began filling his plate.

"Inuyasha is an odd name. Quite feminine." The woman sitting next to him snickered.

"I would name a boy something strong." The man cackled along.

Inuyasha saw the game they were playing and refused to play along, "Sounds good." He continued to work on his food as the two ranted on about his name.

"I find it hard to believe a youki woman would allow herself to become impregnated by a human, so your mother was human then?" The man was trying to cross a very fine line. Inuyasha glared and raised his brow. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his thigh when he felt his youki flare a bit. He rubbed in a circlar motion with his thumb.

Inuyasha calmed a bit, "So what exactly makes you a nobleman?"

The man looked amused, "I guess I could explain it to a child such as yourself. I earned my title through birth and family. By the time I was your age, I was worth 700 thousand." The man laughed loudly. "I make 6 figures. Yearly, from interest alone."

"Really? That's impressive." Inuyasha stated sarcastically, "I'm worth 6 million right now. My friends and I made something great from nothing. I'm really proud of us you know. I don't know much about finances but I think that would make me a noble too huh? Since money seems to be the deciding factor."

The man looked a bit flustered. "That's not how it works."

"So, I can't just make a bunch of money around the world and be a noble?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "That's no fun." Having shut the man's self-appraisal down, Inuyasha continued to eat. Sesshomaru was proud and a bit worried at the same time. The nobleman Inuyasha had shut down wasn't one to anger. Sesshomaru saw the way the youki was currently glaring at Inuyasha and wanted to stamp it out.

"What is it like being a musician Inuyasha?" Another woman asked kindly. She was the mate of Count Ranhi Inugawa.

"Well it's really fun but a lot of hard work especially during a tour. I think I want to have a tiny one here on the Isle during our summer break. I feel like it could be so much fun." He answered, returning the kindness. Sesshomaru had noticed that his boyfriend was like a mirror most of the time. Whatever he was met with he gave back to the person.

"My daughter loves your music and dreams of being a star someday as well. She is very shy on stage though." She commented, rubbing a blushing Reiko's back.

"Well, Reiko, if it makes you feel any better I use to have really bad stage fright too. I wasn't sure how people would react to be being a half-demon. I was always so nervous and felt so sick, but I had my friends and managers looking out for me. I still get pretty nervous to this day." Inuyasha sent a grin at the girl, who looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her. Dinner ended with the nobles questioning Inuyasha's life, none dared comment on his relationship with the prince however. Before leaving the hall, Inuyasha stood hand in hand with Sesshomaru. "What's with the security detail?" Inuyasha asked looking back at the man and woman that had followed him to dinner.

"There will be many people leaving and entering the castle for the next couple of days. Father wishes for our safety." Sesshomaru answered.

"Being a prince is hard huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sometimes." Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"Sess are there instruments here?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is a music room." The prince answered after thinking.

The star wacked him playfully, "Why didn't you tell me before you jerk!" Sesshomaru didn't bother to block the soft hit but instead pulled him close. "Will you take me there?" Nodding, he pecked the shorter males lips.

Hearing various remarks about the kiss and young love, Inuyasha blushed and they made their way to the music room, with four guards following them.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. The music room had so many instruments, there were even a few that he couldn't recognize. "Do you play?" He asked Sesshomaru, realizing they'd never talked about it.

"Violin. Cello. Piano." Sesshomaru had taken very many lessons and could take more but he'd never found the lessons entertaining and quit as soon as his father allowed him. "I know you play the guitar, drums, and bass. What else can you play?"

Inuyasha began listing off on his fingers, "Violin. Viola. Guitar. Drums. Bass guitar. Piano. Saxophone, which is hard as hell. Um, flute. That's it. 8 total."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, amazed that his boyfriend could play so many.

"Well drums because of Kouga. Strings because I love the way they sound. Guitar because of the strings. Bass guitar the same. As for the piano and woodwinds, my mom was really great at them. She was amazing. I'd always hoped to be a good as her someday so I picked them up." Inuyasha explained happily. He looked away from Sesshomaru before quietly asking, "Do you wanna play with me?" He turned red, "I mean like jam!" He hated the way the phrases sounded in this language. It had a very sexual undertone. Not that he'd mind playing with the prince. Wink. Wink.

"Well." Sesshomaru thought a moment. "I wouldn't want to impede. I only know classical music."

"Really? You never thought to have a little fun with your skills?" Inuyasha questioned. "I mean I know youre a prince but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to have fun."

"With a mother like mine you'd understand." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hn. Well then new goal. We're gonna do all the things your mother wouldn't let you do. How's that?" Inuyasha smiled happily before making his terrible joke, "We're young and we're gonna be defiant."

"Please never say that again. It works when you're going to play but not in regular conversations." Sesshomaru snorted.

"What eves. You wanna jam?" He asked again. Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha brought a cello from where it was on its stand, and grabbed a viola for himself. Searching the internet on his phone he found what he was looking for. Sheet music for Lilium, a particularly sad sounding song Miroku had introduced him to. He asked a guard to print the sheet music, they returned very quickly and the two began to play.

They soon counted off and began playing. Sesshomaru had never seen Inuyasha look so concentrated as he played from the sheet. He'd never played with another person aside from an instructor. It was calming. Then Inuyasha began to sing. The latin rolling off his tongue. Sesshomaru found it problematic to focus on his sheet music while he melted being surrounded by Inuyasha's voice. When the song ended, they had accumulated an audience who began to clap. Various nobles heard the music throughout the halls. All eyes were on Sesshomaru but his were on Inuyasha. "Why do you continue to surprise me."

Inuyasha could only laugh, "Because I'm like no one you've ever met." Sloppily smooching the prince, he turned to the crowd. "I guess we'll have to jam later huh?"  
"Yeah." Was the answer from the quiet youki. As Inuyasha put the instruments back where they belonged as several noblemen roped Sesshomaru into conversation about his playing.

"Very well done prince Sesshomaru." An older man said. "I am Teyen. Very nice to see you once more." He said with a bow. With an incline of his head, Sesshomaru acknowledged him.

"I had always known you to be talented. A fine young man you are becoming." Another continued. Sesshomaru said nothing, being that he couldn't find it in himself to care about their opinions.

Inuyasha hung back, waiting for the conversations to end. He took note of the blank and bored stare on Sesshomaru's face. The nobles were smiling and complimenting the lord as if he were an accomplished soloist. Eventually, Sesshomaru ended the conversations and rejoined him. The two had a quiet evening waking around the grounds together.

"Do you like the way they praise you so much?" Inuyasha asked when they finally settled in a sitting room.

"No." Was Sesshomaru's short answer. Inuyasha tilted his head in question. "Their words are laced with lies. Many of them despise my father and myself."

"Why? Your dad seems pretty great and you're well…"

"I'm what, Inuyasha." The prince turned with a look.

"You're pretty great to me but you're kinda mean."

"Mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way babe, but you're kinda, a lil bit, just a tad….like your mom." Inuyasha tried to cushion his words but the way Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up had him rolling. "I'm not saying it's such a bad thing but to other people you're so cold."

Sesshomaru's face relaxed and his fingers became intertwined with Inuyasha's, "Does this bother you?" He asked with a small frown harrowing his face.

"Well, you're not like that with me. To me you're the quiet prince of the west. I'd go as far as to say you're a bit shy. I like that I'm one of the only people that know you this way." Inuyasha rubbed his neck feeling a bit weird talking like this again.

Kissing the star, Sesshomaru began to explain. "As a prince, I must keep all outward emotions away from my face. I must push away all emotion that would impede on any decision I was to make. I can never show any amount of weakness to anyone lest they us it to their advantage." He rubbed Inuyasha's hand, "But I am always unsure…about you."

"About me? Why?"

"I…don't understand why I am so drawn to you. You drive me insane. Every time I find out something new about you I'm drawn in even more. Even with some of your weird ideas of fun. You confuse me. Confusion is a weakness. You're my weakness." Sesshomaru tried to express but being that he was raised to be out of tune with his emotions he didn't quite understand it himself. "I believe this is what love feels like?"

Inuyasha was blushing as he watched his quiet prince explore his feelings. Youki feelings and relationships were so much different than human ones. Youki connected differently, their youkai the beast at the very center of their beings, decided everything. Some even mated after a week. He'd never felt so deeply connected with his youki half before meeting the prince. His heart never pounded as hard as it was now and his mind was racing. He shot to his feet, pulling Sesshomaru with him. "I need paper and pens!" Inuyasha felt his blood pumping. A song, a song was coming out and he needed to write it down and get to work. He and Sesshomaru had gone through so much since they'd met. From their awkward first date to when he sat with him during his night of weakness. He wanted Sesshomaru to know how he truly felt. He didn't have any time to waste. In Sesshomaru's room he grabbed his music journal and jumped onto the bed to get his feelings out. He knew this song would be the one to end all others. He'd never wrote a song for a lover but he knew this was different. He felt it. Sesshomaru had laid down next to him and rested his head on his back. By the time Inuyasha finished the rough draft of his new song Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. He knew the youki didn't need to sleep everyday but they were still teens, and should sleep regularly until their youki increased. Slowly moving from under the youki, he put his journal away before waking the tired youki. "Sess c'mon, you gotta change out of all that." The youki only stared at him before closing his eyes once more, which cause Inuyasha to laugh. He went to the bathroom and started up the shower and bath. He practically dragged the tired prince into the bathroom where he let himself be stripped and stepped into the shower willingly. His eyes were closed as he stood in the shower, Inuyasha stripped as well and joined him. Taking care of his boyfriend, their shower finished and they relaxed in the oversized spa tub. Inuyasha turned on the jets and Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes once more. "You're really tired aren't you. M' sorry for keeping you up." Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and simply stared at the star. Inuyasha was a bit uncomfortable under the intense gaze and flinched a bit when Sesshomaru stood and waded over. He sat next to the star before pulling him into his arms and cuddling him. Inuyasha's blush was very deep as he felt a not so very tired part of his boyfriend pressing against his ass. He could feel small thrusts and his blush deepened. "S-Sess…do you wanna…?" He felt Sesshomaru nod.

Twisting in his strong arms, Inuyasha came face to face with blue irises and red eyes. The markings on the youki's face were jagged. "Sess?"


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha knew what he was looking at. It was Sesshomaru's youkai. The base of his being, the foundation from which he was molded. His heart was pounding rapidly. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt fear grip his heart at the overwhelming amount of youki he began to exude. The grip on him tightened and he could barely move. He took a deep breath, "We have to get out of the tub." He wouldn't freak out. He needed to act as normal as possible. The youkai followed him from the tub and allowed itself to be dried. "Sess, can you wake up?" Inuyasha knew what losing control looked and felt like. While he hadn't been attacked, Sesshomaru was messed up about something. This sometimes happened to teenaged youki and hanyou. When their conscious mind gave up and their youkai began roaming free. Inuyasha was trying not to be fearful but Sesshomaru's youki was unnaturally powerful. He'd never felt anything like it aside from when his father gave the command in the courtyard.

"Sess?" Inuyasha tried again. He'd never seen this happen to someone aside from himself and Kouga which was terrifying and strange in its own right. He checked his phone, it wasn't too late at night. It was only 10:26pm. The star ended up pinned to the bed by the youkai. It's intense gaze burning a hole through the young hanyou. It began rubbing against him, bringing his cock to life under the ministrations. Inuyasha didn't want their first time to be like this but youkai cared very little about the desires of others. He began to struggle under the youkai trying to free himself. Sesshomaru's youkai did not enjoy that. Its fangs found Inuyasha's neck causing him to freeze. In one hand, it held its arms and the other spread his legs. It began positioning itself, focused just enough for Inuyasha to finally break free and grab Tetsaiga, though he had no intention of using it on the prince. He unsheathed the blade which turned red and put up a barrier. Throwing on some pants. He made it out of the door and erected a barrier on the door. Sesshomaru's youkai was not happy and the guards were even less so.

"What have you done to the prince hanyou?" One shouted at him as he held the door.

"Move out of the way!" Another shouted before grabbing Inuyasha by his hair and pulling with a force that ripped some of it out. The barrier dropped and the doors came crashing down. Sesshomaru stood naked in the wreckage and Inuyasha wasn't sticking around. His hanyou ass was on the line. Inuyasha sped off, leaving the guards on their own. Sesshomaru was hot on his tail, but he wasn't going to look back to see how close the youki was. "Sess you have to wake up!" He shouted. Turning corners with practiced ease he knew there was one youki that could stop Sesshomaru but he couldn't let the youki noble see him like this. He was running towards the sitting room they'd been in previously. When he made it there, Sesshomaru was right behind him. He stabbed the red Tetsaiga into the ground and put up a solid barrier locking them both inside. He backed away from the youkai who was approaching slowly with a cruel grin.

"Sesshomaru…wake up!" He shouted at the youki.

"My mate." Its voice was gravely and cold.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He wanted him as his mate? Is that why this was happening. Inuyasha is young, very young. He couldn't fathom being mated at this age. Dating or fooling around yes, mated? Not by a long shot. That's what Sesshomaru's youkai has been trying to tell him and while a part of Inuyasha was very happy the youki felt this way, the rest of him would've preferred the conscious part of Sesshomaru would tell him. Taking a deep breath, he met the youkai's gaze. "We can't." It tilted its head in an animalistic gesture of why. "Too young. I'll get hurt." Inuyasha felt a very powerful hit on his barrier. The entire thing rippled with the force.

"Won't hurt mate." It growled.

"Yes, you will." Inuyasha stated before continuing. "I want you all together. I want the other Sesshomaru too." It growled and made a face. Caressing the face of the most dangerous creature in his vicinity he whispered to him. "Both of you as one. Wake up Sesshomaru."

"Be mate." It snarled, grabbing him tightly. He felt his bones creek a bit.

"I will, but only if you wake up…I…I promise." The pounding attacks on his barrier became stronger every second. "Wake up Sess."

Soon and much to his relief he was staring into gold irises. "Inuyasha?"

"Sess you woke up!" Inuyasha jumped onto the prince, wrapping his legs around his waist with joy. He removed his sword from the ground and helped Sesshomaru cover himself. Outside the barrier stood Lord Touga, Lady Shayou, and several guards. Inuyasha sighed in relief. A few guards immediately blamed Inuyasha for what had been happening. "It's not my fault he checked out and his youkai took over! He wouldn't have chased my hanyou ass all over the fucking castle if you let me keep him barricaded in his room you dumb fuck. I have the biggest patch of short hair in the back of my head because of you incompetent tools!"

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as a guard handed him pants.

"You lost control Sesshomaru." Lord Touga explained. "What do you remember son?"

"We took a shower then a bath…" Sesshomaru trailed off. "Inuyasha I didn't hurt you…did I?"

"No…but…um…" Inuyasha had accepted a mating proposal from Sesshomaru's beast. How did he even begin to bring that up?

"We need to talk Sesshomaru." Lord Touga turned on his heel with his heir following him closely.

Inuyasha sighed and was guided back to Sesshomaru's room. His doors had been fixed and Inuyasha was exhausted. For the second time, he went to bed alone.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next day was full of noise. The town was in full swing for the Winter Rites and Inuyasha was looking forward to this rite of passage. He dressed and went to breakfast, but he was alone. Not even the nobles were there. The cheerful chef served him and he played on his phone throughout. Answering various messages from his fans on social media. When he finished eating he made his way around the castle. Looking for his missing boyfriend. The guards trailing him this time were different. No matter how hard he searched he couldn't find him, he was starting to worry about him. He made it to the training arena and there he was. Slick with sweat and looking worse for wear, he was running the track, fast. Lord Touga was overseeing. Inuyasha didn't understand what was happening. He began to approach but was stopped by one of Lord Touga's advisors. "What is it that you need Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to see Sess."

"This is impossible right now. The prince has to undergo a fair amount of training because of yesterday's incident." He began to usher the hanyou away from the grounds.

"But he didn't do anything!" Inuyasha was getting pissed. Why punish him if nothing happened?

"He did Inuyasha. For a youki of Sesshomaru's level and potential to lose control is dangerous. It may happen to all teens to some extent but when you possess the power to destroy entire countries with very few people able to stop you things are different. Aside from physical conditioning, there is emotional conditioning."

Inuyasha felt like he was the one to blame as he watched Sesshomaru struggle. "But…"

"Now young one you should be getting ready for the Winter Rite's tomorrow. Sesshomaru will be fine, you will see him soon." He was led away by the advisor. "My name is Moshike. I oversee the country's finances. Has the prince explained what is to take place during the Rites?"

"No, we never got around to it." Inuyasha admitted.

"Well then. After one's 150 year you're at an age of great change. Many of your youki abilities manifest and you go through a few growth spurts. Hanyou or not. For your age group, there is a tournament, then the winner gets to battle with one of the Isle's army generals, a ritual to wish good health and a long life, and at the end there is a festival. A great fest, wonderful music, it's fantastic. Oh to be young again. Now a days there aren't very many battles. No too many young men aspire to be warriors anymore. I've heard word of you battling." Moshike began to talk to Inuyasha about his own 150th Rite. About the battles that took place, saying they were much more fierce back in the day. After escaping the old man's stories Inuyasha called his friends in emergency mode.

"What damn it!" Kouga answered angrily.

"Emergency. I need you on a plane, and on your way here right now. I wanna do a surprise at the festival. It's really important."

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu stammered.

"C'mon, I wanna surprise everyone when you bastards come out of nowhere on stage with me." Inuyasha felt his heart begin to swell in anticipation.

"Fine, Naraku wake the fuck up, I need to leave. See you soon babe." Kouga clicked his phone.

"Kay baby, on my way." Bankotsu also clicked. Inuyasha made another call to have a few things dropped off to him from his managers. He'd be winging it this time around. He changed into pajamas for the night and made himself comfortable in Sesshomaru's bed. He watched Netflix as he waited for his prince to come back. The time was approaching 1am and he hugged a pillow tightly, realizing that he probably wouldn't be coming back tonight.

The room seemed a lot larger and a lot quieter without the comforting beating of his heart. Inuyasha fiddled with his phone before falling asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

The Winter Rite's started with a bang. After a quick breakfast, he showered and put on his fire-rat robe. With Tetsaiga on his hip he was ready to begin. As he made his way through the halls he saw Sesshomaru speaking with guards, "Hey Sess!" But the look he was given wasn't one he was ready for, nor was the tone.

"Go to your rites, Inuyasha. I have work that needs to be done."

"Oh…I was…" Inuyasha began.

"I said go." The prince stated coldly.

Inuyasha frowned, "Fine you bastard!" He shouted before running off. He was being treated the same way the prince treated others. Like a stranger. Inuyasha didn't know or understand what had gotten into the prince but it hurt, it hurt a lot. As he neared the exit to the castle he felt his eyes sting, "Stupid bastard. I hate him so much." His mood was so soured that he didn't even want to participate in the winter rites anymore. A car took him to the site where he moped around before the tournament was to start. There were 8 teens total, who would be battling during the Winter Rites, himself included. The 8 teens were lined up on the ground in an arena. Inuyasha was the only hanyou among them. 10 minutes before the start, there was a huge crowd, Inuyasha could hear his name being shouted. He waved with a smile to them. Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru with his parents sitting high in a private area, with a perfect view of the field. Sesshomaru's face was blank and unreadable, not even a twitch of a smile. The matches were paired up and he would be going first but soon someone came to asked that he remove his sword. It was a hand to hand combat tournament. The final battle against the general would allow weapons. They were able to use any physical advantages of their own. Inuyasha would be fighting first, until one of them was unable to battle. Inuyasha couldn't just hand off his sword to just anyone, for one no youki could touch the blade and two the only person there that he trusted to hand the blade off to was being a bit cold to him. He was clutching the blade tightly in his hands eyeing the facilitator up and down.

"Come on we don't have all day." The man sighed.

"I can't give it to just anybody. It's too important." Inuyasha tightened his hold.

As if the gods were answering his prayers a high pitched, "Big brother!" Was screeched over the crowd. Spotting Chima and her small family up the giant walls of the arena he smiled before rushing and scaling the wall. Many people grabbed at him and touched him as he made his way through the crowd.

"Hey little sister, I have a big job for you." Inuyasha whispered into her little triangle shaped ears. Soon he handed her the Tetsaiga which hummed at the youthful hands. "If you listen closely enough, it'll talk to you too. When I call your name, I need you to hold it up as high as you can with your hands flat, like this." Inuyasha opened his palms and the toddler nodded. "Thank you very much little sister." Jumping down the facilitator sighed and Inuyasha's opponent took the field. He was built and about a foot taller than the hanyou.

"Why should I be the one to face the hanyou?" He shouted to the crowd, his fans cheered.

"You must be scared!"

"Yeah, he went toe-to-toe with Prince Sesshomaru! He's gonna send your ass back to the feudal era you moron!"

The shouts and jeers were thrown from various hanyou in the crowd and he could only wonder what kind of shit the beast of a man put them through. He heard his name being chanted and to be fair, it felt good. "Bring it bitch!" He shouted at the oversized man. He was already pissed off at Sesshomaru and needed to blow off a bit of steam. He analyzed the guys body, he would be using it to his advantage. He paused and put his charm around his neck, having forgotten that he grabbed it. He didn't trust this guy not to grab or pull on his tail. He didn't need it ripped out anytime soon.

The facilitator raised a hand, "Begin!"

The youki came in faster than Inuyasha would've expected for such a large creature. As per his style, he didn't attack right away. He merely dodged all hits thrown by the man. He was strong but lacked the finesse that Sesshomaru had. Ducking and flipping to avoid a particularly nasty shot he noted that the youki was slowing a bit. Inuyasha had his patterns down and knew how he wanted to take the giant down. The biggest part of this would be avoiding getting hit. If he wanted to take on a general he'd have to be at his best. The beast of a man charged again and so did Inuyasha, using his arms he maneuvered his shot away from his body and ducked the follow up shot before planting a haymaker to the youki's midsection. He doubled over from the force of the hit and Inuyasha grabbed his arm, with a heave of strength he threw the beast into a nearby wall shaking the field. "You bastard." The youki came at him again, but Inuyasha miscalculated the direction of a hit and took one to his liver. It was a very weak point. The youki grabbed his hair, this is why he hid his tail by the by, and slammed him face first into the ground.

He continued hitting the hanyou while he was on the ground. Inuyasha eventually managed to roll away and onto his feet. His chest and head hurt, where most of the hits landed. The guy was a wall of brute strength, but he wasn't going to lose in front of Sesshomaru. He wouldn't show any kind of weakness. The beast's claws had cut him some, running behind himself and scaling the wall into the air he coated his claws I his own blood. "Bladed of blood!"

The youki and crowd hadn't been expecting that from Inuyasha and sat is awe as the attack started off small but grew in size. The youki was hit and the field smelled of Inuyasha's blood. Sesshomaru tensed and clenched his fists, trying to tell his youkai everything was fine, but it wasn't having it. His father looked at him, observing the way he struggled. Inuyasha's opponent rose to his feet, "Such a base attack." But Inuyasha wasn't done, he came in hard. Striking the weak points of the body, parts of the body the youki didn't even know needed to be protected. The crowd was mesmerized as Inuyasha laid hit after hit on the youki.

"There's no way that hanyou will beat my son!" A man shouted from where the other participants were seated.

As pay back, Inuyasha wrapped his hand in the youki's hair and delivered two shots with his knew before breaking his arm and sending him into another wall. He followed through with a youki fueled hit, which created a hole in the wall with his body. When the youki slumped from the wall, Inuyasha flexed and the crowd cheered. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He loved hearing his name. He looked over at Chima, who held Tetsaiga tightly as her mother and father comforted the crying child. She must have been scared, Inuyasha thought to himself.

Medics gathered the youki he defeated from the ground and the facilitator announced him the winner. Running over he grabbed the mic before the youki could protest. "Hey little sister! Don't worry, I'm not gonna lose to anyone today. I promise." Chima looked over at him and nodded tearfully. He handed the mic back and found his eyes wandering up to the royal family once more. Sesshomaru's eyes were on him and that made him happy. "I only want your eyes on me Sess." He whispered to himself. He didn't think his injuries were serious but they insisted that he be checked. As he sat in the infirmary, the youki's father was going on and on about how he must have cheated. That his son hadn't had enough time to use his special move. The blades of blood weren't even the move he developed when he turned 150. That was Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, blades of blood came much earlier. He wondered if that was weird, that he had two. He shrugged and allowed the nurse to fuss over him. His head hurt really bad but it wasn't anything waiting for the battles to end wouldn't solve.

There would be two more battles until the general, Inuyasha had no intention of losing. He'd learned that Sesshomaru had won the battle against the general and planned to do the same. The nurse brought him a healing tonic to drink and speed up his recovery, it was gross as hell but he was thankful. He waited and watched the others battle. Analyzing their moves and thinking of ways to counter them. 3 of the fighters were women, and Inuyasha was probably one of the only participants that wouldn't underestimate them. Throughout their battles, he'd heard the remarks made by the youki men and watched as two of them were defeated. Inuyasha thought the last girl might've won had she been able to block the super youki charged discs that were thrown at her. She was really fast but her defense was pretty bad.

Inuyasha rose and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the fight to come. He'd seen the way the girl fought, and knew what he needed to do to win. Although, there was no guarantee that she hadn't been doing the same when he was fighting. The stood in the field, crowd losing their minds. They sized each other up when the facilitator shouted for them to begin. Inuyasha knew he had to be careful, this girl's trick was her eyes. If she caught him, she could put him in a trance and take him down that way. She turned it on as soon as the facilitator allowed them to begin and Inuyasha closed his eyes. He'd have to rely on his senses.

She laughed, "Nice try, but trust me. You're gonna need your sight."

Inuyasha smirked, "We'll see about that." Contrary to popular belief his earing was better than most. Being that he had no true form, to his knowledge, and his ears were already in inu form it heightened his hearing. Inuyasha heard her take off and get closer, he planned to rely on his hearing, and the crowd's reaction. An 'oh no' from an onlooker had him jumping into the air. Her foot stirred up some gravel on the ground and he aimed a hit there. He caught her, and heard a crack. It was difficult to fight an opponent that you couldn't see, but not impossible. He heard her left side shift and shifted himself so the hit flew past him. Following up he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her, before dropping her and putting her in the same hold he used on Sesshomaru during their kitchen brawl only this time, he made it hurt. He basically began folding her in half, her screams echoed throughout the arena as she tried to kick or roll free.

"Give up and I won't break you in half!" He shouted loud enough for the arena to hear. The phrase 'say uncle' translated, but the meaning didn't. He bent her further, hearing the creaking of her spinal column. Inuyasha didn't want to paralyze the girl but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. She got too cocky and allowed herself to be caught. She stopped screaming, but Inuyasha wasn't so sure if he should check to see what happened. Against his better judgement, he looked back and she caught him. Slowly releasing her from his hold his body stood. Cursing himself and struggling to move his body.

"How foolish." She smirked. "You're losing this one singer boy." She poised her claws.

He needed to blind her. Instead of trying to move his entire body, he focused on one leg, begging his youkai to help him out for once. When he felt the control, he kicked dirt up and into the demonesses eyes. He started hitting her in rapid succession, showing her no mercy. He delivered several hits to her midsection when she blocked her face but he didn't hit her all over, oh no, he aimed for her liver. He knew how much it hurt from experience. Pulling his fist back once more, he really let her have it. She ended up vomiting on the arena before blacking out and collapsing. Inuyasha could see the darkened bruising but was happy he'd defeated her. He had to think a lot more with her and hoped his next opponent was a bit easier.

Tired and out of breath he headed to the infirmary again at the requests of the nurses. He hadn't been that injured though. He could see the girl's family there, "I'm so proud of you Heiren. You make your family proud."

"She's wicked with the eye thing. I thought for sure I was gonna lose if I didn't get past that. For armor, try goggles. Then you'd really be unstoppable." Inuyasha said from his area.

She nodded, "I actually thought about it before. I should've went with my gut on that one." She gave him a smile as they check her abdomen and prepared healing tonics and salves.

Inuyasha was given more of the healing tonic and headed back up where the other battle was taking place. Only one more person stood in his way. He looked up at the royal family again, Sesshomaru was watching him again. He sat down and sighed and watched the battle closely. When it ended, a young man stood the victor. He had cropped white hair, and three green markings on his cheeks and orange markings on his eye lids. There was an hour long intermission where he was treated for his injuries and they got ready to fight once more.

"The names Keigan! I want you to remember who you lost to." He laughed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Inuyasha. I'll write a song about how I kicked your ass."

The facilitator shouted, "Begin!" The two 150 year olds came at each other. Hits were thrown and blocked, kicks were caught and shot. It was so quick that many people had a hard time keeping up. Inuyasha realized that the inu was quick, and had time to analyze his moves. He needed to switch his moves up. He decided to be Kouga, the wolfs wild and unpredictable style would be perfect for this opponent. Falling into a new stance Inuyasha saw the youki's eye twitch. He'd thank Kouga when this was over. Dashing in from side to side, he slide under a hit and round housed Keigan. Using his momentum he threw him in the air and jump above, delivering a kick to send him back to the Earth. Before he hit the ground, Inuyasha hit him again, sending him into a wall.

When Keigen pulled himself from the rubble, he sent the discs he'd used on the girl he defeated on him. He sent them fast and they were difficult to dodge. So he stopped. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The attack surprised all those in the crowd. Keigen didn't have time to dodge, the claws cut him as well as leaving large claw marks on the ground. Inuyasha was quick to follow up, striking Keigan as fast as he could. Keigen sent out a large disc, causing him to put distance between them. Inuyasha began approaching again. He needed to shrink the field. When he was close enough, with claws coated in blood that didn't belong to him, "Blades of blood!" the dual attack created a checkered pattern that Keigan had no room to escape. The attack hit with full force and he was on his knees, trying to stand.

"I'm not gonna lose to you."

"It's too late." Inuyasha attacked, using a combination of his own moves and Kouga's, taking the inu down.

"Inuyasha is the winner of the tournament!" The facilitator announced. "You'll be facing General Mao, the head commander of the armies. War advisor to Lord Touga the Inu no Taisho."

The Inu made his way to the field, a sword attached to his hip. "Are you ready young hanyou?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Inuyasha smirked. He wanted Sesshomaru to know how strong he was. He wasn't going to lose.

"You need a weapon son." The Inu laughed.

Inuyasha grabbed the facilitators mic again, "Chima!" The littler girls ears perked up at her name as she looked at her big brother before her mom reminded her of what she was supposed to do. Holding the sword up on her father's shoulders, "Tetsaiga!" It shot from the little girl and into Inuyasha's waiting hand. The crowd 'ood' and 'ahhd' at the display.

Securing the blade on his hip he was determined to prove himself. He was given an hour to recuperate which he used to heal and find videos of the man fighting. He was the general Sesshomaru had to face when he was 150. Sesshomaru defeated him using Tokijin. Inuyasha had no doubt that Tetsaiga could get the job done, but he had to be careful. The weapon the man carried was dangerous. Like Tokijin, if you even get nicked by the blade the bleeding won't stop for a few days. Inuyasha reentered the field when his hour was up. The facilitator moved from the field, "Begin!" The youki was very strong. Mao had Inuyasha off his feet and across the field quickly. Inuyasha cursed. Mao drew his sword and came after the hanyou. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and grit his teeth at the force of the blades clashing.

"You're quite strong for a hanyou." The general commented, pissing said hanyou off.

Tetsaiga heard his plea and pulsed, sending the general flying into the wall under the royal family. Tetsaiga took on a white rocklike color, "Adamant barrage!" Several shards of diamond left the blade and pierced the flesh of the general. While the man was in shock and still recovering from the attack he charged, watching the spots where Sesshomaru had hit him during their sparring. They began to go at it, toe to toe. Lord Touga was impressed with Inuyasha's ability to keep up with Mao. Sesshomaru was proud that Inuyasha learned from his mistakes during their spar. The two royal Inu were rooting for Inuyasha's victory over the general. The battle had been going on for around an hour, both where ragged and bloody, Inuyasha more so than the general. Inuyasha turned his back on Mao and scaled a wall. Sending a plea to Tetsaiga once more, he unleashed his most powerful attack. One that none before Mao had been able to dodge. "Wind scar!" He put a lot of his youki into the attack, which engulfed the entire arena. Many screams from the crowd could be heard but when the dust settled. General Mao lay on his back, unconscious and barely breathing.

"…I…Inu..yasha is the winner." The facilitator stuttered into the mic.

As medics crowded onto the field Inuyasha dropped down to one knee, leaning against Tetsaiga. "Fuck. I did it." The crowd was losing their minds. Inuyasha was the first hanyou to win the tournament and the 23rd person to defeat a general afterwards. He sighed heavily, exhausted as the crowd cheered his name.

Sesshomaru looked at his father. He wanted to congratulate Inuyasha but because of his slip up he'd been in training and forbidden to see him. His father made eye contact and gave him a small nod. Not wasting anytime he jumped the distance to the arena and made his way to Inuyasha, who was being fussed over by a nurse. He sheathed his sword, and turned to see him are his way. Inuyasha blushed as Sesshomaru approached and looked away, reminded of how the prince had been to him earlier. "Yasha?"

The hanyou in question glared at the prince, "Leave me alone." He whispered, hiding his face with his bangs and allowing the nurse to wrap bandages and salve on his arm.

"Inuyasha." Was the princes even voice. Looking up at the prince Inuyasha was met with his cheerful gaze. The nurse finished his work and moved on. Sesshomaru pulled a stupefied Inuyasha into a gentle embrace. The star was captivated by the emotion in the prince's eyes and the small smile he was given. Kissing the hanyou and holding him gently, "I am so very proud of you Inuyasha. You fought brilliantly. Congratulations." Inuyasha could hear the pride in the prince's words and felt something in his chest swell.

The star wrapped his hands around Sesshomaru's neck and whispered, "I wanted to impress you."

"You have Inuyasha." Sesshomaru kissed him again and Inuyasha whined when he pulled away.

Sesshomaru was confused. "You were so…cold to me…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was having quite a day. I did not mean to take it out on you."

Inuyasha pulled him in for another kiss, this one longer, "I missed you…I don't like sleeping alone."

The prince sighed, "Don't worry, I won't be away anymore. Shall we go?" Sesshomaru was proud of his decision when it came to Inuyasha. Not only was he talented but he was so powerful.


	8. Chapter 8

Kouga was sad, clutching his bag as he watched his best friend leave. He always worried about Inuyasha regardless of how strong the puppy was. Watching the plane takeoff, he sighed. Naraku was smiling at him, "Let's go."

They boarded their plane after he hugged and kissed Bankotsu who promptly pushed his face away, "I don't know what you do with that mouth anymore." They laughed and Bankotsu kissed him again. He may not have understood the meanings behind the kisses but he knew it made Kouga feel better. When the plane took off Kouga bit back a whine. He missed his two idiots already and the idiot he temporarily traded them for was already starting to annoy him. Naraku was just touchy feely in general. That's what led him to where he was now. Stuck in the spider's lap, having his life sucked from him and being forced to cum. Naraku had wasted no time when the plane had made it into the air. He teased and touched Kouga until he couldn't take it. When he came, he put distance between them, asking to be left alone he barricaded himself where a bed was. He thought they'd reached a new understanding but the spider just had to be the absolute worse. He sat on the floor on one side of the bed. Naraku never failed to make the youki feel dirty when his self-control caved so easily.

"Kouga? Come on, I couldn't help myself." Naraku said behind the panel doors. Kouga said nothing. "Kouga...?" the doors slide open and Naraku felt like shit. Kouga was sitting on the floor with his knees dew up. "I'm sorry." He sat on the ground next to the wolf and sighed, "It's hard for me not to want to touch you. You're hot, you're powerful, I love it. You must be tired, let's go to bed." Kouga reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled into the bed and covered with a blanket. He and the others stayed up for a few nights to avoid being exhausted during the days. Soon Kouga was snoozing comfortably in the youki's arms. Naraku watched the youki sleep with a smile. He wanted Kouga to fuck him again, they hadn't done it in so long when he was given the opportunity to tempt the wolf he took it.

They slept through the flight and he couldn't get over the sleepy cub. His parents met them at the airport early in the morning. "Prince Naraku has arrived." Someone announced.

Kouga was ushered into the limo, "Drummer cub!" He tried to wake up and interact with the little girl that planted herself in his lap but sleep won and he leaned against Naraku to let it take over. When he was waken, Naraku was holding a sleeping Kanna. He followed him out of the car and his jaw dropped. The castle was massive and gothic.

"I'm gonna have nightmares." Kouga whispered to himself. The snow sort of made it a bit better but he couldn't get over it.

"Welcome to Ishvaran Kouga." Naraku's father spoke, training his eyes on the wolf. "I hope your stay is enjoyable, please learn much about our country."

Naraku's family was welcoming, if a tad creepy. His mother and father seemed to be in some weird sexual play most of the time while Kagura glared at him, nonstop. The only person who seemed remotely normal was Kanna and he'd never heard anything leave her mouth besides 'drummer cub'. Naraku pulled him through the dark castle. There was so much art everywhere, it was gorgeous. They eventually were walking past a painting that Kouga couldn't pass up. Depicted was a very young Naraku, and his parents. His mother had on provocative clothing, as well as various chains, his father wore traditional clothes and armor, and little Naraku had on a small shorts suit with an adorable red stripped tie. He wasn't smiling however, he looked very unhappy. "You're so cute." Kouga almost gushed. He could imagine Naraku as a tiny trouble maker.

Naraku hugged him from behind, "I bet we would make some cute babies."

Kouga blushed, "Not gonna happen," Naraku only smiled, because little did Kouga know, he didn't give up on what he wanted. "How old are you in this picture?"

"I don't know, maybe 50 something." Naraku shrugged.

"I bet you were annoying as hell." Kouga laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you're even more so now. Bet you just complained and complained nonstop forever." Kouga was rolling now.

"Actually, I couldn't talk at that age. My species doesn't learn how to talk until sometime after our 60th year usually."

"That explains Kanna then huh? Why is that though?" Kouga was curious. He'd never heard of kids being mute so late in age.

"Our vocal cords don't develop until we're around that age. We get pretty frustrated being unable to express ourselves though and so we end up causing a whole mess of trouble. So, if a kid does something, just acknowledge them. They really just want attention." Naraku explained.

"You know a lot about kids."

"Yeah, I'm the one who found Kanna." They continued walking.

"You found her?" Kouga raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure you noticed the difference between her and my family." Naraku chuckled as he led the wolf to his rooms. "There was a civil war between two factions of spider youki. Youki from Kanna's faction are very poisonous and have strong magic ties to the Earth. Many might describe them as primitive but that just because they stay away from modern advancements. I was sent to stop the wars, a lot of people died and the miasma from the poison was messing me up. I saw Kanna sitting in front of the body of a woman. The woman had a mirror like Kanna's but it was cracked and falling apart. The woman was cracked and falling apart. I could see the tears in her face as she stared at Kanna. It was messed up." Naraku sighed, "Long story short the lady panicked when she saw me. I introduced myself as the prince and she begged me not to hurt her as she died. I promised she'd become a princess and the advocate for her people. And she is so yeah."

Kouga was speechless. He knew the little girl looked very different from the others but he would've never guessed it was because of something like that. "That was really kind of you."

"Well, if I'm gonna be king someday I have to get started on the kind of kingdom that I want to rule. Don't you think?" Naraku smiled and they reached a large mahogany door. "These are my rooms." They walked in and entered a sitting room. Through the double doors was the bedroom with a connected bathroom, a closet, and another door that Naraku would let him open. It was still very early in the morning, and they relaxed in bed. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. You wanna teach me stuff about Ishvaran?" Kouga suggested.

"Okay but, there are things about Ishvaran that I'm gonna need you to keep an open mind about." Naraku warned.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You'll see." They continued to chat until breakfast was to be served. Taking a hot shower Kouga threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Waiting for Naraku in the shower his eyes found the door he wasn't allowed to open again. He was very tempted but unlike most he was a very respective person. Naraku finally finished his shower and joined Kouga in his bedroom. With no shame, he came out dripping in his naked glory. Kouga tried not to stare, he didn't need to inflate the youki's ego any bigger than it already was. The prince dressed and led the wolf to their dining hall. Kouga still couldn't believe how much art was around the castle. Entering the hall there were hundreds of youki located at the oversized table.

"Drummer cub!" Kanna squealed, running over with her mirror.

"Hey hun." He ruffled her hair and received a small smile.

Naraku pulled out Kouga's chair and pushed him in before taking his own seat. No one began eating until his mother and father joined shortly after. "Oh Kouga, how Ishvaran welcomes you." His mother gushed. "It is nice to see the man who's caught my disobedient son's attention so effortlessly."

"We hope you enjoy your time at the castle young man." Lord Onigumo spoke when his mate finished. Kouga nodded in acknowledgement and the meal begin. There were various new dishes for him to try and being that he was a huge food lover, he tried everything. By the end of the meal he was so stuff he was ready to pass out for a few hours. Before anyone was allowed to leave, the Lady and Lord rose and left the room. Naraku pulled him back to his room and they sat in front of a fire on a plush rug.

Kouga eyed the spider suspiciously. Naraku flashed a grin, "I just want you to myself for a little longer. There's a lot going on in Ishvaran right now. I'm sure you want to see the city, yeah?" Kouga nodded and allowed himself to be cuddled in the youki's lap. "I'm happy you're mine. Even if you say I annoy you." They kissed a bit and watched the fire. Kouga, really feeling the food was soon dozing in the arms of the spider. Naraku knew the moment the cub kicked him that he wanted him. Watching the powerful wolf as he slept had his youkai giddy and his dick waking. He wouldn't touch him though. He wanted the youki to trust him more. He sort of felt like a fuck buddy but that had been his own doing. He wondered idly how Kouga would react to his true feelings. The cub was quite young and probably wouldn't be able to handle what his youkai wanted from him.

He let Kouga sleep for about an hour or two before waking him up and dragging him to his car. Unlike most youki royalty, Naraku was allowed to drive himself around without escorts. "Where are we going?" Kouga asked as Naraku drove.

"To kick it with a few of my friends." The spider was elated. It'd been a while since he'd seen them. Really, he wanted to show off a bit. He pulled up to a large mansion where his friends had gathered.

Taking the wolf by the waist he knocked and Byakuya's butler opened the door. He began speaking to the prince in the Ishvaran language. Kouga thought the language was pretty nice to listen to even with the weird throat noises here and there. The butler let them in and Kouga was surprised to see so much art here as well. He'd googled and found that some of the world's greatest artist came from Ishvaran. "Do they speak English?"

"Yeah, of course." Naraku smiled. They followed the butler to an entertainment room where two youki were seated. Kouga had always wanted an entertainment room like this, but the band was always moving around so they didn't have a permanent home to return to.

"Well well well cousin. Who is this?" A youki said smoothly. Approaching Kouga with a walk that promised things. Kouga blushed at the attractive youki. He looked a lot like his boyfriend, you could tell they were related. "I'm happy you think I'm attractive. Nice to meet you Kouga."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kouga then momentarily glared at his cousin. He and Byakuya had been close since they were very young. Being older than the other, Naraku had taken him under his wing. Byakuya had always been a bit strange. They met Muso a while later in the courts. The shapeshifter joined a moment later and waited to be introduced. "I'd like to introduce you both to my boyfriend Kouga."

"Wait. You're joking. Isn't he the drummer from that band you like?" Byakuya laughed. "Couldn't get the lead singer?" That made Kouga feel instantly self-conscious. It was well known within the music industry that the lead singer got the most attention and Kouga was okay with that, but remarks like that hurt. He said nothing though and stood quietly by Naraku's side. If the band taught him anything, it was patience and how to deal with his temper. Most of the time.

"Mmm, that pup's got nothing on my cub." Naraku smirked. "Vocal cords for the gods really."

"Oh, you sing too?" Muso asked curiously. Kouga didn't know what it was but something about youki weirded him out. He was staring just a bit too hard for his liking.

"Yeah he sings their second album." Naraku bragged happily. "And he hurts just right too." Kouga blushed, remembering what happened after he said that the first time. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of his head Byakuya. We wouldn't want something like last time, ne?" Kouga felt a strong tension between the two. Were they friends or not? He could only remember being like this with Bankotsu, when they first met, and even then it wasn't as deeply rooted as this felt. "Let's go fuck around town." They piled in his car and headed into town which was around 20-30mn away.

"So, Kouga, since I'm not allowed to look through your head, why are you with him anyway?" Byakuya asked, fiddling with origami paper.

"He wouldn't leave me alone until I gave in." Kouga said seriously, making the two in the back seat laugh.

"Did he really?" Muso couldn't stop laughing.

Kouga smiled and looked over at Naraku, who's face betrayed none of his feelings on the topic. "I think I wanna throw you head first into Ishvaran culture babe."

Kouga raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Naraku grinned at him. When he parked the car, they stepped into an area populated by hundreds of different shops. The buildings were so decorative and interesting. "Welcome to district V. There are thousands of little areas like this, all over Ishvaran."

"What kind of shops are there?" Kouga asked trying to look through the windows all around him.

"Interesting ones." Kouga didn't like the way Naraku was smiling. He wasn't so sure about this anymore and sort of wanted to return to the castle. Before he could speak his mind Naraku pulled him into a shop. It was very gothic and a woman was working the counter. She popped her gum and greeted them in the Ishvaran language. Naraku and the others said something back and started to look around. Kouga had known before but he truly knew in his heart of hearts that Naraku was a huge pervert. The shop was a sex shop but ten times worse. Kouga had never actually been in one and currently stood mortified. His hand tightened around Naraku's and he felt so awkward and out of place. It was beginning to overwhelm him when the other people in the shop began to recognize him. Against his will, as he'd much rather crawl into a hole and die, a loud high pitched whine of discomfort left his throat when the people began taking photos.

"Kouga? What was that?" Naraku, being taller, was unable to see Kouga's face as he stood trembling. His sense of smell might not be as keen as Sesshomaru's but he knew the smell of salt. Lifting Kouga's face a bit he could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Looking around he sighed. He began speaking very loudly to the patrons in the room. Kouga was unable to understand what was being said but he wasn't paying attention. His heart was beating in his ears and he felt his image being shattered slowly. When he looked up again the shop was empty, save for Naraku and his friends, and the woman working the counter. "I'm sorry…?" Naraku tried, "I'm not sure what's wrong…I can't understand noises like that…please tell me what's wrong." Kouga said nothing and shook his head.

"Kouga, Naraku didn't bring you here to embarrass you if that's what this is all about. Our culture is very sexual, and as you or others would describe, kinky." Byakuya explained. "This shop is like…Starbucks but for sex stuff." Byakuya was looking at different things for restraints. "Most of us have body counts twice our age by the time we're 200. Orgies are events. Things in here are given as mating gifts." He said nonchalantly.

"Our country revolves around sex, art, and silk exports." Muso simplified.

"Ok." Kouga was still pretty frowned up.

"You liked the art in the castle a lot, do you wanna go to the museum?" Naraku tried. Kouga only nodded before they headed out.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kouga's eyes widened when they pulled up to the museum. It was probably the only normal looking structure in Ishvaran besides the airport. There were many people at the museum and they bowed when they saw Naraku, other started taking photos of him but strangely, no one tried to speak to them. Muso and Byakuya went off to do their own thing while Naraku followed Kouga as he wandered through the museum. Naraku wasn't very impressed with some of the works but the piece of artwork walking in front of him was much more interesting anyway. Long braid swaying as he walked, tail doing the same above an ass to die for.

Kouga paused at a piece of artwork, beautiful cerulean eyes scanning searching for every detail before moving on. "The artwork here is beautiful." Kouga whispered looking back to make sure he wasn't talking to himself.

Naraku smiled and entwined their fingers, "You're beautiful."

Kouga snorted and began to laugh, "You're so cheesy." Naraku took the opportunity to kiss the laughing wolf to shut him up. Kouga returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

"So, am I forgiven?" Naraku asked hopeful.

"Yeah, for now." Kouga pulled him along, "So…what's your body count...?"

"Great question on a date Kouga. Really sets the mood." Naraku smirked.

Kouga became red and looked away, "I can't help but be curious…you don't have to answer…"

Naraku flung his arm around the blushing wolf, "It's kind of embarrassing to be honest." Kouga's eyes widened before Naraku continued, "Only around 293." Kouga tried not to be upset at the high number. It was a part of his culture after all. Soon he realized that he was feeling jealous and it hurt. "But you're the only guy I've ever been with, and I'm finding that I prefer it." That made Kouga feel a tad bit better. "So, fair is fair. Body count, what is it? I'm pretty sure as a star you get all kinds of tail huh?"

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck, his wasn't nearly as high as Naraku's but it wasn't all that low either. "30 something…maybe 40."

"You don't know?" Naraku probed.

"Um…not really…there were a lot of party's where I was really drunk and a lot of us just sorta…yeah." Kouga stammered. It was kind of embarrassing to be telling his current boyfriend stuff like this.

"Well, meh, I don't really care. As long as, I'm the only one you're doing things like that with now." Naraku liked that his wolf could be so naughty. They walked hand in hand for a little longer, Kouga thought Ishvaran art excelled beyond anything else and he wondered idly how he'd go about buying a few pieces of his own. They met the others in the small café, having bypassed the large area dedicated to sexcraft.

Naraku ordered and paid for food even though the manager wanted to give it to him for free because he's the prince. They sat at a table out of the way and chatted for a bit. "Why do they do that?" Kouga asked, looking around at the silent patrons who stopped and took pictures. "They don't even come over to say hi."

"Because your boy toy is a sex icon. All royals are." Byakuya snickered. "They're taking photo's for their personal collections."

Kouga was confused. He couldn't smell any arousal from the surrounding youki. "Don't tell him lies like that you fucking air head. He was kidding Kouga. They don't usually do that, I think it's just because of you. I thought you were use to things like that."

"I am but, usually people wanna take a photo with me. They wanna talk and ask all these questions." Kouga explained as people took photos.

"That's so weird." Muso whispered. "People actually do that? I thought it was just on TV!" Byakuya looked equally shocked but Kouga felt like he should be the dumbfounded one.

Naraku began laughing, "Kouga, babe, there's a reason you don't see all that many insect and spider youki around the world. No one really ever leaves because of how weird the outside world seems. It's very odd to start a random conversation with someone. Approaching someone unbidden is considered hostile and weird. So, they take photos from a distance."

"Okay so orgies and fucking anyone and everyone is okay, but I can't randomly talk to someone on the street?" Kouga couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yup. The way other societies are seem backwards to us babe. Like that human thing you guys did to thank Sesshomaru. I didn't know what the hell to do with all of you when I answered the door." Naraku, being raised internationally, understood different cultures very well, but still looked at things through an Ishvaran lens.

"So like, how would you ask someone out?" Kouga knew Naraku and his situation was different, but he was curious as to how it'd normally work.

"Well sex is the best indicator into how a relationship would go so if the person's attractive dates don't usually start until after a few rounds in the bedroom." Byakuya said suggestively. Naraku began glaring at him again.

Kouga turned to Naraku, "So what are dates in Ishvaran like?"

Naraku smiled at the question, "I'll take you on one tomorrow. How's that?" Kouga smiled before nodding. He liked it when Naraku wanted to go on dates and spend time together.

"So…was that why you wanted to have sex so much?" Naraku nodded this time with a smirk that promised things.

"That and being taken was new. I like that loss of power, feeling helpless while you fuck me." Kouga couldn't believe what he was saying in front of his friends. Looking at the two, the wolf noticed how bored they seemed with the conversation. Ishvaran really was a backwards place. Soon, they piled into the car once more and headed to the castle instead of taking the two home.

()()()()()()()()()()

Naraku began speaking to the other spider youki in his native language, when they got out of the car they were still speaking. It was noon but Kouga felt so tired. Naraku pulled him along as he conversed, Kouga assumed it might be easier for him to talk to them in that language rather than English. He had a bit of an accent when he spoke English; it wasn't all that noticeable but it was still cute. They went down a few flights of stairs until they were in a full theater. "Rich people…" Kouga whispered to himself.

"You're pretty rich too Kouga." Naraku smirked.

"Maybe. But I'm not have a full, private theater just sitting around rich." Kouga retaliated.

"We're gonna watch some Ishvaran movies." Muso said excitedly. Naraku sat down, pulling Kouga down next to him. The seats reminded him of the iPic theaters in the U.S. They were basically love seats, but could be separated if necessary. They were sitting in the middle and the others sat somewhere in the back. The movie started but Kouga didn't recognize it. There were English subtitles for him because the movie was in their native language.

The movie was full of action and drew Kouga in, his tail was thumping in anticipation during the climax and his stomach was tight until the movie ended. Looking over at Naraku, who had fallen asleep he couldn't help but note how much younger he looked when he was relaxed. Touching a cheek, he leaned in and captured his lips. "Naraku, wake up." Kouga began toying with the older youki. Nipping at his neck, sucking and leaving hicky's. Naraku moaned before he opened his eyes when Kouga kissed him once more. "The movie was pretty great."

"I'm glad you liked it." He stood and stretched, helping Kouga stand. They met Muso and Byakuya at the entry way and headed somewhere else. They ended up in Naraku's room again where they just hung out like he and the band did regularly. Muso and Byakuya weren't his friends so he just checked his social media while they spoke, it wasn't like he could understand them anyway.

He started texting Bankotsu because he was bored to death, he wanted to do something but Naraku was so wrapped up in his friends. He left the rooms and called the human. "Hey Bank."

"Aw, bored already?" Bankotsu teased.

"He's talking to his friends. It's boring because I don't speak the language." Kouga sighed as he made his way down the hall.

"Same here. Ugh, I bet Yasha is having so much fun. He can actually talk to people." Bankotsu moaned.

"Well it's only the first day." Kouga commented.

"Yeah but it's night time there now, Inuyasha's probably being very naughty with his prince." Bankotsu started laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"According to this, he's at a club." Kouga said, eyes widening at the videos people were posting of Inuyasha grinding on Sesshomaru. "I'll send them to you."

A moment later Bankotsu was laughing again, "Oh man, Sesshomaru looks wasted."

"Drunken sloppy sex dude." Kouga laughed.

"Puppy's gonna eat him up." They continued to laugh at their friend's expense.

"So, where are you right now?" Kouga paused in front of the painting of Naraku and his parents.

"In my room, fucking around on my phone, ignoring Hiten. You?" Bankotsu said nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna send you a picture of a painting."

A few seconds later, Bankotsu gasped, "Wow! Look at his cheeky little face!"

"I know right!" They spoke for a while longer before Bankotsu had to go.

His mood had boosted from speaking with his friend as he roamed the castle. He tried not to make any turned down long dark hallways because that was horror movie 101. He wasn't afraid, but he'd hate to accidentally kill someone. Eventually, he found Kanna being led around by a tutor of some sort. "Drummer cub!"

"Hey there." She stopped in front of him, holding her mirror close to her body. "Are you having a good day?" She nodded and gave a small smile.

"It is time to go princess." She turned to her tutor and ran off in a different direction, leaving the tutor to run after her. Kouga laughed at the little girl's antics before continuing down the halls.

He found himself on a bridge like structure that connected two parts of the castle. "Hey Kouga!" He turned to see Muso footing it towards him. "We've been looking for you."

Kouga sighed, "Naraku's a moron, why didn't you just call me?"

"You wouldn't've heard us." Kouga looked at Muso like he had a giant stupid sign pointing towards him and held up his phone. "Oh."

"Not to mention if you shouted I would've heard you too. I'm a wolf dude." Kouga smiled at Muso who nodded sheepishly. "So, where are they?"

"We're going to meet in the dining room for dinner." He and Muso began walking to dinner. The spider was a bit awkward and silent as they walked and it made Kouga feel weird himself.

"How long have you and Naraku known each other?" Kouga asked with a fanged smile.

Muso blushed a bit, "Around 50-60 years now. I met him through Byakuya, they're cousins."

"That's pretty cool. I've known my best friend Inuyasha for around that long too. We've been through it all together." Kouga smiled sadly at the memory of meeting Inuyasha. "Was it cool meeting the prince?"

"Um, sort of. He ahh, he wasn't always the prince." Muso stammered out.

"What really?" Kouga's eyebrows shot to his hair.

"Yeah, actually, Byakuya was the prince." Muso explained.

"What happened?" Kouga eyebrows knit together.

"The old king, Byakuya's father, lost his mind." Muso quieted down when they made it to the dining room. "I'm sure if you ask Naraku he'll explain. It's better not to talk about it around Byakuya." Entering the dining room, Kouga sat next to Naraku again and the many people wait for the Lord and Lady to arrive. They came a bit later than last time and seemed a bit shocked to see Byakuya and Muso.

"It's good to see you again nephew." Lady Yura smiled at him. "I hope you and your friends are enjoying themselves Naraku."

Naraku smirked at him mom, "Of course."

A weird tension fell over the meal. Everyone was silent, Naraku wasn't even bothering Kouga this time around. It was all making Kouga uncomfortable, he really just wanted to get away but he couldn't until the lord and lady were done. "What did you all do today Naraku?" Lord Onigumo asked, voice muffled by the bandages. Naraku began to explain what all they did today to his father in interest. "Byakuya. Muso. Will you be staying the night?" He asked with smiling eyes.

"If that is alright sir." Muso answered politely.

"Of course," Dinner ended soon after much to Kouga's relief and Byakuya and Muso were shown to their rooms while he followed Naraku to his.

Kouga sighed and rolled his shoulders under the hot spray of the shower. This was exactly what he needed. Soon Kouga was humming to himself as he cleansed. After a while it became singing. Something about singing in the shower grounded him. His life had become even more hectic quicker than becoming a star did. He stopped and watched as Naraku came in to brush his teeth and braid his hair for the night. "Don't stop singing. I like it." Naraku smirked around his toothbrush.

"Whatever." Kouga said as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began drying off but he felt eyes on him. Looking up to see Naraku looking him over he hid a blush. "You don't have to stare so hard."

"Yeah, I do. I've never had a chance to just look at you naked. You have tattoos? Or markings?" Naraku studied Kouga's back.

Kouga stiffened, "They're tribal markings."

"Tribal?" Naraku questioned as he approached and touched them, earning a shiver from Kouga.

"All wolf demons have them. They're…like identification. It tells you what tribe you belong to, your ranking in the tribe and the age of the tribe member." He explained hesitantly.

"Do they change ever?" Naraku couldn't help being curious. He'd never noticed the markings before.

"Yeah, if your position in the tribe is demoted, as you age, but your tribe never changes because that's what your blood belongs to." Kouga gasped as Naraku's warm hands tranced the sensitive markings. His tail wagged in pleasure as he tried to stay focused.

Naraku hadn't noticed what his touches were doing to Kouga and continued stroking them, "But what if you belong to two tribes?"

"You, ah, it depends on what tribe you're around the most." Kouga sighed, pulled away from Naraku, and rushed into the bedroom. Naraku followed and watched the wolf pull on boxers and a t-shirt. He grabbed his tablet and headphones before plopping onto Naraku's bed. Naraku frowned a bit but went back into the bathroom to shower.

Kouga decided to watch a few episodes of a show he liked before going to bed. He was laying on his side, immersed in the show when Naraku walked into his room naked. Kouga found his attention straying from his show, to the naked youki headed to his walk in closet. Naraku disappeared before returning in pajama bottoms. Kouga was enjoying the sight of the spider stalking towards him, but then he opened his mouth and ruined the moment. "Like what you see?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and continued watching his show. Naraku laid behind him to see what he was watching, before grabbing his phone. They sat like this for a while until Kouga's episode ended. Setting his tablet down he turned to face Naraku. "Muso told me you weren't always the prince." Naraku's phone slipped out of his hand and hit him in the face.

Naraku sighed, "Why did he tell you that?"

"Because we were walking and talking and it came up. Is it true?" Kouga waited as Naraku thought.

The spider looked like he'd rather not tell him anything. He exhaled before sitting up and looking at Kouga. "Yes, it's true."

"Hn, explains why you can be so humble." Kouga sniggered.

It was Naraku's turn to roll his eyes. "The old king, my father's elder brother, just lost it. Started making all these accusations and doing all this crazy stuff. He hunted a few species of spider and insect to extinction. There is even rumor that he went out of Ishvaran to do the same to others." Naraku looked very solemn for a moment, "He had to be stopped. So, my dad started to track him down. He found him in a cave shaking, mumbling about sorcery, and drawing strange shit on the walls. He was fucked dude. My dad…ended his life right there and took over the throne." Lying back down he tacked on, "Byakuya lost his crown because of how insane his father became, otherwise my dad would've just held it until he became of age. My family was very nomadic before my father took over. Our castle can literally move from place to place. I miss seeing all the different parts of Ishvaran and the rest of the world."

"Wow, that's heavy. Is Byakuya okay with all of this?" Kouga asked.

"I'm sure he's not, but he's like Sesshomaru, really good at masking how he really feels." Naraku stared at the ceiling before smirking at Kouga, "I told you about my life, now tell me about yours. What's your tribe like?"

Kouga was surprised by the question he faltered before finally answering, "My tribe is nomadic." He was careful about the tenses. "All blue eyed with black hair." He smiled at the memories coming to him, "We're faster than the wind and twice as strong. One of the most dangerous tribes to ever exist." He laid on his stomach next to the spider. "We mate for life and are loyal to a fault. I don't really know what else to tell you."

"What about the markings?" Naraku sat up and rolled Kouga shirt up.

He began tracing them again while Kouga explained them, "The symbol of my tribe, a vortex of wind infused with power." The wolf shivered as he continued, "I'm an adolescent." A small gasp, "The….the…son of…ah…" Naraku's hands brushed his tail and he moaned.

Naraku was overjoyed at the new found sensitive spots that had Kouga speechless. While being dominated helped him relax, he was a natural top, he enjoyed making the wolf into mush. "Kouga, do you want to?"

"Oh, so you're asking permission now?" Kouga quipped. Naraku smirked dangerously and flipped Kouga to his back. He pulled Kouga's shirt off and got to work on the wolf's neck and chest. Taking his time lathering the brown nipple in his saliva. He nipped and sucked until they were nice and hard, and Kouga was tenting his boxers. Naraku could admit to the masochist in him, but he could also admit to the sadist. He didn't plan on letting the wolf cum anytime soon. He worshipped every part of his boyfriend's chest before capturing his soft lips. The kiss was rough and needy but just what Naraku needed to determine what should happen next. He stroked the markings on his back, making sure to accidently brush against the sensitive base of the wolf's tail. "Oh man!" Kouga arched his back.

Naraku was very proud of his work. Kouga was panting writhing in pleasure and he hadn't even been touched yet. The spider dug through a drawer for lube, reading the bottle he noted the 'warming effect'. He considered for a moment that using this on Kouga would be a bit mean as the 'warming effect' meant there was an aphrodisiac in it but looking down at the horny wolf did nothing but push his morals into the farthest recesses of his mind. Pulling boxers off and freeing Kouga's member was fantastic. His cock was hard and red, Naraku wanted to see the wolf cum over and over. He wanted to be very mean to Kouga, downright evil. He'd definitely be kicked to the curb for a while if he found out. Coating his fingers, his conscious gave one last shout of his morals before the devil on his other shoulder beat it quiet.

Naraku poked and prodded at Kouga's entrance. The wolf tensed as a slick finger slid in. Naraku stopped all motion before adding another, earning a high-pitched whine. He let Kouga get use to it before moving. Pulling his fingers back and diving back in, he coated Kouga's insides with the lube which was already starting to have some effects. Kouga felt his temperature rise and he felt like his cock hardened even more. He was sweating and the only relief he was getting was from Naraku's fingers, which cooled the fire his body was in. Naraku scissor his fingers, trying to catch the wolf's prostate in the process. Kouga dragged a hand up his face to move his sweaty bangs. "Some…something's not right…" He panted. "Naraku….something's…not…right!" He stuttered as Naraku tortured his prostate.

"Relax Kouga." Naraku was having fun toying with his body.

Kouga's eyes widened, "What….did you…do!?" The fire was agonizing, he felt like he was being consumed alive. "It hurts!" He shouted.

Naraku was brought back to reality. He grabbed the bottle and felt his heart stop, he'd used too much of it. The aphrodisiac triggered a heat; a small dab would've been enough. "Shit." He continued reading, it only lasted around 2hrs but there wasn't a way to stop it sooner. He thought hard about what he knew about heats, it was a weeklong usually depending on the species and full of sex. Sex relived the fire. Naraku wanted to fuck Kouga but didn't want to be stuck in a heat too. He wiped the lube from his hands and grabbed Kouga's straining member. Without a second thought he began deepthroating and fingering the wolf. He'd get his wish but he didn't want Kouga to be in pain for it to happen. This is what he got for trying to be deceptive. Kouga's loud moans and shouts of pleasure filled the room. Naraku's eyes were closed in concentration, he rubbed Kouga's prostate hard and he sucked. Kouga came soon but he was still hard as ever. Naraku swallowed every drop ad continued with his ministrations.

By the time the wolf came for the fourth time he was in tears. His body hurt, his head hurt, and his cock and ass hurt but he was still so horny. Naraku had been sucking him off the entire time, it felt so good but it was still too much. Kouga knew the spider did something but it was hard to focus. The only thing he could focus on was Naraku's bobbing head, somehow his hand made it to his braided hair and when the spider looked up in question the red eyes sent him over again. Kouga had cum 13 times before the drug was finally out of his system. The wolf passed out after the final time. Naraku wiped his mouth and noted how full of cum he was. The spider was rock hard but felt too bad about what happened to really act on it. He cleaned the passed-out wolf up before redressing him. He ordered water to be brought to the room for the wolf should he wake up. He positioned the wolf comfortably and grabbed the bottle again, still pissed at himself for not reading it more closely. He didn't remember buying the lube and would never use something like this. It was dangerous to induce heat, had he fucked Kouga like he planned, there would be no doubt the wolf would've ended up pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

_He hadn't meant to leave Kouga out of the convo but to be fair it was pretty great he couldn't understand what was being said. Naraku was currently explaining to Byakuya and Muso his situation with Kouga. While they were dating, they hadn't done anything heavy in the sex department since the very beginning. "Let me tell you guys, he's a catch dude." He swooned thinking back to when Kouga took him and how the wolf had him shouting his name. "Ugh, I could get off thinking about it."_

" _So why no sex then?" Muso asked curiously._

" _Because of some views he and his friends have on relationships or whatever. It's the whole backwards thing the world has going on." He explained. Muso nodded in understanding._

" _Wait, when's the last time you guys did something?" Byakuya asked wth interest._

" _The plane. I jumped him and forced him to cum. It was great!" Naraku laughed happily._

" _Forced? Maybe being a dick isn't the best way then. You know your cultures are different, idiot." Byakuya chastised, shaking his head in disapproval._

 _Naraku shrugged a bit, "I just can't help myself. He's just, look at him." The three turned to see the wolf tapping around on his phone rapidly, not paying any attention to them whatsoever. "I just want to jump him every time."_

 _Byakuya sighed, "Maybe, cousin, you should try things from his culture. Like, not jumping him whenever you feel like it. Let him initiate intimacy."_

" _Think it'd be better that way?" Naraku asked while watching Kouga stretch out on the sofa he lay on._

" _Of course, I know what he's thinking after all."_

 _Naraku glared menacingly at his cousin, "What the fuck did I say?"_

" _Calm down, I can't always control it. You know that." Naraku continued to glare at him and Byakuya held his hand up in defense, "If it makes you feel better he's really into you. He'd probably be okay with everything if you weren't so_ weird _all the time. Lame ass pick up lines. Being a pervert. Touching him inappropriately in public. Trying to ruin his good name. His words not mine." Muso began laughing hysterically while Naraku's face scrunched in annoyance._

 _Muso turned to see the cute wolf leaving. "He's adorable."_

" _I know right but seriously, don't say that to his face, he will kick yours in." Naraku really admired the wolf and planned to really let him know one of these days. "He's gonna be my mate one day."_

 _Muso and Byakuya drew back at the confession. "It's that serious cousin?"_

 _Naraku had this dazed look on his face as he smiled cheerfully, "Oh hell yes. He's powerful. Loyal. Hurts perfectly too."_

" _Huh." Muso looked at the door the wolf had disappeared behind._

" _Don't worry cousin, we'll help you get your act together." Byakuya patted the spider on the back and Muso nodded in agreement._

()()()()()()()()()()

Kouga hurt all over and he couldn't remember why. Every inch of his bod felt like one big ache. Then his memories came rushing back and he was furious. The air in the room changed as did the strength of the wind outside. Throwing off all the blankets and throwing something on he let his youkai take over a bit as he darted through the halls towards Naraku's scent. He was moving so fast a tornado surrounded him and was wrecking things in the halls. He stopped when the location of Naraku's scent changed. The bastard was running from him and it just made him angrier. When he found the spider, he planned to kill him. No questions asked. His youkai was charged with the anticipation of killing the bastard. He'd never been so mad at a person before. As he tore through the halls servants scurried away, running and ducking for cover at the strength of his youki. Some dropped to the ground on the spot but none of it was doing anything to satisfy the feeling of betrayal, regret, and anger. He ended up outside searching for Naraku, he darted up the walls where clouds gathered and lightning cracked. He was losing control and it was pissing him off even more.

Running through the forest he was closing in on Naraku's scent. He was ready, he'd become the enemy of an entire country and that was fine with him. Two other scents were mixed with his but Kouga paid no attention until he found him. "Kouga calm down!" Byakuya shouted and began approaching him. Kouga was not in any mood for anyone to tell him to calm down. If he didn't kill him now, he at least wanted to sever several parts of the youki. Kouga tried to grab Byakuya and toss him to the side but the youki was quick and if he remembered correctly, he could read minds. Kouga could deal with something like that easy enough. He simply thought about what he wanted to do to Naraku and was finally able to kick the annoying mind reader into the nearest bunch of trees. Muso approached next. Kouga was confused about why they would be protecting Naraku after doing something so heinous. Kouga wanted Naraku's blood on his claws.

"Kouga it isn't what you think!" Muso shouted. Kouga's youki increased and the winds picked up, blowing branches and even whole trees down.

"Get out of my way, or you'll die where you stand." Kouga growled out. He and Muso began going head to head. The other was strong and his blows were not easily dodged but Kouga managed. In these modern times, they had absolutely nothing on the wolf. " _Why are you defending him!? Move out of my way or you die too!"_ He bellowed in anger, slipping into his own native language. " _I'm going to kill him!_ "

"What?" Muso was confused enough for Kouga to land a youki charged kick to his side, sending him flying across the forest, destroying all manner of plant life.

When he came across Naraku his youkai bristled in anticipation. "How fucking dare you, you deceitful piece of shit!" He yelled angrily. He tried to attack the youki but was bounded back when he hit a barrier of some sort. In a split second the barrier was around him. He began attacking it, feeling claustrophobia set in and it made him even angrier. His youkai was on edge as the barrier became smaller and smaller until he barely had 5 feet to move around in. He was beating at the barrier until he snapped and some his true power began to show. Several strong wind attacks came flying through the air as tornados touched down. Naraku couldn't believe what he was seeing, There had to be at least 8 tornados tearing through the forest, wind gust were cutting through trees as if they were butter. It reminded him of his sister's fan she used as a weapon.

"Kouga! Please! Just hear me out!" Kouga's eyes where red and blue and Naraku didn't know if he heard him. The dangerous wind came slamming down on him, cutting him as he tried to dodge the blows. "I know I don't have the best rap sheet but fuck, Kouga, I'm sorry. And I'm not usually sorry about anything! I didn't know that would happen Kouga, please." He could only dodge everything that was thrown at him. He couldn't create a second barrier or it'd weaken the one around Kouga, who was the real threat to his life. He had done all he could to protect those in his castle from the wolf's ire and he was trying to think of something that could save him. "Kouga, babe, I know I tease you a lot and do things that you might not like or want but I would never put you in danger like that. The lube, I didn't read it carefully…or I would've realized it induced heat…I…I was scared Kouga…" Naraku didn't know what to say, he could hear Kouga's growls. Kouga wasn't there anymore, it was just his youkai and the spider didn't know what to do to bring Kouga's conscious back. The noise was the worst part. He saw behind Kouga as his friends began to pick themselves up. He'd hate to admit it but he knew that like this, Kouga could kill him and he wasn't ready to die. His friend's jaws dropped as they looked at the storm the wolf created. "Guys, look through my phone! Call Inuyasha or Bank." He'd made sure to pass it off to them before Kouga arrived and started kicking their asses. It should be around noon for Bank and later in the day for Inuyasha.

"Hello? Is this Bank?" Byakuya had reached one of them.

" _Yea? Who the hell is this?_ " The human answered.

"I'm Naraku's friend. Look, your friend, his youkai took over. He's completely lost it!" Byakuya shouted over the wind.

" _WHAT DID NARAKU DO!?"_ Bankotsu screamed into the phone. Kouga had the most control over his youkai than any other youki he'd met in all his long life.

"That's not important right now! He's gonna die if Kouga doesn't calm down. What do we do!?" Byakuya shouted back.

" _Gimme a fucking sec you bastard! I can't fucking think right now!_ " Bankotsu began tapping on his phone. He needed a wolf youki to tell him what should happen. It was by the gods will and luck that the friends had each other friend's numbers. He was texting Hakkaku and Ginta rapidly. Receiving several replies and very quickly. " _You gotta either make him submit or hope and pray submitting to him won't get you killed. Or…or…_ " He read the text very carefully, " _Try to convince his youki against whatever it is that set him off._ " Byakuya shouted the things over the wind to his cousin who was still dodging and narrowly being missed by Kouga's attacks from inside the barrier. " _I hope you morons don't die_. _We don't need extra shit to deal with._ "

Naraku ended up pressed against the barrier where Kouga's youki tried in vain to harm him. "Kouga! Listen to me! Can't your kind smell lies? Do I smell like I'm lying to you?" He shouted, hands grabbing the wolf who immediately dug his claws in. "Kouga I would never hurt you like that! I made a mistake! I didn't read very clearly. I…I..." The wolf was making ribbons of his skin which, thanks to his healing, healed as quickly as the neat cuts were made. Convincing the wolf wasn't working and he knew submitting would have him killed. He grabbed Kouga's bloody hands and held them tightly as the wolf tried to kick him. Luckily, he was only half way in the barrier and his legs couldn't reach his body. Using is tentacle-like extra legs, he tightened two around each of the wolfs legs before restraining them tightly and dropping the ground, holding the snarling wolf down. The wolf was ridiculously strong and struggled with all his might. Snapping at the face of the spider as he closed in. Naraku dropped the barrier and placed it around Kouga's hands so he couldn't move them. Pulling the wolfs head to the side he placed his fangs on his throat near the jugular. With that, everything stopped. The wind, the tornados, everything. Animals had fled the forest and silence surrounded them. Even the insects were quiet. Kouga had gone still. Naraku put a bit of presser behind his fangs and Kouga whined. The sound was high pitched and his body went slack.

That had been what Naraku was waiting for. He looked up at Kouga's face who was staring at him with his youkai eyes in place. "I know you understand me. I know you can smell lies. I did not hurt you like that on purpose. I would never do something like that to you, the person I want as my mate should you agree. You are much too important to me to lose like this. Please, trust me." The youkai inhaled and could scent no lie. However, it still was unsure about the youki holding it down. What would the youki do to it now that it had submitted. It wasn't unusual for youki to take one who had been made to submit, it was very common in the canine world. The youkai was ready for that but he wasn't ready for the youki restraining him to kiss him. His other self-had been doubtful of the youki, had been hurt but unintentionally. "I'm sorry Kouga. I don't ever want to hurt you like that. The only time I would ever hurt you in bed is when I know you would enjoy it." The youki kissed all over the wolfs face. Kouga's youkai wasn't ready for the affection, he was still unsure. His other self wouldn't come back so he was stuck here.

Naraku released the wolf when his heart beat had slowed. He'd never seen someone's youkai remain in this much control of them before. The inner youkai was their base and was mostly a defense mechanism for many different aspects of a youki's existence. Kouga's had yet to say anything and he wondered if it could speak. It was lying on the ground staring at him as he sat up. He stood and held out his hand to help the youkai up, who flinched at the gesture. The youkai stood on its own and continued to stare at the spider with uncertainty. "He's crazy powerful Naraku." Byakuya and Muso were trotting over. The youkai snarled at them. Naraku placed a hand over the wolf's who's attention was brought back to the spider. "I still have his friend on the phone."

"Kouga. Do you want to talk to your friend?" Naraku asked.

" _Kouga? Or Kouga's youkai?_ " Bankotsu questioned. The wolf said nothing and merely stared at the phone.

"Bank, he's not back to normal. His youkai is calm and here but what's going on?" Naraku gabbed the phone and asked.

" _Well Kouga's pretty in tune with his body and youkai. His youkai and youki are unusual. He can basically switch places with his youkai whenever he wants. He doesn't want to come back yet, give him some time_." Bankotsu explained as the others stared at the unmoving wolf. " _Kouga, it'll be okay. I love you_. _Call me if anything happens_." With that, Bankotsu hung up and the others began to make their way back to the castle where several guards stood at the ready.

()()()()()()()()()()

Diffusing the situation, the group was left with the Lord and Lady of the castle. "Byakuya, Muso, I think for now it would be best if you were to go home." The Lord stated eyeing the wolf youkai as it took in its surroundings.

"Mother, he's fine. Apparently, this is normal." Naraku explained, seeing the worried look of his mother.

"Oh dear, I do hate it when you call me mother when we're alone. It's so very cold." The woman dramatized.

Naraku smiled, happy they didn't seem too upset about the havoc the two caused, "Okay mom."

"Hmm, it sounds much cuter in Ishvaran." She lamented.

"We hope all is well." The Lord finally spoke.

"Yes but, we need to go to the infirmary." Naraku stated after a moment of thought and feeling the blows that hadn't healed correctly. "Him because of the lube, and I don't think my skeleton is healing correctly." Naraku poked at his tender side.

"Very well then. Kouga." Kouga looked blankly at the Lord. "Please to try to reframe from injuring the prince without the proper tools and restraints. Come now." The youkai tilted his head to the side, unsure of what the youki meant. While it was possible to share thoughts and memories with his other half, he couldn't get the info without the other side sharing it. All in all, aside from their instincts youkai were naïve about the world around them unless actively shared by their other half. There were quite a few things that the youkai was aware of that Kouga had no clue about and vice versa.

Lord Onigumo entwined his fingers with his mate's, who smiled happily. "Oh, to be young and foolish again. Do you remember love?"

"Our first anniversary." Lord Onigumo's voice was smooth as silk, velvety and rich.

"The Coast of the Verde Grey." Lady Yura leaned on the man pleasantly.

"Bottle of wine. Silence. Space." The Lords arm wrapped around his mate's hips.

"And new _pleasantries_ from all over the world." The Lady broke into a fit of giggles showing of white teeth and fangs.

Kouga had no idea what he was hearing but he knew it wasn't for his young ears. Naraku looked disgusted by what they were talking about but Kouga had a feeling he understood more about it that he did.

"Hn, I believe Naraku was conceived that time." The Lord added.

"Please. Stop." Naraku pleaded.

"Oh hush, son. You know very well how you were conceived. What's with this new-found shyness?" His mother questioned looking genuinely concerned.

"I know that but I'd rather not think about you guys in bed." Naraku bemoaned. The Lord and Lady began laughing. Kouga's tail wagged a bit, he found them interesting. They were kind of strange in their own way but they seemed like very kind people. Much kinder than he would think royals to usually be. He remembered what Naraku told his other half about his father but the man seemed so laid back and relaxed it was hard to picture.

()()()()()()()()()()

The group finally arrived in the infirmary where Kouga and Naraku were checked. Naraku was checked first because he was the prince but it didn't bother the blank youkai. He held the spider's hand as they rebroke his skeleton in several places. The way he winced made the cracks sound so much louder than they had when they were initially cracked. When they were done, they didn't even bandage him up. He would've thought they'd at least put a cast to help out. "Why no cast or bandages?" He asked, watching Naraku's side closely. Naraku's eyes widened as the youkai spoke for the first time. He'd never heard a youkai sound so coherent. Usually, the speech was broken and child-like.

The doctor answered instead, "The young prince has a very rare healing factor. Injuries to his body that would take a normal spider youki months to heal, heal within a few hours. He has to be careful because should something heal wrong, it'll hurt more to fix." His accent was thick and a bit hard to understand but Kouga got the jist of it.

A whine escaped as he watched the bruises appear and disappear. "Don't worry about it Kouga. There's nothing anyone could do short of decapitating me that I can't heal from." Naraku hugged the wolf who shivered and tried to back away from the contact. He'd hurt him in anger, even though when the prince had first opened his mouth he didn't smell a lie. The youkai felt bad, he wasn't the type of person to hurt someone who was innocent, it went against his culture.

"I hurt you even, you weren't lying…I was angry. You hurt him and now he won't come back. You ter-ble. Want to hate." The wolf's face was angered again, and his youki flared. Naraku flared his own youki and the wolf paused. Remembering his submission. His whined and bared his throat.

Naraku placed a hand on the wolf's throat, making him flinch. He pulled him in and pecked the star on the forehead before making them switch places.

"What is the problem?" The doctor asked.

Naraku began explaining in rapid fire Ishvaran before turning to Kouga, "His english isn't perfect. I want him to really understand the situation." The prince then pulled a bottle from his pocket and handed it to the doctor. Kouga noted that it was the bottle from the night before.

"This is used by extremists during their orgial(made up word) parties." The doctor explained. "There aren't any side effect that could harm you because you're young but I will need to administer a pregnancy test."

"We didn't have sex." Naraku threw out.

"What?" The doctor seemed genuinely confused so Naraku said it in Ishvaran. "No prince, that I understood. Kouga would have been letting out very strong pheromones. Are you telling me you didn't notice?"

The spider's eyes widened, "I…didn't…I was really worried because he was in pain." He thought back to yesterday. He'd really wanted to take the wolf but when he shouted in pain he just focused on helping him.

"Incredible. Such restraint shown by one so young." The doctor exclaimed. The wolf youkai was listening closely, the spider had restrained himself? Naraku had been so worried his senses completely bypassed something that drove youki mad. The wolf youkai's face heated which was something the youkai had never experienced.

"It is great that all is well. Onto the topic of the extremist, how did something like thing end up in our son's bedroom." The Lord brought everyone to attention. "I know my son isn't an extremist. Could either Muso or Byakuya have left it there?"

"We weren't even in my bedroom. Just in the sitting room. They wouldn't have had a chance to do that, not that they would anyway." Naraku defended the two.

"Naraku, love, I know they are your friends but we cannot rule out any possibility. Could you live with yourself had you brutally raped and impregnated Kouga?" His mother asked as if they were discussing the weather.

Naraku quieted then, "I wouldn't hurt him like that no matter the circumstances. But I get what you mean." He heaved a sigh and the group left the infirmary.

"Come now, it's time for lunch. I'm sure you both could use a good meal. I will have something sent to your room." Lord Onigumo and Lady Yura departed, leaving the two alone.

"Do you want to get cleaned up?" Naraku asked the youkai, who said nothing in returned and allowed itself to be led away.

()()()()()()()()()()

Naraku wasn't really sure what to do with the youkai. He sort of felt like he was taking care of a child. The situation hit home the fact that he had hurt Kouga badly. The freshly cleaned youkai was currently eating strips of raw meat as it sat on the floor in a t-shirt and gym shorts. He knew how dangerous this part of the youki was but he couldn't help but find it cute. This was Kouga at his base. Quiet, powerful, confident. He watched the youkai eat for a while before coming to sit with him and eating his own meal. The youkai had finished and merely watched as he ate the bloody meat. "Are you still hungry?" Naraku asked the wolf who remained silent. Grabbing a strip, he held it out to the youkai who ate from his hand, licking the blood from his fingers in an unintentional display. Naraku swallowed, he was still trying to get back in Kouga's good graces. He couldn't have sex with his naïve youkai. Feeding the wolf another strip enjoying the feel of his lips and tongue on his fingers. "So, what do you think of me?" The wolf watched the new piece of meat in anticipation. He didn't answer so Naraku brought the piece of meat to his own face, taking a slow bite. The wolf whined and Naraku asked the question again.

"I like you. Sometimes. You weird though and mean to us. Makes us uncomfortable. Makes us sad sometimes." He answered, earning the strip of meat.

"I promise to be nicer then." Naraku said, giving another strip. "I'll try not to make you sad anymore." He gave another strip. There were a few more and he tried to think of what he'd want to know from Kouga about them. "Do you forgive me?" He hesitated before just giving the meat, he wanted an honest answer.

"Yes. Wasn't on purpose." The youkai said around the meat, face bloody like a child's.

"Do you think the other you will forgive me?" He asked feeding the wolf the rest of the meat.

"Yes." The youkai said happily enjoying the meat. Naraku called for a maid to grab the empty plates and set about cleaning the wolf's face.

"We were supposed to go on a date today." Naraku sighed as he cleaned away the blood.

"Date?" The youkai asked. Then it dawned on him. He had the unique opportunity to impress his boyfriend at his base. If he impressed this part of the youki, the other would follow suit. He tried to think of what they could do that wouldn't set the youkai off on others, when he had it he grinned opportunely.

()()()()()()()()()()

There weren't enough words in any language to describe how elated the spider was. He watched in delight as Kouga in youkai form took to the start of their Ishvaran date. Unlike in the rest of the world, dates in Ishvaran were a bit ridged in what you should do on specific dates and how those things should be done. Naraku was treating this like their first date in which he had to show what he thought about the wolf. What he knew about the wolf. There were many things they had to do for this to be considered a successful date. The date usually started with a gift. They were supposed to be sexual in nature but he'd change it up a bit. Their first stop was a music shop. Naraku told the shop keeper what he wanted and the man scurried off to do as the prince asked. He watched Kouga mill about the shop looking at and touching various instruments. He stopped at a guitar, "Yasha. Bank." He said in a gravelly voice.

"Do you want to call them?" Naraku asked while they waited. The wolf shook his head as he continued to browse. The wolfs deadly claws caressed a drum set on display. For a moment Naraku thought he would take a seat a play a bit but the wolf simply moved on. Soon he noticed the patrons staring and taking pictures. A low growl began to build in the throat of the star. "Kouga, come here." Naraku thanked the gods that he listened. He stopped before the spider who pulled him in close. Kouga struggled a bit in the hug but eventually relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He rested his head on Naraku's shoulder and they stood in the embrace. Naraku enjoyed things like this, feeling Kouga's strong heartbeat on his chest. The wolf smelled of the outdoors and spring water it was relaxing. The youkai had closed his eyes and let Naraku support his weight as they waited for whatever the youki ordered. Soon the shop keeper returned and Naraku paid for the case he was handed. He hoped Kouga would like it when his conscious returned.

Showing the gift to his youkai, he was a little anxious. "What do you think?"

His fingers glossed over the surface of the new drumsticks. "I like. What does it say?" The youkai paid attention to detail. He'd had the drum sticks engraved near the base of one in Ishvaran.

"To my lovely drummer cub, truly one of a kind." Naraku laughed a bit. It wasn't all the engraving said but he wanted to see the reaction of conscious Kouga, he wanted the wolf to learn his language as well. It earned him a small smile from the wolf. They returned to the car, this time he chose to be chaffered around. They sat in the back seat together quietly. The youkai was looking out the window as the scenery passed. From the way, the wolf usually dressed he assumed him to be quite the outdoors person. While he himself didn't particularly like the outdoors it was a part of the date.

The driver let them out at the base of a mountainous area surrounded by a thick forest bursting with life. They were climbing up the mountain at break neck speed. The spider was having a difficult time keeping up with the speed of the wolf, who soon disappeared. Naraku tried to keep up with him but found himself completely lost, "Fuck." He scanned the area and tried to listen around. He heard and pinpointed the wailing of an animal and darted towards it. He didn't know what to expect but seeing your boyfriend tear into the hide of a living creature was not it. The wolf had broken the creature's spine and began devouring it alive. The wolf had expended a lot of energy earlier in the day, it wasn't a surprise he was still hungry. It was a bit gross to watch the wolf tear into the deer he'd taken down. He approached cautiously and sat in front of the wolf, simply watching him.

Kouga looked up before tearing flesh from the wailing creature and offering it to him. He said nothing and waited for the spider to take the chunk of meat, which he did. Naraku bit into the hot flesh and savored it. It was much better like this. The deer finally died and they ate in silence. "Do you enjoy hunting?"

"Yes." Was the short answer of the other.

"Do all wolves like hunting?" He asked.

"No." The youkai answered around bites. Kouga eventually slowed down on his conquest but was a bloody mess. Leaving the carcass behind he followed the wolf as he followed his nose. They came to a hot spring where he immediately began to strip. Naraku watched the wolf enter the water in bewilderment. Usually, Kouga was really shy about stripping in front of him. It apparently wasn't the case. The wolf began to roughly clean his face and claws of the blood, the water was stained a light pink before being washed away.

"I thought I made you uncomfortable." Naraku said while removing his own clothing.

"Sometimes." Was the answer. The spider couldn't lie, the way the wolf stared at him made _him_ a bit uncomfortable. Fully naked and approaching the spring, he tried not to cover himself awkwardly as the red eyes stared at him with no hint of shyness. Naraku began cleaning himself under the intense gaze. Maybe it was him making himself feel awkward he thought idly. The wolf was pure instinct right now, he couldn't be blamed.

Despite these thought's, he couldn't help flinching when a clawed hand went up his side. Soft lips found his own, which he melted into. He felt the hard length of the wolf pressing into his legs and had to stop himself. He couldn't fuck Kouga's youkai. At least, he didn't think he should. He pulled away and frowned at the youkai, "We can't."

"Why?"

"Because you're not yourself." He explained, hoping the youkai would understand.

"Doesn't make sense." The wolf proceeded to nipping and sucking down the spider's neck, rubbing his harden length against the spider's waking one. Naraku shivered in the warm spring.

"It's not okay. The other you will be upset." Naraku continued to explain. Stopping the wolf before he got any lower.

"I won't." The wolf looked a bit annoyed he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was full and horny; it upset them that the spider, who claimed to want to be his mate, wouldn't mate with him. Naraku didn't know what to make of the expression the wolf was giving him. He didn't know if he should give in or not. The wolf was his instincts and instincts dictated mating.

The prince groaned in his uncertainty. "I just don't want you to hate me." He whispered to the annoyed wolf.

"I don't hate you." The wolf had told him this before and was becoming even more annoyed. "Want to…now!" It growled and pushed Naraku down and really got to work on the prince, who's own will was caving. "Won't be mad." It growled out. Naraku could no longer hold himself back and met the wolf in eagerness. "Just listen to me. 'M weird about feelings. I don't like feeling powerless over myself. I hate when you force…to do stuff. Stop, or I will hate you. No more lying." Naraku felt like he was at the beginning of their relationship once more. It was like this part of Kouga was giving him its own set of rules. "I trust not to hurt me." Naraku felt his arousal soar at the confession. He was speechless and all too keen to show his sexual prowess to the wolf. He stroked the panting wolf hard and fast, the moans he received from the willing wolf were so much better than when he'd jump him. There was no restraint, no shyness, nothing of the sort.

Two fingers later and the wolf was mush in his arms as he attacked his chest and fingered him quickly. The noises soon became louder, he looked up from teasing taunt nipples into azure eyes staring down at him. He froze, unsure of what he should do. Kouga said nothing as he brought his lips to Naraku's own. The kiss ended with both youki breathless, Kouga rested his head on the prince's shoulder, "Keep going…" He panted out. Naraku continued his ministrations abusing the wolfs prostate and stroking him quickly. Adding a third finger he stretched the wolf quickly before removing them. He braced them on the ledge and began lowering the wolf onto his throbbing member. He felt Kouga wince as he was stretched, when he was fully sheathed he held on to Kouga tightly, trying not to thrust into the wonderful heat. Kouga braced his legs against the ground and began to ride the spider. Naraku couldn't ask for a better picture. His wolf's conscious back, riding him with gusto. He thrust up to meet the wolf, enjoying the sounds the wolf made happily. Kouga had been fuzzy when he came back, his youkai let him have all its memories and he felt much more relieved. He continued to ride the spider quick and hard, the prince's returned thrusts making him cry out in pleasure. It'd been a while since they'd had sex and hot spring sex had to be the best.

The nips and sucks sent jolts of pleasure coursing through the star's body as Naraku's thick cock rubbed everything inside of him. "Haaa!" Kouga moaned as a particularly strong thrust had him seeing stars. It helped that the spider was so concerned about him and made the sex that much better. "Nara…more…" He groaned. Naraku had never been as turned on as he was right now. The wolfs words, sounds, and the fact that he wasn't holding back at all really did it for him. The spider's hands lifted the wolf from his cock and bent Kouga over the side of the spring. He reentered in one well aimed thrust pulling a shout of pleasure from his changed wolf. "Fuck!" Naraku wondered if Kouga liked it rough as well and started a rough pace. The wolf whined and begged for more; Naraku didn't know if he could last long with Kouga like this. This is the Kouga that he'd seen on television, read about in news articles, and who tore up the social scene. Naraku felt his chest swell, this was Kouga trusting him. The wolf was known as a monster in bed and now Naraku could see why. The dirty words alone made him want to cum. Hands roughly glided up the wolf's chest as he thrusted. "Harder!" He wrapped one arm around the wolf's waist and braced himself on the edge of the spring as he obeyed. Kouga's face and body burned with pleasure and his youkai buzzed happily at the forefront of his mind. Happy to get what it wanted. A clawed hand pulled back his sweaty bangs as his ragged breath and moans egged the prince on. The wolf growled low, the sound making his chest vibrate, feeling the pleasure and slight pain mix.

Naraku's breathing was heavy, the heat pooled in the pit of his stomach like a dam. He didn't want to cum before Kouga, he wanted to hear the wolf climax like this, no restraint. He sped up, slamming in to the hot wolf who only became louder much to his youkai's pleasure. Naraku could feel Kouga's youkai near the surface and his own was rising just as fast. Naraku's hand came in front of them and grabbed the wolf's bobbing cock. When he jerked Kouga to their set speed and pace bringing the wolf closer and closer to his end; the wolf let his enjoyment be known, "Ahmn!" The prince had never enjoyed sex as much as he was currently. Picking up speed, the splashing of the water could be heard as Naraku brought him to his end. With a howl of his name, Kouga spent his seed into the spring water and shuddered in his arms as the prince continued to thrust, fucking him through his orgasm. Naraku had never heard his name sound so lewd and he couldn't wait to hear it again. The wolf's body has tightened around the spider's length bringing him to his climax. His cum painted the walls of the wolf and he restrained his youkai from marking the wolf without permission.

They were still, breathing heavily; Naraku shifted and pulled his soft, sensitive member from his tired boyfriend. Pulling the wolf into his lap gently, they kissed once more, this time it was slow and tender. "I'm sorry Kouga." Kouga nodded with a smile. He was full, sated, and tired. He just wanted to sleep after that. They got dressed and made their way to where the chauffer had been waiting, Kouga leaned on Naraku without reservation and fell asleep. It helped that the drive would be a long one. Arms around him and claws combing through ebony locks, Naraku was content. This is what their relationship had been missing. He felt closer to the wolf than he had previously and he couldn't get over it. He felt the giddiness in his chest swell up as the wolf rested. The sun had begun to set and the castle would be serving dinner soon but he wanted to make one more stop. A place most if not all the creative Ishvaran people knew about, a bit of inspiration.

The car finally stopped and Naraku woke Kouga. When they stepped out, Kouga couldn't believe his eyes. The lights of the city and the setting sun behind the castle made a beautiful sight. The wolf seemed so fascinated by the art displayed in the museum he thought such a sight would help him grow to love Ishvaran as he did. "I'm sure you know about your gift so."

"What gift?" Kouga asked curiously. Naraku paused a moment, sure that his youkai would've shared that too. Thanking the other side of his boyfriend for the continuous gifts and chances he went to the limo to retrieve the bag that had been stashed away. The wolf's eyes brightened as he examined the work done on the sticks. "Thank you." He smiled a wide honest smile that made Naraku chest flutter a moment.

"I'm happy you like them." Naraku whispered as he pulled the unprotesting wolf close. Kouga wrapped his arms around him with no hesitation and pulled the surprised prince in for an affectionate kiss.

The wolf continued to kiss the spider and smiled at the speechless look on his face. "Can we head back?" He asked as he entwined their hands. Naraku nodded and led them to the limo. The ride to the castle was quiet and Naraku watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. Kouga was quiet and relaxing. They arrived at the castle soon after dinner. Making their way to Naraku's room they both collapsed on his oversized bed and chuckled when they made eye contact. The prince watched the azure eyes that were trained on his face. "You're really handsome." Kouga whispered with a grin.

"Thank you." Naraku laughed a bit. He pulled the wolf close and tangled their legs together. "I'm happy you're okay." The prince whispered to ebony hair. Kouga nodded, and after a while, soft snores could be heard coming from him.

()()()()()()()()()()

The following morning Naraku was awaken to several well-placed kisses being littered over his body. He smiled as Kouga reached his lips and reciprocated the tender touches. They were going to continue but the wolf's phone began ringing incessantly. He answered and began having a lengthy conversation with his friend. Naraku decided it was high time he got dressed. When the star returned he looked panicked and grabbed the prince's phone, dialing out anxiously. It wasn't until later that Naraku received any type of explanation for what was going on. All Kouga told him was that it was a secret between he and his friends and they were having an issue being away from one another. Throughout the day, traipsing throughout Ishvaran, the two had a marvelous time, aside from Kouga trying to call Inuyasha constantly. Naraku tried to help ease his mind but even though they'd reached a better understanding, somethings just weren't okay.

The next day, the wolf received a message and all became well again. He brightened up and returned to being himself. The prince was very satisfied with the way their relationship had gone. Kouga shared things with him easily, didn't mind being pulled into the spider's lap, and even sat there himself. Naraku couldn't be happier. "Kouga...I don't know what to say." He whispered the wolf playing in his hair.

"About what?" He asked.

"Us…I'm happy." Naraku said with a blush.

Kouga flashed a toothy grin, "Me too."

"But I'm confused…." Naraku continued.

"Why?" Kouga turned to his boyfriend with a questioning brow.

The prince hugged him close, "I don't know what made everything change. Do you trust me more now?" He asked honestly.

"Yes. Actually…I've always been a bit unsure…because you're so extreme…but you wanted to keep me safe and didn't take advantage of me when I lost it. Thank you." Kouga admitted, kissing the prince happily. He leaned on the spider and held his phone up to take a selfie. Kouga made a face while Naraku simply smiled. "My fans are asking me about you."

"What'd you say?" Naraku asked curiously looking over his shoulder.

"Dating a prince. Having fun in Ishvaran. #Wolfboy #Wolfbabe" Kouga snickered. "There are a lot of pictures going around of you hugging me in a music store and they were wondering if we were messing around or serious."

"Well I'm happy to know you're as serious as I am." Naraku kissed the wolf only to have another pic snapped.

"I have to get you a shirt that says 'Property of wolfboy.'" The two laughed and decided to have lunch outside of the castle.

Naraku brought him to a café that he and his friends frequented. The crowd inside stared as the approached. The prince was confused about what had just happened. One moment Kouga's hand is in his own, then a orange blur shoots past him and Kouga is on the ground with a she-wolf sitting on top of him. Naraku's face scrunched in anger as it appeared Kouga had hit his head pretty hard. Grabbing the she-wolf by a singular pony tail, he pulled her off of him so Kouga could get up. Glaring at the wolf, Naraku checked Kouga over. Kouga balked at being fussed over and pushed him away before his eyes settled on the she-wolf giving Naraku the stank eye. "Fuck Ayame, what are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

After the dust settled, in the café sat, Ayame's group and Kouga and the prince. They sat across from each other with Naraku gripping the wolf's hand tightly as he fought the need to decapitate the she-wolf. "Okay, shit, calm the fuck down." Kouga squeezed back.

Ayame's alligator tears began to fall as she began to wail and her friends helped to console her. "How could you?"

"How could I what Ayame?"

"We were supposed to be together! Why would you promise me then?" She cried.

"Promise you what? I don't know what you're talking about. I never have!" Kouga insisted. Naraku was very confused and it was starting to piss him off. Ayame had ruined his day and his morning after high. He wanted to strangle the life from her body and his extra limbs shifting in his back agreed.

"You promised to be her mate when she became older!" One friend chided.

"She became famous just for you! You're horrible!" The other egged on.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't. know. What. You're. Talking. About. I had never met you before you tackled me down that first time!" Kouga basically shouted. "You're a fucking psycho! You followed me all the way here for no reason too! Fuck off already!" Kouga fumed.

Naraku had calmed a bit and rubbed his boyfriends back to help him do the same, as the shouting was drawing much unwanted attention. "How do you know Kouga?"

Ayame sniffled and sent a look to Naraku, her new rival. "When I was younger, Kouga saved me from a pack of wild bear youki…I'd never forget his face."

Kouga face palmed, "How!? You were 50 something in that picture! I'm only like 15 years older than you! How would I defeat such a strong youki? I'd have been killed too! It was someone else from my tribe you moron."

Naraku remembered Kouga telling him that all those in his tribe carried similar features and could understand why the girl might be confused. She began to pout, "I'll show you! I won't lose to him because he's a prince! I want to be your mate and I will help you remember me!" She huffed and stood facing Naraku. "I know more about Kouga than you ever will! He'll be mine one day!"

At this, Naraku smiled evilly, "Oh really?" Ayame faltered at the drop-in octave. He leaned in with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Do you know how he likes it in bed?" Ayame's face resembled a tomato, as did her friends, and Kouga's. "What places make him beg, what places gets him to say your name, the face he makes when he cums?" Ayame stood stock still, mind racing with the perverse images of her love being taken by the spider prince. She began to speak but her friend cut her off because of her bloody nose from the pressure that had built up.

Kouga was annoyed that Naraku would say something like that to her but when he saw how entertained he was, he couldn't be too annoyed. The girl's reaction had been quite funny and the prince even invited them to stay at the castle for a while.

()()()()()()()()()()

Things had become a bit hectic because of the girl group. Ayame named their group, "Emerald Chances" because of their shared emerald eyes. His own group called them "ABC's and 123's" mainly because they were, Ayame, Baila, and Caia. It was a running joke between the three of them. Many of their fans consider them their female counter parts, calling Baila his equivalent and even though Ayame was obsessed with him, many thought they would make a great couple, but he knew personally that the girl was in love with Ayame. Baila and Kouga got along quite well and had gone out drinking together and this is where all the information came out about how much Baila hated him sometimes.

The lord and lady were quite entertained with the group and how Naraku was being challenged for the wolf's attention. Kouga was eventually able to sneak away from everyone and all of the crazy. The person to find him hiding on the other end of the castle was Muso of all people. He said nothing before sitting with the wolf who scrolled through his phone. After a moment of waiting for the spider to say something instead of staring at him, Kouga turned and smiled. Which made the awkward spider blush and look away. "It's hard to start a conversation. How do you do it?" He asked, chancing a glance at the wolf who laughed a bit.

"It's easy. Is something like this really so weird for you?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah actually." Muso rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, what do you usually do? What if you have a friend-crush?" Kouga asked raising a brow.

"Friend-crush? I don't know what that means…" Muso looked like the world would end because he didn't understand the English phrase.

"Dude, chill. It just, like, when you want to be friends with someone really badly. Like, they just seem so cool to hang out with and you want to be a part of their friend group." Kouga explained.

"Oh…cool." Muso nodded. "Well, your friends are usually related to you here. We usually make more friends in school and through our jobs and stuff like that. You know, forced proximity." Muso explained.

Kouga smiled and brought his knees up, resting his arms and chin on them. "I keep forgetting Ishvaran has such different social conduct."

"Did it get to hectic for you with the others?" Muso asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Naraku and Ayame shouting it's just annoying. They're stressing me out to be honest." Kouga explained. He was happy at least someone wasn't as affected by the level of craziness as everyone else seemed to be. Muso said nothing in return and was trying his best not to look at Kouga, which the wolf found odd. "Hey, does Naraku have like a family photo album?" Kouga wanted to see Naraku even younger than the painting that had become his favorite.

"He should. Most Ishvaran's have decade albums since photography became a medium. I have them." Muso stood and waited for Kouga to do the same. Together they made their way to Naraku's mother and father's chambers to inquire.

Naraku's mother was all too happy to show them where she her mate kept the albums. They were actually in Naraku's room on his shelves hiding in plain sight. She said he was tired of her showing them to everyone so his father allowed him to put them there. Kouga started with the first decade. Naraku was a very cute infant. Large red eyes and curly dark hair. His smiling toothless grin made Kouga's day, he had to be one of the cutest babies ever. Muso watched Kouga's reactions with curiosity. "Do you like babies?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're adorable. I love kids." Kouga answered as he flipped through the pages, stopping to take a photo of the pictures every so often. He moved on to the next album, Naraku was walking in this one and teething. Several pictures depict him playing in paint and smiling with the few teeth he had. Kouga couldn't help the bright smile on his face. Going on to the 3rd decade things seemed to change. Naraku wasn't smiling as much as before. He looked pretty sad in a lot of the photos. There was a particular photo where he had his hands behind his back and looked very angrily at the camera. In another, his hands were covered in what looked like blood and his bare legs held long lines of tiny claw marks. Kouga covered his mouth in shock.

Muso noticed and began to explain, "Sometimes kids become so frustrated that they self-harm. People…hurt kids a lot and when they can't say what's wrong or what happened….it continues…" The next pages showed Naraku, sometimes he was bandaged up and other times his hands were covered with something. Koga assumed it was to keep him from hurting himself.

"That's really sad." The pictures got much worse before they got better. Baby Naraku's face was bloody and looked to be missing an eye. Kouga teared up as he flipped the page and saw the baby with his arm bent at the wrong angle. "What about his parents?" Kouga was going to really cry at this rate. Who would do this to baby. He eventually reached a few towards the end where he was smiling behaving more like a little kid would.

"….he didn't tell you….?" Muso felt his chest clench a bit.

"Tell me what?" Kouga asked, obviously upset by the photos.

"He should tell you when he wants to." Muso frowned. Kouga could understand that line of thinking and grabbed the next album. There were still some where the poor child was hurt pretty badly. In none of the photos did he smile. He was always making some sort of face at the camera. Kagura was in a few of these unlike in the other album. He assumed they had separate albums. In most of the photos Kagura was clinging to Naraku or just holding his hand. In one Naraku looked very angry and annoyed with her. Naraku always seemed quite upset with whoever was taking photos. He was also crying in most of these with his face clawed and bloody while he wailed on the floor. The worse of these photos was one towards the end, he was naked and sitting in the infirmary, surrounded by what looked like clumps of flesh and his back bleeding profusely. In Kouga's mind there was no way in hell a child could do this to themselves. In the few photos with his parents he seemed very happy. His mother or father was always holding him close as they sat like a family. His father was seen playing chess while Kagura painted with his mother. They were a cute family, but the photos became worse again. Naraku was staring off into space in almost every one. He just had such a hurt and blank look that said the child was hurting. Even in the ones with his parents he simply allowed himself to be held close. Even surrounded by the other kids his age and what looked like a young Byakuya hugging him. He never looked at the camera, and never smiled. Kouga was connecting the dots in his head and tried not to jump to any conclusions.

"This is…too much." Kouga whispered. Moving to the next album, Kouga hesitated before opening it. He took a deep breath and opened the book to the first page. Kagura and Naraku sat in matching outfits for some sort of holiday photo, new year's he assumed. Flipping through things were better but there was still pages upon pages of Naraku looking worse for wear. Some showed the aftermath of the child destroying something or just screaming and clawing at himself. Sometimes a photo would appear of Naraku and Kagura fighting and clawing each other up. Some were very bad while others were a scuffle of sorts. They started to cut Naraku and Kagura's claws very short and blunt so they couldn't hurt each other or themselves anymore. Kouga knew that had to hurt, claws weren't just nails with no nerves like humans. Naraku began to look much more wild and untamed. In a few photo's he'd looked to have purposely set things on fire or destroyed something. A servant was crying in one photo over a child around Naraku's age while Naraku looked behind him at the camera holding a bloody bat in one hand with a blank and dead stare. The next few photos seemed to be about the incident, including what looked like Lord Onigumo without the bandages hollering at the child. The next pages had mostly Naraku sitting alone, with his hands bound. It was a wonder Ishvaran hadn't created a type of sign language for their children, but youki tend to throw out any idea from humans entirely.

"What the fuck?" Naraku's eyes widened when he saw what Kouga was looking at. Kouga closed the book and stood up quickly as the youki advanced. Naraku didn't know what to say, he wanted to be mad but Kouga wouldn't've known about the albums, so he decided to be pissed at Muso. "Why the fuck would you let him see that shit?" He said coldly in Ishvaran.

Muso held his hands up in defense, "He asked to see them…"

"You should have said no! Leave." Naraku commanded. Turning back to Kouga he was met with the most ridiculous frown he'd ever seen on a person's face. Kouga hugged him tightly. Naraku rubbed his back, "It's fine Kouga, it was a long time ago, I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Kouga asked, his voice a little weak.

"Yeah." Naraku smiled and pecked the wolf on the lips. "I promise." Kouga nodded, wondering if Naraku would feel up to telling him about it someday, if he could. It was pretty late and dinner was being served, Naraku had been wondering where the wolf had disappeared after a nasty argument with the she-bitch that wouldn't fuck off. After an eventful dinner, the two headed back to Naraku's rooms, hand in hand. There clothes were pulled off and two exhausted youki climbed into bed, only for one of their phones to ring and answer and outlandish request from a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

They hadn't been on the plane 45 minutes before Hiten began to annoy and pester him. Bankotsu glared at him, "Knock it off before I accidently call Banryu and it cuts through the plane and kills us both."

Hiten smirked happily, "Oh come on, I'm a demon of the sky. We'd be fine." A hand slid higher up the human's thigh.

Bankotsu pushed him away using his hand and squishing the thunder youki's face. "Fuck off." He started playing on his 3DS, leaving the prince to pout. Bankotsu wasn't in the mood to fool around, his body was exhausted from staying up. He eventually fell asleep in his comfortable chair. Hiten watched the human sleep, wondering if he needed to do that every day. He'd been trying to learn more about humans but studying was so boring when Bankotsu wasn't there to make it interesting. He thought back to when he helped him study for an exam that was a solid 50% of his grade. It made or destroying the class.

" _Okay dumb dumb, for every question you get right…." Bankotsu smiled and winked, "Something comes off." Hiten was already loving the sound of this game. "When I'm naked. For every question you get right we'll continue on, but if you get them wrong I'll move backwards. I brought a bunch more clothes too, just in case you're really dumb." Hiten frowned at the insult but wanted to see the human strip. He got the first question right, and Bankotsu smirked. Using his eyes to flirt he slowly removed the button up. Hiten was bouncing up and down, charging the air with electricity in his excitement. Next question he was able to get right as well. Off came the undershirt, and Bankotsu's muscles rippled under taunt skin._

 _The third question was answered wrong. Bankotsu said the correct answer as he put his undershirt back on. Hiten was upset, this wasn't fair. They'd come back to the question later as they continued the game. At one point, Bankotsu had put on a sweater and a coat and scarf. He was upset that Hiten was doing so bad so he upped the reward. "Get me naked and we'll play a dirtier game." Bankotsu smirked at his results. The thunder youki thought more before he answered any questions which was doing wonders for him. He was getting them right, even the ones from before and soon Bankotsu was standing naked and very proud of the thunder youki. Bankotsu reached into his bag for a deck of very interesting cards. It was a sex game called, Solo. A bunch of sex things a person would do alone even with others watching. He shuffled the deck and asked Hiten another question. When he got it right, Bank smiled and drew a card from the top. His backpack held very many toys for the game he brought. The card was simple, just masturbating. He laid back on the youki's bed, hand on his cock, rubbing it from semi-hard to full mast. He was enjoying the red eyes on him and asked another question. Hiten hesitated and thought hard. Hoping and praying he was right, he answered. Bankotsu stopped and sat up. Hiten frowned, thinking he was wrong, but Bankotsu simply drew another card to which Hiten let a hoot of, "Yes!", escape._

 _Bankotsu rolled his eyes at the card, knowing he would have gotten it with his luck. He went to his bag and pulled out a sliver band. As he slid the annoying piece of metal around his cock he asked the next question. Hiten almost answered incorrectly but corrected himself quickly. Bankotsu drew another card uncomfortably hard because of the cock-ring. The next card was annoying as well. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a remote, lube, and a small vibrator. Lubing the vibrator up and giving Hiten a show, Bankotsu fingered himself a little to make it easier on him before slipping the vibrator in as deep as it would go. Holding the remote up he raised his eyebrows, "Answer correctly and I'll let you chose the setting." He asked a particularly difficult question that was guaranteed to be on the exam. It took Hiten a moment before he finally answered, Bankotsu smiled, very proud of the thunder youki. Handing him the remote Hiten was bouncing up and down excitedly again as he chose the highest possible setting. Bankotsu moaned loudly as the sensations. Looking at the prince with lidded eyes. Pulling himself together he asked the next question. Finding the strength to stand, Hiten frowned. He took the remote from him and gave him the right answer and switched to a lower setting. Bankotsu asked the next question which the prince answered correctly. "Do you want the remote or another card?" Hiten reached out for the remote which he put back on the highest setting. Bankotsu was bent over on the bed giving Hiten a perfect view. He asked the next question as he and Hiten made eye contact. Hiten answered and Bankotsu took another card. He didn't know if he could keep this up, the prince had about fifteen more questions he had to know, but he was so horny. Pulling the vibrator from his body, he went back to his bag, pulling out a very different vibrator. Setting it up on the floor he lubed it up before slowly lowering himself on it. Not really thinking he began to ride as Hiten watched, hard as stone. Bankotsu almost forgot to ask the next question. Hiten had a hard time focusing on the question, watching the human move. He eventually answered and was pleased when the human grabbed another card. The star sighed and gave the prince a look, "High, low, medium. Pick."_

 _Hiten smirked happily, "High."_

 _Bankotsu rolled his eyes and turned the vibrator on from the small buttons below it. When it was on it was loud, "Ahn!" Bank couldn't help but moan as he rode the vibrator with gusto. It was quite large and pressed and vibrated directly on his sensitive prostate. Bankotsu lost focus and bit his hand at the pleasure. By the time he was back to focusing, drool had slipped down his face and onto his chest. Hiten had come closer, tenting his sweats and having obvious trouble keeping his hands to himself. After a few more questions, Bankotsu had knelt, ass in the air, sucking the demon. Sometimes he couldn't handle the way Hiten looked at him and now was one of them. He was looking at Bankotsu as if he was something to be devoured. Red eyes watching closely as his cock was serviced by the human. Pulling up and off he asked one of the final questions. Hiten answered correctly and looked from the deck back to the prince. "What should we do?" He asked._

" _Fuck." The frustrated prince stated quickly._

" _No. Pass your exam and we'll see." Bankotsu said stroking his penis that was still restricted by the cock ring._

" _Then let me help you out at least." Hiten positioned them for a 69. All that could be heard was the moans and sucking._

 _Pulling away, Bankotsu asked he final question. Hiten smirked, he'd gotten this one wrong several times and he knew the answer now. He said it and Bankotsu sighed, "Congratulations. You know most of your shit. We'll review some more tomorrow."_

" _Don't I get something else?" Hiten asked._

" _What do you want?" Bankotsu was tired and his body didn't feel too great about the whole not cumming thing._

" _Let me use your stuff and make you cum." Hiten said eyeing the bag of goodies that sat on the floor._

 _Bankotsu was so tired but he wanted to cum, he nodded and Hiten moved like an excited child. Grabbing the large vibrator, he wasted no time stuffing Bankotsu full of it. Removing the cock-ring, he turned the vibrator on the highest setting, "Uaghhnn!" Bankotsu's eyes shut at the intensity of the vibrator. Bankotsu's legs were spread wide as Hiten pulled the vibrator and pushed it back in quickly. He teased nipples with his teeth and reached into the bag once more for a smaller vibrator. Happily placing it on the leaking tip of Bankotsu's cock he put it on the highest setting and began to really work the human. Sending jolts of electricity through his body making him twitch and adding to the overwhelming pleasure. Bankotsu was clinging to him with tears in his eyes, the sensations overloading his senses. Hiten's youkai was reeling at the submission. When the time was right he planned to break the human, let him heal and do it again. Hiten licked his lips, forcing the vibrator in and out at a faster pace, Bankotsu's cries drove him on. Using his other hand to stroke with the smaller vibrator in his hands. When Bankotsu finally came, Hiten felt great looming over the euphoric human. Bankotsu's arms were wrapped around his neck and his cum covered their chests and Hiten's hand as he continued milking the human and working him through the orgasm. Much to Hiten's surprise, Bankotsu hadn't passed out. Hiten was painfully erect. He knew the human was tired but Bankotsu still wanted to assist him. He watched as the human sucked him off and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was feeling about the human and watching him suck him off wasn't helping. Soon, Bankotsu's skilled mouth brought him to his end. The human was able to swallow everything and even licked his lips afterward. Hiten went to get a warm towel but when he came back Bankotsu had curled up in the bed and was out cold._

Hiten had passed the exam with a B. He was hard throughout the whole exam and wanted nothing more than to bend Bankotsu over the desk he was working at. Bankotsu slept for the entire flight which wasn't surprising. When they landed, he was still asleep, waking him they left the plane but had to board a helicopter to take them to the castle, which sat in the sky. The scenery was lush and green, it was beautiful. They'd traveled here before on tour and he'd done a lot in the outskirts of the country near the borders by the sea. The helicopter landed and they headed in after being greeted by servants who glared at him. Hiten kept his arm around him the entire time, until they reached his area of the castle. "I think I deserve my reward from passing my exam. Don't you?" Hiten lifted Bankotsu from the ground and headed towards his bed.

"Ugh, Hiten, I'm not in the mood." Bankotsu sighed, "I'm really tired. Later."

Hiten frowned, "Fine." He really wanted to pound the human into next year. Just thinking about it had him rock solid. They settled in his room, it was still very early in the morning so most occupants in the castle were asleep. Bankotsu saw fit to join them for a few more hours until breakfast. Hiten stripped and joined the human, unaccustomed to sleeping in clothes. They slept for a while before a servant woke them for breakfast. "Can you eat youki food?" Bankotsu shook his head, still tired, "No raw meat."

A squeal was heard as Souten came running down the hall towards them. The tiny youki was wearing a sundress and Bankotsu felt really bad; he'd thought the little girl was a boy for the longest time. Entering a smallish room, there was a table with the Lord and two other youki seated. Souten pulled him along and he in-between her and Hiten. Hiten smiled and began introducing everyone. Bankotsu didn't know what to do when he introduced the youki as his mother and younger brother. He bit his lip hard so he wouldn't laugh. There was no way he was related to them. Souten and Hiten looked like their handsome father, Bankotsu tried to tell himself looks didn't matter but his inner him was losing all control, Cracking all manner of jokes.

"I hope you enjoy the food." Hiten seemed very proud of himself and the family joked around with each other while he spoke with his little fan. He sang a small song for her, making her squeal in delight. Bankotsu couldn't understand what the brothers were talking about because they were speaking Arcanden. To be honest Bankotsu thought the language sounded whiney and annoying but he shrugged it off, not really caring too much. When the meal was over, Hiten's mother and father took their leave, taking Souten with them and leaving the teen men alone.

Maten was looking at the human with contempt. Hiten put an arm around his shoulders, and then Bankotsu's, "Two of my favorite boys, let's go!" Bankotsu wondered where he wanted to go so early in the morning. The human was still in sweats and a t-shirt. He wanted to change if others were to see him. "I was thinking we go to the quarry, it's really nice around now." Bankotsu felt up for a dip. He was happy for the warm weather and couldn't wait to dive in. Heading to the prince's room he took his time changing, he spoke with his friends too. Changing into swimming trunks, he put his hair into a bun, using bobby pins to keep it in place. Hiten ran in and changed quickly, when he saw Bankotsu, who let his trunks hang low on his sculpted waist he could think of other things he'd rather do than go to the quarry.

They flew down instead of taking the helicopter which freaked the human out. He held onto Hiten with all of his strength. He was thankful when his feet touched the ground. A car greeted them and they rode in near silence, the only speaking coming from Hiten who wanted to see more of the human who sat in trunks and a t shirt. Maaten's eye twitched in agitation as Bankotsu gave Hiten the cold shoulder. When they arrived, Bankotsu pulled off his shirt and chucked it at Hiten. He ran into the warm waters happily, turning to face Hiten he grinned, "Come on!" Hiten smirked and took off his own shirt and handed them all to Maaten, who handed them to the servant that came with them. Maaten watched as Hiten splashed and played around with the human before bringing him close and kissing him. Maaten's fist clenched and unclenched unhappily.

Bankotsu left the water tiredly, dripping water and trunks clinging to his tanned skin, he looked like the celebrity he was. His bun had lost several strand which also stuck to him. Sitting in the area that the servant set up for them, he was handed lemonade which he took with a thank you. He watched as hiten continued to splash around and swim, "Fuck he's like a kid."

"Watch your mouth human! My brother is the epitome of strength and power!" Maaten said, annoyance evident.

"Ok, sure, whatever." Bankotsu said watching Hiten be a little kid. Bankotsu decided he needed to tan a bit and wondered if Hiten would want to put sun tan lotion on him. He shoved that idea aside, he didn't want to be molested on the beach. He put the lotion on before his tanning sunglasses and relaxed on his back. Hiten ran over a little while later and Maten began a conversation with him immediately but the prince was more interested in the human laid before him. He knelt on either side of the human and trailed his hands up his sides. Bankotsu removed his glasses and pushed the prince away. "Dude, leave me alone. I need to tan." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Tan?" Hiten asked curiously.

"Make my skin a richer color. Close to what Inuyasha's skin looks like." Bankotsu explained.

"Ha! Humans are so ridiculous with their ideas of beauty. You could never compare to youki." Maaten laughed.

Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?" He asked, looking at the ugly creature. He didn't want to be mean but that's a helluva statement.

"Humans are so dumb and weak. Brother, I do not understand what you see in the human. He must be a good lay."

The brother's snorted and laughed and Bankotsu was becoming more annoyed. "Interesting how you're laughing Hiten, we haven't even had sex." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "And now I don't think we ever will." That shut Hiten up who promptly began apologizing and explaining how he's a different person at home. Bankotsu crossed his arms and glared at the older brother. His attention turned to the younger who was giving him the stank eye.

"Something you want to say?" He challenged. Bankotsu still couldn't believe Hiten was related directly to such an ugly creature and decided to leave. "I told you brother, he's only interested because you're a prince! Weak human's like him lust after those that are strong."

Bankotsu stopped and Hiten swallowed. "He's not weak Maten and that's not why we fool around, we…ah…he didn't even know I was a prince until recently."

Maten crossed his meaty arms, "Humans are all the same. Ethereals are the worse though. Wrapped in sorcery just like those damned foxes." Bankotsu continued walking away, and soon Hiten was following. Flying above instead of walking behind. Maten also followed them as they made their way along the quarry's water. Bankotsu knew he was being followed and thought nothing of it. He eventually stood in the water and let the small waves wash over him. Hiten became worse around his brother and he hated it. What person, brought their brother on what could be a great date. He and the prince hadn't had very many of them. Bankotsu didn't care how close they were, if Hiten wanted to date why let his family talk down at him. It pissed him off and he wanted to decapitate the foul creature. A random thought of if they were to have children, would they come out like that, crossed his mind. He didn't know if he could love his kids if they looked like Maten. Bankotsu shuddered at the thought and began texting his friends once more. Once Renkotsu found out he'd be going to the Arcand Skies he started doing research for him. They had a really large amount of hate for fox demons because of their fox magic. It was too close to sorcery for their comfort and was common practice for groups from Arcand Skies to hunt the poor creatures like wild animals. Bankotsu had noticed Maten wearing the pelt of a fox before and hoped it was fake.

Bankotsu still wasn't on speaking terms with Hiten and Maten but they would be staying in a nearby hotel for a while on the ground. Hiten already had it set up so they would be sharing a room but Bankotsu just requested his own and went to be alone. Clicking away on his computer before getting dinner, Kouga called and they chatted for a while before he decided to hang up. Bankotsu laid on his bed in thought for a long while until there was knocking at the door. Unlike a human hotel, there wasn't a peephole because youki relied on other senses. Opening the door to a sheepish Hiten, holding a small box with Maten standing behind and observing, he rolled his eyes and let them come in. Bankotsu grabbed his phone and slipped on shoes, Hiten eventually grabbed his arm and pulled him close, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked with a small smile.

"What are you sorry for?" Bankotsu asked with a blank stare.

"Making bad jokes again?" Hiten asked unsure. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and allowed the youki to hold on to him a while longer. "You should open it." Hiten whispered with a smile. Bankotsu opened the small box to find a locking bracelet. Several chains were braided together to create the piece of jewelry. Hiten was all smiles at the look on the human's face. "Let's go out tomorrow night." Hiten suggested but Bankotsu was confused by what he meant. Did he mean a date? Or a party? Sighing he nodded, he'd be fine with whatever. Keeping hold of Bankotsu's hand, Hiten led his group to a nearby restaurant. Maten glared at their entwined hands. After a lengthy conversation with the owner, they were seated in a private booth area where menus were brought out. Hiten helped Bankotsu read and order from the menu in Arcadian.

Dinner was full of tension. Bankotsu could feel the younger thunder brother burning a hole in his currently unmarked forehead. He was consistently throwing barbs and jabs at his human heritage. It pissed Bankotsu off and instead of being the adult he was, he wanted to be petty. The younger had been scarfing down drinks so it was no wonder that soon he left for the restroom. Bankotsu knew for a fact that some of the things he and his friends did was entirely sadistic and completely petty but he used their age as their excuse. Sliding a hand to Hiten's thigh and biting his lip he waited for Hiten to meet his eyes. When the youki did, the human leaned in to capture unexpecting lips. His mouth tasted like the food his was eating but it wasn't bad. Nothing was too strong or overpowered and it mingled well with the electricity running through his body. Biting the youki's lip as they broke apart; Bankotsu slipped an arm around the youki's waist and pulled him closer. Soon Hiten was practically in his lap as they made out. Hiten pressed his semi-hard member into Bankotsu who pulled him fully on top of him. Forgetting his original task, Bankotsu had the youki on his back and was between his strong legs. Trailing hands down the body of the youki. It was really hard for his body to keep up when Hiten lost control of the electricity. He could be electrocuted and killed but that's what made it all that much better, the restraint he knew Hiten had to show in order to be with him. The little sparks here and there were pretty great though. Unbuttoning the youki's shirt and attacking his chest caused Hiten to moan in delight. Hiten had never thought of letting Bankotsu take the lead and it was hard to try which their role when Bankotsu was teasing taunt nipples with his teeth and rubbing the youki through his pants as Hiten writhed and moaned. When Maten returned and opened the door, Bankotsu had no intention of stopping and continued licking and sucking, even when Hiten sat up. "Bank, wait….my…" Bankotsu ignored him and began trailing lower preparing to unbutton baggy jeans and suck the life from the youki prince. "Bank, seriously…." Hiten was freaking out, his younger brother stood jaw dropped by the door. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen something like this before but they'd had a conversation and made a few agreements with each other. "Bankotsu, no! Stop!"

Bankotsu paused, immediately blushed, and sat up with an apology. "I'm sorry Hiten, I wasn't thinking and um." Bankotsu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Let's go back to the hotel." Bankotsu said, not even acknowledging the younger brother as he kissed the youki's lips. Hiten was feeling a bit put out. He knew to some extent that Bankotsu was much more mature than he was even if he was older of the two. He'd never just, not been in control. Bankotsu was making him feel unsure and small, like he did when he mocked his intelligence. They were roughly the same height too, which added to the insecurity. Hiten wasn't feeling to well and quickly buttoned his shirt and righted his clothing. The walk back to the hotel was quiet but so very loud. Nightlife had begun and was in full swing as they approached the hotel. People shouted sex innuendos at the group, and hooted and hollered when they realized who Bankotsu was. He smiled and waved for the camera and pictures. Stopping to pose with fans like the kind celebrity he was. Some even wanted both he and Hiten together, which Maten huffed about. In the safety of the hotel, the group headed to their rooms. When away from prying eyes, Bankotsu fist pumped. He was going to sever the leech known as Maten if it was the last thing he did. Stripping naked and putting on pajama bottoms only, he grabbed his tablet, phone, and key to his room and headed to Hiten's.

With a few short knocks, Hiten opened the door looking unusually tired. "I want to watch a show with you." Bankotsu said plainly before walking in and grabbing Hiten's hand on the way. The youki stripped out of his clothes and threw on a t-shirt. Bankotsu had already made himself comfortable under the blankets as he watched Hiten with a predatory gaze. Hiten froze when he saw the look and couldn't meet the human's eyes. Climbing onto the bed he was attacked by a very playful Bankotsu who immediately began to feel him up. Hiten didn't really try to fight back as he was testing how comfortable he was with Bankotsu's domination of him. He'd bottomed before but it more of a power bottom thing. He was still in control of everything.

He was a bit relieved when he realized Bankotsu really was just playing around. Soon Bankotsu was lying on his chest as they watched the first episode. Hiten couldn't focus on the show very well with the human lying on top of him. A part of him wanted to see what the human would do on top but another was quite nervous. Stroking down the star's back he asked, "What brought that on earlier?"

Bankotsu blinked before pausing the show and sitting up over him, "I don't know. You were looking particularly delicious right then and there."

"Don't tell me you have a food fetish." Hiten said jokingly.

"Mmm, if that's how you define yourself then I guess." Kissing waiting lips and exploring with his tongue, Bankotsu pulled away, "You're damn tasty." He smirked at Hiten's unusual reaction and was wondering what was going on with the youki. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Hiten sighed after a moment.

"You seem really worked up though." Bankotsu helped the youki sit up in-between his legs. "Tell me what's going on?"

Hiten wasn't sure of what he was feelings and decided to tackle another issue entirely, "I want you and Maten to get along."

Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Do you not hear how he speaks to me? You want me to play nice? I have been! I've been keeping my mouth and face in check this entire time. He's the one with the issues." The human rolled his eyes and stood up, away from Hiten, who had sent a text to his brother telling him to come to his room.

"He's still a kid Bank." Hiten tried explaining.

"No, Souten is a kid!" Bankotsu shot back.

"You know what I mean! My brother's had it rough, cut him some slack!" Hiten shouted at the human who, to him, wasn't seeing reason.

This lead to the huge argument that Maten walked into. The two were shouting at the top of their lungs and the air crackled with energy. "You know what? Fuck you and your fugly ass brother!" Bankotsu shouted. Silence fell over the room, only their tired breathing being heard.

"As if a human such as you has any right to judge me! I am the epitome of beauty! And you'll be thrown in the dungeons for your disrespect." Maten said seriously.

Bankotsu did laugh this time, "I'm so fucking done being nice. I was only holding back because you're this idiot's family member, but fuck it now! I wanted to laugh so fucking hard when he introduced your fugly ass! How is it, that Hiten and Souten are so beautiful and adored and you aren't? You cling to Hiten because your stupid ass wants to be him so badly or…do you want to be with him? Is that it?" Maten's face turned red as he sputtered against the accusation, "Well, you're in luck. We're through."


	12. Chapter 12

Hiten stared at the door Bankotsu had left through. They'd broken up a fair amount of times but never like that. Never with the sense of finality that that had just happened. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to go after Bankotsu and apologize but then he wanted to hold his own ground too. His head was starting to hurt with the turmoil of it all and his brother was not helping the situation in the slightest. In fact, the way Maten was talking about Bankotsu was really starting to piss him off. "I asked you to be civil with him. That's all. Yet you couldn't even do that." He finally snapped.

"Come on now brother you can't possibly mean you actually like that human? There are so many females around the Arcand Skies, what more could you ask for?" Maten laughed heartily.

 _Someone who isn't afraid to knock me down a peg or two._ Hiten thought to himself. He understood he was partially at fault for not correcting his brother every time he spoke against Bankotsu and realized just how terrible of a boyfriend he made. Sighing he stared at the younger, "No more."

"What?"

"As your older brother, as an order, from now and in the future you will not say a rude thing to or about him and his human lineage."

Maten only stared before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Surely you are joking?" He chuckled.

Hiten's face scrunched in anger as sparks were sent out, "I assure you. I am not."

Maten's eyes widened then. "But brother!"

"I do not care. Should it happen again, you and I will not be on speaking terms." Hiten sighed and his hand found the back of his neck. "Brother, I will always care for you but he is important to me. Please understand." Hiten pleaded with the younger. He wasn't going to cast him out but he wasn't ready to let the human go.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu was walking down a street being greeted and shown around by many of his fans. He was glad coming here wouldn't be a complete waste and maybe he could hook up with a few people here before heading back to school, or maybe he'd drop in for a visit with his managers. A short girl was currently pulling him around explaining things to him in broken English which he found endearing. They had coffee together, lunch, sat around talking, she was really cute. Curly light blue hair, big white eyes. He wanted to see what she tasted like and wouldn't be surprised if it was hot electricity. He assumed most people around here tasted like different elements as that's what type of youki live in Arcand Skies. Usually they are nature based and have some connection with the Earth. Many photos were taken of the two as they walked around, Bankotsu noticed a group of young men around his age running to the outskirts of the town with weapons in hand. Looking at the girl in question she beamed brightly before saying it was time for _vulpecarnificare,_ instead of explaining it, she merely began pulling him in the direction the others were going.

They walked for a while, being passed up by several native youki on the way. Bankotsu's mind wandered to Hiten and their pointless argument. The thunder youki only wanted two people he cared about to get along, he could have at least tried to reach a common ground instead of flying off the handle. His grip tightened around the girls, who smiled warmly at him. He wondered if Hiten was as upset as he was. Soon girl stopped and loud banging was heard, as well as screaming and shouting. Bankotsu didn't understand what was happening but the girl squealed and pulled him towards the noise. Below the ridge they were standing on was what looked like a war zone. There were element youki and fox youki fighting one another. Soon the fox youki scattered and the element youki formed groups to pursue them. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Vulpecarnificare!" The girl squealed happily, "We hunt, foxes, when find hideout!" Bankotsu's blood ran cold. They actually hunted the youki like they were animals. He watched as mother's clinging to small children ran to hide from the youki as the fathers and men covered their getaway. "Let's go!" The girl chimed.

Bankotsu snatched his hand from hers, "You people are sick!" Raising his hand, knowing he'd have a hell of a bill he called Banryuu to him. He wouldn't allow this to happen. With Banryuu securely in his hand, he allowed it to change his clothing to his traditional clothing as he charged. Blocking and using attacks to help the fox youki escape. It'd been a very long time since he'd had to fight as he was now. Banryuu was singing with the blood of the youki he was trying not to kill but the satisfaction of it warmed his blood. The four-point star on his forehead burned with the intensity as the elemental youki began to scream and flee his presence. Hearing this, those that had stalked off after the fleeing fox youki returned and Bankotsu turned his wrath on them.

May of the youki attacked at once, throwing different elements at him which Banryuu kept him safe from. He had no intention of allowing this to go on. Twisting and diving to avoid attacks he came back harder, his history coming back to him full swing as he attacked and sent youki flying off. None of the poor element youkai could handle him with Banryuu in his hands. The ground shook with the force of the fight.

Soon, realizing they couldn't defeat him, they started to run away into the forest. Bankotsu stood strong with Banryuu in his unwavering grip. His heart was pounding and his blood rushed adrenaline through his body as he centered on a particular location where he heard a struggle. Running in that direction he felled trees in his way as if they were the demons from his past.

()()()()()()()()()()

36 hours and no contact from Bankotsu. He'd checked out of the hotel and blocked him on social media. He'd be angrier if not for the fact that he was so worried about the human. His country wasn't the best with ethereal humans. Usually their arguments didn't leave such a lasting finality. He went out and did things with his brother and made it seem like he didn't care as much as he did but then, he wondered, where were the feelings coming from. Sighing he allowed himself to be dragged into the forest for _vulpecarnificare._ A well-known modern ritual that Maten felt would help his brother forget about the human. Idly, Hiten wondered about Bankotsu and how he was fairing. It had been many years since he participated as he was mostly by his father's side, learning how to rule the lands.

It was already in full swing when they came across a fox kit struggling to hide in the underbrush. "Brother! It's the kit of those foxes I killed in the _vulpecarnificares_ you missed" Maten explained. The fox kit was frozen with fear, it rolled off the creature in waves. Maten snatched the tiny thing up which then began whining and using its tiny claws to try and fight for freedom. They heard trees being cut down quickly as something approached at a rapid pace. Before Hiten knew it, dark Bankotsu had cut through and was staring them down with darkened eyes. "Oh! The human decided to join! Well you're good for something then!"

The fox kit was shaking, fat tears rolling up his face as Maten held him by the tail. Hiten noticed Bankotsu's glare was trained on Maten and the fox kit. "Maten. You have to let the kit go." Bankotsu stood at the ready. He was going to cut him in half. He couldn't believe that royalty would practice such a barbaric thing.

Maten squeezed the kits tail, crushing it and making the kit screech loudly. Bankotsu twisted Banryuu in his hands and darted forward only to be stopped and clash with Hiten's weapon. At this point the two began to truly go at it. This wasn't sparring. Hiten was trying to protect his brother and Bankotsu was trying to save the kit. Their weapons clashed harshly in the thicket but there would be only one winner. Tearing through the forest they eventually broke into the city. Bankotsu was already very angry with Hiten but he'd never thought he could defend this. The poor kit was still wailing it's eyes out as it was jostled by the thunder youki Bankotsu was trying to kill.

Hiten was frightened. He'd known the human was strong but had never imagined him to be this strong. He couldn't think of a situation in which he'd win this battle without the help of his brother, no, his father even. Looking in Bankotsu's eyes as they clashed he saw nothing but determination and a set goal. The youki had never seen the man look so dead inside. Maten had not released the kit as he ordered and now the older prince was fighting for both of their lives. People ran screaming from the carnage they created, homes and businesses were destroyed. At last, Hiten managed to put distance between them with only a moments breath because Bankotsu was on him in seconds. He'd never seen such a large weapon be handled with such grace as he tried to avoid catching the deadly blade with his body.

Bankotsu felt a large pulse of dangerous youki approaching at a rapid pace and soon he was on the defensive, fighting against none other than the Lord of the lands. He had only wanted to save the kit, that is his main objective. The blade the man used was amazing and the way he handled it even more so but Bankotsu would never give in. Even though it had been many years he was still the Beast of Setsuna and he'd never lose. He felt it coming back. The anger and the hurt. He was angry at the country for allowing this and hurt that Hiten would fight against him. He and his father were trying to beat him into a corner and he wouldn't allow it. At some point, tears began to fall from the stress of the situation. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to save the kits life. Nearly sobbing as he fought the youki royalty, Bankotsu wasn't ready to give in. He hadn't wanted to cause any trouble while in the country and he'd done just that: but he'd be a monster if he let a child get hurt if he could help it. The kit was still crying under the grip and being jerked around. Bankotsu wouldn't give up, even if it meant he died. With a surge of determination, he was able to unarm Hiten and send him into the trees before he really began to bear down on the Lord. Soon the King was pulling himself from a ditch as Bankotsu rushed the younger brother. With a wide arching swing he nearly severed the arm that held the kit but the youki released him just in time. He caught the kit securely in his arms and held it close. "It's okay, you're safe now." He whispered as he snuggled the poor child. Looking at his mangled tail he wanted to kill Maten.

The king was approaching him again, intent on killing him. Raising Banryuu he defended against the attack without hesitation. Eyes blank as he met every one of the frustrated king's attacks. His movements were quick and left no room for error, with the child in his arms Bankotsu couldn't afford to let an attack hit. The kit dug it's tiny claws into his skin but he didn't mind, the kit would be safe with him and no other. "Father you must stop! It's over!" Hiten shouted. Beating the relentless King back, Hiten stood in between them. "He was only trying to save the fox." Hiten explained.

"He has terrorized the people and you side with him son? Has he not attacked your kin? Your family? Your people?" His father exclaimed in Arcadian.

Hiten looked from his family to Bankotsu as he stood ready to fight for his life. "He has…but we're in the wrong sir. He wanted nothing but the safety of the kit." Hiten replied. "Look at how he's holding it. Ready to defend it with his life."

Bankotsu couldn't understand the language and was ready to voice such before he was looking down at pointed tips of a staff sticking through his body. "What?" He questioned as he stared down pass the fox kit who was quickly becoming bloody and crying louder than before. Looking behind him he saw Maten grinning. Hiten gasped in shock and Bankotsu smiled happily, now having a reason to kill the foul beast. Bankotsu walked forward, unpiercing the blade from his body. "You fucking coward. Attacking me while my back is turned. Wrong move." Turning to face the shocked youki he continued, "Do you even know what it means to be Ethereal? You can't kill me with cheap tricks Maten but you're easy to kill, aren't you?" Banryuu was pressed against his jugular. "I could kill you right now and no one would be able to stop me you know? No one. Not your father, brother, mother even. It's so easy." He whispered sinisterly.

There was sweat rolling down Maten's face now. Not normal little dots but large globs of it. "There is no way you're this strong"

Bankotsu smiled at that, "Didn't Hiten tell you who I am? I thought you shared everything." He leaned in close to the sweat drenched youki and whispered softly, "I'm the walking beast of Setsuna." Maten's eyes nearly tripled in sized as tears rolled down his face as he realized what situation he was in. Had he done as his brother told him initially he wouldn't be staring death in the face right now. "I don't take prisoners, and I never leave survivors." The King had heard what was said and was visibly paler. His kingdom was doomed with the monster of ages ago here. He'd thought it was just a myth he'd over reacted to, but seeing him now, in person. He'd thought the human to be quite entertaining but knowing his history changed views. Bankotsu sighed and backed away from Maten who flopped to the ground as he coward. "But that was another me in another time and I'm not that person anymore." Twirling Banryuu he planted it in the ground before leaning on it with a huff. "I trust that little secret won't be shared?" He said gesturing to Banryuu.

Before long, with the adrenaline of the fight gone, Bankotsu passed out from a type of blood loss, nearly crushing the kit when he fell. When he woke, he was in an infirmary, cuffed to the bed and the kit was asleep, curled next to him. There was a splint on his tail and it looked very uncomfortable but he was wondering why he was in an infirmary. He'd thought he would wake up in a cell. Banryuu sat leaned against a wall which was interesting, considering how heavy it was for others. The door opened and in walked Hiten, clad in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "You're awake."

"Yeah." Bankotsu answered nonchalantly.

"Sorry about the cuffs. Father wouldn't allow you here without them." He took the seat next to the bed.

"Why _am_ I here?" He questioned simply.  
"You were hurt…" Hiten answered just as simple.  
"But after all of that, why would your father allow this?"

"We're in the wrong here. You only wanted to help the kit and when you got him you stopped. Maten attacked you and I thought you were going to kill him but you didn't…you never even hurt anyone…I thought you were going to die too but after a little bit the blood just stopped." Hiten explained awkwardly.

"I don't get it. Why not just let them kill me? I know they wanted to." Bankotsu said trying to piece it all together. "I nearly cut your brothers head off."

"But you didn't. Even after he hurt you so badly." Hiten looked away, "For what it's worth…I'm sorry. About everything." Hiten couldn't meet the human's eyes. "Before this I mean…and this to I guess… Ugh! I don't know what I'm doing!" Bankotsu chuckled at the prince's plight and kissed the thunder demon, surprising both him and himself in the process. "So, uh…are we okay then?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes instead of answering. He ran his fingers through the kits carrot orange hair and wondered what he was going to do with the little one.

The two sat in silence for quite a while before a nagging question came back to him, "Vulpecarnificare…have you ever?" Bankotsu asked quietly.

"…yeah…when I was younger…I just, didn't see the problem with it until now. I'm sorry." He stated with a frown.

"Don't apologize to me. I've killed far more youki than you probably ever will…so I won't judge you for this as you didn't judge me. I just…I don't know." Bankotsu replied unsure.

"Foxes are seen as sorcerers because of the magic they use. They're also seen as savages with no connection to the modern world." Hiten starting listing off things he knew about foxes.

A small, squeaky voice pipped up. "Monsters!" Bankotsu pulled him close, careful about his tail, when the kit began to cry for his parents. "Mother, father!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you to them." Bankotsu assured.

"…gone…" It took the human a moment before he realized what happened to the kits parents as he wailed.

"I understand…my parents died when I was really young too. I miss them all the time." Bankotsu comforted the kit until he stopped crying. "My name is Bankotsu but you can call me Bank. What's your name?"

"Shippo." He said as he sniffled.

"That's very awesome name. Your parents made a great choice, don't you think?" Bankotsu asked playfully. The kit smiled a bit and snuggled closer to him, away from the thunder youki who he didn't trust at all. "Everything'll be alright. I'll be your big brother okay?"

"…Okay…" The kit said with a sniffle.

()()()()()()()()()()

Hours passed and the human was tired of being locked up. His arms ached, the doctors and nurses in the infirmary glared at him the whole time, and the only reason he felt like they weren't torturing him was the prince's fascination with him. Eventually, he was let free and had to deal with a situation on Inuyasha's end. He didn't want to bring up his own problems because he understood how hard Inuyasha's issue was. The King was very wary of him which was fine in his book but he had to have an audience and trail of sorts. The trail was in the middle of the night and he stood before several elemental youki. The fox kit clung to his pant leg. They stared at him for a very long time before a fire elemental spoke. "Why have you come to the Arcand Skies?" They asked with malice.

"Sight-seeing." Bankotsu answered sarcastically, "That and your prince likes to play." Making eye contact with Hiten he winked and kissed the air. Truth be told, he was in no mood for their bullshit as he was extremely worried about his friend.

"From what land's do you hail?" Another asked.

"Setsuna." He answered dully. This caused a bunch of whispers and comments.

"It is obvious he has placed a spell on the prince! Those from Setsuna bath in magic!" A man exclaimed.

"The prince should be taken to have the magic removed!" Another agreed readily.

Bankotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. If anything, he was the one with the curse. It was like he couldn't get rid of the prince most of the time. Saying nothing, he let them have their episode and stared at the kit who watched with curious eyes. Looking back towards the royal family he saw how annoyed Hiten looked. When the kit followed his line of vision he began to cry at the sight of the younger prince. Pulling the kit into his arms he comforted the young youki and assured him that nothing bad would happen to him. "Quiet the child!" An elder shouted at him.

Glaring he accidently called Banryuu which tore through a wall and embedded itself in the ground in front of him. "Oops. I can't control it all that well if someone is annoying me." Hiten thought it was a lie because according to the human, he annoyed him a lot, btu then he thought about the implications of if the statement was true. That would mean he didn't actually annoy the star, it made him feel really good.

It started a lot of yelling amongst those judging him and Bankotsu felt like he was listening to Hiten argue with himself. The 'elders' seemed so childish and annoying. There were 3, air, earth, and water youki. He felt a headache developing quickly and their screeching wasn't making it any better. "Okay so, to be quite honest, whatever you think you want me to do to 'pay' for my crimes, I'm quite frankly not going to. I'm a teenager I don't do authority. I'll pay for everything I fucked up, and I'll be out of the country by tomorrow afternoon if I get all my shit in order. It was nice to see the country, I guess, but you're all as annoying as Hiten. No, you're much worse. Although I will say, if something isn't done about that fucked up ritual hunting of other cognitive youki, I will be back and these lands will pay." He made sure to make eye contact with the King before he began to leave the disorganized court. "Bye."

Hiten hopped over the separator and followed him out. "That was amazing! I've never seen someone do something like that to the elders!"

"Why are they like that?" Bankotsu asked curious as to why it was so easy to leave.

"Well, I think it was just a formality since you didn't actually hurt anyone. They probably just wanted to pin something on you and I already paid for the damages done and loses made since I was part of it." Hiten shrugged. He began to float beside him as Bankotsu walked, "They would've had to punish me too." Bankotsu nodded in understanding. He was coming to realize that youki's desire for power lead the to create very different societies that what humans have concocted. Had something like this happened in the lands of humans there would be no doubt of his imprisonment or death penalty. Bankotsu was still calling Inuyasha, trying to get in contact to see if he was okay but he was so tired from not having slept in a while. He found himself in Hiten's room curled up in his bed with the kit resting comfortably in his arms.

()()()()()()()()()()

Bankotsu woke to shouting and a loud bang. With a start, he threw himself over to the other side and crouched, ready to defend himself. When he looked around he saw Hiten with a statue on his hand and his hair was a god-awful neon green. Bankotsu snorted loudly before he was a fit of laughter. "What the hell happened?" He managed.

Soon the small kit was holding on to his leg, "Monster!" He squeaked when he began climbing up his pant leg.

Hiten looked wild and the electricity in the air made his hair stand on end. "That fucking brat! I can't get this dam thing off, oh I swear when I'm free I'm going to tear that ass up seven different ways!"

"What the heck does that even mean?" Bankotsu was beside himself as he laughed loudly. "What happened to your hair?" The kit looked very proud of himself as he beamed brightly. Pulling the kit into his arms, Bankotsu tried to composed himself. "Did you do this Shippo?"

The kit nodded happily, "Protect! Monster bad!"

Bankotsu wondered what was up with the broken English. "Did you protect me from the bad youki? Was he trying to hurt me?" The kit nodded vigorously, making Bankotsu wonder what Hiten was trying to do to him in his sleep. "Well the kit doesn't have any reason to lie. You deserve everything and if you try to hurt the kit I will break all of your fingers, slowly." Bankotsu said with a smile before he started to pack his things.

"Ugh! At least make him remove this thing damn!" Hiten said exasperated. The floor had marks on it as if he'd slid it across the floor.

He gestured that the kit should remove the statue and was amazed that it poofed into a little trinket that barely weighed anything. "That's amazing kit." The kit smiled before climbing back to his shoulders.

"My hair is fucking green!" Hiten screeched angrily.

"Dude, calm down, he's a kid." Bankotsu said with amusement. Shippo watched Hiten try to somehow pull the green color out only to fail. The thunder youki was red with anger as he glared at the kit snuggling in the arms of his boyfriend. He watched the kit pressed close to Bankotsu's chest with a cheeky face. Hiten could admit that he deserved this and more but he couldn't help being jealous of how gently the kit was being held. He wanted Bankotsu to hold him close like that. "Are you alright?" Bankotsu asked, noticing how frustrated the youki was becoming.

"My. Hair. Is. Green." Hiten bit out.

"Kit? Can you change his hair back?" Bankotsu asked. Shippo looked at the youki before crossing his arms and turning his head up. The human chuckled and smiled, "You sure you can't do it for me?" The kit looked at the human who saved him and had been keeping him safe. Pink dusted the foxes face before he removed the charm that made Hiten's hair green. "Thank you Shippo." Said kit smiled warmly up at him. Hiten was checking his hair to make sure all of the green was gone. He then wrapped Bankotsu in his arms and kissed him deeply. He nipped and sucked at any available skin until Bankotsu pushed him away. "Uh, the kit? What's the matter with you?"

Hiten knew in his heart that the kit was doing it on purpose. The way he frowned and begged to be held by Bankotsu when they separated. It annoyed him to no end, it annoyed him that a child of no more than 70 something years was getting to him. He wanted to pull his hair out. Bankotsu couldn't see the claim the child was putting on him because he wasn't youki. When the sneaky child looked at him and smiled about it, he wanted to boot him to the curb.

The whole day was spent with the kit taunting and playing tricks on him as he was helpless to do anything because of his bodyguard. Hiten had had enough of dark Bankotsu for a long time. There was no need to repeat what had taken place the previous day. At night, when the kit had finally fallen asleep in his bed, mind you, he was finally able to touch Bankotsu how he wanted. They went to the large bathing chambers below the palace because the water held healing properties there. They were in the shower going at it. Hiten planned to wash the scent of the kit away completely and cover Bankotsu in his own. Youki are, by nature, very possessive and territorial. They stumbled out of the shower and ended up on the floor where Bankotsu kissed down his body, making his insecurities flair. Bankotsu caressed his body and finally made it to his straining member. Not much was said before, embarrassingly enough, Bankotsu had one of Hiten's legs over his shoulder and was pressing inside of him. Hiten bit his hand to avoid making any sort of noise as he felt himself stretch. He couldn't look Bankotsu in the eye or in his direction in general. His face was burning and the moan he let out when Bankotsu began to thrust wasn't helping.

Not noticing how uncomfortable Hiten was, Bankotsu was elated. He craved the ability to dominate strong youki and aside from fighting this was a way to do so. He didn't like the restraint he was hearing from Hiten and made the youki face him. There were tears in his eyes as the red faced youki panted. Bankotsu couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not so he stopped moving, "Are you okay?"

Hiten wiped his eyes and made a sobbing noise of sorts. "Yeah…I'm fine…." He nearly sobbed which lit warning bells in Bankotsu's head.

"We can stop Hiten." Bankotsu suggested while cupping the face of the thunder youki. Hiten said nothing as he stared at Bankotsu. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'm fine. I promise." Bankotsu kissed him before starting up again. Stroking the youki's length to increase his pleasure. Truly, Hiten did want to stop, even though he was extremely turned on. His youki wasn't handling being dominated too well but it also didn't want to seem weak which led to Hiten's perfect hell. Bankotsu fucking him with gusto but his internal monologue hurting the experience. This wouldn't be the first time Hiten was in a situation he didn't want to be in but youki seldom admit weakness and it was ingrained into their very being to hide any and all of them. His mind and body buzzed with pleasure as he was taken but his youkai was losing its shit. He held on to his conscious the best he could, unsure on what his youkai would do should it gain control.

Bankotsu was still worried and after a moment he'd made up his mind. "You're not okay Hiten. Don't lie to me." Pulling out, he hovered over the unusually quiet youki. Hiten had covered his mouth and turned away from him. Putting most of his weight on his left arm, he used his right hand to push Hiten's loose hair away from his head. When the youki opened his eyes, Bankotsu saw how small his pupils and irises had become, and the black seeping into the whites of his eyes. "Hiten…what's the matter." Bankotsu was becoming very worried. The black was spreading quickly and he wasn't sure if Hiten heard him. Pulling the hand away from the youki's face he saw that Hiten had bite himself hard. He helped the youki sit up as the last of the white was beginning to be swallowed. "Hiten come on, please hold on. Please." Hiten breathing was quick and he shook his head before blinking a few times. The black began to retreat and his pupils and iris began to return to their normal size. Sighing loudly in relief he hugged the confused youki. They pulled on sleep wear and headed out of the spring, nothing being said between the two of them.

In Hiten's room, they silently joined the kit in bed. Hiten hugged the human closely from behind, his manhood still at attention and wanting relief. He could sense the uncertainty rolling off the human and couldn't help but hate how weak and prideful he was being. His youkai could have hurt Bankotsu but he still wouldn't tell the human what had been bothering him. They rested together like that, neither getting any sleep as they lay in turmoil. Bankotsu couldn't help but feel like he'd done something entirely wrong. It sat like a rock in his stomach and he ground his teeth in frustration. His phone began ringing with a familiar tune. Answering the call, he agreed to his friend's ridiculous request with a smile. Heading back to bed where Hiten sat watching him was a bit awkward. He felt how hard the youki was and he the same but Hiten almost lost it before and he couldn't figure out why. Grabbing the prince's hand, he pulled him from the bedroom and into the attached sitting room. Sitting the youki on the sofa he knelt before him and began to undo his pajama bottoms. Hiten said nothing and watched the human get to work. Licking up the length of his hard member he listened to Hiten's reactions to gauge what he should do. Licking the slit, he engulfed the tip, swirling his tongue around the head quickly. Moving fast he continued the motions as he allowed more to glide into his willing mouth. Hiten sighed in pleasure above him and rocked his hips a bit. Bankotsu rolled with it and took him deeper into his mouth and began to jerk himself off. Soon, Hiten came with a jolt of electricity that pushed Bankotsu into his own orgasm. He had no problem masturbating, especially with an audience. Hiten kissed him and held him close. Cleaning up, they made their way back to bed and slept until early in the morning.

()()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, things seemed to be back to normal. Hiten was back to being his loud and brash self. He and Bankotsu had finished packing and then they set to dealing with the kit. His first attempt was trying to find a fox youki that could care for the child. To his luck, the foxes had hidden and from what he was told, they hide better and better every time they were found. He doubted anyone would take the child on in the Arcand Skies. He frowned looking at the orphan. He didn't want to inconvenience the band but he had a duty to the child and he didn't plan on failing him. "Hiten. I don't have much of a choice. He has to come with me. What should I do?" He asked the prince.

Hiten shrugged, "I don't know. The foxes aren't considered citizens of the Arcand Skies."

"Right, because your people invaded and took their land, right?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes, remembering what Renkotsu had told him about the history of the Southern Islands before they were mainly the Arcand Skies.

"Y-yeah…" Hiten frowned. Bankotsu really knew how to make him feel bad about things and he hated it more than anything. "I could get him a passport made, it just needs a signature from the Lord, Lady, or heir. So, I can do it." Bankotsu nodded and they got to work getting the kits picture taken. Eventually, by pulling very many strings, they were able to get the kit registered as a citizen of the Arcand Skies, as well as having Bankotsu as his legal guardian. The duo was exhausted by the time they got on the plane and headed out. When the plane was well in the air, Bankotsu was in his chair, out cold while the kit sat and tried to figure his Nintendo 3ds out. Hiten watched Bankotsu sleep and the scenery pass/ It wouldn't be long before they arrived at the western palace. The Arcand Skies shared a boarder with the west, unlike Ishvaran. In only 8 hours vs Kouga's 17, they'd arrive and check into a hotel that Naraku had set up for the time being, since the band was a surprise.

When the plane landed, Bankotsu unbound his hair and put shades and a half mask on so the citizens couldn't recognize them. While Hiten could speak a bit of the language, he'd never taken his language studies as seriously as Sesshomaru and was having a bit of a difficult time telling the driver where they needed to go. Eventually, they found the hotel and checked in. Kouga and Naraku had already arrived but they wouldn't see them until the band was going to perform. Bankotsu was a bit surprised at what they were supposed to wear but didn't really complain because it was very cute. He sighed and waited patiently for the time to come.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was congratulated by Lord Touga and his advisors. Even Lady Shayou congratulated him which was shocking. He wondered where she'd disappeared to and why her behavior had changed so drastically. Sesshomaru had bought him festive wear for the ritual as a gift for his victory. Many people were gathered in the center of the city and parted as the royal family and Inuyasha arrived. A priestess took the center and began to bless the gathered 150 year olds. They were given small pieces of wood to push their fears and worries into, and then shells to inscribe their hopes and wishes into. Inuyasha wrote his down happily, smiling at all of the Inu. They threw the wood in and turned their backs on it. They went to someone they felt deeply connected to and burned the shell into the air. The brighter it burned the more likely it was to come true. Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, they held a small metal plate and Inuyasha set the shell on fire. He was happy with the bright glow and watched as the youki fire burned the shell. Sesshomaru was focused on the burn as well, and Touga saw fit to have a picture taken of the two teens in the beautiful moment. It reminded him of when he performed the ceremony with Shayou. She'd been so young then and he loved the warm look on her face. She sat beside him, watching their son with his boyfriend. Soon the shell was no more and the metal was handed off. Music began to play and several Inu priestesses began to dance and sing to the gods for their health and longevity. It was a wonderful ceremony Inuyasha was able to enjoy in the arms of Sesshomaru.

When it was over, many people returned home to prepare for the night activities. Sesshomaru and he made their way back to the castle to refresh and get ready. The festival was to last from around 5pm until well into the next morning. Inuyasha was given a new set of robes. They were similar to his fire rat but were navy blue silk, and the shoes were very traditional as well. He left Tetsaiga in the confines of the room and brought a small pack of things he would need for his surprise performance. There were hundreds of tables laid out and so much food to go around. Inuyasha was seated with the other 3 people who had won their Winter Rite. They sat in order of age and Inuyasha was happy to see he wasn't the only hanyou. The 100 year old, relaxed when she he saw Inuyasha sitting at the table as well. They were considered honored guests and were served first. The food was amazing, and Inuyasha was happy to know about this part of his culture. It felt good to belong. Soon, he received a text message and slinked away and behind stage. He entered a dressing room and was hugged by his two friends. The three got changed and they told the host their plan. Inuyasha handed sheet music to Kouga and Bankotsu who looked at him with confusion. "I wanna play this last." They nodded and took the stage. Kouga on drums, Bankotsu on lead guitar, and Inuyasha on Bass and singing.

"Hello everyone! We have a surprise for you all! Are you ready?" The host shouted. "Let's welcome, The Young and Defiant!" The curtains were drawn and the stage was swarmed by fans screeching their names.

"I wanna thank everyone for welcoming me here and helping me feel at home. I really wanna thank my gorgeous boy over there especially for putting up with me. I also wanna thank tiny Chima with her cute self. She's definitely my little sister now and thank her parents for all they've done for me." He turned to his band mates, "You guys got anything to say?"

"Yeah, actually!" Bankotsu said while scanning the crowd. "Is that roasted chicken? Can I get a leg, m' starving." The crowd started laughing and a plate was brought to him, which he began to scarf down. "This is so good."

"I wanna thank everyone for having us and I hope you enjoy the show!" Kouga said while Bankotsu ate. Bankotsu set his plate aside and they began to play My Messed Up Life, an original song. Their outfits this time around were ragged white suits, Inuyasha had a bandana on his head, Kouga's hair was tied in a ponytail and Bankotsu had a ribbon braided through his hair.

As they performed, Lord Touga couldn't believe this was the type of music his son enjoyed. It was so different and new. The crowd in front of the stage sang along.

" _My life's been so messy,_

 _So crude an unfair,_

 _Am I to dressy?_

Sesshomaru knew this song by heart. It was a lament about Inuyasha's life.

 _I didn't ask,_

 _To be born the way I was,_

 _But then again. No. One. Does!_

Inuyasha began singing the chorus and dancing around the stage while interacting with the crowd.

" _I'm a little strange yeah it's true,_

 _But it doesn't have anything to do with you,_

 _Do you wanna fight me?_

 _Trust me I will baby~!_

 _My life has been so messed up til now,_

 _When I sing in front of a crowd,_

 _There's no way I'm going back down._

 _Oh~! I wish I could escape the past,_

 _It's catching up, it's just too fast,_

 _It's so messed up,_

 _But~ It's my life"_

There was a guitar solo before the bridge which was so different from the rest of the fast paced song. Sesshomaru was just as drawn in as the rest of the crowd and happy about it.

" _I don't mean to be this way,_

 _But you all know what they say"_

His voice dipped low in tone and he gestured for the crowd to sing the part, "When life give you lemons, you make~!"

Inuyasha took over again, showing off his vocal range as he made the note work for him, "Lemonade~!" The song began to end and he sang the last bit,

" _One thing I want for all of you,_

 _That's to learn from what I do~!_

 _I believe that we can~!_

 _Do great things together,_

 _Here we stand now and forever!_

 _I believe in you,_

 _Don't doubt my words it's true,_

 _Do what you need to,_

 _Learn from my messed-up life."_

The crowd lost their minds. Cheering, some were crying, having never seen the band play live because they'd never been to the Isle. "I wonder what we should play next." Kouga stated into his headset.

"I dunno, I'm feeling a lil…" Bankotsu trailed off. Kouga hit the drums and Bankotsu strummed at the guitar, twice and together.

Inuyasha grinned at the sound of their first hit single.

" _Young and defiant,_

 _Come on, let's riot_

 _Oh yeah, yes we can~!"_

The song never failed to pump the band up. It was this song that really got their name out there and the song most people knew by heart.

" _I'm so excited,_

 _We're young and united,"_

Inuyasha was jumping around the stage with Bankotsu. He eventually left the stage to run around the various tables and people.

" _We're taking over the world,_

 _For the forgotten boys and girls,_

 _The abused and ignored.  
We're here, for you! Heeyyy~~!"_

Sesshomaru was entranced by the performance. He hadn't even noticed Hiten and Naraku approaching him. They greeted his father and joined them in watching the band perform. The song ended with a bang and loads of cheering. Inuyasha found his way back on stage and a chair was brought out and Kouga ditched the drums to take a place at the piano. "We weren't on the schedule to play so this will be our last song." The crowd pleaded for them to keep playing, "I uh, I've never wrote a song like this. I wrote it recently…and for someone who's very special to me so..."

Inuyasha was cut off, "Whoo! Love song for Prince Sesshomaru! Get it Inuyasha~!" Inuyasha blushed and couldn't continue talking. He couldn't even look at the crowd. Girl hit it on the nail. The crowd 'aw'd' and looked at the prince where he sat with his family, a light blush dusting his face. Sesshomaru's heart began to race, was Inuyasha talking about him. "Prince Sesshomaru I think he need some encouragement!" The voice shouted again. Inuyasha's ears flattened and his blush deepened.

Naraku and Hiten began pushing the prince towards the stage. Inuyasha's heart began to flutter as he came onto the stage. Sesshomaru felt nervous on stage and doing what he was about to do. "I'm sure I'll love it." He whispered to the hanyou before placing a deep kiss on his lips.

"Uwaa~!" Several people in the crowd gushed. "They're so cute together!"

Sesshomaru left the stage and stood behind the crowd. Inuyasha swallowed and smiled before his signaled for the band to start. For the first time in a long time, he sang in the language of the Isle. Surprising the band and the crowd who all but lost their minds. Sesshomaru's breath hitched and found that he preferred the hanyou's singing voice in the language of the Isle. Inuyasha's voice carried well making the crowd swoon.

" _If I could turn back time,_

 _I think I'd go back to the first time,_

 _When we first met,_

 _I'll admit I was so unsure."_

Sesshomaru smiled at the admission. He too, was unsure when they first met and nervous about meeting the lead singer.

" _I was scared that,_

 _My history,_

 _Would come to you me,_

 _But after a while I saw,_

 _As I looked at you in aw,_

 _That you were different~~ oh ooo whoaa~"_

Sesshomaru felt his face burning with a light blush that he tried to hold at bay. Lord Touga watched his son with curiosity. He realized then, that his son had grown so much without him. His eyes locked with his boyfriend on stage. His son had made a great choice.

" _I don't think I'll ever have the heart or words to ex-plain,_

 _What you mean to me~_

 _I'm not as strong as I seem,_

 _I'm sorry I can only tell you through song,_

 _Please forgive me for taking so long~,_

 _What you knew all a-long!"_

Sesshomaru's heart was pounding as Inuyasha sang the song he wrote for him. His stomach was full of butterflies as Inuyasha sang to him. The prince would have never imagined that the idol would feel so strongly about him that he wrote a song for him.

" _That_ _I love you_ _,_

 _My quiet moon prince,_

 _I wanna sing to you,_

 _So you never forget,_

 _I love you_ _,_

 _I'll say it again_

 _So you know~oh oh whoa!~"_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He loved him? Sesshomaru had always tried to express how he felt but he was unsure if Inuyasha felt the same. He felt a new emotion swelling in his chest. The English words didn't even sound out of place in the song and he was sure Inuyasha was one of the few people in the world who could pull off language changes so smoothly.

" _I've never felt this way about anyone,_

 _No one holds my heart the way you do,_

 _But there's just one more thing,_

 _That I have to ask you,"_

The song became quiet, with only Inuyasha singing as he strummed the guitar.

" _In your future and your dreams,_

 _What do you see?_

' _Cause everytime I closed my eyes,_

 _You're right by my side."_

Sesshomaru was overwhelmed with how stressed the song was making him. He was unused to feeling such an array of emotions and he felt his skin aching with anticipation. Of course, the star had been placed in his future. After they had become so close, the prince Sesshomaru never did anything half-way. He could only watch Inuyasha as he sung the remainder of his new favorite song.

" _Can't you see?_

 _I don't_

 _What you mean to me~_

 _I'm not as strong as I seem,_

 _The only way I can express this is if I sing,_

 _I hope you can forgive me for waiting so long to tell you_

 _What you knew all along"_

" _That I love you,_

 _My quiet moon prince,_

 _I wanna sing to you,_

 _So, you don't forget it,_

 _I love you_

 _I'll say it again_

 _So you know~"_

The song ended and as the band prepared to leave the stage, Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru and stood in front of the crowd. "We met by accident, and I couldn't be happier."

"Story!" That voice from before shouted boldly.

Inuyasha laughed, "Our school messed up and we shared a limo. Sess scared our fans away and I thanked him with food."

"Human as fuck." Kouga snorted into the mic.

"And we just started hanging out from there to be honest. I love you Sess. You're amazing!" Inuyasha was emotionally drained. The song was something new. Most of their original songs were about going against something. The song had him emotional in his dressing room and he wasn't sure how he'd face Sesshomaru again without dying of mortification. Sesshomaru on the other had was ready to die. When Inuyasha left the stage all eyes focused on him.

"So, Prince Sesshomaru, you gonna give Inuyasha a treat?" The voice shouted. Sesshomaru wanted to flay them. He headed backstage and to the band's dressing room. Music had started up and the festival was in full swing. Bankotsu opened the door and pulled Kouga out with a huge grin.

Inuyasha felt small, really small with Sesshomaru's eyes on him. Sesshomaru said nothing and only pulled the hanyou in, kissing him gently. "I love you too."

()()()()()()()()()()

Many youki were enjoying the festival. Bankotsu and Kouga were basically having a dinner date and catching up while their fans watched them. Lord Touga was conversing with several nobles about how the crowd pressured the prince into kissing Inuyasha. Although, Lord Touga was very satisfied with the events. Inuyasha was powerful, he'd defeated the general of his army with greater ease than Sesshomaru had. Should the two decide to mate, he'd allow it. Inuyasha had very many skills that would be assets to the country in the future.

Bankotsu and Kouga couldn't help but smile at each other. While it was true that they hadn't been apart for long, it was the longest the trio had been apart in a while. "So…I saw you and Naraku going at it in the hall. Everything all good?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's a done deal." Kouga replied happily. "Hiten's been pretty well controlled."

"Ha! Dude, shit went down in the Arcand Skies. I literally kicked the king's ass." Bankotsu chuckled, but Kouga didn't find it funny. "Don't worry dude, it's all squared away. I do have a bit of a problem though…" That _problem_ came bounding over to them in the form of orange hair and tiny claws. Kouga could only stare at the child before looking at Bankotsu as if he'd lost his mind. "Meet little brother."

Kouga stared blankly at Bankotsu, "Inuyasha is going to kill you and I'll help him do it." The two started arguing about Shippo, startling their fans, who backed away. The kit clung to Bankotsu because the wolf was scaring him. Eventually, Hiten and Naraku made their way over to stop the yelling and calm them down. "Fuck head." Kouga sneered childishly.

"Bastard." Bankotsu tossed back just as childishly.

"Bitch."

"Pussy."

"…I hate you."

"Whatever, piss off." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and the two left it at that. Each too stubborn to look at each other.

Naraku and Hiten however began to laugh at them. "You haven't even been together for an hour and you're already fighting."

"Yeah, I thought you guys were best friends." Hiten quipped.

The two younger men glared at their boyfriends, then at each other. Kouga eyed the frightened kit and frowned. "What are we even going to do with a kid? We can barely take care of our own responsibilities let alone that of a small child." He said quiet and apologetic.

"I wasn't thinking of that…He needed help so I helped him…and he doesn't have anyone else…." Bankotsu replied sadly looking down at the child.

"Huuuhhh…misfits gathering misfits…I guess. Inuyasha's still gonna be pissed off, you know he has the final say so." Kouga sighed and smiled at Bankotsu.

"Yeah I know." Bankotsu snuggled the cute kit closely.

"They're gonna fuck." Kouga snickered.

The intensity melted away as they laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back in the dressing room, Inuyasha was seated on a table with Sesshomaru standing between his spread legs as they made out. Inuyasha was all ready for their first time to be in his dressing room but didn't know how Sesshomaru would feel about such a thing. Your first time was always the one you really remembered. Strong hands traveled up his sides and unbuttoned the tattered suit. Sesshomaru moved to his neck which he bared happily. The prince was amazing, touching all the right places, you'd never think he hadn't been with someone before. The nips and sucking were overwhelming, the dangerous fangs scraping his skin sending signals directly to his hardening member. "Ahh fuck." Inuyasha moaned at the exploring hands.

Soon, his top half was bare and he was laid on the couch and Sesshomaru began removing his own clothing. The two were topless and Sesshomaru was making his way down the hanyou's body, leaving hickys as he continued his trail. Inuyasha was excited, more excited for this than ever. Sesshomaru removed his belt and unbuttoned the tattered white slacks. Unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of Inuyasha's member, Sesshomaru wasted no time getting to work on the star's body. Inuyasha's unrestrained moans egged him on as he continued, his youkai practically purring. His own cock stood at attention in anticipation of what was to come. Inuyasha was so close to coming when Sesshomaru pulled away. He growled a bit at the lost and looked up at his boyfriend hoping for what had been on his mind for quite some time.

Sesshomaru hooked his nervous hands on Inuyasha's pants and helped the hanyou slide from them. The door had been locked, so no one could burst in. His father would stay away, Kouga and Bankotsu left of their own free will. Inuyasha was his to claim and it would be done. Once the two were completely naked Inuyasha felt nervousness swell n his chest. He'd never been taken by someone as big as Sesshomaru and didn't want it to hurt too much. Looking through his own bags and that of his friends Inuyasha couldn't find lube and he'd be damned if only saliva was used on that monster Sesshomaru called a cock. "We're screwed."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing their membered together.

"No lube." Inuyasha panted a bit.

"Hn, later then." Sesshomaru promised. His lusty voice sending excitement down the hanyou's spin. He was all too ready to bury himself into the hanyou but he'd be made to wait just a bit longer. They 69'd and came with perverse thoughts running through their minds about the other doing any and everything to them. Cleaning up best they could, they redressed a brushed one another's hair before joining the party.

Inuyasha joined his friends where they sat quietly but burst into laughter when he was closer. He looked at they confusedly. "What?"

"We didn't think you'd be walking out of there!" Bankotsu snorted in his laughter causing Inuyasha to blush before whacking them both.

"The one time I needed one of you to have lube stashed somewhere you didn't!" They began to fight playfully, earning a few awe's from the crowd watching them instead of enjoying the party. The trio ended up chilling, seated together comfortably, snapping a selfie every now and then. Sesshomaru was eventually freed from his own friends torturing him for not completing the deed, before he joined the trio.

"I had planned for Inuyasha and I to go north for the rest of the holiday if you would like to join us, you are welcome to." Sesshomaru said politely to his friends. Inuyasha's eyes widened in remembrance of what holiday was approaching soon. His friends happily agreed to come along but Inuyasha noticed some people standing with Naraku and wondered who they were as the group approached.

"Bankotsu, Inuyasha, these are my friends from back home. Byakuya and Muso." The two couldn't meet their eyes and looked absolutely mortified.

"This is so damn weird." Byakuya mumbled.

"Is confused." Bankotsu said gesturing to himself.

"Same. What's weird?" Inuyasha asked with a tilt to his head, much like a certain little puppy.

"In Ishvaran, interactions like this don't happen. They don't just approach people and say hello. It's considered strange and out of place." Kouga explained to his friends.

Not one to shy away, Inuyasha stood to greet them. He shook their hands with a happy smile, "My name's Inuyasha, nice to meet you both!" The two shuffled their feet and Byakuya scratched his neck awkwardly. "No need to think it's that weird, I'm always happy to meet someone new." His pearly white grin had the two captured and they blushed but nodded with a returned smile. Muso couldn't help thinking of the similarities between Kouga and his friends. They were quite different but their personalities really stood out when they were together. The youki that had their attention were lucky. Muso looked at Byakuya who carried a conversation with the prince of the Isle. With a sigh he watched the trio begin shouting again, this time Inuyasha at Bankotsu because of the small kit in his arms. The kit began to cry a bit because of the pulsing youki coming from the hanyou. Eventually, Sesshomaru became tired of hearing the shouting and playfully poured a glass of cold water on Inuyasha's head. Much went into his puppy shaped ears which caused him to panic. Shaking like a dog to dislodge the water, some remained if the flicking of his ears were anything to go by. "Did you really have to fucking do that?"

"Must you honestly yell at the top of your lungs and make the child cry?" Sesshomaru quipped in return.

Inuyasha deadpanned as the two held a staring contest. The two were soon in a repeat of their kitchen incident but Sesshomaru knew how to get out of the hold this time around, so Inuyasha opted for a new hold, one that had the prince as frustrated as before. The people looked on in awe of the fact that the prince didn't seem as scary as usual. Annoyed, Sesshomaru tried to free himself, he had no leeway to move his arms or legs in a way that would free him, but he knew there had to be a way out, no hold was perfect. "Come on, saaaayyyy iiiiiitttt." He glared at the hanyou as he was teased.

Holding back and eyeroll, "Uncle." He said quietly before he was released. "How...?"

"Dog pile on Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted before lying flat on the youki.

"What?" The prince asked right before Kouga jumped on top of Inuyasha, squishing them both. Sesshomaru coughed a bit as he caught his breath from the unexpected pounce. Naraku joined but didn't jump as did his two friends after some coercing. Hiten laughed and laid on the pile, adding the weight on Sesshomaru who was a bit immobile. Bankotsu, however, held no such reservations and jumped off a table and landed on the pile with a shout. They were all laughing, except for Sesshomaru who grit his teeth. They weren't squishing him too much but it was weird. Inuyasha's smiling face found his frown as he connected their lips.

"Me too! Me too!" A little voice speaking the language of the Isle chirped. Chima passed the group of onlookers too afraid of the prince to approach. She trotted to the heads of the Inus and place a sloppy kiss on both of their faces. "Pretty prince squished." Soon a loud trio of girls burst through the crowd as Ayame and hers joined in on the pile.

"Damn, I thought we lost her!" Kouga groaned on top of Inuyasha. The Lord and Lady came over to see the commotion that their guards asked about. The Lord smiles knowing that Sesshomaru never had anyone to play with unlike himself. The group seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. Noticing his son at the bottom of his all, biting his lip with a light blush. When the trio of girls joined a lot of fussing began but underneath it all, a small chuckle began. The small chuckled grew much to Inuyasha's surprise, soon the pile was undoing itself and the only thing most could do was watch as the prince of the west laughed out loud for the first time in a very long time. The deep laughter was contagious because soon Chima was laughing, along with the band and the other two princes. Byakuya and Muso began to laugh and the emerald eyed girls began as well. Tiny Shippo who remained at the table began to laugh as well. What really got the ball rolling was when the Lord of the Isle with his too loud voice began to laugh. Soon guards and citizens alike were laughing. Even the cold Lady of the West couldn't help the small chuckle that left her lips. It was really hilarious, Inuyasha felt his face begin burning with a blush as he watched Sesshomaru's smiling, blushing face. The prince's eyes were watering as he finally composed himself and saw what he started.

"You should laugh more." Was the voice of his boyfriend who had not removed himself from his lap. After a small kiss, he helped the youki on his feet as he watched his citizens enjoy themselves.Hit


	13. Chapter 13

I finished editing in two days, muuchh sooner than I thought. So, the next chapter will be here soon. Thank you all so much for your patience. Each chapter was edited, there are quite a few changes but none too much that current readers would have to start over. I went from 23 chapters to 13, which if you look at The Best Things Come in Two, is more reasonable for my style of writing. I feel a lot better about the story and fixed quite a few plot holes. Also, I read some new reviews and trust, your speculations on the story aren't going to upset me. The mysteries are there for you to ponder and be curious about. I actually love reading all of your thoughts and idea's of what's going on. Keep them coming! XD XP

* * *

The night went on with various performances from local artists around the Isle. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga practically ate themselves into comas along with Shippo and Chima. The group sat alone and asleep at a table with three princes and a few guards watching for their safety. Hiten was covering his face as he explained what happened when he and Bankotsu were bathing. His friends were quite understanding and suggested that Bankotsu was the one to have the conversation with for safety sake. The thunder youki could only watch the human's food covered face and sigh. He was still too put out by his own emotions to bring it up right away. The group slept for a while longer but woke around 11 to rejoin the party. Chima's parents thought it was high time the tiny pup went to bed and departed with happy smiles and goodbyes. Allowing a guard to take Shippo to the castle and put him to bed, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga made their way to the dance floor where they were offered various sorts of alcoholic drinks. The band eyed each other before they took their first shot. It was youki liquor and would be very hard on Bankotsu had he not been Ethereal. It would affect him more than it would the others not matter how powerful he was. By the second shot he was sloppy so he made sure to only accept human liquor. The three danced closely having fun as their princes watched from a distance. Two more shots, Kouga was fine but Inuyasha and Bankotsu were really feeling themselves. The group was surrounded by horny InuYouki who were just waiting for a chance with one from the close-knit group.

The three were actually quite drunk already and Sesshomaru had to intervene. Inuyasha offered him alcohol with a smile, "C'mon Sess. We gotta..we…we gotta work on your tolleraannnccce." He slurred as he leaned heavily on the prince.

"You've had enough Inuyasha." The prince stated quietly pulling the hanyou away from the dance floor. He sat in his seat at the royal area with the drunk hanyou trying to sloppily make out with him, which the prince was not for in that moment.

After fighting off the attempts, the inebriated hanyou had a few tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. With a sniffle, he frowned, "I thought you loved me?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he couldn't believe how fast the situation deteriorated from there. He was finally able to calm him down and cradled the star in his arms as he babbled about nonsense. His friends were no better on the dance floor. Sesshomaru watched as one of the citizens grabbed Bankotsu and began to dance with him. You had to have been blind to not see that the human was not feeling it. Frowning and upset, Bankotsu tried to kick but eventually caught Kouga's attention who had no problem punching the guy square in the face and getting into a brawl. Guards pulled them apart but Naraku went to receive Kouga and Bankotsu and bring them to where Inuyasha lay passed out in his arms.

"They really do everything together." Hiten commented as the other two looked ready to pass out as well.

"Hiiiiteeeennnnn…" Bankotsu groaned as he stumbled over to the youki.

"Yeah babe?" Hiten questioned with amusement at his boyfriends state.

"M' tired and cold…" The human wrapped his arms around the thunder prince and pulled him flush against him body. Hiten gave him tiny jolt to warm him up and the star all but melted in his arms.

Kouga was truly being hit by the youki liquor. "I wanna sleep too…" Kouga leaned on Naraku with a smirk, "but m' horny." He sighed happily when Naraku pulled him close.

"Let's get you three back to the castle." Sesshomaru said quietly before requesting a limo. Leaving Inuyasha relaxed in his chair, he bowed to the lord and lady who would see the event to its end.

The ride to the castle was worrisome because of how drunk the 3 were but they made it in one piece. Inuyasha was up and silently headed to Sesshomaru's room. Kouga and Bankotsu followed him before anything could be said. The princes followed them and while Sesshomaru and Hiten found it cute, Naraku wasn't happy about the three being in bed together. The stars had stripped and were clad in only boxers as they began to sleep off the alcohol. Inuyasha was lying on top of Kouga's chest while Bankotsu was sprawled over them both. Sesshomaru sighed and shrugged. The three sat in the sitting room and chatted away for the remainder of the night.

The following morning was quite rough on Bankotsu. He was still very drunk as the youki liquor was processed much slower than it would be for youki bodies. "I gotta pee. Yashaaaa…where do I pee?" The princes walked in in yesterday's outfits and saw Inuyasha dragging Bankotsu to the bathroom. Kouga was still asleep in the bed and Inuyasha returned to his position which cause Naraku to be noticeably irked. "I can't pee!" Inuyasha and Kouga groaned.

Shifting off Kouga, Inuyasha nudged him, "Your turn."

"Hiten's standing right there. He can deal with it." Kouga huffed and rolled over with Inuyasha spooning him. Hiten rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to deal with his drunk boyfriend.

"Hey, I know you!" Was heard from Bankotsu as Hiten entered the bathroom.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed and tapped Inuyasha, "How long will Bankotsu be like this?"

Inuyasha yawned and opened his sleep ridden eyes. "Probably the rest of the day, maybe less. I don't know." Sesshomaru refrained from touching the twitching ears atop the hanyou's head and opted for simply watching him try to sleep off his hangover.

The room was silent except the banter coming from the bathroom. "Okay come on, you need to lie down." Was Hiten's voice.

"Stop. Let go!" Bankotsu sounded as if he were struggling. "No. Stop!"

After having heard enough Kouga was up and into the bathroom quickly. He shoved Hiten aside because while Bankotsu was a very cuddly, happy drunk, he could become quite upset and claustrophobic when people grabbed at him. "Go." Kouga stated and pointed towards the bathroom door. Bankotsu left like a pouting child. Hiten and Kouga followed him out. "In bed. Now." Bankotsu bounced into bed and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. Holding the hanyou close his eyes zeroed in on the hanyou's ears. His hands came up and did what Sesshomaru had wanted to a moment before.

"Puppy." Bankotsu giggled. Inuyasha's ears flatted on his head as Bankotsu stroked his them. The touches were gentle and slow. If it were anyone besides a drunk Bankotsu Inuyasha probably would have torn their head off, aside from Sesshomaru. Golden eyes opened and watched the humans drunk smile as he was entertained by Inuyasha's ears. Kouga stretched before wrapping Naraku's arms around him. The prince was put out by the fact that Kouga reeked of the hanyou and human. In a way, his pride was a bit hurt and he wanted to cover the wolf in his scent and erase his friends. "Yasha…We should do something." Inuyasha said nothing but wasn't quick enough. Bankotsu kissed him, shocked, Bankotsu was able to slip his tongue into his mouth as he held the hanyou in place with one hand running down his half-naked body.

Pushing him away Bankotsu pouted, "Why don't you want to kiss me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he didn't feel up to dealing with a drunk _and_ crying Bankotsu. "I'm dating Sesshomaru, remember?"

Bankotsu drunkenly began to feel him up. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't care…"

"But I do. Do you want to make me sad?" Inuyasha asked boredly.

"No." Bankotsu answered childishly.

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" Hiten asked curiously.

"Usually wolf boy is the object of his affection." Inuyasha sighed as the human continued to feel him up, his eye twitched as his body was warming up and getting turned on.

"Yash..I did something bad…" Bankotsu stopped and laid between Inuyasha's legs rubbing against his waking member, making it more difficult for Inuyasha.

"Now isn't the time to confess your sins Bank." Bankotsu stopped his movements causing Inuyasha to pause and looked down when he felt something wet on his chest. Looking down he noticed the tears coming from the human's eyes as he stared at Hiten. Inuyasha started to sit up and hugged the crying star.

"Hey, what'd you do that was so bad? Why're you crying Bank?" Inuyasha asked with concern. While the human was pretty emotional when drunk, he was more happy-cuddly than sad-cuddly.

"Because M' bad." He began speaking Setsunese. "I'm really awful Yasha." Kouga and Inuyasha were a bit lost on what to do.

"Hey, you're not bad Bank. You've done a lot of great things to help people. It's not your fault okay?" Inuyasha reassured.

"But I hurt Hiten too…I…" The human broke down then, sobbing in Inuyasha's embrace. Hiten became anxious when he heard his name. His eyes shifted from the two to Sesshomaru who understood what was happening. Kouga broke from Naraku's embrace and joined them on the bed. Eyeing Naraku and Hiten for a brief moment, he brought Bankotsu's lips to his. The kiss lasted for a while but Bankotsu had calmed considerably when it was over. "Bank, everything's going to be okay. There's no need to cry about it okay? Do you want to call Jakotsu?" Bankotsu nodded and Kouga rummaged for the human's phone. Calling the ethereal who answered sleepily, he handed the phone to the human who then continued to sob to his friend. They were speaking rapid fire Setsunese which made it a bit difficult for Sesshomaru to understand what was happening. With Bankotsu finally calmed and relaxing in Inuyasha's arms, the four youki exited to let him sleep off the alcohol and allow Inuyasha time to sleep off his hangover.

Naraku grabbed Kouga's arm and squeezed tightly. "What the hell?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

"He needed to calm down. Either he calmed down or puked all over the bed and Inuyasha." Kouga snatched his arm from the too tight grip.

"Did you really have to kiss him like that to do that?" Naraku could understand kissing Inuyasha for comfort and reassurance because of the canine thing but they we practically making out.

"It's the only thing I could think of, he doesn't usually cry." Kouga growled at Naraku and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Ugh, I'm just happy he quit with the youki liquor while he was ahead."

"What did he say about me?" Hiten questioned Sesshomaru. "I heard him say my name."

Sesshomaru was unsure of whether or not he should tell Hiten what occurred or if it was a secret that shouldn't be shared. It had to do with what the trio spoke of the previous night but the dog didn't want to assume. "It was about what happened in the Arcand Skies. Talk to him about it when he's sober."

Hiten tensed up. He didn't do emotional discussions and he'd been frozen and unsure of what he should do when Bankotsu had begun crying. Breakfast was a very silent affair. Hiten stuck in his own turmoil about what to do in regards to his chosen interest. Kouga was grumpy about not being able to sleep in, Naraku was upset about Kouga, and Sesshomaru was currently being glared at by his mother. The tiny fox that sat with them wasn't helping the situation in the slightest with the way he scarfed down the food. "Where are Inuyasha and his friend?" The lord of the land asked.

"Still in bed, sir." Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"They had quite a bit to drink, is that correct. You all really surprised the citizens!" He said in English this time.

"Yeah, Inuyasha always has a crazy idea every now and then." Kouga smirked at the lord. The wolf looked very familiar to the lord but aside from seeing him perform on stage and around Inuyasha, he couldn't place him. The conversation was lazy and slow during breakfast. Shippo had been too afraid to play any jokes on Hiten with the lord, lady, and Sesshomaru present. The three terrified the small kit more than the thunder brothers. He could feel the power rolling off of them in waves.

Soon the group returned to Sesshomaru's bedroom where the two lay asleep. Kouga wanted to join them after breakfast but he wanted to stretch his legs. This is what lead the group to the training fields. They didn't want to disturb the other two sleeping. Soldiers were here once more, training. Kouga was only wearing shorts as he stretched for what he was about to do. His bare feet appreciated the solid ground more than most youki could nowadays. A few soldiers snickered but the ones that face Inuyasha knew better than to challenge someone based on appearance. Without a word, he took off. Running with almost all of his might as he ran laps. There were very few who's eyes were able to keep up with the wolf as the dirt he kicked up became a small tornado surrounding him. Sesshomaru didn't think he'd ever run fast enough to create a tornado. Kouga stopped abruptly in front of them and stretched again. "Eh, running up mountains is more fun."

"There are slopes where we're going." Sesshomaru commented.

"That could be fun. I don't know if mutt face is gonna want to run them with me though. He can get sick in the cold, remember?" Kouga sighed. "Are there deer?"

"Yes." Was the short answer.

"Hn, we can go hunting then. He'd like that." Kouga smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()

Well past noon and close to dinner, bloodshot eyes opened and Bankotsu sat up with is messy black hair spilling over himself and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was next to wake. He watched Bankotsu assess himself before he put his head down, "I feel like shit."

"You should." Inuyasha chuckled. "It's time for food, let's go eat."

"Yeah if I can keep it down." Bankotsu groaned.

Inuyasha gave him clothes to wear and they headed to the dining hall. The lord and lady weren't present and the only ones there were the prince's, Kouga, Shippo, and Naraku's friends. Everyone looked surprised to see them but said nothing. Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru while Bankotsu plopped himself into Hiten lap so he could lean on the youki. Hiten rubbed his back and they spoke quietly. Sesshomaru gestured for a servant and told her to have the cooks prepare food for humans. Bankotsu wouldn't be able to stomach the raw flesh and some of the youki fruit and vegetables.

Bankotsu was obviously still a bit off as he stared intently at Hiten's face. At least he was cognitive again. "Hey Bank. You cried." Kouga joked.

The human's eyes widened, "Please tell me you're lying."

"If I did that then I'd actually be lying." Kouga laughed.

"Oh dear god, what did I say?" Bankotsu was trying to remember with the pounding headache he had.

"I don't know, you were speaking Setsunese." Kouga shrugged.

"Fuck. Inuyasha what happened." He questioned.

Inuyasha looked around at the occupants of the table. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Bankotsu groaned, knowing it was either really personal or just embarrassing. "You tried to jump me too." Bankotsu groaned louder. "Thanks for thinking I'm attractive. You usually go after wolf-boy."

"Please shut up." Bankotsu face palmed and sat in his own seat.

"Them roguish looks huh? Great legs and an ass to die for? Wanna tap that Bank? Huh? Wanna tap that?" Inuyasha snickered, embarrassing both Bankotsu and Kouga.

"Yasha shut the hell up." Kouga stammered with a blush. Inuyasha began to laugh hysterically. Naraku glared unintentionally at Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Ha! I don't see why you guys are so shy, we already had this conversation." Inuyasha continued laughing as he ate, nearly chocking.

"I can't help it, I get clingy and horny and you guys are usually in proximity." Bankotsu was grateful when his food came. He tucked in carefully so he wouldn't vomit, taking sips of water consistently. Bankotsu eyed Shippo who'd been quiet.

"Wait…so have you guys ever…?" Was the open-ended question from Byakuya.

The trio blushed, "N-no way!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.

"Definitely not! The fuck?" Kouga groaned.

"We just joke around a lot but no." Bankotsu explained.

"Would you ever? I'm just curious." Byakuya stated slyly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe if they wanted a show. Right?" Bankotsu glanced at the princes then laughed when Hiten and Sesshomaru blushed. The conversation finally settled down into a form of normalcy.

"So, when are we going to go north?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his food.

"We can leave whenever you'd like. We'll take the jet there." Sesshomaru said. "I planned for us to spend the rest of the break in a small town there and there is a vacation home we can use."

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru mentally sighed for the 9th time as Kouga and Inuyasha began arguing with Bankotsu about the small fox kit again. He understood the situation but he didn't think it was necessary for them to argue for the entire flight. Others were annoyed by their shouting as well. Byakuya and Muso were the only ones watching them with interest. "What the hell are we going to do with him then Bank?" Inuyasha was red with anger.

"I don't know okay!? It's not my fault Hiten and his people are so fucked up! Would you have let him die? Would you!?" Bankotsu shouted back.

Inuyasha was silent and pulled a hand through his bangs and past his ears. "You're right. I'm sorry…I just…we just….you know why he can't stay with us."

Bankotsu sat down, "Yeah I do…I was thinking about sending him to Myoga and Tasn. I think they'd be able to take care of him better than we can."

"Well that's a start." Inuyasha sighed, "Hopefully they're willing to do it."

Kouga was seated in a comfortable chair next to Naraku who was beginning to nod off. Kouga smiled and snapped a picture of the tired prince. He hadn't slept for the past few days and even though youki could go long periods without sleep, teens usually slept as much as they could. Naraku awoke when the picture sounded and tried to take the wolfs phone which led to a playful tussle. Kouga smiled happily as Naraku pecked his lips which was followed by Inuyasha making a gagging noise.

"Oh fuck off mutt." Kouga snorted.

Inuyasha raised his hands in defeat and decided to sit beside his own boyfriend even though the young lord wasn't paying much attention to him as he read. When the plane finally landed, they were in for what felt like the longest drive of their short lives. Naraku was passed out leaning against Kouga and the fox kit was asleep in a car seat. After about a 2 hour drive they arrived at a large home which was modeled as a cabin.

It was pretty cold and Bankotsu and Inuyasha were the first two to rush inside. Servants had prepared all of the rooms and Inuyasha darted around trying to find the one that smelled like Sesshomaru, without the dog's assistance. Eventually, he found what he assumed to be the youki's room and plopped onto the bed. He laid on his back and stared at the celling. He began singing Reasons to himself again. Soon Sesshomaru's face entered his field of vision. "Are you feeling okay?" Grabbing the youki's shirt and pulling him on top of himself, Inuyasha kissed the prince and cuddled close to him. It was a slow make out session and the pair relaxed in silence. "Kouga thought you might want to go hunting." Sesshomaru said after a break.

"How big is the game?" Inuyasha's ears became alert at the prospect of hunting with Kouga, and maybe even Sesshomaru.

"There are deer, moose, and other game that were brought here, solely for hunting." Sesshomaru explained, watching Inuyasha get more excited every second.

Inuyasha shot up and out of the room, "Kouga! Hunting now!" A 'fuck yeah!' was heard down the stairs Inuyasha was bolting down. Inuyasha saw a servant moving one of his bags and took it from the man politely. He dug through and found his fire rat robe. After changing he stretched and saw Kouga in nothing but shorts, his markings dark and proud on his back.

"Bank are you going?" Hiten asked when he saw Bankotsu bundling up.

"No, me and the kit are going to play in the snow, but hey, Yash, wolfboy, you should bring something back for the kit to eat too. I read that young demons need a lot of fresh meat." Bankotsu explained and requested.

"No problem." Kouga nodded.

Inuyasha paused and watch Sesshomaru come down the stairs, "D…do you want to come with us Sesshomaru?"

"I am fine. There is much I need to do. Perhaps we can go another time." Sesshomaru declined.

Inuyasha nodded and he and Kouga shot out of the door in search of game. Since there were two of them they needed to find a buck, especially if they were bringing it back. Inuyasha eventually took to the trees as the snow-covered ground would make his feet colder, quicker. Eventually they found a large herd. Inuyasha eyed Kouga and they let their instincts take over. Kouga darted in and Inuyasha after him. When Kouga had a good grip on the struggling buck Inuyasha used his teeth to break and rip-out it's throat. There in the middle of the forest they began devouring the creature. Inuyasha slowed down which caught Kouga's attention. "What do you think our next move should be?" He asked, thinking about their goals. "I mean there's no real reason for us to stop while we're in school. We can still try."

"Yeah. You're right. Things have gotten a little hectic with them huh? Tasn heard that they were moving in Setsuna. They don't know who we are but I'm sure they it won't be long til they come after us. Did Bankotsu tell you what he heard at school from the guards?"

"About the security breech when the parents were there, right?" Inuyasha confirmed.

"Yeah, they were from Setsuna and they gave them back. The fucking school, gave the intruder back! Your uncle was seen with them. I think he knows you're alive." Kouga explained.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed. "I was hoping our fame or whatever wouldn't reach Setsuna until much later. We've only had these past 7 years."

"Inuyasha don't worry, they can't make us disappear. Everyone will remember. The princes…they were a good idea. They have the power to get people to help us if we do end up disappearing. If we make them love us enough…" Kouga reassured with a grimace at his own words.

Inuyasha sighed, "I think they're the reason it skyrocketed. 3 misfits ending up with princes, it's literally too good to be true. Well, let's head back." They grabbed the meaty remains and headed back to the mansion at break neck speed. Not noticing the shadowed figure watching them. When they arrived, there were many new snow sculptures outside and several snow angels. Servant came to take the buck to the kitchen. They stood in the main room by the fire to warm up, the others joined them and Byakuya and Muso couldn't believe how bloodied and animalistic the two looked. They were even more weirded out that Sesshomaru had no reservations on kissing Inuyasha's bloody mouth. They cringed when he licked the blood from his lips.

"Ew…" Byakuya groaned. A few eyes looked his way and he held his hands up, "No offense…but you guys look insane."

Kouga and Inuyasha headed to their rooms to clean up while everyone else sat in the common room talking about what they'd like to do for the rest of the vacation in the small town.

()()()()()()()()()()

When Kouga exited the shower Naraku was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smirk. "What?" Kouga questioned with a smirk of his own.

"Nothing, just thought you'd want a little company." Naraku laughed a bit.

"Hm, really now?" Kouga dropped the towel from around his waist and moved forward slowly, like he was stalking his prey once more. Naraku's red eyes narrowed when Kouga forced him onto his back. Kouga's fanged grin came into view. Naraku's youkai thrummed at the idea of being taken once more. They started making out slowly. Kouga's clawed hands trailed over his boyfriend's slim body. His mouth and tongue started on the spider's neck, taking his time, basically torturing the prince. By the time Kouga reached the waistband of his pants the spider was a needy mess. Looking the spider in the eyes as he undid the buttons and zipper with his teeth. "You're so excited." He chuckled as Naraku watched in dazed submission. After removing Naraku's pants and boxers, Kouga licked his lips and kissed Naraku's. Teasingly, he bit the prince on the neck and his youkai practically purred with the submission.

"K-kouga…please…" Naraku panted.

"Please what?" Kouga asked, "Safeword?"

Naraku's heart stated beating very fast, Kouga was going to hurt him and he visibly hardened. "Ahhhuuhhh…" The prince was having a very difficult time thinking in English under the hands of the wolf. "Pollen."

"Mmm." Kouga hummed. Kouga grabbed his bag, he'd gone for a little shopping while at the castle. He wondered how Naraku was going to feel about him in a few moments. Holding up a blindfold for the Spider prince to see, and then pulled out youki infused handcuffs. Blinding the spider and cuffing him to the bed, Kouga stood to look at the display he'd created. He wasn't exactly into this sort of thing but Naraku was, so he'd change a bit for him. He didn't know too much but he and Bankotsu had a long conversation and the human was helping him please the prince. The human stressed the importance of the safe word and restraints. Naraku was almost humping the air in anticipation. Pulling his hands down the youki's body and ghosting lightly over his waiting cock, Kouga caressed powerful thighs. Pressing a kiss and nip to his inner thigh the prince groaned. The star took his time making his way back up to where the spider's aroused scent was the strongest. With a long languid lick, he began to blow the spider quickly, catching the prince off guard. Naraku was embarrassed with the noises he was making. He grunted in disapproval when Kouga stopped abruptly. "I'm still very annoyed about what happened, so I'm not going to be nice about it."

A small bubble of fear sprouted in Naraku's chest, then guilt. The wolf forced him to his knees, Naraku gasped at the resounding slap that echoed into the room. Soon Kouga's rough hands had created a rhythm, one that had his masochistic lover begging for more. The stinging pain bringing more pleasure. The only thing that was on Naraku's mind was cumming. He could only think of that as his goal and was unable to focus on much else, so when Kouga's lubricated fingers entered him, he wiggled his sore ass for more. Kouga smirked, for the prince to be what is deemed an alpha, the omega behavior had his youki buzzing. "Are you ready, Naraku." Blindfolded, tied up, and horny, the prince was eager to feel the star inside of him once more. Lining up and spreading the spider's long legs a little further, Kouga plunged in. The wolf loved the tight heat of his boyfriend and set a brutal pace, knowing the prince appreciated it. He attacked his neck and chest as he rammed himself into Naraku, the prince's moans and pleas egging him on.

"Don't stop Kouga, more, ahh…fuck….uh..fuccc…" Even if he weren't blindfolded, in this position he wouldn't be able to see the wolf. The wolf's claws were creating pinpoints of blood that trickled along his sides slowly. He was tempted to say the safe-word as he disliked damage to his body, regardless of how fast he healed but instead a "Please faster!" came out because he was close, so very close. Kouga's thrusts became harder, quicker, as he used his demonic strength. After a particularly well placed thrust, Naraku came with the wolf's name on his lips and Kouga followed soon after. Unfortunately, Kouga knotted once more and the two lay on their sides recuperating. Kouga removed the blindfold and handcuffs and held the spider close, placing kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The star asked as Naraku still seemed to be in a dazed.

"Yeah just um, can you watch your claws? I'm fine with being bitten but claws are a little extreme for one of us to not be in heat." Naraku explained a little awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kouga examined the blood on his claws, "I hadn't meant to, it won't happen again." The wolf checked the spider's hips where the blood was drawn, everything had healed up nicely but he still felt bad. After seeing the images in the books, he wondered if Naraku was afraid of being hurt like that and if his sexual nature conflicted a lot. Kouga held the spider close, rubbing his back and being affectionate while they were tied.

When the knot deflated and Kouga was able to free himself the two rinsed off in the shower. "Thanks." Naraku said as they were dressing.

"For what?"

"I wasn't sure how comfortable you were with my needs…or whatever."

"Ahh, heh. I actually asked Bank about a lot of it. He's into it." Kouga admitted with a blush. Naraku said nothing as he embraced and kissed the embarrassed wolf.

()()()()()()()()()()

Downstairs, the smell of food permeated the air. The cooks of the town had truly outdone themselves when informed that the princes and musicians would be coming. There were many different youki and human dishes and the young men salivated in anticipation. The only person missing from the table was a certain hanyou that hadn't returned from upstairs. Sesshomaru headed to their room to see what was going on. He wasn't ready for what he walked into. Inuyasha was in fresh clothes, sitting at the edge of the bed on the phone. "Yeah Tasn…I understand…k-kay…no I'm fine, I promise." Hanging up the hanyou shot his phone at a wall and the scent of salt entered the air.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou jumped and began swiping at his eyes. Sesshomaru approached quickly, "What has happened?" Seeing the hanyou in tears had not been what he'd expected. He'd never seen the hanyou cry and simple thought the hanyou never did it. He seemed so sure of everything in himself that the idea of the star crying was too foreign.

"It's nothing…" Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru caressed his wet face.

Kissing the hanyou's lips, Sesshomaru pulled him into a hug and flared a soothing youki pulse to help the tense hanyou relax. It'd been a while since Inuyasha was on the receiving end of something like that and he melted instantly. "I'm here if you want to talk about it." Sesshomaru rubbed his back when the small trickle of tears started again.

"M-my mom…" Inuyasha sniffled, "My mom's grave was…was…" He couldn't finish before the torrent started, "They destroyed my mom's grave!" Inuyasha was beside himself, Sesshomaru assumed the manager Tasn delivered the bad news to the pup and he became overwhelmed. "They desecrated her remains and no one even knows where they are anymore…why…why would someone do that to her…she died over eighty years ago. Why do it now?" Inuyasha was clutching onto Sesshomaru for support but the prince said nothing as he continued his soothing aura and holding the hanyou close.

"I don't know Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"They're trying to draw you out man." Bankotsu said at the door. "They know this will hurt you and you'll want to fight back, they know you're alive but no one remembers what you look like anymore."

Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, "I'm going to kill them all."

"And I'm here to help you. Me and Kouga, it'll be okay. We'll fix the world. I know we will." Bankotsu assured.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru said coldly, it was happening again. The two were speaking in code and he hated it.

"We can't tell you…sorry Sess…maybe later…" Inuyasha freed himself from the embrace and the two left the prince standing alone with his thoughts.

When the dog lord returned to dinner, it was as if nothing had transpired upstairs. Inuyasha happily patted the seat next to him and smiled when Sesshomaru sat down. Things were beginning to get too strange for him. Inuyasha was an enigma all on his own. A tuminuhanyou, the rarest of all hanyou on the isle, excellent battle skills, ancient sword and missing history, and one day he shows up as a musician? Sesshomaru felt a sinking feeling begin in the pit of his stomach, he knew next to nothing about the hanyou's history. The bit that he did know was weird and unbelievable. There had been no Izayoi of Setsuna…had there? His father hadn't seemed fazed by the statement. Did he know her? A headache hit the prince quickly and without warning. As everyone enjoyed the meal, he couldn't. He was unsure. He ate a bit before excusing himself. After a lengthy shower and blow drying his hair, he went to bed. He did not currently have the mental capacity to think about the mystery surrounding the band. Maybe he was just infatuated with the idea of the hanyou…when he truly knew nothing about him aside from superficial things that others knew as well.

* * *

Updates Completed: 05/17/2017


	14. Chapter 14

I'm alive! I'm aliiivvveee, and I'll sleep when I die! lol, I love Black Butler. Long awaited and finally here! I bring you, straight from the mind of , TYAD! *applause* I'm 3 chapters ahead now, so no more of being being annoyed and worried. Heh heh heh it's been a long time coming but here it is! Also, I'm finally able to get this story on a schedule which will be Thursdays/Fridays!(Late at night, early morning) as for The Best Things Come in Two, I've decided on Saturday/Sunday! For the same weird time frame. Enjoy! I really love this chapter even though it was a bit difficult to write.

* * *

Inuyasha lowered his eyes after watching Sesshomaru's retreating back. The prince was obviously upset, even though his face gave nothing away. After a few more hours of messing around with the others he made his way upstairs. Slowly opening the door his eyes fell upon the prince who was sleeping soundly. He sighed before making his way to the bathroom, while he showered his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his sleeping lover. Inuyasha bit his lip and became slightly annoyed with his teenage body. He felt arousal stir in his groin but ignored it. Towel drying his hair and pulling on boxers, he reentered the room where Sesshomaru slept soundly. He sighed once more, "I'm sorry Sess…I'm really sorry." Inuyasha sat on his side of the bed, looking out of the window. "There's so much…so much going on and it's so hard." Inuyasha whispered, "I wanna talk to you about it…I really do but…" Inuyasha wiped away a frustrated tear. "It's not just about me." Sesshomaru was silent, he'd woken when Inuyasha was first approaching the room. He kept his breathing deep and even to feign sleep. Inuyasha was quiet, lost in thought. "I might disappear one day…and you might not remember me…and it scares me. Everything I have done 'til now could just be gone." Inuyasha made his way under the warm blankets and spooned with the prince, "The scariest part is being forgotten…" Inuyasha became quiet and his breathing evened out and deepened. Sesshomaru moved then, turning so that he was facing the hanyou. He stroked his face and the ears atop his head before pulling the hanyou close and tucking his head under his chin. He realized that he wasn't the only person struggling with uncertain feelings. He held him tightly and kissed his unmarked forehead.

The prince woke the next morning to an empty bed. Sitting up, he felt a lot better, he could think clearly after a night of rest. He didn't see Inuyasha in the room nor did he hear any commotion downstairs. He dressed and went down the stairs to figure out where Inuyasha and the others were, and was greeted by Hiten and Naraku as well as his friends. "Have you seen them?" Naraku asked, tapping away at his phone.

"No." Was his quiet reply.

"I woke up this morning and Kouga was gone, no note no text nothing." He complained.

"Why would they leave without telling anyone?" Hiten grumbled. Sesshomaru sat quiet, not bothering to say anything as he felt his heart dropping a bit.

The front door slammed open with a loud, "Why the fuck are we doing this again?" From the missing wolf.

"Because, I wanna show them our culture!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"This is gonna be so fucking awesome!" Bankotsu cheered with the kit on his shoulder.

"Kouga, put the tree in the thing." Inuyasha ordered. The other youki watched as the trio brought in boxes, large shopping bags, wrapping paper, and a huge tree. "Hey, you're all up!" Inuyasha beamed happily. "That makes this so much better!"

"What's going on?" Hiten asked.

"Christmas!" Was Bankotsu's enthusiastic answer! "It's a holiday that a large number of human celebrate in the christian religion and its various denominations! I love it!" He opened a box that was full of lights, and began to wrap the tree. "Wanna help?" Hiten helped Bankotsu put the decorations on the tree, while Inuyasha was hastily wrapping gifts.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached.

"No! Go away Sess, go stand in a corner until I'm done with your gifts." Sesshomaru looked a bit put out but decided to help Bankotsu and Hiten. He hadn't been feeling particularly wanted as of late, he felt a distance between himself and Inuyasha. Kouga was busy hanging stockings over the fire place, he'd become use to their antics and need to celebrate the holiday. The premise was pretty nice and he got gifts so it made it even better.

He felt Naraku wrap his hands around his waist and leaned back into him. "I was worried when we couldn't find you all."

Kouga smiled, "Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"I wouldn't want to." Naraku smirked, capturing the wolfs lips.

"Ugh! Too much PDA." Inuyasha groaned playfully.

"Says the guy who practically made out on stage." Kouga shot back.

"Touché." Inuyasha conceited as he finished up the last of their presents and checked to make sure all were labeled. "Sess?" The prince turned to look at the hanyou. "I want you to open this one now." He lifted a small present and looked away with a blush as he handed it to the inuyouki. The present was quite thin. Tearing open the wrapping paper, his eyes widened at the simple CD.

The rest of the world seemed to melt away as he looked up at Inuyasha in question; The hanyou's face gained a new shade of red. "It's…the song I wrote…it means a lot to me a-and I wanted you to have a nice copy of it…so we um…we went to that city to record it…studio…quality…"

"Thank you Inuyasha." The prince said as he examined the CD, wanting to hear the song once more, but becoming apprehensive about how cold he was feeling about yesterday. The apprehension melted with a warm kiss and thoughts of Inuyasha's words from the night before. Inuyasha smiled brightly and entwined their fingers. He wanted Inuyasha to talk to him about what was going on. He wondered if Naraku or Hiten had been told anything similar.

"Merry Christmas eve, you _electro nut_!" Bankotsu shouted at Hiten.

Hiten's eyes widened then he glared, "You can't say that!" The others in the room looked at Hiten and Bankotsu.

"Why not?" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. He wanted to insult the youki in his own language so he did some googling.

"Don't ever say that to me again Bank." Hiten said seriously.

"Why?" Bank asked once more, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"It's a slur, not a cute insult. If you're going to try and insult me at least find random insults for people of Arcadia, not thunder youki specific." Hiten huffed.

Bank could admit he felt quite bad about it, he hadn't meant to hurt the youki. "Hiten I'm sorry. I didn't know but now I do and I promise it won't happ…" He stopped with Hiten's snort. "What the fuck?"

"I'm just fucking with you Bank!" Hiten began to laugh hysterically, "You are always on me for not knowing much about humans this is your punishment!"

"I hate you." Bankotsu glared and went into the kitchen for eggnog and to ask for cookies.

The Christmas eve celebration went off with a bang. The group laughed and played together and even became closer to Naraku's friends as a result, eventually the princes and Naraku's friends dipped out to shop for gifts as well. The musical trio prepared clothing for the holiday occasion. They were waiting anxiously for the princes to return and for christmas morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The group had split up leaving Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Hiten wandering the shopping district together. "What are you going to get for Inuyasha?" The quiet prince shrugged. "I think I'll get Kouga something for athletics, I already got him new drum sticks."

"I actually wanted to ask you guys something…" Sesshomaru stated, gaining his friends attention. "Have they told you anything weird?"

"What do you mean by weird?" Hiten asked.

"We all know they have a lot of secrets between them, but what have you found out? I've been hearing a lot of things and I'm uncertain of my relationship with Inuyasha."

"Wait wait wait. Don't tell me you're going to break up with him after he confessed to you like that! That's cold, even for you." Naraku was shocked.

"No, that's not it. I just feel like I don't know him very well." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's to be expected. He was raised by humans, right? In human relationships, revealing too much information about yourself is considered very strange." Surprisingly it was Hiten with the information. "They take their time with relationships and getting to know one another. The longer you date the deeper the relationship becomes as you get more and more comfortable with each other. That's what I read in that human romance science book thing anyway. Besides man, it _is_ your first relationship." Sesshomaru nodded hoping time was all he needed. Soon the group was heading back to the cabin, having found the perfect gifts for their boyfriends and friends. Hiten jokingly bought a bunch of gag gifts and couldn't wait till Bankotsu saw his.

When they arrived back at the mansion, the gifts were wrapped, labelled, and put under the tree. The servants made a lot of food while being directed by Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Soon they had an entire Christmas eve dinner. They ate, laughed and joked with each other happily. Hiten took a joke a little too far which led to him getting his ass kicked by Inuyasha until Bankotsu and Sesshomaru intervened. By the end of the night everyone retreated to their rooms excited for Christmas morning.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha woke early in the morning with a bright smile on his face before he headed downstairs to set up speakers and a microphone. "Time to wake up bitches." Playing the instrumental of Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You. He turned the volume up as loud as it would go. The twinkling was even loud.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want to hold you close, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you_!" Inuyasha's voice shook the mansion, waking everyone, servants too. He started dancing with the music, the more upbeat it became. Sesshomaru was the first to arrive down stairs, he snorted in laugher as Inuyasha preformed his ridiculous dance. _"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need, and I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree."_ He came and danced around Sesshomaru, pulling the youki's arms along with him. What the lord really wanted to know was what the star was wearing. He had on red leather shorts, and a matching top with white cotton lining it, with black boots. He pecked the prince on the lips before dancing away and standing on top of a table, and continuing to dance.

Kouga came sliding down the railing with a microphone in his hand wearing a matching outfit. Naraku was right behind him laughing his heart out. _"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day."_ He then stood next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru realized the dance actually had steps to it. He realized maybe he wasn't the best judge when it came to dancing.

Inuyasha took the song back from the wolf happily, _"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you! You, baby~!"_ He sang as he caressed the prince's face with a grin.

Bankotsu came jumping down the stairs for the next verse in the same outfit with Hiten hot on his tail. The three princes and their friends were laughing at their little performance. The fact that it had choreography is what killed Hiten inside, as he near laughed himself to death. " _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe!"_ The trio bounced the verses around until it landed back on Bankotsu who wrapped Hiten's arms around himself, and grinded on him. Lighting a fire in the youki. " _'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby~!"_

When he finished, they lined back up with Inuyasha in the middle and taking the lead, " _Oh, all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air!_ " Their dance became a little more complex as the wolf and human handled the backup vocals happily and with ease. " _And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?"_ Kouga hit each one of the high notes, their loose hair flying in display with their dance. " _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby. Standing right outside my door_." The trio disbanded and began dancing around the room once more.

" _Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby~!_ " They sang together jumping around excitedly. The song started to end and Kouga showed off his vocal prowess. The princes, their friends, and even the servants clapped happily.

"Damn, I'm tired." Bankotsu sighed.

Hiten winked at him, "Keep that outfit on any longer and you're really gonna be tired."

"I don't know what it is, we talk about sex all the time but when you guys say stuff like that it's just so gross." Inuyasha groaned. "Please stop talking."

"Don't be a little kid Yash." Bankotsu laughed at him. "Hey kit. Are you ready to open your presents?" The small child nodded excited. The band began piling presents in front of the kid, there were clothes and many more toys. Bankotsu even bought him a 3DS because of how curious he'd been about his own. The kit tore the wrapping to shreds and was beaming brightly at everything he'd received. Inuyasha picked up some gifts, looking away as he set them in front of his prince. Sesshomaru was a little surprised when he received gifts from the others as well.

Everyone received a pile and Bankotsu flew into a fit of laughter when several people turned beet red when opening his gifts. The same happened when opening Hiten's gifts and they laughed together. "Both of you are morons." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kouga and Sesshomaru nodding in agreement, as they'd heard him. Inuyasha slowly opened one he'd received from Sesshomaru before smiling. It was cute. It was a framed picture of the two of them at his winter rite ceremony. It was a really beautiful picture and his smile grew the longer he stared at it, but the moment was interrupted when Kouga snatched it out of his hands. "What the fuck!?" He shouted, forgetting that the kit was sitting there and swearing. "Give it back!"

"Aww, look at you getting all sentimental." Kouga laughed at him.

"I'm not playing around with you, mangy wolf. I _will_ fuck you up." Inuyasha growled.

Kouga growled, he had only been kidding, "You never know when to shut up." He thought. Glaring at his friend he dropped the frame purposely, the smack of it hitting the ground loud in the silence of the room. Inuyasha couldn't believe what the wolf had just done but he didn't think about it too long before his fist met the wolf's face.

They couldn't believe how the two were going at it. Bankotsu was up quickly and trying to get in between the two. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He shouted. "Don't just stand there, fucking help!" He shouted at the stunned princes.

Naraku snapped his fingers locking Kouga in one of his barriers. "I swear to all things holy in this realm, if you don't let me out of this thing I'm gonna fuck you up too!" He shouted, hitting the barrier with all of his might.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf, "All you had to do was give it back. You always do extra stupid shit. Shit like this is exactly why…UGH! I hate you so fucking much." He growled loudly.

"Bite me, bitch." Kouga growled back.

"Damn you guys fight like you're strangers. It was really petty." Hiten weighed in.

"No one asked you, dumbass!" The two conflicting being shouted in unison,

"Damn that hurts." He placed a hand on his chest sarcastically.

Around 10min later, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were still holding Inuyasha down but he'd calmed considerably and was taking deep breaths and resting his head on the ground. "Let me go now, I'm calm." Sesshomaru assessed his heartbeat and breathing before letting him up.

That left the group looking at Kouga, who was near having a meltdown because of the barrier. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" His breathing was rapid near hysterical as he continued to hit the barrier with all of his might.

Naraku sighed, "Kouga calm down, it's not that serious. Inuyasha's calm, there's no need to fight."

Kouga wasn't listening to him as he continued to hit the barrier, "Kouga?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Bankotsu practically flew to the barrier, "Let him out!" He shouted. Shocked Naraku dropped it and Kouga fell to his knees and vomited. Inuyasha looked on with a sullen face. "Breathe Kouga…breathe."

Kouga's entire body was trembling as a whimper escaped his throat. "Let me out…let me out…"

The scent of fear permeated the air as Naraku rushed over. "Don't touch him! Can we get some privacy…please…Inuyasha…"

"Please…..please…..I'm so hungry….." The wolf whined submissively.

"Kouga…I'm sorry…" Inuyasha left the room with the kit, prince's, servants, and Naraku's companions.

Inuyasha and the princes waited in his and Sesshomaru's room, "What happened?" Naraku growled, still feeling panic at Kouga's moment.

"It's my fault…" Inuyasha sighed.

"But he technically started it." Hiten interjected.

"No…it happened a long time ago…" Inuyasha explained calmly.

"What happened?" Naraku asked, becoming annoyed at the cryptic answers.

"Remember…back at your house, when you asked how we met? And Kouga really didn't want to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku nodded. "Ever wonder what it'd take to break a youki?" The trio of princes looked at each other before waiting for the hanyou to continue. "A long time ago…well…maybe 40-50 years ago…I was pretty much on my own. My mom had died around 40 year's before and I was searching for-…something… I was looking for some answers when I met this sorceress…she offered me a deal." All eyes were on him as he told the story. "In exchange for information, she wanted me to help her deal with a problem she was having. She told me that a wolf youki had been ravaging the lands and devouring humans…she asked me to stop it…and seal it. That wolf was Kouga…"

()()()()()()()()()()

" _If you can seal him in the cave, the people will be safe and no lives would be lost. If you can do that, I'll tell you what I know." The beautiful human woman grinned._

" _Fine, but if you cross me you'll die." Inuyasha then set out to find the wolf she was talking about. It took weeks before he even caught a scent. Holding on to Tetsaiga he began to follow it, he came upon a small stream where a wolf was crouched. Clad in traditional wolf youki armor the wolf couldn't have been that much older than himself. He watched downwind as the wolf cleaned his face and fur of residual blood. For a few days Inuyasha trailed the wolf, noting his habits. He needed to figure out what he could so he could take the youki down without killing him. The oddest thing Inuyasha noted was that the youki had not gone back to his pack in the time he'd been observing. For a wolf youki as young as him, it seemed like that was a given. Maybe he was ousted, Inuyasha thought to himself. Rogue wolf attacking humans made sense._

 _After a few more days Inuyasha finally confronted the youki. The two stood in the forest Inuyasha was glaring at the wolf. "What do you want hanyou?" Kouga growled, he'd known the hanyou was trailing him. He was obviously unaware of the fact that a wolf's nose is better than a dogs._

" _I have business with you." Inuyasha responded._

" _Piss off half-breed." Kouga began to leave when Inuyasha attacked. It was quick and he barely had enough time to dodge most of the attacks. The two began fighting fiercely, and taking quite a bit of the forest with them as they ravaged on. By the time distance was put between them, both were bloodied and battered._

 _Inuyasha smirked, "Is that all you got?" Kouga growled and charged in, swiping at Inuyasha with his honed claws, becoming more frustrated with every missed blow. Inuyasha was able to side step a frustrated blow and hit the wolf in the back of the head, knocking him out. Inuyasha huffed as he lifted the wolf and began carrying him to the indicated cave. When he dropped the wolf inside he sighed and exited. He couldn't see the barrier but he could feel it's presence with that taken care of he made his way back to the home of the sorceress who gave him what he thought was the answers he was looking for. "What'll happen to the wolf?" Inuyasha questioned curiously._

" _He will remain asleep for as long as the barrier stands." She explained as she began brewing something. Inuyasha nodded before leaving._

 _Kouga awoke to the smell of something delicious. Hs body ached and he shot up when his memories came flooding back to him. "Stupid half-breed." Standing he took in his surroundings. The small cave he was sitting in only had enough room at the mouth for him to stand. He noted the freshly killed deer at the mouth of the cave a smiled happily, it was his lucky day. When he tried to exit, his face kissed the hard surface of a barrier. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He groaned. Pulling a great deal of his youki into his hands, he hit the barrier but not even a crack was made. He tried for 3 days straight with no luck. Why the hanyou would trap him in such a place was beyond him, he'd never seen the hanyou before he started following him around. The situation was becoming grim, and the walls of the cave seemed so much smaller than they did before. "Someone let me out! Please help me!" He shouted, hoping some random youki or human would take pity on him and many did, over the next few weeks. Countless youki and humans alike had tried to free him to no avail. The young demon was hungry, tired, and his youki was having trouble replenishing itself. He couldn't stand to be in the back of the cave because everything was already so small and confined and it hurt to stay at the mouth of the cave because no matter what he or anyone else did, he could get to the food and they couldn't get food to him. This is when the tears began, he cried sorrowfully for days. Screaming and crying for anyone or anything to free him. He apologized for all the things he'd done in his life to hurt others. He cried until he had no more tears to use. That was when he began to hear voices, the lack of nutrition and water is what he assumed the cause to be. The voices whispered kind words to him, praising him for his strength and telling him it was okay to leave the world behind. Whenever the voices went down that road he'd shake his head to dislodge them. He wanted to live, he had things he needed to do in life. There were people counting on him. Days became weeks, which became months. He had no clue exactly but the seasons had changed at least three times. It was summer when he was trapped and now it was late spring…. "Almost a year…" His broken voice whispered to the voices in his head._

 _Inuyasha had began following several leads which led him to spying on a few bear youki who were camping on the ground. "Have you all heard about the wolf who is trapped in that cave back north?"_

" _Yeah, that's sorcery at its finest." Another grunted._

" _I heard he was quite young, poor cub." A female sighed. "To be trapped like that."_

" _An acquaintance of mine said something about carcasses piling up outside of the cave, just outside of the barrier. Someone has a sick sense of humor." He groaned._

 _Inuyasha's brows knit together. The wolf he trapped a few weeks, no, months ago? He felt something in the pit of his stomach sink further even after the bear's disclosure of the information he was searching for. He began the long track back to the cave where he'd last seen the wolf. It took a few weeks for him to get there but what he saw was horrific. The wolf leaned against the barrier mumbling to himself, "Please…let me out….let me out…I'm…so…hun..gry….." His voice weak, his body looked even weaker. His bronze skin had become ashen and grey. The carcasses in-front of him looked new and were dripping with fresh blood._

" _I'll let you out!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to the barrier._

 _The wolf looked up and his eyes widened with recognition and fear as he scooted away from the barrier. The wolf was filthy and clearly hadn't had anything to eat or drink in the months that he'd been sealed away. "You! S-stay a-away…" He stuttered. Long gone was the proud wolf that had faced him nearly a year prior._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd do this to you." Inuyasha shouted as his mind raced with what the wolf must've been going through._

" _Please….leave me alone!" The wolf whimpered._

 _Unsheathing the Tetsaiga, it took on a shade of bright red. As bright as the fire-rat robes he wore. Swinging with all of his might, Inuyasha soon found himself flying into the trees. "Don't do that half-breed. He'll die soon and my spell will be complete."_

" _That wasn't a part of the bargain!" Inuyasha shouted furiously._

" _Neither was you trapping an_ innocent _wolf cub. You've done this to him hanyou." The sorceress smiled with glee._

" _I won't let you get away with this." Inuyasha glared._

" _I already have." She laughed and cackled. Following her deadly gaze the wolf was lying down, unmoving._

" _Fuck!" Inuyasha changed Tetsaiga back to its original form and attacked the sorceress with all of his might. He could still hear a faint heartbeat, there was still time. The sorceress was a very powerful one. She has previously been a powerful priestess that wandered too far from her holy teaching. Their battle raged on for what felt like hours, when in reality it was no more than 20 minutes before Inuyasha was able to gather enough youki to use the Wind Scar. The sorceress's broken, lead body dropped to the ground and sand began pouring out. Not pausing to think about how old the sorceress could've been if she'd done something to retain her youth, he grabbed the wolf and ran with all of his might to a village that he'd been staying in for quite some time. The village was headed by an old miko he'd met when they were younger._

" _Kaede please help him!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed in the village._

" _Bring him to my hut boy." He laid Kouga down on a mat that had been laid out. "Give me space, ye would do better if ye brought water." Inuyasha grabbed a bucket and headed to the well, when it was full he rushed back to the hut where Kaede was able to stabilize his condition. "The poor boy is starved."_

" _I know…" Inuyasha sighed the guilt eating at him._

" _He should be taken to a hospital las."_

" _You know why I can't do that besides. The only youki hospital in Setsuna is near the castle…I can't go anywhere near there." Inuyasha remained focused on the heartbeat of the wolf. It was a few days before the wolf's cyan eyes once again gazed upon the world. He was alone as he took in his surroundings, finally out of the cave but in what smelled like a human hut. He noted the cup of water sitting beside him as he drank it down. He'd never known water to taste so delicious. He looked up in fear when he heard someone approaching. His eyes widened when he saw the hanyou and he looked for a way to escape. "Please, calm down." Inuyasha set the large boar he was hauling in front of the wolf._

" _No..no…" The wolf looked at the dying boar but didn't even try to reach for it. Inuyasha was confused, he assumed the wolf would was to eat any and everything he could get his hands on. "This is a trick I know it is….I'm still in the cave…still in the cave….I'm dreaming….why? Why are you doing this to me? What did I? What did I do to you? I-I'm dreaming…having a nightmare…or d-dead?"_

" _No, you're not! Just eat the damn boar!" Inuyasha growled angrily shocking the wolf who scented the air with fear. "Look….I'm sorry for yelling…and I'm sorry about what happened….the sorceress told me…that you were killing and eating humans, so I...wanted to stop you." The wolf was shaking, unable to focus on the hanyou's words. He didn't want to go back to the cave. He was afraid that if he angered the hanyou, that's where he'd be once more. "Please, eat. I'll leave too, okay. I'll bring you more water." Grabbing the bucket that sat by the door, Inuyasha left for the well._

 _Kouga knew not to get his hopes up about this not being a dream. He'd had countless dreams about having food in front of him. Lifting his hands, as he'd done in so many dreams, he reached out to the boar…and felt his hand gild against the warm surface of the fresh kill. Tearing it open with his claws, he brought a chunk to his mouth and bit into it. He savored the way the warm blood caressed his tongue, how the natural flavor of the meat rolled on his taste buds. He felt his eyes sting with tears that he thought had long since dried up. He sobbed as he ate the boar, finally realizing that this wasn't a dream. His sobbing could be heard by any of the passing villagers and the hanyou who stood in front with a bucket of water. "He be damaged Inuyasha. His youki lay dormant in order to preserve his life for so long, he should've died quite a while ago. I believe this is fate. He was put here for a reason lad." Kaede said when she joined Inuyasha._

" _It's all my fault…" Inuyasha murmured._

" _Then do right by him." Kaede nodded. Inuyasha handed her the bucket and ran off to hunt for more food._

()()()()()()()()()()

"He's claustrophobic. When he feels truly trapped and unable to escape he has episodes like this…he can't even stand to see me most times." Inuyasha finished. "He was so scared of me for the longest time…and even though we've become friend's I still feel it affecting our relationship."

"Does he know about the sorceress?" Sesshomaru asked, speaking for the first time in a long time.

"Of course. He forgave me but…it doesn't stop the guilt I feel when he has an episode." Inuyasha, "Come on, I think it's safe to head back downstairs. When the four arrived back in the common area, Bankotsu was cleaning wrapping paper and Kouga was sitting at a table devouring several plates piled high with raw meat. He didn't even look up at them when they entered.

The other's joined him at the table but Inuyasha sat by himself, unsure of where he fit in the puzzle. Everyone else joined a short while later and they ate breakfast together. "It was a long time ago and I forgave you, stop moping around like a crybaby bitch."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout at Kouga for taking it so lightly but closed it when he saw the smirk on the wolf's face. "You're such a bastard."

With that the large group enjoyed the rest of their vacation in the mountains. The inu and wolf youki hunted, they skied and went sledding. It was quite the show when they all arrived at the airport, Byakuya and Muso took a flight back to Ishvaran. While the remaining seven would be making a stop in the Federation North, to leave Shippo in the care of Myoga and Tasn. The kit was all tears when it was time to say goodbye, but Bankotsu assured him in the summer he'd be back. Myoga had already set the kits schedules including school which, while Bankotsu couldn't care less, was important for someone the kits' age. On their final flight, the group was tired. When they finally arrived at the school the band groaned, "Dejavu and I'm annoyed. I hate this place all over again and it's only been like 3 minutes since we arrived. The groups went to their respective homes to get settled once more.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru had finished unpacking, they'd arrived around noon but the sun had already set. He could guess that the others were sleeping. Hearing a few raps on his window he looked over to see Inuyasha standing on the roof. Sesshomaru opened the window, "There is a door."

"Yeah but what fun is that?" Inuyasha asked playfully.

"Did you need something?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback by the cold question but sighed and continued on with his mission, "I forgot something."

"What might th-!" Inuyasha quickly silenced the lord with his mouth. "and I don't like sleeping alone…can I stay here tonight?" Sesshomaru said nothing but captured the hanyou's lips himself. They hadn't been very intimate as he assumed they might've been if it had only been the two of them as they originally planned. Whenever they were getting somewhere, namely, into each-others pants, one of their rambunctious friends managed to bring drama or something to them. Sesshomaru realized how sexually frustrated he's been the past few weeks.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away.

"yeah?" Inuyasha asked looking up, breathless.

"I want you to be more honest with me…trust me. I care for you." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha paused, wondering where the confession was coming from. "Sometimes I feel as though I don't know you very well." He kissed the hanyou's unmarked forehead. "And it worries me…"

"I'm sorry Sess…I just…I'm not as comfortable sharing some things…" Inuyasha stated and Sesshomaru pulled away. "It's not that I don't want to but…you heard how me and Kouga met…after I lost my parents…nothing about my life is flowers and roses….I'm not…I'm…" Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha was frustrated, trying to find the right words.

"It's okay…tell me when you feel able…I want to be there for you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru felt as if he said the right thing if the pounding in Inuyasha's chest and the dark blush on his cheeks had anything to say. Inuyasha leaped at him their lips meeting harshly as they touched and grabbed at whatever they could of each other.

Sesshomaru began to undress Inuyasha quickly, layer after layer while undressing himself as well. Soon, the two lay grinding and naked in bed. The prince glance at the door to assure it was locked. He attacked Inuyasha's neck biting at the pulse spot earning a whine of submission. Sesshomaru smirked, he'd gained a lot of skills for turning the star on over the past few months. His clawed hands caress tight muscles as the prince's mouth found dark nipples. Sucking, and teasing them with his teeth drew several moans from the singer, his voice reaching higher octave when the attention drifted down slowly until Sesshomaru was giving his neglected cock some much needed attention. Wasting no time, he licked around the crown before dipping into the slit in a way he knew Inuyasha enjoyed thoroughly. Tan clawed hands made their way into his straight white locks of hair. "Oh…Sesss…yea…like that…" He moaned. The prince brought his mouth over the tip and sucked, using his tongue to drive the hanyou wild. If the tightening of the grip his hair was in was any indicator, the star wanted more.

Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away before dipping down past seed-heavy balls to Inuyasha's puckered entrance. A languid swipe of his tongue had the hanyou tensing up. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah..it's just…really….embarrassing…." Inuyasha covered his face with an arm, he always hated when guys rimmed him even though he loved the way it felt. Sesshomaru grunted his understanding before continuing. His skilled tongue was pulling noises from Inuyasha that he didn't even know could be made. He pulled away and glanced around the room. "W-what?" Inuyasha stammered, ready for the prince to take him.

"Lube." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ahh fuck." Inuyasha groaned, running a hand through his tousled hair. Sesshomaru went to a drawer and pulled out a tube, smirking at the hanyou. Inuyasha grinned brightly. The prince was very nervous as he decided to coat his fingers first. Starting with one lubed digit he pressed into Inuyasha, his body relaxed and the finger glided in. Sesshomaru fingered him slowly before adding another and searching for his prostate. It was quick difficult to find but when he did Inuyasha's entire body jerked as he moaned deafeningly. "Right…there!" Sesshomaru focused, scissoring his fingers before adding a third, and milking the small bundle of nerves. "Yeah!" Inuyasha groaned happily, "Sess…I want you…"

Pulling his digits free, the prince grabbed the lub once more. Generously coating his cock, he positioned himself. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha nodded excitedly. Sesshomaru's entire body was covered in a dark blush and Inuyasha could smell his nervousness. He could tell that the prince didn't want to hurt him and smiled, for him to be so cold to everyone, yet show this amount of care to him was something special. Something he realized, he didn't want to lose. Sesshomaru began to press in slowly, sooner than the prince expected the tip slid in followed by his shaft, until he was completely hilted in his lover. Inuyasha gasped when he felt how large the prince was inside of him. He could feel the prince everywhere and the way the tip of his cock had rubbed his protate when he entered had him seeing stars. The shaft of his cock was currently pressed tightly against it and Inuyasha thought he would cum any minute.

Sesshomaru caressed his dazed face before kissing him gently. The youki was trying with all of his might not to move until Inuyasha told him it was alright to do so. He'd never imagined that being inside of another being could feel as great as it did currently. The star was hot and wet around his hard, aching cock, he'd never felt something as wondrous as this and he could finally see why his friends desired it so much. Inuyasha wiggled his hips a bit, wrapping his arms around the inuyouki's strong shoulders. Pulling out, leaving only the tip in, Sesshomaru slide back in a little too gently for Inuyasha's liking. "Sess….d-don't…hold back…" He could feel it in the youki's shoulders.

"Are you sure….I don't want to…" Sesshomaru began but Inuyasha cut him off.

"I'll be fine." Inuyasha assured. Grabbing the hanyou's hips for leverage, Sesshomaru pulled back before slamming in and setting a wonderfully brutal pace. Naraku had been hounding him about the importance of setting a good pace and what it did during sex. Inuyasha was seeing stars with the amount of pressure such a large cock could put on his prostate. In a matter of seconds, he came with a shout. "Oh Sess!" Sesshomaru continued to fuck him through his orgasm which had his sensitive body twitching in pleasure. It wasn't long before his cock was hard once more and Sesshomaru's thrusts were doing wonders for him. Sesshomaru began to pump his cock. He stroked in time to his thrusts causing Inuyasha to practically scream in pleasure. Inuyasha bared his neck in a submissive display, goading Sesshomaru's youkai on, which lay just beneath the surface. Sesshomaru licked the offered neck and tease the tan skin. The thumb of his hand stroked over the slit in time with his harsh thrusts, which led into the star's second, more intense orgasm. One that had him gasping for air and his claws digging into pale flesh. "Sess more~!" He begged. Sesshoamru felt his cock harden further if at all possible. He enjoyed the nickname Inuyasha had given him, but when said so wantonly, with a voice dripping of sex, it had a whole new effect on him. He sped up, feeling a tightening in the pit of his stomach as Inuyasha's cock was brought back to life once more. The slamming of the head board filled the room as they worked towards their respective orgasms. Sesshomaru was becoming a bit frustrated as all he wanted to do was cum. Inuyasha coming from his dazed noticed his boyfriend's plight. "Seess…r-relax…t-too tense…" He said as he moaned. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and stopped worrying so much about pleasing Inuyasha. Everything started feeling even better than before, his thrusts were a little less accurate but he could feell the damp at the pit of his stomach ready to burst. His thrusting became erractic and out of tempo as Inuyasha came for the third time becoming unbareably tight around the prince's shaft. The dam finally broke and Sesshomaru moaned loudly as he thrusted bureying himself deeply into Inuyasha as his seed flooded his insides. The hanyou who was still riding the waves of his own orgasm as Sesshomaru shuddered to a stop and collapsed ontop of the him. They lay like that for quite some time before Sesshomaru stood and tried to pulled away, only to notice that they were stuck together.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru question, a bit ready to panic as being stuck together was not something that should happen.

Inuyasha yawned, "Calm down Sess. You just knotted me. It happens to canine youki sometimes. You might want to lay down though."

"Why?" The prince asked just as another orgasm ripped through him causing him to collapse atop Inuyasha once more.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Sess, you're a bit too old not to know these things."

The prince blushed and avoided the gaze of the star. "I had no use of such knowledge prior."

"I know."

* * *

Aww yisss, I'm loving this story again, for a while it was honestly making me very mad. XD See you next week!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, last week my mom came home from work earlier with chest pain and we went to the hospital until monday. I was gonna post monday but I decided to hold off until thursday, and then double update next week. She was scared she was having a heart attack, then there was all this stuff about her seizure medication, and test after test after test. She's completely find, and healthy as a horse. They just needed to change her seizure medication because she's been stressed out lately, because she's back in school.

* * *

The morning after was peaceful, the two inu made their way to the kitchen for something to eat as they playfully flirted. Inuyasha was wearing one of Sesshomaru's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, and the prince couldn't fathom why he found it such a turn on. In the kitchen, Sesshomaru lifted the hanyou with ease and set him on the counter where they made-out for god knows how long before Naraku waltz in, surprised to see Inuyasha there. "Oh hey, did you stay the night?" He asked.

"Yeah. How's it going?" Inuyasha responded, chuckling at the look of annoyance on the prince's face.

"Good, I'm gonna head over to yours." He waved but didn't forget to add, "Welcome to the big boy's club Sesshomaru!" Which earned him a deadly glare.

"Is there anything you wanna do today?" Inuyasha asked happily, and feeling much closer to the prince.

"Not in particular." Was his response.

"Great! You can help me unpack then!" Inuyasha laughed as the inuyouki rolled his eyes. Receiving a piggyback ride from the prince back to his room, he redressed and prepared to sprint back to his house because he didn't bring a coat.

"Hey, come here." Was Sesshomaru's statement.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I'll show you something interesting, relax." Inuyasha did as instructed and in a flash of light they were standing in front of his house.

"You did not just teleport us? No way! That's so cool!"

"I didn't teleport us but we moved quite fast." Sesshomaru explained as he admired the look of awe on his boyfriend's face.

"Whatever it was, you're like 90 times cooler now." Inuyasha was having a great day already, the pleasant ache in his backside a reminder of why. When they opened the door, they were greeted with the sight of Inuyasha's friends and Naraku sitting in the dining room, eating whatever the chefs had made.

"Hey, when did you leave?" Kouga asked.

"Pretty late last night." Inuyasha confirmed as he took a seat at the table and piled a plate high with various meats and food.

Bankotsu, unfortunately for Inuyasha, noticed the lag in his gait and gasped loudly and for quite some time. "You didn't!" He said with a smile. " _You guys fucked didn't you!?"_ He nearly shouted, making sure to use a dialect Sesshomaru couldn't understand.

Inuyasha choked on the meat he was eating and began coughing harshly. " _The fuck are ya on about?"_

"Hehehe Inuyasha, _my guy. You cain't hide it. How was it? Details babe, details."_ Bankotsu scooted close to the hanyou, hands folded neatly in his lap as he waited for his friend to detail his night.

Sesshomaru scrunched his brows as he tried to understand what was being said. While he could catch some of the common words, the two were speaking in some dialect that was very different from standard Setsunese.

Glancing at Sesshomaru's confused face to make sure he didn't understand Inuyasha smiled, " _Bruh. Fucking great! For 'im t' be a virgin, I thought for sure it'd be kinda awful, but nah man. It was so strangley great, I-'s hard t' believe he_ was _a virgin. Cocks huge man, felt 'im fuckin' 'erwhere. Ugh, I'm ready for round two."_

Sesshomaru frowned when Bankotsu began laughing hysterically. " _A' least one of us is gettin' some."_

Inuyasha smiled, " _Yeah 'sides_ Kouga." Kouga looked up at his name, his attention had been focused on Naraku and them deciding what kind of class they'd want to take together.

"What are you two talking about?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Nothing, he's just asking me some questions. We were speaking in a dialect, we usually speak standard, but sometimes in dialect." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru scented no lie.

"Questions about?"

"Our relationship. He's having a few issues with Hiten." Inuyasha responded coolly. Not lying and not telling the entire truth.

Sesshomaru nodded, and the group hung out and watched a few movies. "Where is Hiten?" Bankotsu groaned, wanting to cuddle with his idiot.

"Probably catching up with his friends." Naraku threw out.

"Oh yeah, the other delinquents. Ya know for us to be a band, we haven't caused as much havoc as I thought we would." Bankotsu thought aloud.

"Ehh, I feel like we're just trying to get the whole school thing over with as soon as possible." The wolf chimed in. "At least we have summer to look forward to." He grinned happily.

"What'll you be doing during summer vacation? Do you want to come back to Ishvaran?" Naraku asked excitedly.

"Actually…you won't see me…or hear from me…for a while…." Kouga rubbed the back of his neck as Naraku's grin fell immediately.

"What are you talking about?" The slight anger was evident in his voice.

"We take a break for two months then do a tour in August. Those two months are spent writing new songs, getting ready, and Myoga and Tasn take our phones so we can focus." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he smelt the slight lie.

"You're lying. Why?" Sesshomaru said quickly causing Inuyasha to stiffen and blush.

"Because we don't wanna hurt you guys feelings. We just turn our phones off and ignore everyone for two months. It's a ritual now." Bankotsu laughed. "Inuyasha, no need to sugar coat it." The two shared a knowing look which worried Sesshomaru but he held his worry at bay, to give Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt.

"We do it every year, no one can contact us aside from our managers. It's not that I wouldn't want to come back to the Isle, I just don't wanna mess up our routine."

"Creature of habit. Inuyasha doesn't do well with change." Bankotsu commented.

Scenting no more lies, Sesshomaru relaxed. "When would I hear from you then?" He asked quietly.

"Early, to mid-august. I could come to the Isle when I'm done if you want. The tour is around 3 weeks long so…maybe not." Inuyasha contemplated.

"Screw that, and the Arcand Skies, I'm going to Hawaii." Bankotsu confirmed. The group laughed together and the rest of the day went by smoothly.

()()()()()()()()()()

The second semester was very different than when they started. A hierarchy had been established at the school, one of which was regularly broken by the bandmates. While the princes didn't interact with anyone below them and would've preferred it if the band didn't either, the trio had already made a strange gaggle of friends with whom they sought out regularly. For the first month, Inuyasha and the other bandmates had become quite close with the twins and started to really hang out daily, much to Naraku's displeasure. Towards the end of that month he made of fool of himself and exploded in front of everyone which caused the group to laugh and tease him because he was the only one unaware until one of the twins spoke, "We're dating." By the end of the day, everyone had gone home. Inuyasha and Kouga decided to leave along with their respective princes, mainly to laugh some more at Naraku's petty jealously.

With the two left alone in the living room, watching a movie, Bankotsu felt the air get a bit tense. They'd been shuffling around each other quite a bit, both unsure of how to approach the other about the elephant in the room. Bankotsu's eyes found Hiten's face, gripping his hand under the blanket they shared he whispered, "We have to talk…"

Hiten groaned, "Those are never good words…"

"I know but we need to clear the up…what happened?" Bankotsu turned Hiten's face towards him.

Hiten sighed, "My youki sorta…like I….um." Bankotsu could see how uncomfortable the youki was with how unsure his words were. "I don't know if…I don't know if my youkai can handle being dominated…I've never…um…never not been in control?" He tested the words on his tongue before nodding. "I wanted you to and it was great but…I guess I'm just a bit apprehensive…about it…I just felt realy overwhelmed…powerless….and trapped…"

The wicked blush on the young prince's face told Bankotsu a lot as he listened to him ramble and he felt as though he was a bit to blame too. He hadn't exactly gone easy on the youki and if constantly taking control away from him, be it at school, in conversations, or mentally. He was use to being in charge and usually took charge so maybe his youki was reacting to feeling completely powerless as usually he let the youki take control in the sexual department. He belittled the youki a lot when he thought about it and he frowned realizing that he hadn't been treating Hiten like a boyfriend or even a person. He thought about all of their interactions and realized how abusive some of the situations were. "Man I'm a shitty boyfriend…" He whispered to himself as all of the thoughts and memories came back to him. All of the insults, mental carnage. Hiten had stopped and was trying to convince him against his statement. Bankotsu always forgot that youki focused so much on physical strength, that they had less natural mental and emotional defenses that humans had and could be easily damaged in that regard and he'd been doing such to Hiten, which he didn't notice but his youki did. His classes on youki mentality and emotions was really biting him in the ass. "I'm sorry…" He hugged Hiten close, "I'm so sorry!"

He could have dominated Hiten completely if he wanted to and there would be nothing the youki could do. With his ethereal curse, there was no youki would could beat him in any respect so he knows it was his fault. He was hurting Hiten and didn't even realize it. "It's not your fault I'm just kind of stupid." Hiten rambled quickly rubbing the back of his neck and unsure of what he should be doing.

"No, you're not!" Bankotsu wanted to shout, knowing the youki would have never used that word to describe himself if he hadn't planted that seed of doubt.

"I…I don't understand…" Hiten whispered, worry aching in his chest as he watched his boyfriend tear up.

"I'm such an awful person…I'm so sorry Hiten…" Bankotsu hugged him close, the confused youki hugging him back. "Don't ever call yourself stupid again…you're not…and I'm sorry for calling you stupid…."

"Um…Bank…are you okay?" Hiten asked quietly, unsure of himself.

Releasing Hiten, Bankotsu whipped away his unshed tears. "This is all my fault."

"N-!" Hiten started but was cut off by Bankotsu's finger against his lips.

"My curse…is to dominate all youki…but fighting isn't the only way to do that…I didn't want to hurt you physically…but mental and emotional games are different…harder to keep control of….and I'm sorry…I should've been more careful…I'm really sorry Hiten…I really took everything away from you without thinking…" Bankotsu didn't want to see Hiten's face so he looked down at his hands he was ashamed of himself.

Until the prince brought his eyes back to him, "I forgive you Bank…" Kissing the human whose eyes widened in shock, he'd expected the youki to be furious with him.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Be mad at me!" He demanded, pushing away from the youki.

Hiten had been feeling his youki swirling around in uncertainty for a long time, even before they went to the Arcand Skies. The knot was twisted and wound so tight, but right now it was gone. "I can't be mad at you if my youkai forgave you."

The star paused in his shock before they lowered once more, "But do you forgive me...?" He whispered.

The youki paused before lifting the human and carrying him upstairs and into his bedroom. Tossing Bankotsu onto his bed and closing the door, "Maybe, after we exchange a little of this power." He growled out as he stalked up the humans trembling body. "I want my reward."

Bankotsu smirked before pushing him away and stripping quickly before laying back on the bed, "Come get it then." The human was trapped in the body of a hormonal teenager, so he was usually always ready to go. He felt his cock twitch under the hard gaze of the youki. He wanted to be hurt, he wanted Hiten to hold him down and drive into him with everything he had but the piercing red gaze caused a bit of fear to well up in his chest.

The youki growled, and sparks flew in the air, sending pleasant tingles up his body. He hardened as Hiten glided a clawed hand up his side slowly. Hiten started low, leaving kisses which shocked him as he ascended. Stopping at a pert nipple, he circled with his tongue sending tiny sparks that drove him wild. The blush on his body was dark, and the sparks left little bruises in their wake. Hiten pulled off his shirt but was still fully clothed from the waist down. Bankotsu grinned as something about being the only one fully naked really turned him on. Hiten hadn't even touched his cock and he was ready to cum. Finally kissing his lips, Hiten smiled. Bankotsu blushed deeply, noting how beautiful the youki truly was and feeling a bit inadequate but those thoughts were quickly forgotten with the tongue on his collarbone and the hand caressing his balls. Bankotsu spread his legs to give Hiten better access. "How about I show you something new?" Hiten whispered sultry.

"I doubt there's anything new you could do." Bankotsu challenged.

"Oh really?"

Bankotsu grinned, "I've been having sex since you were a little kid."

"Feh, I'm older than you." Hiten snorted.

"Yeah, but I've been sexually mature for well over a hundred years." Bankotsu grinned, knowing he had years of experience on the youki. A while back when he was experimenting with toys Bankotsu found his interest in the same sex. It'd been a wild revelation that he couldn't get enough of, leading into his outing as pansexual.

Hiten frowned, then pulled Bankotsu's arms above his head and tying them with the drawstring from his pants. "Trust me, there's a first for everything."

With saliva slicked fingers the youki teased his opening for quite some time, knowing that the human preferred the build-up above all else. Bankotsu bit his lip in anticipation. "How many times do you think you can cum before you pass out?" Was the strange question from Hiten.

Bankotsu looked at him puzzled before considering his words, "I don't know, a lot I guess. I haven't passed out since this orgy a few decades back."

Hiten's eyebrow ticked at the revelation. He didn't want to hear about Bankotsu's many sexual exploits and became a bit annoyed. "We'll see then won't we." Bankotsu didn't like the way the words were said and tensed up when the fingered entered. "Relax Bank. After this, I'll be the only one you think about ever. I'll make you forget everyone before me." Was Hiten's angry whisper. Bankotsu was looking up at Hiten's annoyed eyes with a bit of worry.

"Is he jealous?" He thought to himself as Hiten worked the finger inside of him. His hips were moving in tune to the finger as it reached deeper and Hiten stroked his cock. Adding another finger, Hiten was grateful when he brushed against Bankotsu prostate, which was obvious with the way the human arched his back and cried out.

"Bankotsu, if anything is too much tell me, okay?" Hiten assured.

"L-like a safe word?" Bankotsu stuttered with the rolling pressure battering his hole.

"I guess so." Hiten waiting for Bankotsu to come up with something before he finally shuddered.

"Something stupid and funny, Banana." It caused a small smile to grace his lips and Hiten wondered about the story behind it but not for long.

"Get ready, I'm going to make you cum." Hiten warned.

Bankotsu thought he was joking but when a spark flitted through his body, his entire body tensed as he was forced into a powerful orgasm. He moaned loudly, nearly screaming at the unexpected released as his body thrashed. Hiten wore a devious smiled as he fingered and stroked him through it. When Bankotsu opened his eye's he saw that he was still very hard and Hiten was grinning wildly, probably from the shocked expression he wore on his uncertain face. "W-what did you do?" The out of breath human questioned.

"Hmm, I think I'll keep you in the dark on that one." Hiten grinned wildly, "I'm going to do it again."

"Wai-!" Bankotsu was cut off by his own orgasm tearing through his body, he thought it was over but another was right on the tail. He was dizzy, and confused, and everything felt too good. The orgasms kept hitting him stronger, one after the other. Hiten finally let him breathe but he was a bit delirious.

"Bank." Bankotsu heard before feeling himself stretch tightly around the youki's anatomy. He moaned loudly as his over sensitive hole twitched and spasmed. He hadn't felt any pain at the intrusion and everything felt slick and wet. He must've been going for a while then. His cock was red and painfully erect to the point where he could cry. He heard Hiten moan above him, he wanted to touch his cock but his hands were still tied above his head. He whined and tried to get a bit of friction on his cock but Hiten pulled his legs up over his shoulders and began quick and hard. Bankotsu felt his body quake in phantom orgasms before he felt hot electricity shoot up his spine and he came again with the princes name on his tongue.

When he came back down he realized there was drool sliding down the side of his face and looked up at Hiten who was smirking deviously. "H-hiten…I wanna cum for real…it hurts…"

Hiten rolled his eyes, "It's all about the build-up babe."

Bankotsu felt the pet name, the ropes chaffing his skin, and Hiten's body pounding into him all at once but he couldn't understand why he couldn't cum. "Hiten!" He shouted in the flurry.

"Beg for it." Hiten growled out. "Show me how sorry you are."

Bankotsu looked into his red eyes, feeling a jolt of arousal shoot up his cock as the youki stared down at him. Biting his lip as the prince changed his angle so he was hitting his prostate with every thrust Bankotsu gasped. "Please Hiten! Please let me cum! I want it so bad, please!"

Hiten smirked, "Good boy."

Soon a hand was wrapped around his aching member and he felt something release inside of him, it only took a few strokes before he exploded. His vision went white and he shouted-loudly with his release as the rolls of pleasure rocked throughout his body. Hiten hadn't expected him to tighten around him as tightly as he did and was pulling into his own climax that left him collapsed on top of the immobile human. As they lay breathing heavily, Hiten used his arms to untie the human. Hiten lifted and pulled out of the human, watching in satisfaction as his cum began dribbling out of him. His youkai was satisfied and certain the human would reek of him for weeks on end. The human was his. "Bank?" Getting no response, the youki smirked, "47, impressive. Most youki are gone before 30." Looking around for something for the marks on the human's wrists, he cleaned them up and cuddled up to the human in bed.

The following morning, Bankotsu was sore. He assessed his body and the arms wrapped around it before finding the courage to fight through the pain and sit up. "Ugh, everything hurts." He looked over at Hiten, whose eyes were open and watching him. "Hey." He leaned down, intent on connecting their lips. When they touched Bankotsu was shocked. "Ow! What the hell?"

Hiten chuckled, "Your body is a bit charged right now. Here, stay still." Sitting up, the youki leaned in and captured Bankotsu's lips slowly. The star could feel the electricity moving between them until the youki pulled away. "I took away the excess."

Crawling into the youki's lap, Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. "Round 2?" Hiten grinned and they spent most of the morning connected.

()()()()()()()()()()

"I hope leaving them alone forced them to talk. I'm tired of them piggybacking on everyone to avoid being alone together." Kouga stated.

"Yeah but both of them are really stubborn to being with." Inuyasha added. The two were sitting in the living room of the prince's house chatting while their princes did whatever. "Hey, you wanna ditch them and go to that restaurant you were telling me and Bank about?"

Kouga grinned and the two darted out of the house quickly, and with laughter. Shocking the two princes who had been up-stairs. When they made it to the restaurant both were out of breath and the occupants were confused about the two wild bandmates who stepped in. "Table for two." Looking around, Kouga didn't see any sign of his friends but shrugged, assuming they were coming later. Inuyasha and Kouga ate to their hearts content before finally heading back. Sensing everyone in their house they came in and were faced with two very upset youki. "Oh, come on, we hang out all the time. We couldn't hang out together without everyone else?"

"Yeah chill out, we like hanging out together without you guys sometimes. Don't be clingy." Inuyasha chimed in. "Hey Bank, date tomorrow, the three of us all day." Inuyasha announced.

"I do not see why we aren't allowed to come along." Sesshomaru stated.

"Remember when we all basically didn't live together and were off doing our own things?" Kouga asked. "Well we miss that and we spend so much time together that we, us as a band, haven't had time to ourselves to decide our next moves, talk about new albums or anything. We just wanna hang out."

"Where are we going?" Bankotsu asked.

"Me and Kouga found this wing place, grade A, will be eating everything type place, for lunch or dinner. We might wander around the woods for a bit. Get coffee, ya know." Inuyasha groaned happily. Food and exercise always got them going, and they were very happy to indulge in their love of food.

"Perf, haven't had some good wings since we've been here." Bankotsu sighed happily.

It was a long day of the princes trying to convince the three that they should come along, everything was met with a resounding 'No'. As Inuyasha was getting dressed in his room, Sesshomaru was moping on his bed. "Sess just hang out with your friends. Like you use to before you met me." Inuyasha sighed, seeing the prince basically pouting.

"I would rather spend time with you." Was his quick answer.

"I know and it makes me really happy to know that but we're gonna start getting on each others nerves if we're always together. I don't want us to start arguing like other couples." Inuyasha explained after pulling on his shoes. Grabbing his wallet and jacket he kissed the prince, "I'll be back later and then we can lay in bed and watch sappy movies." The prince snorted but gave the star a small smile.

The trio ran away with shouts of freedom, flipping and laughing as the princes watched them leave as they headed to their own home. The stars planned on eating breakfast in parlor and talking about the band and figuring out what they should do about the august tour. Then they went hiking and talked about much deeper topics. Including Setsuna. "So, they know where we are, why haven't they done anything?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Security here is too tight. They couldn't possibly get in, take us, and get out without detection." Inuyasha explained.

"Man, I'm glad we listened to Totosai and Myoga about this school. It's literally saving our asses right now." Kouga rubbed his face.

"Are you and Hiten okay now?" Inuyasha asked Bankotsu who smiled and threw up the okay symbol. "Perfect…I just hope they can do what we need them to do when the time comes." Inuyasha whispered.

"I still feel really messed up about getting them involved…what if they end up getting caught too?" Kouga questioned.

"Well, think about their families though not to mention their friends, allies, etc. Composed of some of the strongest youki in existence today, there's no way my bastard of an uncle would try anything. It's like chess…we just got another queen." Inuyasha was sure of his words.

"Crazy how this all started in a limo. I would've never thought I'd date a prince, fuck him yeah, dating no. Not to sound sappy or all human or whatever, but this had got to be fate. Like there's some cosmic being out there laying this out for us because it's the right path to take. Few kinks in our relationships but every relationship has that but look where we are and where we're going. I have no doubt in my mind that they'll figure it out and help us. Ugh, I think I love that weirdo…" Bankotsu covered his blushing face. The other two laughed

"But do you think this is enough?" Kouga wondered aloud.

"It's going to have to be, because once we leave the school…I'm pretty sure we're gone." Inuyasha confirmed his suspicions.

"Whatever happens, thank you guys. For helping me find my tribe and my family." Kouga thrust his arm out in a tribal gesture of brotherhood and connection.

Mimicking him, Inuyasha nodded, "For helping me find my father, my people, and reclaim my throne."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and did the same, "For helping me claim my immortality and find peace."

The three smiled at one another, each knowing there wasn't anyone they trusted more than each other before bumping arms and setting off once again. They ended up having lunch at the wing place before going to a karaoke bar for the rest of their day out. So many people crowded around their room to hear the trio sing and drink together. When they left they were only a bit tipsy and made in home in one piece. Instead of going to their home, they continued down the street and knocked on the prince's door. It was very late at night but no one had school on a Sunday so it was fine. Hiten answered, blurry eyed and in pajamas. "Hey." Bankotsu pulled him into a hug and the other two stars joined their boyfriends in their rooms. Naraku was showering when Kouga entered so he stripped quickly and stalked into the bathroom to join him. When Naraku spotting him, naked and approaching Kouga licked his lips at the slight blush staining his cheeks. Needless to say, the room became a lot steamier. Sesshomaru was in his room reading a book that Inuyasha had bought him for Christmas. He looked up when the hanyou entered and placed his bookmark. Inuyasha stripped down to his boxers and curled up in bed with the youki and his tablet. Sesshomaru chose a movie and they lay I bed together as Inuyasha had promised earlier, minus the sappy movie. Hiten and Bankotsu, however, were talking. They were having a deep conversation just the two of them, while sharing a bowl of popcorn and flirting every chance they got. Everything, and everyone in the house was content.

* * *

I felt really peaceful writing this. What do all of you think? The story is going to start coming to a close. I think in maybe 8 chapters or less ^_^ maybe 6.

Note: Abuse isn't just physical, if your significant other or someone in your life is constantly pointing out your flaws, insulting you, and then making themselves the victim, or blaming you that is emotional and mental abuse. Abuse all the same. Seek help, and remove them from your life. You are the **only** person you have to live with for the rest of your life, be someone you enjoy.


End file.
